Departamento de Soltero
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Mikasa, "la chica casta", y Eren, "el mírame los bóxer y somos amigos", terminaron compartiendo piso. De por sí ya era mucho con las clases en la universidad, el trabajo y la misma vida, ¿y ahora tenían que terminar el día viéndose las caras? Mientras él no se insinuara y ella no estuviera en sus malos días, no habría graves consecuencias para ninguno. [AU & OoC]
1. A lo que llevan las copas

**Disclaimer |**Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
**•  
•

**Capítulo 1 ****• **A lo que llevan las copas

"_Lo que más admiro en los demás es la ironía,  
la capacidad de verse lejos y no tomarse en serio"  
_**—Jorge Luis Borges—**

* * *

Nunca me gustaron las despedidas. En lo personal, las odio. Mis razones variaban en muchas cosas, desde ver a las personas llorar descomunalmente hasta mi expresión de póker por no saber cómo reaccionar.

Hace días me encontraba así, en el momento de mi graduación de secundaria. Fue entonces que entendí mis motivos hacia las despedidas.

Mis compañeros tenían emociones encontradas a medida que subían a recibir el título de bachiller y se dejaban colocar las medallas. Yo por mi parte estaba nerviosa. Fui acompañada por mi madre y mi padre a ambos lados de mí. Me llevaron hasta las escalerillas del escenario y de ahí en adelante todo lo hacía sola. En todo el camino tenía una cara tan seria que parecía que en vez de graduarme, iría a la guillotina. Pero después sonreí, estaba feliz. Las manos me temblaban sosteniendo el diploma y la medalla en mi cuello tintineaba con cada paso.

Al ubicarme en mi lugar correspondiente en el público junto a toda la promo y exactamente entre mis mejores amigas, Sasha e Ymir, finalmente pude suspirar. Ellas estaban vueltas un manojo de nervios ya que todavía no les tocaba recibir el título, pero eso no les bastó para abrazarme y felicitarme. Christa, que estaba del otro lado de Ymir, también se nos unió; entre todas ella era la que estaba más relajada y ansiosa.

Pero como fui una de las primeras en graduarse oficialmente, esperar a que el resto de los setenta alumnos de mi promoción terminaran de hacer el acto protocolar, fue un martirio. Sentí que la toga ceremonial se ceñía a mi cuerpo por el calor, que estaba empezando a sudar a pesar de que el día fue fresco, que todo me picaba… ¡hasta la cabeza bajo el birrete!

Una de las partes memorables de ese horrible día de —comezón— graduación fue ver a Annie Leonhartd sacarle el dedo al director una vez recibió el título y medalla de los presentes. Todo el mundo se había quedado de piedra; sus padres se veían, menos que indignados, irónicamente satíricos. La multitud estudiantil de graduandos se había echado a reír, sobre todo Reiner Braun, quien había sido novio y posteriormente exnovio de Annie en todo el tramo de secundaria. Ellos eran una larga historia, pero luego se las resumiré. No estamos hablando de ellos.

El director Fritz ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de romper el ciclo protocolar del acto de grado. No estaba en su autoridad, a pesar de lo que había hecho Annie. Todo se iría al garete si hacía una innecesaria pausa, pues a cada poco estaban convocando a los graduandos a subir al escenario.

Pareció que se había olvidado el incidente de Annie más tarde, o eso querían hacer creer. Todos nos habíamos graduado ya, teníamos nuestras hermosas medallas colgando del cuello y los títulos en las manos. Lo siguiente fue la entrega de reconocimientos a los alumnos de mayor índice académico en toda la secundaria.

Y mientras tanto, yo con una desesperación porque el acto terminara pronto.

Primero convocaron a Reiner, como el segundo mejor índice. Recibió una pequeña placa de madera con la inscripción del reconocimiento que se le hacía. La siguiente fui yo, claro. El mejor promedio de toda la secundaria, un jodido diez cerrado.

Desde el lugar de los representantes e invitados podía escuchar los gritos alaridos de Hanji Zoë, la mejor amiga y compañera de trabajado de mi hermano; ambos habían venido. Ella estaba incluso más emocionada que mi propia familia.

Yo no hice mucho arriba. Solo recibí la placa, dejé que me tomaran algunas fotos del paquete de álbum que mis padres estaban pagando, y volví serenamente a mi lugar entre los ahora bachilleres del distrito.

Seguidamente fue Reiner al podio a dar un largo discurso para todos nosotros. Y como era Reiner, el chico popular y ahora ex delegado de los cinco cursos por lo que pasamos en secundaria, todos le prestaron atención. Apuesto que hubiese sido cualquier otro y pocos le prestarían atención. Era triste pero cierto, aunque desmotivara. La promo nunca fue muy unida que se diga. Por esa razón yo no tenía tanta emoción después de que se me entregara el diploma.

En estos momentos solo recuerdo la parte final de todo el parlamento de Reiner.

—¡… Brindo por mis compañeros y los profesores que dejaremos atrás, el colegio que se convirtió en nuestro segundo hogar, porque en esta hermosa mañana nos congregamos como bachilleres del Distrito Shiganshina!

Me había llevado una de mis manos a la cara intentado con eso hacerme de cuenta de que no había una mueca avergonzada en mi rostro. Siempre que Reiner daba discursos se emocionaba demasiado y terminaba más inspirado que un cura hablándole a una comunidad eclesiástica. Comenzaba a cambiar su tono de voz, comparándose con esos políticos que estaban al borde de reemplazar barítonos de un coro de ópera, y movía las manos en gestos mímicos para con ello intentar expresarse de forma más ambigua. Pero lo peor de todo es que a mitad de su discurso más importante se había puesto a llorar.

¡A llorar!

El discurso de Reiner fue bastante cursi, pero es que si hablamos de Reiner Braun todo lo que salía de su boca tenía matices cursis. Esta vez, sin embargo, se destacó en hacerlo notar con ese llanto en medio del parlamento.

Desde que estábamos en penúltimo año, yo empecé a hartarme de la escuela. Quería graduarme en ese instante, pero tuve que seguir con la misma rutina hasta el final porque mi madre era maniática y exigente de mis calificaciones perfectas. Así que tuve que esforzarme igual que siempre, falsificando un sinfín de sonrisas para ella y mordiéndome duro la parte interna de las mejillas para no quedar mal y obtener lo que yo quería.

Si me preguntan, no funcionó, y ahí quiero llegar pero no ahora mismo. Sigamos primero con la graduación.

Aunque todos estábamos un poco más animados que antes durante los últimos meses de clases, Reiner nos opacaba a todos como un sol. No paraba de hacer colaboraciones con la escuela, chuparle las medias a los profesores y hacérselas del chico-guay-común-en-todo-curso. Nos sacaba a la promo de fiesta casi que cada semana. Y estaba bien, lo queríamos porque era nuestro amigo, pero a mí me tenía harta todo eso.

La razón por la que saqué a relucir que Annie y Reiner habían sido novios fue porque, en pleno discurso de él, miré hacia el lugar en el que Annie estaba sentada unos puestos delante de nosotras. Antes de que la ceremonia empezara, nosotros estábamos dispersos cerca del sitio que debíamos hacer entrada. Annie estaba con nosotras retocándose el maquillaje que se había hecho especialmente para ese día: un ahumado de día con bastante rímel.

Y ahora lo estaba perdiendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Conozco a Annie desde pequeñas por haber estudiado juntas casi siempre. La chica en cuestión tiene una personalidad fría, reservada y sarcástica, algo contradictorio a la que alcancé a ver durante la ceremonia de graduación, que estaba llorando.

—¡Sasha, mira hacia adelante! —le había susurrado a mi amiga. La voz de Reiner resonaba sobre la mía—. ¡Annie está llorando!

No sentí que Sasha me hiciera caso, por lo que me giré hacia ella. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Ella también tenía cascadas brotando de sus ojos ámbares.

Decidí contarle el chisme a Ymir, oh, pero Ymir estaba en las mismas. Y adivinen, todos estaban llorando hasta donde alcancé a ver. Reiner no era el único, más bien, yo era la única que no estaba llorando.

No me lo podía creer. No sabía si sentirme insensible o algo por el estilo, pero es que las lágrimas no me salían. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Afectada por el sentimentalismo del momento, Sasha se había puesto de pie alzando una mano que señalaba hasta el rubio sobre el podio una vez éste había culminado su discurso, para luego decir siendo seguida por el resto de los graduandos:

—¡Por el mejor delegado!

Reiner también alzó la mano tras el comentario de Sasha y arrugó la cara mientras lloraba.

—¡Promo! —invitaba después a que nos pusiéramos de pie. Todos estábamos conscientes, era el final del acto—. ¡Lancemos esos birretes hasta el cielo!

Colocándonos de pie cada uno, empezamos a contar hasta tres siendo guiados por Reiner, hasta por fin quitarnos esas molestas gorras ceremoniales y hacerlas volar por los aires. Los birretes levitaron por un segundo y luego cayeron como lluvia encima de nosotros. A nadie le importó si dolía, estábamos felices, era un día de júbilo, nostalgia y celebración.

Yo no podía contener tanta emoción cuando los birretes cayeron. Sasha estaba eufórica, todos lo estábamos. Teníamos un sinfín de emociones encontradas. Ella no tardó en envolvernos a Christa, Ymir y a mí en un absorbente abrazo grupal. Todas aprovecharon a llorar, manchándome la toga de rímel mientras saltábamos contentas.

Mi mente estaba ida por otro rumbo, solo podía pensar que era libre. Me veía como Elsa de _Frozen_ soltando el guante y cantando «_¡LIBRE SOOOY, LIBRE SOOOY…!_». Pero estaba en shock.

En todo momento lo había estado.

No lo comprendí hasta entonces, y aquí venía lo que desde hace rato quería explicar.

Parecía que el mundo se había puesto en pausa cuando vi a mis padres, a Levi y a Hanji esperándome sonrientes unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros. Era el momento de ir al almuerzo familiar y prepararnos para la fiesta de la noche. Las chicas balbuceaban cosas sin sentido mientras nos abrazábamos, pero entre tantas pude entender:

—¡Oh, chicaaaaas, las extrañaré tantooooo! ¡Aunque estemos lejos no nos olvidemos, por favoooor!

Y mierda. Mierda. Mierda y MÁS MIERDA.

¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ COÑO VOY A HACER YO CON MI VIDA?!

Tal vez crean que Doña Promedio Perfecto tenía todo resuelto, que una universidad increíble la había becado. Les seré sincera, no fue una universidad, fueron tres. ¡Pero, _uuuggghhh_! ¿Saben qué es lo más frustrante de ser la hija menor, la mujer y convivir con una madre loca como Misaki Ackerman? Que me tocaba resignarme porque ahora estaba sola.

Levi había hecho lo que se le dio en gana al graduarse. Se estudió en la mejor universidad del país, la de Sina. Se había quedado a vivir allá y, como estudió una carrera excelente, tenía un trabajo excelente en empresas trasnacionales. Eran raro oír de Levi en el país.

Por lo tanto no tenía apoyo. Levi apenas podía hablar poco con mamá porque Misaki era tan frustrante hasta para conversar. Y papá, por favor, era tan «lo que tu madre diga».

Y no, Misaki no quería dejarme hacer lo mismo que Levi porque no quería separarse de la única hija que le restaba, la menor y la mujer.

Era frustrante. Yo tenía el sueño de irme a estudiar periodismo fuera de Shiganshina, porque aceptémoslo, este pueblo cutre apenas tiene población. En las universidades no se puede escoger qué estudiar porque no hay nada interesante. Solo medicina, administración y educación. Odio las tres carreras, no van conmigo para nada.

El presente de aquel entonces volvió a reanudarse. Tuve que soportar el almuerzo familiar al que asistió parte de mi familia paterna haciendo sonrisas felizmente falsas. El raro tío Kenny degustó más de la comida de lo que yo hice, y eso que estaban celebrando por mí. Mi tía Kuchel de repente preguntó, como si nada:

—¿Dónde vas a estudiar, Miki?

Mi madre, cuyo tenedor estaba a punto de dirigir a su boca, había pausado la acción y prestado atención a lo que yo diría.

Admito que tartamudeé. Era inevitable, Misaki me ponía de los nervios.

—Tengo tres opciones universitarias pero todavía no me he decidido por una.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó mi tía—. Eso está muy bien, te felicito.

Creo que Misaki estuvo de acuerdo con mi respuesta, queriendo agregar «no vas a decidirte por ninguna porque te quedarás aquí», pero se contuvo. No era acorde hablar de más siendo Misaki tan acomplejada y yo que no quería sentirme más miserable.

—Espero que sigas los pasos de Levi —añadió Kuchel—. ¡Mira lo bien que le va! Te felicito, cariño.

Mi tía adoraba a Levi como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero no era solo ella, también lo hacía mi madre y estaba más orgullosa que el retoño ingeniero exitoso era suyo.

Hanji, quien nos estaba acompañando también en el almuerzo, rió mientras le hacía mofas a Levi. Él la ignoró y yo casi me atraganto con tanta comida. Me hacía falta otra jarra de agua.

El resto del día fue tener que aguantar a mis amigas mientras nos arreglábamos en casa de Christa para ir a la fiesta de graduación. Pero más tarde fue una locura entre varios vasos de licor y tacones lanzados bajo las mesas.

Finalmente, es aquí donde llegamos a Eren Jaeger. El idiota impertinente.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

No fue difícil darme cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí.

Ya hace varios días de eso, pero es que lo recuerdo y no sé si reír o llorar. No tengo la menor idea de cómo fue que llegamos hasta acá, sin embargo, estoy consciente de lo raro del asunto y cómo fue que me dejé llevar.

Pero eso no importa, vayamos al grano.

Mi compañera de clases de toda la vida, esa de nombre japonés, había estado paseándose en los brazos de varios chicos que estudiaron con nosotros con ánimos de bailar. Entre cada uno iba despeinando ese cabello negro que seguramente mucho esfuerzo le había costado obtener ese recogido elegante. Eran solo las once de la noche, y tomando en cuenta que la fiesta inició a las nueve, cuando ya ella tenía el pelo suelto con el carácter salvaje de las ondas suaves dando vueltas al compás de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Pude asegurar que con el único que no había bailado era conmigo, pues ella sólo estaba aceptando las propuestas de quienes le ofrecían un baile —que no eran pocos, por supuesto; ella no era fea— y yo no me había incorporado de mi mesa para invitarla precisamente a ella. Sí a otras cuantas, pero no a ella.

La razón de por qué pensaba que algo debía estar pasando por su mente para haber cambiado su personalidad de «soy una casta cerebrito con unas calificaciones que te cagas», era exactamente porque, en toda fiesta que coincidíamos, Mikasa Ackerman prefería mantenerse alejada tanto de las bebidas como de cualquier tipo que la invitara a bailar. Ella era de las que preferían sentarse en una mesa y conversar con sus amigas, aunque éstas, sobre todo esa idiota de Sasha Braus, no eran debidamente con las que contaba para pasarse una noche entera en una fiesta solo sentadas. Ellas iban a bailar también; Braus siempre era la primera. No digo tampoco que Ackerman no lo hiciera, porque de vez en cuando sí se paraba de su silla a mover el cuerpo en la pista, pero como dije, era _de vez en cuando_.

Por mi parte, bailé toda esa noche con un montón de chicas. La mayoría habían sido exnovias; dejé muchas en lo que fue de la preparatoria, cabe destacar. Pero ya cuando quería retomar las energías gastadas noté en la distancia a la morena asiática que estaba sentada en su mesa con una botella de licor de la que bebía directamente del pico y, lo más curioso, estaba llorando a cántaros como si la hubiese dejado el novio. Otra razón más para darme cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. En primer lugar, ella nunca tuvo novio. Lo digo yo, que me entero de todo sin quererlo.

Maldita sea por eso, quizás la historia hubiese seguido otro rumbo distinto.

Sinceramente, no me acerqué a ella para ayudarla, sino para sacarla a bailar y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, ¿sí me entienden? Había dejado el orgullo en unos tragos atrás y ya no me importaba bailar con la casta cerebrito de la Promo 104. Más bien, quería hacerlo. Nunca la había visto tan salvaje y eso me estaba atrayendo a ella. Podrá sonar todo lo idiota del mundo, pero fue así. Oigan, yo no soy un santurrón. Las circunstancias me hicieron, sin embargo.

A medida que me acercaba, me fijaba en el contenido exacto de la botella. Iba por menos de la mitad, tal vez no sólo ella había tomado de ahí, pero si no la detenía en ese momento sabía que terminaría lamentándolo después con una resaca de tres días que una «chica casta» como ella no aguantaría. Así que me atreví a intervenir en el momento en que iba a sorber una vez más del pico, consiguiendo entonces adueñarme de la botella.

—¡Oye! —protestaba ella arrastrando las palabras—. ¡Devuélveme eso, ingrato!

¿«Ingrato»? Pobrecilla, cómo se nota que en la primaria no jaló pelos ni mordió brazos. Me habían llamado de todas formas, pero esa vez fue la primera vez que recibí el calificativo de «ingrato». En lugar de afectarme, más bien me causó mucha gracia. Sabía que un buen léxico era propio de una «chica casta» como ella.

«Ingrato», prfff… La próxima vez que quiera insultar le recomendaría usar «gilipollas», no falla tanto como aquél.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que tomar mucho a esta edad te convierte en una vieja prematura? —le repliqué en aquel momento.

Ella sólo atinó a rodar los ojos, prosiguiendo a tumbar su cara contra la mesa.

—Hey, no te duermas aquí —le decía moviéndola levemente del brazo. Estaba seguro de que si ella hubiese tenido más energías, me habría abofeteado y mandado a la coña. Pero no en ese entonces; estaba borracha, vulnerable, perfecta para que cualquiera se aprovechara y con cualquiera me refiero a mí. Era mi oportunidad con ella y debía impedir que se quedara dormida.

—Déjame en paz, Eren —sentenció luego, soltando un contrapunteo de llantos que me hizo extrañar cada vez más. También ralentizó completamente mis deseos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No es tu problema! —rugía.

Miré entonces los segundos que surcaban en el cronómetro de mi reloj de muñeca. Me había entrado la idea de que, si me quedaba ahí esperando por unos minutos, estaría presente cuando el alcohol terminase de subírsele para que me soltara las razones de sus lloriqueos o, con mi gran suerte, para presenciar el momento en que ésta cayese dormida. Lamentablemente, las probabilidades de que pudiera terminar la noche bailando con ella eran casi nulas.

Decidí quedarme; tampoco era que tuviese nada que perder. Si se dormía tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera con ella, lo que de por sí deseaba. Pero eso no pasó, por suerte, ya que después hubiese tenido que soportar riñas con las locas de sus amigas, y más de Sasha Braus. Me cae de la patada, pero eso ya es otra historia que no entra en nada de esto.

Y mientras Ackerman estaba más vulnerable, yo estaba más desesperado. Al menos ya no estaba tomando del pico de la botella.

—Eren, siempre te he odiado —soltó de repente.

… _the fuck?_

¿Y a ésta que le picó?

No me esperaba que lo dijera, tampoco me imaginé que yo fuera la razón de su llanto. Por un momento corto pensé y al mismo tiempo dudé que hubiese mantenido en secreto que estaba enamorada de mí. Ackerman y yo si nos hablamos en clase fue mucho. Jamás me interesé en ella, nunca en la «chica casta» con promedio de diez sobre diez y estaba seguro de que un tipo como yo no era la expectativa de novio que ella querría. Siempre vi a Ackerman como la que esperaría encontrar al «indicado» aun si quedaba virgen hasta casarse.

Vale, no negaré que ella me atraiga físicamente. Sobre todo ese día de la fiesta de graduación donde vi otro lado suyo que jamás demostró en otras fiestas y mucho menos en clases. Pero como dije, Ackerman no es mi estilo.

Ella había colocado una mano en mi hombro e hizo el esfuerzo de enderezarse. Pronto comenzó a reír psicóticamente recostándose de mi brazo.

—¡Crees que tienes el mundo en tus manos! —espetaba entre lágrimas y pellizcándome con sus uñas de gata. Comencé plantearme posibilidades de que esta chica tuviese problemas de personalidad—. Yo quisiera tenerlo en mis manos. Sería muy satisfactorio, ¿no crees? Podría ir adonde yo quisiese sin tener que ser aprehendida por una madre loca que no quiere dejarme crecer. Podría ser feliz con mi título universitario. ¡Pero estoy condenada a pasar el resto de mis patéticos días de bachiller en este… pueblo!

Como pudo, logró quitarme la botella de las manos y la había alzado en medio de ambos.

—Brindo por… ti. Porque serás tan libre como un pájaro y podrás largarte de aquí. Siempre haces lo que te da la gana —decía mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca y tomaba un gran contenido que no supe cómo su garganta logró traspasar. Había tosido después de eso, pero no fue nada que unas palmaditas en la espalda no le calmaron.

Por supuesto, yo no entendía ni pepa de lo que ella me estaba hablando, pero cuando la depresión se hartó más y más de ella, terminó soltándome toda la historia y la razón de por qué se convirtió en una despechada de la noche a la mañana. Todo era gracias a su madre, la mujer de origen japonés que le había dado la vida y el nombre, que parecía no querer darse cuenta de que a su hija le había crecido el pecho y utilizaba toallas y tampones.

Agradecí que ella estuviese demasiado ebria para fijarse en mí, pero yo había comenzado a reír como un desquiciado mientras ella lloraba. Muchos habrían pensado que le estaba haciendo daño, pero en realidad tenía su jodida gracia. Si supiera, por Dios.

Esto era tan malditamente irónico.

Por supuesto, para intentar animarla y hacer volver a la «chica casta», le dije que dejara el miedo de enfrentarse a su madre —Misuki… Miyuki… Mi-algo… como se llame— y que no rechazara ninguna de las propuestas universitarias, que más bien sólo se decidiera por la que estaba más cerca, para así no terminar por darle una patatús a la Sra. Ackerman. Pero ella estaba tan ebria que dudo que me prestara atención.

Es aquí como llegamos al trepidante momento en que no entendí qué mierda hice.

* * *

_¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, el fic está siendo editado para mejorar su redacción._

* * *

**HOOOOLIIIIIS, GENTE.**

**Lo cierto es que sí pues, subí el fic (loco, no me lo puedo creer todavía, o sea...). JAJA, bueno en fin... ¿qué les pareció? Esta idea me viene carcomiendo las neuronas desde que unos amigos y yo estábamos hablando de qué hacer con nuestras vidas para cuando nos graduáramos, entonces uno saltó hacia el tema de dónde viviríamos si a la final todos nos vamos al mismo lugar, y llegaron los "roommates" de ese modo.**

**Claro, lo mío fue tan eeeequis. Aquí habrá acción, beibe. Prometo (si la cabecita-súper-angelita mía me da) lemon. Así que el rate T será temporal, no se encariñen mucho con ella xD. Oh, también he publicado el fic en **Wattpad**, para el que se la pase por ahí y quiera echarle una ojeada. El link de mi cuenta está en mi perfil-unicorniado *U*.**

**Bue, fue corto. Los otros capítulos tampoco son tan... a lo **_Dear Stranger_**, pero me gusta como está, la verdad. Se me hará más cómodo continuarlo y tal vez lo suba con un poco más de regularidad. O, bueno, conmigo al mando nunca se sabe xD. Los que me leen en **_DS_** sabrán.**

**Como sea, espero les haya gustado. En serio, no sé si la comedia me quedó bien. Desde que crecí(¿?) no me sale como antes, idk. Pero ustedes son los que juzgan. ¡Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, si lo amaron, si lo odiaron, si quieren que lo siga, venga!**

**PD: me divorcié de la Mikasa de la serie. ¡SÍIIII, QUÉ LIBRE SE SIENTE EL OoC!**

**Nos vemos pronto, ¡no se olviden de comentar!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	2. Bienvenida a Trost, hagámoslo duro

**Disclaimer |**Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
**•  
•

**Capítulo 2 ****• **Bienvenida a Trost, hagámoslo duro

"_¡Todo el mundo está loco!"  
_**—CZ—**

* * *

No todos los ebrios tenemos amnesia al día siguiente, pero muchos sí sufren la resaca con terribles dolores de cabeza y ganas de solo ingerir sopitas.

Tal cual yo.

No sé si habrá sido buena voluntad de Eren el haberme animado. Sinceramente, no lo creo. Ese chico nunca me dio buena espina, y que quepa en el párrafo que estudiamos juntos solo hasta hace tres meses. Siempre juntos, en el mismo salón de clases, con muchas personas que en el paso del tiempo volvimos a ver y compartíamos de nuevo el mismo ambiente, las mismas mesas de trabajo y los mismos profesores. Pero siempre juntos, se podía decir entonces que lo conocía.

De vista, como desde un pupitre cercano a la puerta del pasillo a otro que estaba en el rincón de la pared opuesta, junto a las ventanas. Así lo conocía, lo suficiente para distinguir su nombre entre los demás.

Decir que llegué a cruzar con él más de diez palaras en toda la secundaria, es mucho. Vale, pudieron haber sido más, sobre todo cuando nos tocaba hacer trabajo en el aula como equipos al azar estipulados por el profesor.

Pero antes de ahondar sobre Eren Jaeger y lo que ocurre después, continuemos el tema del día después de la graduación.

En primer lugar no sé cómo mierda llegué a parar a mi habitación y acostarme con un cálido pijama. Todavía tenía algunos accesorios que llevé anoche, como los largos aretes que Ymir me prestó. No quiero hablar de mi cabello, todo engominado en un intento nulo de haber sostenido el peinado que me hice para la ocasión; estaba hecho un desastre terrible, al punto que ni un cepillo entraría por él sin un poco de enjuague o acondicionador.

Había llegado al baño arrastrando los pies. De no ser porque tenía la garganta seca, hubiese gritado al verme en el espejo. ¿Pero qué mierda me había pasado? Parecía que me hubiesen golpeado en ambos ojos, los tenía completamente negros por todo el maquillaje corrido. Mis labios estaban secos y tenía el labial cuarteado.

Dios mío, iban a matarme.

Mi mayor preocupación entonces fue que mi madre me hubiese visto en ese estado. No tenía ni una remota idea sobre quién me había recibido en la madrugada después de la fiesta, sin embargo tenía tres opciones. Todas las probabilidades apuntaban a Levi en la cabecilla. Él era así de protector, por lo que no me extrañaba que me esperara hasta altas horas en la sala hasta que yo llegara. Misaki era la segunda posible opción, ya que cuando mis amigas me sacaban a las fiestas que nos invitaba Reiner, mamá me esperaba despierta hasta el toque de queda. Papá era la tercera opción, y esperaba que hubiera sido él ya que es el más relajado de los miembros de la familia; de haberme visto en el estado que llegué, no se lo chismosearía a Misaki porque habría una enorme riña aproximada entre mamá y yo.

Pero dudaba que papá fuera. Cuando Misaki no fue la que me esperó en aquellas oportunidades anteriores, él tomaba el cargo. Y eso ocurría raras veces.

Tenía una última opción, aun así. Pero era la que más dudaba y prácticamente descartaba. Me refiero a Hanji, ella pudo haber estado acompañando a Levi y en lo que yo llegara pudo ser la única despierta en casa que me recibiera.

Mi hermano se hospedaba en casa al igual que Hanji; ella no lo haría de no ser porque toda su familia se había ido del pueblo y del país una vez ella empezó a trabajar, así que ya no tenía residencia en Shiganshina y Levi se la traía a casa cuando nos visitaba. Vale, ellos eran los amigos más leales y extraños que podía conocer.

Sabiendo que Misaki me daría un regaño mundial si me viera en tal estado en que me encontraba, me metí a la ducha y me di una ducha fría. No sé cuántas veces me lavé el cabello en ese rato, pero finalmente pude sacar toda la laca de él con algo de acondicionador. Mi cara fue lo que menos se compuso; tenía unas ojeras terribles detrás del maquillaje que ya me había quitado. Pero eso ya me tenía sin cuidado, todos sabían que había madrugado; lo único que hice fue darle un poco de cariño a mis labios. Utilicé todos los bálsamos que tenía para revitalizarlos y poder decir que me porté bien.

Claro, que si me enteraba que Misaki me recibió al llegar, todo mi esfuerzo iba a ser en vano.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir y hacerle saber a mi familia que estaba viva, alguien entró a mi habitación. Me asusté pensando que serían Misaki o Levi a punto de reprenderme por lo de ayer, pero no tuve mala suerte.

—Oh, estás despierta —dijo Hanji, sonriente.

Titubeé frente a ella, esperando que no notara que me dolía la cabeza como si me estuvieran pisoteando o apedreando. Tenía las cortinas pasadas y había una ligera penumbra en la habitación, lo suficiente como para que no agudizara mi jaqueca.

—Ven, el almuerzo está listo. Debes tener hambre.

La verdad es que tenía el estómago vacío, pero contrario a hambre, lo único que quería era algo ligero.

—Quiero sopita —se me escapó decir en un susurro.

—Pues estás de suerte. Eso fue lo que cociné —aseveró, señalándose con el pulgar de manera orgullosa.

—¿Ah sí?

¿Hanji cocinando? ¿En mi casa? Algo no andaba bien… Mamá nunca dejaba que los invitados hicieran algo, aunque Hanji era como de la familia. Mi mente empezó a maquinar fugazmente la posibilidad de que Levi sí me hubiera recibido en la madrugada y, sabiendo que justo ahora necesito algo ligero y él cocinaba del asco, le dijo a Hanji que lo hiciera.

Veía un lado bueno en todo esto. Quizás Misaki no sabía nada. _Quizás_.

Hanji pareció notar mi repentina angustia y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Relájate. Nadie sabe que llegaste borracha anoche. —Me guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Todo estaba claro ahora, ella me había recibido—. Apuesto que te divertiste, no podías dejar de reír. Tus amigas tuvieron que traerte a tu habitación.

Diablos… qué vergüenza.

—Insistí en cocinar hoy. Mi abuela me hacía una sopita «levanta muertos» tras una fiesta. Tú mamá la probó y le encantó.

Suspiré con pesadez.

—Por favor, no les digas nada.

—No te preocupes, será un secreto entre nosotras.

El almuerzo estuvo de maravilla. Justo era eso lo que necesitaba. Volví a mi habitación al rato, luego de haberme llevado un ibuprofeno a la boca sin que mi familia se diera cuenta. Era el momento perfecto para descansar, pero todavía tenía en mente mi patética actuación de la noche anterior y lo que me dijo Eren Jaeger en un intento de animarme.

Tenía que hacer algo. Pronto.

En mi carpeta de estudiante había guardado mi diploma y las notas certificadas. Detrás de esos documentos, estaban las cartas de aprobación de las universidades que me habían becado. La Universidad Experimental del Distrito Utopía, la Universidad Caribeña del Distrito Trost y, la mejor entre las mejores, la Universidad Central de Sina.

Mi hermano había estudiado en Sina, la universidad de los genios. Mi deseo desde niña era estudiar ahí, igual que él. Pero un demonio alado de cabello negro obsidiana llamado Misaki Ackerman me arrebató dicho sueño.

Era obvio que no iría. Seis horas de viaje desde la cutre Shiganshina hasta la enorme capital. Mucho había logrado Levi yéndose, no, que Misaki lo _dejara_ irse. Sina era tan cara como una noche en Dubái y solo podía optar por residencias, porque un departamento para mí propia era imposible sin un trabajo equivalente al que ahora tenían Levi y Hanji. Las residencias, aparte de lejanas, eran también muy caras.

Y yo soy mujer, fui la más joven de las de mi promo. En la capital me costaría siquiera hallar un trabajo simple con mi edad, allí había ciertas reglas que en otros distritos y ciudades no tomaban en cuenta.

¿Utopía? Quedaba al otro lado del país. Quince horas de viaje hasta allá, y tomemos en cuenta que el pueblo subdesarrollado en el que vivo no tiene aeropuerto, sería un largo viaje en carretera. Mamá se escandalizó con Utopía, reprendiéndome que había escogido opción ahí si "¡la Universidad de Shiganshina tiene que ser tu primera opción en vez de esas en el Triángulo de las Bermudas!".

A veces provoca que Misaki caiga por un abismo de realidad.

SHIGANSHINA. NO. SIRVE.

Mi última opción era la de Trost. Yo amaba Trost. Mi familia y yo viajábamos para allá casi siempre de vacaciones. Era la ciudad de ensueño y de las posibilidades, «el sueño caribeño y universitario». Trost era mi mejor opción, a solo tres horas de casa. La ciudad era cara como cualquier otra, sobre todo con la desequilibrada economía del Estado. Pero era mejor que nada. La ciudad era tranquila y segura por sobre lo que Shiganshina era. ¿Y la universidad? Me habían contado maravillas de ella, y oigan, ¡fui becada!

Y el condominio…

He ahí el problema.

Pasé toda la tarde investigando sobre Trost. El dolor de cabeza se me había calmado pero no extinguido, y estar sentada frente a la computadora no ayudaba a minimizarlo por completo. Pero tenía que investigar, estaba desesperada por tener los mejores argumentos para encarar a Misaki.

Las residencias estudiantiles más cercanas a mi universidad estaban aproximadamente a 25 minutos de ésta, es decir, muy lejos. Estaban limitadas más al Distrito de Stohess que al mismo Trost. Tomando en cuenta que no tengo auto y planeaba tomar siempre el autobús a la universidad, me tomaría mucho más tiempo del aproximado. Debía madrugar cada día, y aunque estaba consciente de que ese era el sacrificio de la independencia, dudaba que Misaki aceptara. Le dolería más que a mí dejarme en esas circunstancias.

Lo más cercano a la universidad eran edificios, departamentos y _pent-houses_. Obvio uno de estos últimos no estaba a mi alcance. Los departamentos, por su parte, eran mucho más accesibles, ¡incluso daban descuentos estudiantiles!

El Titan Plaza era la opción de cualquiera… con dinero. A dos cuadras de la universidad, un supermercado y panaderías cerca, aparte del Caribbean Trost Mall al frente cruzando la avenida. Pero la renta para una persona, por más estudiante que fuera, significaba trabajar para ella en vez de estudiar.

Y oigan, yo planeaba trabajar. Tenía ese presentimiento de que si quería flexibilizar a Misaki debía considerar eso. Pero los estudios eran la prioridad, por supuesto.

Había muchas otras opciones, pero me había decidido por una económica. Era un edificio, no tan glamuroso como el Titan Plaza, que estaba algo más alejado pero en la misma avenida. Lo más cercano a él era el centro comercial y era preferible tomar el autobús hacia la universidad que caminar el doble de cuadras. La renta estaba muy bien, junto al descuento estudiantil.

¡Ja! Estaba hecha.

Esa noche dormí con una sonrisa satisfactoria en mi rostro, pero al día siguiente desperté de nuevo angustiada.

¿Sería suficiente eso?

¿Misaki aceptaría?

¿Lo haría?

Meses antes de graduarme, al recibir la beca de Trost, le había contado de ella y de igual manera no quiso.

Permanecí quieta todo el día, pensando en la mejor táctica para que Misaki aceptara. Las notas excelentes no sirvieron de nada, ni lo aplicada que era en la escuela. En casa era otra cosa, no hacía mucho. Limpiaba mi habitación, fregaba los platos y limpiaba mi baño, pero no recuerdo que hiciera más cosas que esas, si vivía con la cabeza metida en los libros.

Decidido. Me iba a volver la propia ama de casa a los diecisiete. Aunque no lo crean, aprendí a cocinar viendo recetas por internet y los programas gourmet que a mi tía Kuchel tanto le gustaban. Las veces que me molía la espalda limpiando, era reprendida por Levi.

—¡No se hace así! ¡Aprende a trapear! ¡Aquí te faltó!

Levi tiene obsesión compulsiva con la limpieza, algo que heredó de mi madre, solo que en Misaki ya no era compulsivo. De tantas veces que estuve haciendo los oficios del hogar, llamé la atención de mi familia.

En primer lugar, de Levi.

Un día de agosto, se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de limpiar el porche con la manguera. Casi dejé la casa sin agua por eso y él me lo hizo saber burlándose de mí.

—¿Alguna razón para la que de repente te hayas puesto tan eficiente, enana? —preguntó después.

—¡Mira quién habla! —le dije casi agachándome para encararlo.

—¡Yo no me resbalo con el desinfectante limpiando la ducha!

Todavía maldigo ese momento. Mientras limpiaba la ducha del baño de abajo aquella vez, quise aprovechar a darme un baño. Y entre varias canciones de mi concierto y los intentos de baile que hacía mientras tenía la alcachofa en una mano y un cepillo en otra, me enredé y llegué a parar al piso con todo y cortina. Levi me vio. Había dejado la puerta abierta, y sigue burlándose de eso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Intentas comprar a Misaki con esto, o qué?

Qué come que adivina.

Terminé contándole todo a Levi y él trató de ayudarme con la limpieza lo mejor posible. Con Hanji fue igual, al verme cocinando, y ya después que Levi le contó sobre mi problema con Misaki, se ofreció a ayudarme con la cocina. Ella tenía un buen gusto y era menos torpe que yo, así que terminé aprendiendo bastante de ambos.

Papá estaba orgulloso y se lo señalaba a Misaki, la cual estaba más extrañada que nunca de verme tan responsable en las tareas del hogar. Pero Misaki era distinta, ella mantenía su sorpresa en silencio en espera de ver qué quería. Sabía que yo buscaba algo con todo esto.

Mi hermano y su amiga se habían ofrecido a estar ahí para cuando tuviera la charla con Misaki de forma de apoyo. Ambos estaban al tanto de mis nervios y la respuesta que obtendría de mamá, pero yo había declinado eso. Quería estar sola con ella para poder demostrarle que no necesitaba respaldos, que podía valerme por mí misma.

Convenientemente, Levi y Hanji fueron al cine una noche junto a Erwin Smith y Mike Zacarius, otros de sus amigos y ex compañeros de secundaria. Papá estaba en una reunión con los vecinos a la que me encargué de que mamá no asistiera.

Esa noche hice de cena lo que estuve practicando viendo videos por internet, recibiendo consejos de Hanji y ahorrando para comprar los ingredientes necesarios. La comida favorita de mi mamá: sushi. Y como ella es japonesa y sabía más de eso que yo, ella sabría cuán bien o mal que pudo quedar.

Pero apenas probó el primer rollo, vi la sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

—Te felicito, hija —me dijo.

Las manos me sudaban y Misaki estaba expectante, aunque disimulaba demasiado bien. Tomé aire, llevándome el primer bocado de rollo de california a la boca para tener algo en el estómago. Creo que fue una mala idea, porque recuerdo que luego sentía nauseas por los nervios increíbles que me traicionaban.

—Mamá, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

—¿Esto es por el lío de las universidades?

Ackerman tenía que ser.

Asentí. No había voz en mi garganta para responder.

Misaki soltó los palillos —sí, había comprado palillos incluso para la ocasión, aunque yo comía con tenedor— y me miró.

—Sabes que no quiero que estudies fuera.

En mi mente solo quería hacer un berrinche y decirle "¡pero es que Shiganshina no sirve, mamá! ¡Soy demasiado inteligente para vivir aquí! ¡Sina me necesita!". Pero en serio deseaba irme, y un berrinche solo me separaría más de mi sueño.

Tenía que demostrarle madurez, que podía confiar en mí. Que era capaz de independizarme y vivir sin ella.

—Entiendo que no confíes en mí.

—No, no lo hago.

Me sorprendió lo directa que había sido. Pero supongo que eso era bueno, al menos sabía lo evidente.

—Todo el mes hice lo posible por demostrarte que puedo mantener mi entorno, puedo cocinar y sé que soy capaz de hacer más cosas como trabajar si me permites hacerlo. Estoy segura que puedo vivir sola.

Misaki permaneció en silencio el siguiente rato.

—Yo deseo estudiar con todas mis ganas, mamá. Y acá no dan lo que quiero. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que me esforcé en clases teniendo el mejor índice académico, en un intento de llamar la atención de las universidades, para nada. Tres de las mejores me quieren, creen que soy lo suficientemente buena para ser parte de ellas, y a ninguna iré. No por mí, sino por ti.

La miré, ella apretaba los labios.

—Si estudio algo que no me gusta, como lo que dan en la universidad de acá, nunca seré feliz. No quiero culparte por eso, ni pelear contigo por la frustración que me dará que me ates aquí. Mamá, lo único que te pido es que me dejes estudiar fuera.

—Sabes bien que es difícil estando tan lejos.

—Lo sé. Y me encargué de eso, estoy considerando aceptar en Trost.

Ella alzó una ceja, como si con eso me dijera «¿aceptar sin mi consentimiento?».

—Tengo ubicado un buen departamento con tarifas accesibles. Está cerca de un supermercado, el Caribbean Mall y la universidad.

—Si quieres que acepte, Mikasa, vas a trabajar.

—Trabajaré.

—Y no vivirás sola.

Maldición.

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy brusco mantener un departamento o casa estando solo de repente. Acá por lo menos te ayudan Levi y Hanji, ¿por qué no le dices a tus amigas?

La parte buena fue que mi mamá estaba considerando dejarme ir.

La parte mala fue que mis amigas son unas malditas perras.

Se me había ocurrido llamar a Sasha como primera opción.

—¡Qué bueno que te mudas a Trost! —exclamaba contenta—. ¡Yo también!

Cuando le pregunté si querría vivir conmigo, su respuesta fue menos agradable de lo que me imaginaba.

—Lo siento —decía—. Ya tengo piso.

—¿Y si me mudo yo contigo y pagamos el alquiler juntas? —insistía casi que desesperada. Eso cambiaría varias cosas acordadas con mi mamá, pero era mejor que nada.

—Es que… ya quedé en mudarme con Marco.

Oh… claro. Su hermanastro antes que su mejor amiga. Desde que sus padres se habían casado, eran inseparables.

_Ew_.

Agradecí tener una segunda opción con Christa, pero digamos que tampoco me fue bien.

—Me encantaría, Mika, pero ya definí que me voy a Stohess. ¡Al menos está a media hora de Trost, así podríamos visitarnos todo el tiempo!

Había suspirado con fuerza al ver que mi siguiente candidata era Ymir. Ella nunca le cayó bien a Misaki, era la típica «mala influencia» que todo padre quería alejar de su hija. Siempre fue algo machorra, por lo que se la pasaba con chicos cuando no estaba con nosotras.

Durante el noviazgo de Annie y Reiner, fueron la pareja más extraña de toda la promo. Es decir, Annie es gótica, le encanta el rock y se viste como vampira, además que siempre fue odiosa, reservada y sarcástica. Reiner es todo lo contrario, casi un chico fresa, se la lleva bien con todos, es amable y colaborador. Se les veía bien juntos al ser opuestos, pero no quitaba lo raro. Y de repente, rompen. ¿Las razones? Aquí van: a Reiner le empezó a gustar Christa.

Pero eso fue una época. Christa había dado un «salto» a la juventud, por así decirlo. Ya no parecía la niña preadolescente dulce y tierna. Su personalidad permaneció, pero ahora aparentaba la edad y se volvió una sensación. Annie, quien era unidísima y amiga de todos los del grupo de Reiner —conformado por ellos dos junto a Bertholdt Hoover, Armin Arlert y Eren Jaeger— desde que eran niños, se distanció un tanto de ellos debido a su ruptura e irónicamente nos hicimos más amigas ya que ahora se juntaba con nosotras.

Era incómodo con Christa, puesto que es cristiana y Annie es casi… satánica. Pero se llevaron bien a la larga, con todas sus diferencias y la rivalidad oculta que Annie imponía sobre ella con Reiner.

Mi tierna amiga, sin embargo, nunca le prestó atención a Reiner ni a otros pretendientes que tuvo en la secundaria. No la culpo, estos ex compañeros de nosotras son como unos hermanos horrendos.

Como Annie ahora se juntaba con nosotras más o menos desde 9no, Bertholdt, su mejor amigo y también el de Reiner, se sentaban en nuestro grupo en los recreos y clases de vez en cuando. Ymir y Berth se llevaban muy bien, lo que era raro; Berth es callado y tímido e Ymir es tan avispada y explosiva. Cuando llegaron a un acuerdo en su ya inexistente relación, Reiner también se juntaba con nosotras por Annie y Sasha, que también había sido bastante social con los de la promo y Reiner y ella eran como dos gotas de un mismo vaso de lo bien que se llevaban. Armin Arlert raras veces nos hablaba cuando Bertholdt y Reiner ya formaban parte de nuestro grupo, pero él nunca terminó de unírsenos.

Eren Jaeger, el último de los del grupo de Reiner y amigo de él y los otros, jamás se nos acercó.

Y abrí este tema precisamente por lo que Ymir me dijo al llamarla. Siempre fue la más atrevida entre Sasha, Christa y yo, también la más insolente pues con los que no se llevaba nunca se quedaba callada. Ella es buena amiga, pero como dije, no era la joyita predilecta con la que Misaki me dejaría vivir.

Sabía que arriesgaba mi permiso de irme, pero no perdía nada con solo preguntar.

—Cariño, ¿no te dije? —espetaba Ymir, extrañada—. Me voy a la casa playera de Don Delegado Perfecto. Sólo él, Berth, Annie y yo. Tendré suerte de mudarme con mi chico a un departamento cuando Reiner y Annie pasen a la etapa de la luna de miel.

Yo estaba como que: "Ya va, párenlo ahí" de lo consternada que había quedado.

¿Iba a mudarse con Bertholdt Hoover? ¿Berth, «su chico»?

No era ilógico que estuvieran juntos ahora si antes no se despegaban, ¡pero nunca los había visto llegar al romance! Al menos que lo tuvieran bien escondidito…

Y ahí fue que recordé las veces que los perdíamos de vista en los recreos, que ella se ofrecía para ir a buscar la carpeta del curso y se iba al salón de al lado —donde él estudiaba cuando no era en nuestra misma sección—, las veces que los veíamos bailar en las fiestas.

Oh, mierda. La fiesta de graduación.

Yo estaba borracha, pero pude verlos en un rincón. Ahora que lo pones así… se estaban chupando las lenguas.

Me estremecí de solo recordar.

Gente loca.

Yo había arrugado la cara con angustia ante lo que me había dicho, porque Ymir era mi todo o nada. Pero lo que me había dicho de último me dio una oportunidad más de reponerme, aunque sabía que si ella accedía mi madre terminaría por volverse loca al no querer ver a su hija viviendo con la «mala influencia» y su novio.

—¿Y si se mudan conmigo tú y Berth?

Ymir había estallado en risas seguidamente, para luego disculparse y dejarme en claro que quería «intimidad» con su chico y que si nos íbamos juntos los tres a un departamento, yo terminaría siendo la lámpara de ambos.

Aunque también insinuó que un trío sería muy sexy… Yo hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado, me despedí y le colgué.

Creo que todas tenemos una amiga perra, pero si yo no tuviera autocontrol y dignidad, la mía me estaría prostituyendo.

Al menos me había quitado el peso de no tener que soportar a mi madre regañándome por haberme puesto de compañera de piso a Ymir. Sin embargo, eso no solventaba mi crisis sobre con quién iba a terminar mudándome. De lo que me di cuenta fue que la mayoría de los de mi curso vivirían en Trost, pero precisamente con los que más trataba, ya tenían otros planes.

Iba a llamar a Annie, pero ya sabía que ella estaría con Reiner —con el que había vuelto—, con Berth y con Ymir.

"Genial" fue mi pensamiento del momento. "Me quedaré sola con cinco gatos y un consolador, a menos que a mi madre le dé otro patatús y me estanque en Shiganshina por idiota".

Pero el siguiente nombre hallado entre los contactos de mi agenda telefónica me había dado una esperanza más.

Y no puedo creer que lo hice.

—¿Qué pasa? —decía mi interlocutor tras yo haberle marcado rápidamente. Su voz sonaba monótona, como si lo acabara de despertar. Por el tono que utilizó, le había extrañado mi llamada y le daba la razón. Yo _jamás_ le llamaba a menos que realmente necesitara algo de su parte.

Y como nunca he necesitado nada de él, pues más razón aún para creer que los alienígenas vendrían a secuestrarnos y a hacernos autopsias con instrumentos tan horribles como las batidoras de cocina.

—Dime que te vas a estudiar a Trost.

Le había desconcertado, lo sé porque se quedó callado por unos segundos procesando lo que le había dicho. Pero su respuesta, para mí, sonó como música para mis oídos.

—Sí, ¿y?

Yo inspiré hondo y me preparé psicológicamente para soltar esa cuestión de la que luego vine a cuestionarme.

—Eren, ¿quieres mudarte conmigo?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

¿Mudarme con ella?

_WHAT?_

¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora a Ackerman para venirme a preguntar semejante cosa? ¿Se habrá drogado, estará borracha? No me extrañaría que con semejantes amigas las que tiene se hubiera emburrado de sustancias sospechosas.

Me acorde entonces de la fiesta de graduación. La loca había terminado de lamentarse frente a mí y consideré que era mejor que las amigas se encargaran de ella. Pude haber sido un caballero, sentarla en mi auto y llevarla hasta su casa. Pero con la bonita historia que me había contado sobre su madre y la cara que hubiese puesto esa mujer al verme cargando con su hija en el pórtico de su casa, no era la mejor opción.

Vamos, pude haber tenido muchas ganas de darme una escapada con la chica casta, pero no era idiota para dejarme llevar luego por una madre celosa. Era mejor ahorrarse problemas que luego no me hubiese gustado que llegaran a oídos de mi familia.

Y ahora esta idiota viene a preguntarme si podríamos vivir juntos. Mierda, ¿ni siquiera la toqué y ya quería casarse conmigo? Sé que soy irresistible pero… ¿_en serio_?

No tenía problema alguno en aceptar. Viviría solo en un departamento del Titan Plaza de Trost que antes era de mi papá y ahora sería mío y pensaba que de nadie más. Al parecer, no iba a ser así, porque mi mente empezó a maquinar escenas no aptas para mentes sensibles si le decía que se viniera conmigo.

Pero aquí había gato encerrado. Toda la historia que me contó de su madre me hacía pensar que esta decisión repentina iba a tener malas repercusiones. ¿Acaso Mekisi Ackerman iba a dejarla _venirse conmigo_?

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde están tus amiguitas? ¿Qué tal Braus?

La oí suspirar y hacer otros sonidos angustiantes.

—Ninguna puede venirse conmigo y… estoy sin opciones.

—Aja, ¿y por eso me llamas?

Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta.

—Mira, Eren, gracias por la charlita que me diste en la fiesta de graduación. Seguí tu consejito y llegué con mi madre a la condición de que no viviré sola. Así que dime de una vez si vas a venirte conmigo o no.

Quería reír. Quería soltar una enorme carcajada, verla a la cara y seguir riendo. La situación actual se había puesto tan descabellada que ya no sabía quién terminaría por parecer más drogado, si ella por preguntarme esto o yo por aceptar.

"Esto será divertido", fue lo que pensé. Y razón no me faltaba.

—Bien —acepté entonces, intentado haber sonado convincente.

—¿«Bien»? —repetía ella—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—Así es —le decía—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo tengo un departamento ya en Trost, mejor múdate tú conmigo.

Ackerman había hecho un raro sonido con la garganta que pronto descubrí que era un bufido de inseguridad.

—¿Sólo… tú y yo?

—Sí. Iba a invitar a Armin Arlet, hasta que me dijo que entró en la Universidad de Stohess.

Ella soltó un suspiro, y aceptó.

Así es como llegamos a la actualidad.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Entonces, hija —formulaba mi madre, mirándome con una sonrisa que señalaba desconfianza—. ¿Con quién dijiste que vivirás?

Yo sonreía lo más sincera que pude y traté de no mostrar nerviosismo ante la imponente Misaki Ackerman. Me había mentalizado las últimas horas sobre cómo le explicaría que me vendría a vivir con un chico, solos, que de paso no conocía de mi boca. Pero para entonces me había dado cuenta de que era imposible decírselo sin ponerla histérica y darle razones para desistir de mi mudanza.

A menos que…

—Con Eren —Sentía la mirada escrutadora de mi madre sobre mí— y Sasha.

Misaki volvió a sonreír, como comprendiendo lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Oh —decía—. Ustedes dos con… un _chico_.

—Él es buen chico, mamá —mentí. Fue la mentira más trepidante que he tenido que decir en toda mi vida. Si alguien sabía que Eren no era un santo, era yo, precisamente porque estudié con él casi todo el ciclo escolar. Agradecí al cielo que Misaki se la da de inepta a veces y no conocía ni de nombre a Eren, porque si no ya estaría lamentándolo.

Eren Jaeger era sinónimo de «¡CORRAN, PERRAS, CORRAN!», literalmente. Aparte de que se cree que está bueno porque te ve con esos ojos gatunos y esa sonrisa que destila ácido sulfúrico, él no es precisamente un santo. Se atreve a desnudarte con la mirada de ser posible. Muchas chicas se mueren por él ya que es guapo y hace lo que se le da en gana, pero yo más bien me muero del miedo cuando lo veo.

Es que… repito, te desnuda con la mirada.

Gracias a Sasha era que yo le tenía cierta manía a Eren. A ella le cae mal él —no me pregunten por qué, pues ni puta idea—. Y tal vez sean sólo rumores que me cuenta la misma Sasha, pero según y que Eren se ha pegado a su propia prima.

Insisto. MENOS MAL QUE MISAKI TIENE SUS TOQUES DE INEPTA.

—Conque ustedes son muy amigos ahora, ¿hm? ¿Tanto para mudarse juntos?

"Actúa madura, Mikasa. Actúa madura. Madura, madura, madura".

—Sí, nos juntamos más en las fiestas ya que… él y Sasha parecen gustarse.

"Te crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho, pequeña perra mentirosa".

—¿Gustarse? —Hasta ella sonaba sorprendida—. No creo que sea una buena idea, hija.

—Eren casi me pidió de rodillas para que nos mudáramos con él. Sería como vivir en una residencia, ¿no crees? Él estará en su cuarto, Sasha y yo en el nuestro.

Misaki no sonaba convencida, aun así.

Pero para ahorrarles la historia, logré convencer a Misaki de que aceptara. Prácticamente le di a entender que con todo lo que me había enseñado a lo largo de los años sobre hombres, sexo y métodos anticonceptivos no sería en vano, y que Eren era casi tan devoto a Dios y como Christa y practicaba el celibato.

Sí, iré al infierno por mentir.

Lo único cierto ahí, era que me largaría de Shiganshina.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

¿«Vamos»? Eso me suena a estadio olímpico. Por Dios, si mi mamá se iba conmigo y se quedaba hasta quién sabe cuánto tiempo, estaría completamente perdida. ¡Ella no podía ir! ¡Se terminaría dando cuenta de que Sasha nunca llegaría al departamento! Entonces me devolvería a mi jaula y me prohibiría salir por un año entero.

Yo no iba a permitirme ese lujo.

—Creo que puedo irme yo sola.

Misaki enarcó una ceja y me miró sonriente. No necesitaba hablar, con su propia mirada me decía «no mientras yo sea tu madre».

—Ni hablar —sentenció. Su sonrisa se había extendido más, era la forma en la que me daba a entender que ella mandaba ahí y no yo.

Los siguientes meses me vi convenciendo a mi madre de dejarme ir sola. Como dije, no era la primera vez que viajaba a Trost. Podía asegurar que lo conocía muy bien, lo suficiente como para adaptarme y defenderme sola desde el momento en que llegara. Misaki al final aceptó. Tuve que soportar dramáticas despedidas de su parte y la de mi padre. Ya Levi estaba viajando por el mundo cuando yo por primera vez tomé rumbo a mi destino.

El resto del verano no pude dejar de soñar con mi vida en Trost. Me la imaginaba algo increíble, así como en esas típicas películas en la que la desdichada protagonista pueblerina consigue irse a la ciudad costera de Los Ángeles, en la que conoce a un famoso y tienen una historia romántica que termina en un final feliz. Yo no pensaba que encontraría un novio por ahí, mucho menos alguien famoso. En la nación, los famosos estaban por doquier, pero su guarida era sobre todo en Sina.

Más bien, me veía feliz y próspera en el futuro. La universidad sería fantástica, mucho mejor de lo que la secundaria pudo haber sido. Estar en otro ambiente, uno costeño, con más ambiciones y más presentes, era mucho mejor.

Era el sueño universitario.

Finalmente llego a Trost. Tomé un autobús desde Shiganshina y pronto me encontré en el terminal de pasajeros. Apenas me bajé del autobús y me ubiqué en unos bancos junto a mis maletas, activé la señal de mi celular mientras busco a Eren con la mirada. No fue hasta leer sus mensajes que terminé de comprender que debía seguir cargando maletas yo sola.

**Eren:** "Oye, toma un taxi hasta el plaza y lo pagaré. Voy a estar ocupado".

Sonrío, ganándome unas increíbles ganas de matarlo. Tuve suerte que en el terminal había varios taxis estacionados. Tomé uno y le indiqué la dirección. El Titan Plaza era hasta más hermoso en persona de lo que era en las fotos; mis papás ya me habían adelantado el pago de la renta y lo habían enviado a la cuenta de Eren.

Solo debía llegar y todo perfecto.

Eren estaba esperándome desde hace tiempo atrás. Afirmó que se adelantaría para arreglar la estancia e instalarse en la ciudad.

Cuando llegué, observo el entorno de mi nuevo hogar. Era acogedor, pero no pequeño. Había una sala-recibidor amplia. Tres muebles; dos sillones individuales, un sofá de tres puestos. Una mesa cuadrada pequeña en medio de los muebles sobre una alfombra de pelo de peluche. Paredes beige, marrones, aperladas. Aire acondicionado integral. Un pasillo pequeño, que seguramente conducía a las habitaciones. Cocina en el otro rincón de la sala-recibidor que separaba éstas áreas con un mesón de cerámica oscura, refrigerador, estantes cerrados con puertecillas color crema, una cocina de tope… Creo que ya lo dije todo.

Este tipo mínimo tiró con la sirvienta para tener este lugar como una tacita de cristal. No había ni una sola mota de polvo, casi parecía que Levi había venido a limpiar.

Reí en mi mente, luchando por no mostrar angustia. Levi tampoco sabía nada de mi mentira; en realidad, nadie lo sabía, ni mis amigas.

Lo admito, amo el sitio. Viré mi vista hacia un lado para terminar de analizar el lugar y en vez de eso me encontré de cara con Eren, sin camisa, sólo con jeans puestos y una toalla llevada al hombro mirándome expectante, como si esperara a que le dijera «házmelo duro ya mismo».

Caí en cuenta de que tal vez no viviría exactamente el paraíso costeño trostiano que soñé antes de venir.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Mikasa me miraba con una ceja alzada, eso casi me hizo sonreír. Carga un montón de maletas y apuesto cualquier cosa a que afuera hay más. ¿Qué tantas cosas carga? ¿Cadáveres?

—¿Qué me ves? —dice arrogante—. ¿No vas ayudarme con las maletas? Necesité una mano desde abajo.

Sonreí.

—Si tanta ayuda necesitabas, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

—Te recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas ocupado.

—Ah, pero eso fue hace dos horas.

Rodó los ojos y me contagió tal acción cuando con su dedo señala el equipaje que tenía afuera. De mala gana accedo a ayudarla con el resto, pues no me queda otra opción. Yo fui el caballero que la salvó de una fea intoxicación con alcohol en la fiesta de graduación, y ahora soy el caballero que debe cargar con su equipaje.

Eran como tres maletas más de las que estaban dentro y eso me sorprendió. Prácticamente se había traído toda su casa consigo. ¿Qué tanta ropa podía usar una «chica casta» como ella? A mí me bastaba con que no tuviera nada y ya, ¿para qué enrollarse tanto?

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, volví a mirarla de brazos cruzados y ella me imitó, observando el pasillo que había entre la sala y el comedor.

—Bien, va siendo hora de que estipulemos reglas, ¿no crees? Siendo que ni siquiera vas a darme la bienvenida a tu departamento.

Ah, ¿quería que la recibiera formalmente? Cielos, ¿por qué diablos no me avisó? Pude haberle alquilado la alfombra roja. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, Mikasa Ackerman, la próxima Megan Fox de nuestros tiempos.

Por favor, loca… Confórmate con un «hola».

La miré expectante, curioso de escuchar todo lo que saliese de sus labios.

—Tengo clases en la mañana de ocho a dos de la tarde los martes, miércoles y jueves; los lunes y viernes salgo a las doce. Me comprometo a hacer almuerzo esos dos días. No haré desayuno a menos que sea fin de semana; tardo mucho en arreglarme como para ponerme a hacer oficios desde temprano. Limpiaré cada viernes por la tarde o cada sábado por la mañana, pero agradecería que tú mantuvieras desempolvado todo entre los días de semana, es decir, sacudirás y barrerás. No me encargo de la cena tampoco; yo ceno cualquier cosa porque estoy a dieta. Así que si quieres una cena digna de un rey, vete a Burger King, está cerca. Oh, y dormiremos en cuartos separados.

La miré como si estuviera loca. ¿Quién se creía ella para mediar todo eso como si fuese la jefa? El que heredó este departamento fui yo. Así que, o me escuchaba, o tenía que buscarse otro sitio donde vivir.

—Yo puedo hacer los desayunos, pero no cuentes conmigo para los almuerzos. Después de clases tengo trabajo hasta la noche, en la tienda deportiva del Caribbean Mall, si te interesa. Oh, cierto, tenemos el mismo horario. Tienes más tiempo libre que yo, ¿qué te parece si tú limpias los días de semana y yo remato el sábado? Seré la mucama del diablo, lo prometo. Con respecto a las habitaciones, sólo hay una.

Mikasa me miró estupefacta al decir eso último, estaba horrorizada. Ese hecho me hizo reír como desquiciado.

—¡Era broma! —exclamo todavía carcajeándome, casi ni se detalló lo que dije.

—Más te vale —rugió—. Sino, soy capaz de dormir en la sala, porque de ninguna forma dormiré contigo.

—Te aburrirás mucho —digo—. Algún día querrás _divertirte_.

—Tendrás que drogarme con la comida que hagas en el desayuno, ¡y ese día lloverá tu sangre! —ironizó sarcásticamente arrastrando dos de sus maletas junto a un bolso viajero a través del pasillo. La seguí con las demás.

—¿Quién me crees? —espeto.

—Un loco psicópata pervertido —señaló mirándome de arriba abajo—. No es personal.

¿Que no había sido ella misma la que me dijo en la fiesta de graduación cuánto me había odiado desde siempre?

Volvió a escrutarme con la mirada y al instante la desvía.

—¿Po-podrías vestirte? —demanda casi sin aire, como si le costara hallarlo tras haber aguantado la respiración. Creo que se está acalorando, pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Iba a darme un baño.

—Pues que sea pronto. Tienes a una dama en tu casa, no es preciso andar desnudo.

Fruncí el labio inferior.

—¿Quién dice que no? Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera.

—¿Ah sí? Pues también es mi casa, entonces haré lo que quiera —jacta cruzándose de brazos con actitud autoritaria.

Yo imité su acción.

—No es completamente tu casa hasta que no pagues el alquiler.

—¡Yo te mandé el pago por transferencia! —exclama.

—¿Tú? —río—. ¿Tu cuenta personal está a nombre de Masaki Ackerman?

—_Misaki_ —corrige de forma gélida—. Ok, tal vez no te haya pagado exactamente yo el alquiler, pero el resto sí lo haré.

—Oh, sí. Quería hablarte de eso. Necesitas un trabajo para poder sustentarte también por tu propia cuenta. La casa necesita abastecerse de comida cada mes aproximadamente si queremos vivir en paz.

Me miró con obviedad, con las manos a las caderas como mangos de jarra.

—¡Sé que necesito trabajo!

Nos detuvimos entre tres puertas. Una en cada pared. Ella intentó adivinar cuál era la mía y especuló que sería la del lado izquierdo, por lo tanto entró en el cuarto de la derecha. Dio en el clavo, admito.

—¿Cuándo irás por él?

—No sé, Eren. —Me miró ceñuda—. Un día de estos lo haré, ¿sí? Empezamos clases el lunes, tal vez lo haga ese mismo día.

—Más te vale tenerlo pronto. En dos semanas estimo que nuestro sustento de comida se acabará.

—Cielos —se mofó—, ¿tanto comes?

—No lo digo por mí. —La observo—. Mira qué delgada estás, pareces un saco de huesos.

Frunció el ceño girándose violentamente sobre sus talones. Si su cabello no fuera tan corto, podría haberme dado un latigazo con él. Un portazo resonó en toda la estancia y me di la libertad de poder sonreír. La estaba hartando y me agradaba hacerlo.

Sí, será divertido.

* * *

| _¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, este fic está siendo editado para mejorar la redacción._

* * *

**HOLA, HOLA, GENTECITA *O*.**

**Sí, volví. Ni yo puedo creérmelo tampoco. ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy por saber que recibieron esta historia tan bien *U*! Esa sin dudas fue una de las razones de por qué publiqué tan temprano xD. Pero no se emocionen, conmigo nunca se sabe (ok, ya he repetido mucho esta frase últimamente).**

**¿Qué tal este capítulo? Hablemos de Trost. Amo Trost y quiero vivir ahí. Trost es... Trost. Me inspiré mucho en la ciudad a la que me iré cuando me vaya a la universidad, en todo, hasta en el nombre del centro comercial xD. Me cae bien Misaki Ackerman, ¿ok? Es como mi mamá, sólo que muchísimo más conservadora. ¿Y Eren *mordiéndose los labios hasta que sangran*, por qué coño no existes?**

**Bieeen, el próximo capítulo se desenvolverá un poco más en cómo viven estos dos bajo el mismo techo normalmente. Lo publicaré pronto, espero.**

**Una vez más, ¡graciasgraciasgracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, lo-que-sea! Un día que esté menos desocupada me dedicaré a contestarlos. ¡Nos vemoooos~!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	3. ¿Alguien no te ha dicho?

**Disclaimer | **Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo 3 • **¿Alguien no te ha dicho…?

"_En el caos se busca la simplicidad;  
y en la discordia, la armonía"  
_**—Bruce Lee—**

* * *

—¡Hey! ¡Levántate, perezosa!

Suelto un respingo apenas escucho unos martilladores golpes contra la puerta. Siento el cansancio y el dolor de mis músculos incrementar cuando me volteo hacia un lado en busca de una mayor comodidad que hará que me quede dormida por más tiempo.

—Ugh, papá… cinco minutos —ruego con una voz tan tétricamente ronca que es capaz de competir con los guturales de las bandas de rock que escucha Annie.

Aunque la voz que me llama de fuera no suena como mi padre. ¿Entonces quién es? ¿Levi? Imposible, ese enano debe estar viviendo la vida loca en Hollywood, Tunguska, la Atlántida, el Triángulo de las Bermudas o tomando el té con el diablo mientras yo sigo postrada en esta cama.

Oh no… ¿Y si es el tío Kenny? Ese hombre me causa pánico cada vez que lo visitamos. Para mi graduación me regaló un cupón de descuento de su ferretería en Hermiha. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué iba a salir corriendo a comprarme una sierra eléctrica?

Levi bromeaba diciendo que tal vez el tío Kenny pertenecía a una secta santera. Tampoco es que extrañe si en su época de juventud haya corrido en la onda hippie. Pero algo me alivió; la voz de fuera no podía compararse con la rasposa del tío.

—Mikasa, se enfriará tu desayuno. No digas que no te lo advertí —insiste quienquiera que sea. Seguidamente logré captar sus pasos cuando se apartó de la puerta.

Perfecto, el horrible monstruo se ha ido. Ya estás a salvo, Mikasa.

Con cautela, abrí mis ojos y con visión borrosa debido al sueño observo mi entorno.

Paredes color crema, afiches y fotos mías colgadas, un tablón de anuncios con otro par de fotos pequeñas y papeles de quehaceres, cómoda, armario al fondo, escritorio pequeño, una gran alfombra redonda en el suelo, ventana tras de mí y sábanas de un cutre rosa.

Por un momento me asusté y creí que me habían secuestrado con todo y los objetos que antes veía en mi alcoba todos los días. Entonces el sol da de lleno en mi cara y lo recuerdo: me vine a Trost, perras.

Ya tenía cuatro días aquí contando al de hoy y la tarde que llegué en autobús. La convivencia con Eren por entonces fue casi nula y yo ni siquiera he salido a tomar el sol caribeño. Se podría decir que estuve encerrada en el departamento todo este tiempo, pero tuve mis razones.

El cuarto que me correspondía a mí estaba limpio cuando llegué. Bastante, cabe destacar, no voy a culpar a Eren por lanzarme a un sucio depósito ni nada. Lo malo fue después, cuando tuve que adaptar esta estancia en mía para no hacerla parecer una habitación de huéspedes.

Así que martilleé paredes, me llené un poco de pintura, moví muebles de allá para acá y organicé lo que pude hasta volverlo casi parecido a mi cuarto en Shiganshina. Aun le faltan más niñerías, pero creo que para la «Mikasa universitaria» esto es suficiente.

Solté un suspiro recostándome de la almohada. No soy de las que se acostumbran tan rápido a un nuevo ambiente, por lo que no era nada raro que recién despertar me imaginara dentro de un escenario de posible secuestro.

Al menos no fue como el viernes, el día siguiente de mi llegada.

—¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTOY?! —grité esa vez.

Casi al instante Eren llegó a mi cuarto cargando en manos un cuchillo de mantequilla.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!

—Yo vivo aquí, loca.

Y después de eso recordé que yo también vivía aquí y nada más que por mi propia cuenta y decisión. Ni Eren era un loco psicópata secuestrador ni yo una víctima. Ese día empecé con las renovaciones de mi cuarto para poder familiarizarme con él y no hacer otra escenita de esas.

Según el cielo y la posición que observé desde mi ventana, presupongo que eran las ocho y tantos. Pude seguir durmiendo de lo cansada que estaba de no ser porque mi compañero de piso me despertó.

Tanteo con mis manos hacia mi mesita de café hasta localizar lo que quería. Mi teléfono, cuya luz LED está emitiendo parpadeos seguidos, fue encendido por su dueña para mostrar todo lo que se estuvo perdiendo desde las 9pm del sábado, que me dormí.

Una llamada perdida de mi madre de las siete de la mañana. No me sorprende, si el viernes se la pasó llamando todo el día al igual que ayer.

El teléfono repicó por unos cortos segundos en mi oreja hasta que recibí una señal de vida de mi interlocutor.

—¡Hija, mi amor, mi cielo, corazón! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ya comiste?

—Hola, mamá —digo entre dientes. Era en partes incómodo tener tanta atención de mi madre por teléfono—. Estoy bien, acabo de despertarme y vi tu llamada.

—Qué bien. Bebé, te extraño mucho… bueno, te extrañamos mucho. —Creo haber escuchado un gruñido masculino en la otra línea; seguro es papá.

—Yo también extraño estar allá —respondo con sinceridad. Estoy muy feliz de estar donde estoy, pero la adaptación es algo rara a pesar de que ni siquiera he salido de aquí desde que llegué.

—Bueno, si te quieres venir no hay ningún problema.

—_Mamá_ —gesticulo rodando los ojos.

Misaki soltó una risilla jovial antes de suspirar nostálgicamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco; mis padres estaban a tres horas de distancia y este largo viaje apenas empezaba. Diciembre se veía un poco lejos todavía, sería la primera visita que les haría luego de empezar la universidad.

Entretanto mi madre me preguntó si había terminado de arreglar mi cuarto, a lo que yo le dije que sí. Me pasó a papá, hablamos un par de cosas triviales sobre mi nueva vida en Trost y que Levi había llamado la noche anterior para avisar que estaba en —ja— Los Ángeles atendiendo un trabajo con Hanji. Luego de un rato, mamá volvió a tomar el mando para despedirse de mí.

—Mi niña, solo te diré una cosa.

Y aquí vamos…

—Si tienes algunas ganas extrañas, ya sabes que el preservativo siempre debe ser la primera opción.

Ugh, no puedo creer que me esté diciendo esto.

—_Mamá_.

—La píldora es buena, Mikasa. Pero no previene enfermedades.

—Sí, sí. Entendí bien Educación de la Salud en octavo. Gracias, madre.

—Cuídate. Te amamos.

—Y yo a ustedes.

Veo la hora en mi teléfono una vez la llamada se corta. No pasaron más de diez minutos pero ya mi desayuno debía estar como un témpano de hielo. Y hablando de hielo, al destaparme de las sábanas mi cuerpo ha emitido un pequeño temblor. ¡Qué frío hace!

Idéntico a Shiganshina, ja. Allá hace calor aun así estemos en invierno, el sol es infernal y lo peor de todo, ¡sudas! ¡Sudas como un cerdo rostizado, no miento! Y lo peor de todo, sales en shorts y camisetas y la gente —malditos shiganshinos imbéciles y desactualizados— te mira como si fueras miembro de un circo. Pueblo subdesarrollado tenía que ser.

Al menos Trost, con playas y todo, es mucho más fresco y las mañanas eran frías. Pero como mi cuerpo siempre estuvo viviendo en el calor, no voy a abrigarme tanto. Busco en mi armario una camiseta de mangas y unos shorts para cambiarme el cursi pijama que traía encima. Satisfecha con mi aspecto, me detengo a ver unos mensajes de Whatsapp que acaban de llegarme.

**Sasha: **"¡Mikaaa!".

**Sasha:** "Acabo de llegar a Trost y me muero de ganas por una piña colada en la playa, pero debo arreglar mis cosas para mañana. Ya sabes, aburridooo".

**Sasha:** "La zorra de Ymir está aquí desde hace días y no me dijo, ¿tú sabías?".

**Sasha:** "Da igual, ¡vamos a vernos las cuatro esta tarde en el Caribbean! ¿Qué dices?".

Sonrío emocionada con sus mensajes. Me encanta la idea de reencontrarnos y más cuando legalmente se podría decir que somos estudiantes universitarias. Somos independientes ahora y suena bastante genial cuando lo dices. Pensé que graduarme iba a ser normal para mí, pero debo admitirlo, después de que pasara mi tiempo de preocupación sobre qué iba a hacer con mi vida, lo he visto de una manera distinta.

No veo a las chicas desde semanas antes de venirme a la ciudad. De lo que me enteré después de reunirnos en Shiganshina por última vez, fue que Christa llegó a Stohess con sus hermanos que también estudiaban en su universidad en años superiores. Por su parte Ymir también se vino unos días antes que yo a Trost y se instaló con Annie, Reiner y Berth en la casa de playa. Annie y Reiner ya estaban acá antes, casi al mismo tiempo que Eren. Sasha decidió venirse de última por haberse ido primero de viaje con su padre. La madre de Sasha estaba casada con el padre de Marco el que, según me enteré de Sasha, ya estaba aquí en Trost desde un mes después de nuestra graduación.

Decidí contestarle.

**Yo: **"¿Las cuatro? Suena genial".

**Sasha: **"Le dije a Christa y dijo que vendrá por un rato en lo que termine la misa, ya sabes. Lo bueno es que no le queda lejos Trost de Stohess".

**Yo: **"Es como estar juntas, prácticamente".

**Sasha:** "Marco tiene turno hoy en el trabajo y me iré con él, ¿te unes en el paseo?".

**Yo: **"Relájate, me acercaré caminando. Vivo muy cerca y el tráfico es un infierno".

**Sasha: **"Perra suertuda. A mí el Caribbean me queda como a seis cuadras cruzando la avenida, ugh. Un día de estos deberías mostrarme tu departamento, ¿eh? Ojalá tu compañera no ponga quejas".

Río sarcásticamente. Sasha cree que vivo con una _amiga_.

Finalmente salgo del cuarto. A través del pequeño pasillo diviso la sala. No había rastro de Eren. La radio de la cocina sonaba rítmicamente a un volumen moderado en una estación de música que no sabría identificar. Frunzo el ceño; la canción que estaba sonando era una salsa vieja de las que el tío Kenny disfrutaría.

Arrastro mis pies descalzos por el frío piso pulido del departamento en dirección a la puerta final del pasillo, donde estaba el baño. Cuando iba a girar la perilla para abrir la puerta, un ente alterno detiene mi acción desde dentro del cuarto.

Ahogo un grito debido a la sorpresa y cuando la puerta termina de abrirse, entorno los ojos. Es solo Eren.

—Cielos. Buenas noches, señorita —saluda sarcástico formando su típica sonrisa que destila ácido sulfúrico.

—Agh, no exageres. Todavía es temprano —replico mientras él desaloja el baño y se aproxima a la cocina.

—Como sea. —Cruza al mesón, donde está el desayuno de ambos servido—. Mejor apúrate, que tengo hambre.

Enarco ambas cejas. ¿En serio estaba esperándome para que comiéramos juntos? Eso es muy cortés, considerando que el viernes, apenas me levanté todavía con el susto de hallarme en un sitio desconocido, me preparé un sándwich sin tostar para mí sola mientras Eren acababa de sacar dos panes de la tostadora. Y ayer, que me levanté a las seis de la mañana a seguir con la remodelación de mi cuarto y me serví un cuenco de cereal sin preocuparme por él. Eso no se compara ni un poco en que él nos haya hecho el desayuno completo a ambos y que de paso me hubiera despertado para comer con él.

Creo que me dejé llevar demasiado por los comentarios que Sasha hacía de él diciendo: "Cuán mal me cae el muy maldito rufián, se cree que está buenísimo el cabeza de—".

Vale. Vale. Sasha lo odiaba y yo malpensé todo. ¡Si Eren hasta vestido está!

Tal vez nos llevemos bien. Y yo que pensaba seguir así con eso de no hablarnos a menos que fuera justo y necesario. Sí, soy una perra malagradecida, por lo que se ve.

Iba a preguntarle qué tal había amanecido; al menos debo ser ser amable, ¿no? Me dejó vivir con él y tuvo que soportarme martilleando en la pared de mi cuarto estos dos días pasados.

Y entonces reparo en algo que detuvo mi acción y provocó que frunciera el ceño.

El muy maricón andaba en bóxers.

—¿No te enseñaron que debes ponerte pantalones? —espeto cruzándome de brazos.

Eren saca jugo de frutas de la nevera y una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro mientras me escruta con su mirada gatuna.

—Normalmente me piden que me los quite.

Abro los ojos como plato y puse mueca de espanto. No habla en serio, ¿verdad?

—Enfermo —mascullo por lo bajo, pero estoy segura de que él alcanzó a oírlo porque empezó a reír fuerte—. ¿Se te olvidó lo que te dije el jueves cuando llegué?

—Oye —él replica—, ya mucho hice poniéndome una camisa. Lo mío es dormir sin ropa, querida.

Ruedo los ojos cargados en exasperación mientras devuelvo mis pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Alguien no te ha dicho que te apures? Con el hambre que tengo puedo comerme tu sándwich también.

—¡NO! —grito desde el baño.

Él ríe, y sigue riendo.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Como dos horas después de que mi compañera por fin saliera del baño, nos dedicamos finalmente a engullir nuestro desayuno. Ella me mira sin expresión alguna. Hasta para dar un simple jodido bocado a su estúpido sándwich es incorregiblemente lenta. Me está desesperando porque no hay nada más interesante en la sala qué mirar.

—¿Por qué rayos tardan tanto las mujeres para hacer las cosas?

—Eso no es tu problema —jacta ceñuda, tras haber tragado lo último que llevaba en la boca—. Y a todas estas, ¿sigues sin pantalones?

Noto que ella vuelve a darle una mordida a su desayuno. Lo hace de una manera tan meticulosa y serena que por un momento dudo de mi estabilidad y resistencia. Maldita, me está provocando y lo peor es que seguro lo hace apropósito al estar molesta.

—Eso no es tu problema —me mofo de ella utilizando el mismo tono con el que me dirigió la palabra.

Entrecierra los ojos, como si con eso creyera que me quemará vivo o algo por el estilo.

—Mañana no te levantaré, así que te deseo suerte si esta vez no termino por comerme en serio tu comida.

—Mañana empezamos clases y yo soy muy responsable cuando se trata de eso, gracias —presume inflando el pecho con orgullo.

No agregué nada más porque sé que ella está en lo cierto. Es una «chica casta», de todos modos. En el colegio ella era siempre la que llegaba temprano. Yo más bien era ambivalente, a veces me daba gana de llegar cuando no habían abierto la verja y otras veces tenía que excusarme con los profesores por haber ingresado alrededor de la mitad del primer período.

—Por cierto, ¿qué harás luego? —me pregunta, justo cuando termina de una mísera vez su estúpido sándwich.

La observo expectante mientras tomo un sorbo de jugo. Imágenes de ella y yo solos todo el día de hoy se reproducen salvajemente en mi cabeza, de una manera que solo yo podría pensarlas. Puedo sentir una creciente sonrisa formarse en mis labios.

—¿Alguna idea? —digo de manera insinuante. Ella frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

—No, no es lo que piensas —suelta mientras lleva su plato al fregadero y lo lava. Seguí con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos—. Idiota.

—¿Qué tal si apartamos los insultos? Ahora somos compañeros de piso, deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?

Me mira de arriba abajo.

—Si crees que con esa táctica de «mírame los bóxers y somos amigos» podremos llevarnos bien, suerte con ello —conviene de forma sarcástica, aunque sé que en el fondo lo está considerando.

No puede negarme que no le queda otra opción. Antes, en el colegio, apenas nos mirábamos, era algo brusco adaptarnos, pero debíamos hacerlo.

_Ella_ fue la de la idea.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas tú hacer esta tarde? —suelto.

Mikasa vuelve a su lugar en el mesón, frente a mí.

—Pues… saldré con Sasha.

Mi cara se descompone al instante en que me nombra a Braus. A la verga.

Ella sonríe burlona. Si sabe que me cae como una patada en los testículos, ¿para qué mierda me hace preguntas tan bobas como ésta?

—Vamos, ella no es tan mala.

—Claro, es tu amiga, es normal que digas eso. Yo hablaba maravillas de Armin todo el tiempo.

Frunce el ceño.

—No lo hacías —asevera—. Te la pasabas burlándote de su mal rendimiento en Educación Física.

—¡Es que se caía intentando patear el balón!

Mientras yo río, ella suspira.

—Ni se te ocurra traerte a Braus para acá —dictamino cuando terminé mi carcajada—. No quiero tener que recurrir a limpieza profunda y llamar a exterminador de plagas luego.

—¿Exterminador de plagas? —repite—. ¿Estás llamando plaga a mi amiga?

—No, estoy insinuando que ella podría traer plagas y dejarlas en mi cuarto o algo por el estilo.

La mirada de Mikasa me decía: "¿En serio, loco?".

—No la traeré, relájate —promete—. Cielos, ni después de graduarse se caen bien.

Frunzo el ceño como si estuviera hablándole a alguien capaz de hablar con fantasmas. Esta chica sí que es bondadosa, pobrecita.

—Pero me preguntaba si no querrías venir con nosotras, vamos al Caribbean Mall.

—Claro, y mientras ustedes van a ver lencería femenina yo me comeré la boca de la dependienta de McDonald's —manifiesto sarcásticamente—. A ver, Mikasa, ¿recuerdas en tercer año, cuando la muy… —Me contuve de insultar— _tonta_ de tu amiga me lanzó esa estúpida flecha en la frente durante una clase de arquería?

El comentario parece haberle causado gracia, pues se ha puesto a reír como si yo hubiese contado un chiste buenísimo.

—¡Sí, cómo olvidarlo! Al menos era una flecha con punta de gomaespuma.

—Hasta el sol de hoy sigo creyendo que debe estar arrepentida de no haber utilizado una flecha de verdad.

—¡Por favooor! —exclama—. ¿Crees que ella querría matarte? Ni que fueras tan importante.

Dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que tenía esa boquita de la que salen tantas palabras.

—Dicho de esa manera, pareciera que te importo.

Su sonrisa se extiende más, pero no porque lo estuviera admitiendo. Se sigue burlando.

—Sí, claro —chista—. Eren, ¿en serio crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendes?

—Créeme, Mikasa —le digo—, ya estaba empezando a desesperarme si seguías haciéndote la idiota.

—Cualquiera no me hubiera dado techo. Mucho menos alguien con el que apenas conviví en la escuela.

Sonrío. Chica lista.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —se cruza de brazos y me mira de arriba abajo—. Sigue trabajando en ello, Eren. No lo estás logrando.

Tras decir eso, se separa de mí dándome en el rostro un latigazo con su cabello de obsidiana. Mierda, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo la tuve tan cerca. ¿Por qué diablos no aproveché para callarle esa boquita tan entrometida? Maldición.

La observo bajarse del taburete y caminar de vuelta al pasillo. Hasta ahora no le he replicado nada y ella debe creer que me dejó callado, quieto y temeroso con lo que me dijo. Pobrecita. Cariño, Eren Jaeger nació bajo el signo de Aries; tengo la última palabra siempre.

—Mikasa, ¿tienes frío?

Ella se gira para verme y enarca una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qu—?

Su cara de colorea de un rojo intenso al instante en que yo comencé a reír. De manera fugaz, se cruza brazos el pecho y corre a través del pasillo, no sin antes gritarme:

—¡Baboso!

¿Alguien no te ha dicho que debería usar camisetas menos _claras_ en Trost, Mikasa?

* * *

| _¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, el fic está siendo editado para mejorar su redacción._

* * *

**HOOOOLIIIIIS.**

**¿Me extrañaban? ¿No? Ah, bueno ;u;...**

**No puedo creer que estoy subiendo esto, por el amor de Dios. No puedo creer que tengo internet por fin. No puedo creer que la **_laringotraqueitis_**(?)**** me sigue desde que subí el capítulo uno de **_DdS_**... NO PUEDO CREER QUE SAQUÉ 20/20 EN MATEMÁTICAS, AY.**

**JA, JA, whatever... Lamento que sea tan cortito (no lo haría, porque soy bien cool x), de no ser porque tardé un mes sin subir), pero bue, así será la mayoría de los capítulos de esta historia u.u. No a lo **_Dear Stranger_**, el largo de esos capítulos da terror xD. Igual espero que les haya gustado -u-.**

**Insisto, amo a Eren. Mikasa es una perra suertuda que no sabe aprovechar, peor bue, la vida sigue ;-;.**

**Por cierto, estaba leyendo un fic Eremin y comenté mi frustración de los celos que me provoca que a Eren le guste Armin y que él le corresponda ;-;, porque, o sea, Eren es de Mikasa y Armin de... de... Annie e Historia, AJA. Y entonces, de repente me llega un tweet de una página yaoi diciendo que podría enviarme imágenes-del-tipo-traumático y yo como que... **_DA FOC x_x?_

**Y dejando mis fails a un lado xD... Debo agradecer hardmente sus reviews, favoritos y seguimientos *-*. Son unos amorsh(?), pechochos(?), adodabes(?). GRACIAS x).**

**En fin, intentaré ponerme las pilas para subir más. Y aquí me despido, ¡nos vemos!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	4. ¿Y las llaves?

**Disclaimer | **Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo 4 • **¿Y las llaves?

"_El motivo secreto del despiste,  
es ser inocente aun siendo culpables.  
El despiste es la inocencia espuria__".  
_**—Saul Bellow—**

* * *

—¡Mikasa, preciosa! —exclama Christa al verme llegar. Andaba junto a Sasha y ésta con su hermanastro—. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Corre hacia mí y yo no me resisto a ser envuelta en sus delgados brazos. Christa sigue siendo algo aniñada, pero no exagera tanto como Sasha al menos.

—¡MIKAAA! —chilla mi mejor amiga enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas. Casi nos caemos al piso, muchas personas nos vieron como si fuéramos dos novias que no se vieron por semanas.

—Sasha —balbuceo—. Me estás asfixiando.

—Oh, deja que fluya el amor.

Me sonrojo ante su bromita y le doy un suave manotazo en el hombro. Ella me suelta carcajeándose.

Negué con la cabeza sonriéndole a ella y Christa. Chicas tontas, no cambian. Por encima del hombro de Sasha reparo en Marco, su hermanastro, quien se acerca hasta nosotras sonriendo gentilmente.

—Hola, Mikasa —me saluda.

—Hola, Marco. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bastante bien. Trost es un lugar maravilloso —manifiesta con esos aires de hippie que se gasta. Solo le faltaba la coronilla de flores del Snapchat y listo, porque debo admitir que esa camisa debajo del chaleco del uniforme de la pizzería en la que trabaja luce demasiado llamativa para mis gustos.

Y no es que yo sepa de moda, pero tengo un tío raro. Capaz que le guste la camisa de Marco.

—¡Vaya que sí! —secunda Sasha emocionada—. ¡No puedo creer todavía que estaremos aquí viviendo el sueño universitario!

—Oh, hablen por ustedes —suspira Christa—. Gracias a Dios estoy un poco cerca de ustedes para vivirlo juntas.

Marco iba a comentarnos una cosa más, pero entonces mira hacia adelante y se fija en que su jefe, desde el puesto de trabajo, lo ha estado escrutando con la mirada desde su llegada.

—Lo siento, chicas. El deber llama —se excusa apartándose.

Sasha, Christa y yo lo miramos alejarse. Para mí fue un alivio, no es que su hermanastro me caiga mal, es sólo que… no me llevo muy bien con las personas súper optimistas. Aún no sé cómo tolero tanto a Christa. Ella es hasta peor, pero en lugar de decir "la vida es bella, hermanas" siempre interpone a Dios en todo, pues su tío Nick es pastor y ella se la pasa en la iglesia haciendo retiros espirituales con su grupo de catequesis cuando estábamos en Shiganshina.

Y ahora que está instalada en Stohess, me he enterado por su Facebook e Instagram que ha estado asistiendo con sus hermanos a las actividades que realizan en la iglesia cercana a su residencia.

—Oigan, ¿Ymir dónde andará? —se pregunta Sasha en voz alta, observando el perímetro.

—No tengo idea, llegué hace poco —afirmo—. Le diré que nos espere en la feria de comidas.

—Oh, por cierto, Mika. Necesito detalles ya mismo de dónde estás viviendo —dice alegremente mirando cómplice a Christa por un instante—. ¡Adivina! ¡Ya he planeado una noche entera de diversión entre chicas! Sólo tú, Ymir, Christa y yo en tu departamento de soltera. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¿No es genial?

Considerando que con «viejos tiempos» Sasha se refiere a hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, parpadeo repetidas veces virando la vista de Sasha a Christa, de Christa a Sasha. Balbuceo unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles, como si les diera a entender que estaba procesando toda la información que me acaba de soltar una de ellas.

¿Acaso dijo en pocas palabras «pijamada en _mi_ departamento de soltera»?

—Oh, no, no, no…

Sasha me mira extrañada y he tenido el impulso de ruborizarme. Ni siquiera les he dicho a mis amigas dónde estoy viviendo; deben creer que es el mismo edificio que localicé meses antes, cuando todavía intentaba convencer a Misaki.

—¡Digo, este…! —tartamudeo—. ¿Có-cómo va a ser posible hacer una pijamada de amigas si Christa está en Stohess?

—Ay, vamos, Mikasa. No seas tan cabecita hueca —mofa Sasha dándome ligeros golpecitos en la frente con su nudillo.

—Habrá un día feriado en noviembre y podré venir acá a Trost y quedarme para pasarla con ustedes —explica Christa—. ¿No es genial?

Maldita media hora aproximada de viaje de Stohess-Trost.

—¿Y qué hay de Ymir? —señalo—. ¿Crees que querrá de separarse de Bertholdt?

—Claro que sí. Ya suficiente tiempo andan juntos. A ella no le vendría mal pasar un rato de chicas —replica Sasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hasta podríamos decirle a Annie como las últimas veces!

—¡Pero que en esta oportunidad no se lleve la ouija o yo misma me encargo de exorcizarla! —espeta Christa haciéndose la señal de la cruz.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

—Bueno, pero es todavía muy temprano para hablar de eso. ¿Por qué, emm, no vamos a la tienda de mascotas?

—¿Tienda de mascotas? —repite Sasha—. ¿Te permiten mascotas en tu condominio? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eso es grandioso!

—¡Oh, yo amo las mascotas! —secunda Christa.

—N-no, no hablo de eso… Sólo quiero ver las peceras. Saben que siempre me han gustado los peces.

Sasha me mira extraño, pero al poco rato se encogió de hombros. Christa se mantuvo impasible por querer ver los perritos.

—Está bien —conviene Sasha—, pero luego iremos a la feria de comidas. Estoy que muero del hambre.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Suspiro dejándome caer en el sofá con un tazón de palomitas sobre mi regazo, mientras el control del televisor es empuñado en mi mano izquierda y mi brazo derecho descansa sobre el respaldar. No tenía nada mejor que hacer un domingo por la tarde a solo horas de entrar a clases, y como Mikasa no estaba por acá se me ocurrió tener una maratón de las temporadas pasadas de _Game of thrones_ que había grabado hace ya un tiempo.

¡A ver a Daenerys desnuda una vez más en el primer capítulo, perras!

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, no volví a ser yo mismo. "Qué niña más bella", apenas pensé. Es que, DIOS… ese cabello rubio, esos ojos claros, esas _tetas_… Ay Daenerys, entraría al fuego por estar contigo.

Sonrío con malicia encendiendo el televisor y ubicando la lista de grabación. Tenía las cinco temporadas en mi poder. Cincuenta capítulos que me esperaban con ansias y lo mejor era que las dos últimas serían inéditas para mí porque no las había visto antes, aunque ya me sabía uno que otro inevitable spoiler. De forma casi automática, busco el primer capítulo de toda la serie y pongo a reproducir.

Éste empieza, como ya se sabe, con esos tres idiotas con ganas de follar fuera del muro. Siempre que veo esta parte me cago de las risas, porque es tan irónico que a la final mueran y el más maricón de los tres sea el que sobrevive. Claro, aunque después recibe la pena de decapitación —por maricón—, pero qué se le va a hacer. Él tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse y partir unos cuantos culos congelados, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Luego, los malditos Stark. Debo admitir que la primera vez que me vi la temporada uno lloré como idiota con lo de Eddard al final. Y que la estuviera viendo con Reiner, Annie Berth y Armin no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Reiner se cayó de rodillas al piso luego de estar sentado en el sofá y se puso rojo del llanto hasta verme también desconsolado y luego abrazarme. Si esa vez no hubiese estado en pleno shock por la escena, hubiera empujado a Reiner a un lado, pero en cambio me dejé abrazar y los dos lloramos como putas desgraciadas.

Recuerdo que Annie nos encerró en una habitación diciendo: "¡Terminen de follar de una vez, maricos tristes!" mientras que Berth y Armin se descojonaban de la risa. Pude haber invitado a los chicos a ver conmigo la maratón de la serie, pero sé que Armin está demasiado ocupado en Stohess preparándose para el primer día, a Berth deben dolerle las bolas de tanto follar con su novia machorra, Reiner debe estar limpiando la arena de su casa y hoy es domingo para Annie.

Armin y yo bromeábamos sobre que Annie no salía los domingos por ser día de misa y que ella temía ser engatusada por monaguillos para tocar la campana de la iglesia. En realidad no lo hace porque domingo es «_sunday_» en inglés, ya saben «día de sol», y Annie odia el sol porque es vampira. Todavía esa superstición es más extraña que verla llevando una sombrilla haya lluvia o no y el hecho de que vive literalmente en una playa y solo no sale los domingos.

Así es mi amiga, pero así la queremos todos. Incluso cuando Mikasa y su club de perras también la adoptaron.

Justo en la escena en la que sale Daenerys por primera vez y está a punto de meterse en la tina de agua caliente, el maldito malparido hijo de puta timbre de la puerta suena.

Maldiiiita sea.

Me llevo palomitas a la boca mientras sigo observando la escena de la serie y haciéndome el loco, pero eso no sirve de nada porque el timbre vuelve a retumbar en mis tímpanos. Joder, ¿quién demonios es? Si son los monaguillos buscando a Annie de una les digo que ella no está aquí, lo siento.

El sofá gime más que yo cuando me separo de él. Es el lamento que más me duele. Espérame, corazón, ya volveré por ti.

Cuando por fin abro la puerta, unos brazos delgados me rodearon el cuello al mismo tiempo en que unos labios capturaron con insistencia los míos. Saboreo los restos de alcohol de su lengua cuando le permití entrada, separándome de ella al instante en que suelta un gemido y por impulso muerde mi labio inferior.

Al establecer una digna distancia, la observo.

—Petra —digo con algo de sorpresa fingida—. ¿Qué tal?

—Cómo estás, _gatito_ —responde con un tono grave, erótico—. Estuve pensando mucho en ti.

—Hmm —musito enarcando una ceja, viendo que ella se acerca lentamente hacia mí, con ganas de acortar distancias una vez más—. Pero si nos vimos hace poco.

—Para mí fue mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás borracha? —La miro expectante, pues su boca sabía a alcohol.

—No, gatito. Ayer tomé en una fiesta y tengo una terrible resaca justo ahora —aclara, casi desnudándome con sus ojos ámbares—. Y sólo tú podrías quitármela.

Lame sus labios de forma atrevida. No había notado el color rosado de estos y por impulso froto una mano en mis propios labios, llenándola de brillo labial. Cómo odio esa mierda, y ella lo sigue usando a pesar de que siempre le digo que no lo haga.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de usar labial conmigo? —reprocho con el ceño fruncido, limpiándome con la camisa la boca y las manos.

—¿Qué? —reta ella—. ¿Me vas a _castigar_?

Sonrío. Ya veo por donde va la cosa.

—¿Estás ocupado justo ahora?

Observo la televisión congelada en la escena de Daenerys en la tina. Pausé antes de venirme a abrir la puerta. Bien, tal vez no tenga a Daenerys como quería, pero Petra está dispuesta a ser una intérprete.

Tomo el mando del televisor y lo apago, luego miro a Petra. Hay lujuria creciente en su mirada, y ella sonríe de una forma tan vivaz y atrevida que no dudo en emocionarme. Le sonrío de vuelta, justo cuando sus piernas rodean mis caderas y comenzamos a besarnos con hambre del otro.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Hola, perras —nos saluda una chica alta y complexión física delgada. Carga puesta una blusa con cuello en «v» que deja ver sus clavículas, junto a unos jeans simples y botines de cuero negro.

Incluso vistiéndose normal, luce como toda una perra.

—¡Ymiiiiiiir! —chilla Sasha de forma tan aguda que pudo haberme roto los tímpanos. Corrió a abrazarla al igual que lo hizo conmigo, pero Ymir es más rápida y la rodea, yendo directo a Christa.

—¡Chriiiis, te extrañé!

—¡Y yo a ti! —exclama de vuelta la rubia.

Sasha hace un puchero al ver la escena.

—¿Por qué hoy nadie quiere mi amor? —bufa regresando a nuestra mesa.

Sonriendo como si le hubiera causado gracia, Ymir toma asiento en la silla sobrante frente a mí. Sobre la mesa, cuatro vasos grandes de refresco cargados con hielo reposan tentándonos a tomarlas. Los compramos en McDonald's luego de pasearnos por la tienda de mascotas y ver unos cuantos peces que hacen que te recuerdes de cuando viste por primera vez _Buscando a Nemo_. Yo fui una de las primeras que sorbió de su bebida, pues estábamos esperando a la de pecas para tomar juntas.

—Oigan —dice Ymir, frunciendo el ceño mientras dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—, ¿ese de allá es Marco Bodt?

—Así es —responde Sasha, también mirando hacia donde su hermanastro trabaja.

—¿Quién es esa chica que lo tiene babeando?

Fui la siguiente que se volteó para ver a Marco y, ay Dios, pobrecito. Una chica de aspecto gentil, con una cara de melosa típica que adora las bandas _indie_ y se la pasa presumiendo que llueve en la moda hípster porque anda por todas partes con lentes _RayBan_ sin aumento, está con él. Apenas la vi decido que me cae mal, y el hecho de que no se despegara de Marco solo me hacía sentir pena por él.

Aunque viéndolo desde un punto, no sé por quién sentir más pena; si por Marco, que está siendo acosado por ella, o por la chica, que se fijó en un hippie como él de estrafalarias y horrendas camisas.

Ymir suelta una carcajada que Chris y yo secundamos con pena mientras que Sasha suspira.

—¡Pero miren su cara! —insiste Ymir—. Está tipo «te doy todo lo que me pidas, mi amor».

Sasha se encoge de hombros, aunque no evita soltar una risa por eso mismo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal han estado? —nos pregunta la de pecas—. Mikasa, oí que vives en un edificio cerca del Caribbean. ¿A quién le diste el culo para pagar la renta? —suelta una risa socarrona mientras que Christa le reprende.

Suspiro. Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios por parte de Ymir.

—A nadie. Vivo con alguien más y pagamos la renta entre dos.

Ymir enarca ambas cejas, sin borrar la sonrisa que le quedó tras reír.

—Interesante. ¿Ya se acostaron?

—¡Ymir! —exclama Christa.

—¿Qué? —secunda la aludida—. ¿Crees que yo, teniendo un compañero de cuarto, ya no hubiese aprovechado?

—Tú tienes tres compañeros de cuarto —le recuerda la pelirroja.

—_Exacto_ —Ymir chasqueó la lengua.

Abro los ojos como platos y rápidamente los cierro, negando con la cabeza ligeramente intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos morbosos que se me vienen a la mente. Sasha, por su parte, se ha partido a reír tanto por lo de Ymir como por mi cara de circunspecta.

—¡Ysabel Mirdreth Langnar! —exacerba Christa, en cambio—. ¡La lujuria es pecado, que Dios te tenga misericordia!

—¡Ugh, que no me llames así! —chista la de pecas cubriéndose las orejas y haciendo raros movimientos con el cuerpo, como si recién Christa hubiera invocado un demonio con el nombre compuesto de nuestra amiga.

—A todas estas, ¿Annie sigue con lo de no salir los domingos? —curioseo, más para cambiar de tema.

—Así es. Y eso que le insistí, le jalé ovarios y casi que las patas para que aceptara venir con nosotras pero con todo y eso no quiso. Debe respetar sus creencias, o algo así.

—Pobrecita —interviene Christa, haciéndose la señal de la cruz como si acabara de terminar de rezar por nuestra ausente amiga.

—Oye Ymir, ¿y qué tal es Berth? —interroga Sasha con una expresión que parecía reflejar «grr, quiero uno igual», apoyando una mejilla en su mano.

—Es una fiera colosal —comenta Ymir de forma casual, sonriendo con complicidad.

Sasha vuelve a estallar en risas. Christa niega con la cabeza, quizás rebuscando en su mente una lista de oraciones para Ymir.

—¡Pero si es tan tímido! —dice la rubia en su defensa.

—Fíjate, pues. En la cama se revela.

—¡Calladito pero peligroso! —expresa Sasha—. Quién lo diría. Me hubiesen llegado a decir eso de él en tercer año de secundaria y no me lo creo.

Tengo la necesidad de toser un poco. Mis amigas me miran de forma burlona tras esto, excepto Christa, ella sí me comprende.

—¿Qué? —dice Ymir enarcando una ceja—. ¿Todavía virgen, Mikasa?

Me sonrojo por impulso, haciendo que Ymir riera tan fuerte que muchas personas nos miran desde distintos puntos de la feria. Sasha ladea una sonrisa y me mira, como si estuviera compadeciéndose de mí, aunque no sabría decir si era porque Ymir nos estaba haciendo llamar la atención o porque sigo siendo virgen. En cambio Christa se veía orgullosa; ella mantendrá su virginidad hasta dejar de ser célibe.

—A ver, Miki, ¿qué edad crees que tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondo extrañada, ¿qué importaba mi edad?

Sasha e Ymir se miran perplejas.

—¿No tenías dieciocho?

Las miro como si estuvieran bromeando. ¿En serio? ¿Soy su amiga desde pequeñas y todavía no saben que soy un mísero año menor que ambas?

—Miki y yo fuimos las más jóvenes de la promo, chicas —responde Chris en mi defensa.

—Exacto. Yo cumplo en febrero.

—Uh. —Sasha frunció el ceño—. Falta mucho todavía para tener una fiesta de strippers.

—¡Y qué! —exclama Ymir—. ¡Vale verga la edad! En la _Seventeen_ salen cosas de sexo, incluso en revistas en las que quinceañeras están subscritas. Mikasa, puedes olvidarte de seguir guardando la virginidad hasta el matrimonio, eso es para musulmanas.

—¡Oye, pero yo soy cristiana!

—Ah sí, musulmanas y _christas_.

¿Ven por qué digo que Ymir es capaz de prostituirme?

La miro, intentando no mostrar mi pánico por lo que significa «sexo» y todos sus derivados en nombre de Ymir. Sasha parece secundarla en todo; es horrible cuando el hambre se junta con la comida, en el caso de estas dos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —pregunto dubitativa.

Sasha abre la tapa del vaso de refresco luego de que aparentemente se lo termina, llevándose a la boca uno de los hielos que nadaban dentro. Mientras, Ymir se encoge de hombros.

—Lo simple, conseguirte un novio.

—¿Y tienes alguna buena referencia para esta joven inexperta? —cuestiona Sasha, refiriéndose a mí como si fuese una niña. ¡Oh por favor, ni siquiera a Christa le hacen esto!

—Pues no —niega—. ¿Alguna idea tú?

Sasha enarca una de sus tupidas cejas y entorna la mirada de vuelta hacia la pizzería de la feria de comidas, donde la insistente y chiclosa muchacha intento de hípster sigue pegada a su hermanastro.

—Iba a decir Marco, pero… —se detiene, mirándome ahora.

—_No_ —dijimos al unísono las cuatro, para después reír.

—¡Oh! —Christa chilla emocionada—. ¿Qué tal uno de mis hermanos mayores? Estarían encantados con una chica como Mikasa.

Automáticamente niego con la cabeza de manera disimulada hacia Sasha e Ymir que me están mirando. Si empezaba a salir con uno de los hermanos de Christa, para sus padres y ellos mismos significaría «compromiso». Y Mikasa Phoebe Ackerman, su humilde servidora, no planea casarse tan joven, no señor.

—¿Que Ulklin no estaba ya comprometido? —inquiere Sasha.

—Ulklin, pero Dirk no.

Frunzo el ceño. Dirk no es feo, pero siempre nos pareció —a todas, incluso a Annie pero no a Christa— abiertamente gay.

Ymir sonríe con burla, pero decide estratégicamente cambiar el tema.

—¿Y qué tal Eren Jaeger?

Sasha escupe el hielo que se estaba comiendo.

—Ni en un millón de años, Ymir —decimos Sasha y yo al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja me mira extraño al principio, pero casi que orgullosa a los pocos instantes.

—Me enteré por Reiner y Annie que se mudó también a Trost —cuenta Ymir.

—¿_Qué_? —exclama la pelirroja con desagrado, como si le hubieran hablado sobre que Burger King cerraría, o algo peor—. ¡Qué hace _ese_ aquí!

—Estudiar, ¿qué más?

—¿Estudiar qué? ¿Prostitución, striptease, tráfico de mujeres? —desorbita Sasha—. ¡Por favor! ¡No me creo que haya entrado en una universidad!

—Pues va a estudiar en la Universidad Caribeña, la nuestra —comenta Ymir encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pagando, de bolas! ¿Cómo diablos ese cerebro de alcornoque puede siquiera estudiar?

Los ojos de Sasha no podrían estar más abiertos por el espanto.

—Espero no topármelo, o mi sueño universitario estará arruinado.

—Oh, vamos. No exageres —le digo a Sasha, pero la verdad lo hago más para zanjar el tema que por otra cosa.

Si supieran ellas que estamos hablando de mi compañero de piso…

—Oigan —inicia Ymir una vez más, sonriendo como una gata—, ¿qué tal aquél?

Sasha dirige su mirada al mismo punto en el que la de Ymir se encuentra. Sus ojos ámbares brillan por el gusto, mientras asiente en aprobación. Christa también se gira y, creo que por primera vez en mi vida, vislumbro una sonrisa pícara en su inmaculado rostro. Soy la siguiente que se gira para ver lo mismo que ellas y no tuve que esforzarme en buscarlo, si casi que de una forma magnética mi mirada se atrae a su figura.

Cabello castaño ceniza, ojos de una tonalidad viva casi acaramelada, una contextura delgada pero de ancha espalda, tronco alargado y… un _gran_ trasero.

—Prr —ronroneó Ymir—. Quién fuera carne para que me acuchilles.

—¡Ymir! —le reprendo—. ¡Tú tienes novio!

Sasha ríe.

—¿No será que lo dices porque lo quieres todo para ti?

Ignoro el comentario de mi mejor amiga mientras discretamente sigo mirando al chico del trasero sexy. Es demasiado apuesto, tanto que una parte de mí siente cierta inseguridad de poder acercarme siquiera. No me malentiendan, es que estoy tan acostumbrada de estar en mi cerrado grupo de promo desde los últimos doce años que me cuesta salir de él.

—Relájate —conviene Sasha, posándome una mano en el hombro—. Para eso estamos Ymir y yo aquí, te ayudaremos a conquistar a ese bombón.

—¡Y yo daré apoyo moral! —exclamó Christa.

—Exacto, Christa dará apoyo moral.

Temo por mi vida al reparar en la sonrisa maquiavélica del rostro de Ymir junto a Sasha, que daba incluso más miedo que la primera. El único ángel era Christa, ajena de todo tipo de mal que mis otras dos amigas tenían en la cabeza.

Son como esas muñecas de porcelana de la década de los 20, ¿saben? Con ojos saltones, mofletes inflados de una forma casi falsa, los labios tan rojos como el Guasón y una sonrisa de Jeff The Killer tan blanca como una perla.

Siento que una de ellas, no estoy tan segura de cuál, jala mi mano. De repente ya no estábamos en la feria de comidas, sino que nos adentrábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial. No nos detuvimos ni siquiera a mirar los ridículos precios de oferta en la tienda de sábanas sino hasta que llegamos a lo que parece ser nuestro destino.

Mis cejas, en lugar de fruncirse, se alzan tanto que bien pudieron haberse enredado con la zona naciente de mi cuero cabelludo. Abro los ojos como platos, quedándome completamente petrificada en mi lugar. Tan solo escuchando las alaridas risotadas de Ymir y Sasha a ambos lados de mí y la expresión sorpresiva y burlona de Christa.

Me han traído a una sexy shop.

—¡Pero qué mier—! ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?

Ymir ladea una sonrisa cargada de sátira. Se le nota cuánto disfruta ella de todo este asunto.

—Hablaremos con la experta, ¿qué más? —espetó como si fuese demasiado obvio.

Ante su respuesta quedo como si me hubiesen llevado al espacio exterior sin casco y traje de oxígeno. Estoy justo frente a la entrada y diviso varios maniquíes de torso vestidos con babydolles, brallettes y otras prendas íntimas tan mínimas que no llegarían a tapar ni un pezón. Más atrás, había un estante con lo que parecían ser videos de contenido sospechoso.

Cinco letras, una palabra, un sinfín de sentimientos: AYUDA.

Al ver que no reacciono, siento que el agarre que tienen mis dos amigas contra mis brazos se pone más rígido. Detrás de mí, Christa dudó.

—¿Están seguras que esto es lo mejor, chicas?

—¡Pero claro que lo es! —responde Ymir como si le preguntaran si Reiner es gay, cosa que ella siempre afirmaría porque lo _adora_.

—¡Ven, no seas tímida! —exclama Sasha, entrando de primera a la tienda como si ésta se trata de una juguetería y ella de una chiquilla caprichosa.

Cuando entramos, pude notar que esos videos de contenido sospechoso estaban clasificados en cinco distintos estantes: porno hétero, porno lésbico, porno masculino, porno de tríos y porno de orgías.

—Uy, Mika. Se te van a salir los ojos —se burla Ymir mirando por encima de mi hombro mientras descaradamente me da una nalgada.

Suelto un ahogado gemido ante su atrevimiento.

—¡Ymir! —le reprende Christa y yo por inercia me sobo la zona afectada.

—Ay por favor, nenitas. Muchos hombres les darán nalgadas el resto de sus vidas.

Me sonrojo, pero al ver a Christa y notar su indignación casi me pongo en blanco al anticiparme la posible aproximación del Sermón de la Montaña.

—Ysabel Mirdreth, sabes muy bien que este tipo de cosas van en contra de la regla natural de la reproducción. Y la biblia nos instruye que fornicar con la lujuria y el demonio susurrando tentaciones en tu oído es—

—¡Paraaaa, me sangran mis ateos oídos! —brama Ymir, llevándose las manos a las orejas.

—¡Jesús te reprenda de todo mal!

—Ugh, ¿quieren parar de una vez? —les espeto—. Estamos en una tienda, en un lugar público. ¿Quieren ser personas normales solo un rato?

—¡Marlaaaaa! —chilla Sasha, más distante del asunto actual que de su paseo por una tienda de juguetes sexuales.

—Dije que sean personas normales, no que anden gritando como Pedro por su casa. ¿Es que nadie me escucha?

—Dios siempre te oirá, Miki —alegó Christa de una manera dramática, aferrándose a mi brazo

—¡Marla, sal ya! —continúa Sasha—. ¡Tienes clientas!

Aguarda, ¿Sasha acaba de llegar hoy a Trost y ya conoce a una tal _Marla_? ¿Qué le ocurre al mundo? Primero Marco se consigue una novia bonita, ¿y ahora Sasha es popular también en Trost?

—¿Quién rayos es Marla? —musito.

—Es mi jefa —responde Ymir—. Trabajo aquí con Berth desde que nos mudamos pero libro los fines de semana, ya sabes, horario laboral para estudiantes trostianos.

Miro a Sasha rápidamente.

—¿Y tú cómo la conoces?

—Gracias a Ymir. Hablamos por Skype durante mi viaje y Marla la cachó en plena llamada durante su turno de trabajo —esclareció con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Yo ni sabía que esta perra malcogida —señala a Ymir— estaba ya instalada en Trost. A todas estas, Marla es un amor y nos hicimos amigas.

Casi tan pronto como se disolvieron mis dudas, una figura envidiablemente delgada se dirige hasta nosotras meneando pronunciadamente las caderas a un ritmo que podría competir contra los ángeles de _Victoria's Secret_.

No puedo especificar qué expresión está poniendo mi rostro en este momento. Solo sé que he quedado de piedra al fijarme detalladamente en la persona que tengo al frente. Cabello negro corto, no, cortísimo, como por el nivel de la oreja y con un flequillo de cortina cubriendo su frente. Ojos oscuros, increíblemente maquillados con un ahumado en tono gris, además de un delineado de estilo pin-up tan fantástico que jamás en mi vida podría lograr viendo tutoriales en YouTube. Carga puesto una camiseta blanca holgada sin mangas acompañada de un chaleco de cuero rojo brillante, unos pantalones negros de tubo ceñidísimos también de cuero, y unas botas de combate con cadenas en los laterales. Lo más apabullante es que se nota que es hombre.

Creo que quedé ciega.

—¡Marlaaaaa! —exclama Sasha corriendo a abrazar a… a… bueno, a la persona que acababa de aparecer—. ¡Por fin en persona!

Y Sasha lo dice tomando con delicadeza las hebras de su cabello perfectamente alaciado. Es casi como si hubiera esperado por este momento toda su vida. Me giro hacia Christa notando que está igual de confundida que yo.

—¡Ay, niñas! ¿Cómo han estado, preciosísimas? —exclama utilizando una forzadísima voz de mujer tras su barítono natural, con ademanes incluidos en el combo—. Ay Ymirsita, ¿qué haces aquí, si es tu día libre? ¿Y tú? —señaló a Sasha—. ¿Pensaste sobre mi oferta de trabajo?

—No hace falta. Mi hermano Marco me consiguió empleo en la pizzería donde trabaja; empiezo mañana.

—Huh, que tengan cuidado contigo, glotona —ironiza Ymir, provocando que Marla riera a carcajadas, llevándose dramáticamente una mano a la frente.

Sasha miró a Ymir y le sacó la lengua y ésta solo sonrió. Marla de repente se fija en el angelito a mi lado, que seguía mirándola entre curiosa y confundida.

—¡Oh! —Christa parece entrar en razón una vez la intensa y perfectamente delineada mirada de Marla se posa sobre sus ojos azules—. ¡Ya lo entiendo! Eres la jefa transexual de la que me habló Ymir. Solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo, Dios te ama tal y como eres.

¿Y es que Christa también conoce a esta persona?

Marla sonrió gustosa, casi como si amara que su nombre circulara entre forasteras como nosotras.

—Así es querida, tú debes ser Christa. Ymir no para de hablar de ti.

Christa sonrió dulcemente. Increíblemente han terminado por congeniar de maravilla. ¿Qué diablos le pasa al mundo?

De repente, los ojos de delineado gatuno se posan sobre mí.

—Marla, venimos de emergencia —expresa Ymir, por fin—. Aunque Christa también lo es, te traemos a este otro pancito de Dios, más pura que el agua potable, más cerrada que la ventanilla de mi baño, más estrecha que un pitillo—

—Más virgen que María —desdeña abriendo la boca de indignación, como un león bostezando.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Y qué? ¡Tengo diecisiete!

—Cariño —me habla Marla, posando sobre mi hombro una de sus peludas manos de hombre y las uñas barnizadas con la más roja de las pinturas, con stickers pegados de florecitas y gatitos—, ¿sabes a qué edad probé por primera vez la salchicha alemana? A los 14, en un carrito de hamburguesas, con pan y salsa, por supuesto.

Christa, Ymir, Sasha y yo quedamos consternadas, sin embargo las tres de mentes abiertas ríen luego de unos segundos. Aunque yo entendí el chiste, no le vi la gracia y en cambio me horroricé.

Marla entorna los ojos, se le ven enormes con tanto delineador.

—¡Por toda la arena de la playa, no puedo creer que sea tan pendeja!

—¡Oiga! —me quejo.

—¿Ves? —dijo Sasha—. Necesitamos ayuda. Ya tenemos al anzuelo perfecto con el cual tirarla al mar.

Marla sonríe y me mira de arriba abajo, escrutando mi ropa con la mirada, como evaluando cada insignificante detalle de mi suéter de mangas y mis jeans de mezclilla.

—Qué chica tan casta.

Rápidamente, Marla se pone detrás de mí y me toma por los hombros llevándome hacia la computadora de la caja. Con lo de «chica casta» hizo que me recordara de Eren porque siempre me ha llamado de esa forma.

No puedo dejar de pensar cómo reaccionarían mis amigas al saber que estoy viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él.

Bueno, Sasha armaría un escándalo y llamaría al FBI, a la CIA, a la NASA y a los Cazafantasmas para sacar a Eren por presunto «abuso de menores», ahorrándole todo el trabajo a mi madre. Ymir mientras tanto se reiría y me insinuaría durante el tiempo que me reste de vida si alguna vez llegamos a acostarnos, o si yo lo deseaba, ¡cosas así, ya saben! Christa me mandaría a la iglesia a confesarme por mentirosa y a redimir mis pecados haciendo penitencias con las rodillas desnudas sobre granos de arroz en el suelo. Annie haría una risa frenada, nada más, y como es más amiga de Eren que mía, quizás lo acompañe a la minivan de los Cazafantasmas y le dé apoyo moral o al menos lo intente.

Pero _nope_. Si se enteraran algún día, ese no sería hoy.

—Mira, cariño. —Marla al hablar hace que regrese de mi viaje espacial—. A continuación verás una lista de vestuarios que deberías considerar usar para conquistar a ese chico tuyo.

Mis amigas observan expectantes la pantalla de la computadora a un lado mío a la vez que suelto un suspiro. La búsqueda de Google de «ropa para conquistas» se redirecciona a imágenes una vez Marla escoge la opción. Es entonces que un aliento ahogado se cuela en mi oído con tal indignación que podría mandar directamente toda la búsqueda al juicio de San Pedro.

—¿Quieren que se vista _así_? —exclama Christa señalando horrorizada la pantalla—. ¡Eso es ropa de zorras!

—¡Oye! —reclama Ymir—. Tengo varias prendas así en mi armario.

—Ymir, ya eres una zorra —le recuerdo con las cejas levantadas en preocupación.

La morena de pecas, en vez de lucir indignada, sonríe.

—Ah, cierto.

—¡Ya el caso de Ymir está en manos de Dios! ¡Pero Miki no se vestirá así!

—Ay, Chris —se queja Sasha.

—Eh, yo opino igual que ella —secundo a mi amiga rubia—. ¿Sabes qué haría Levi si me ve así en Instagram? Le mandará las fotos a mamá. ¿Y sabes qué hará mamá? ¡Me desheredará!

—¡Ay, como si tuvieras mucho que heredar!

—¡En algún momento me quedaré con los antiguos jarrones y farolillos japoneses de mi mamá y los empeñaré y seré rica!

—Por favor, no te desheredarán solo por vestir de esta manera —repone Marla como si nada—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Crop tops que enseñan el sostén, shorts que dejan ver la nalga, botones más abiertos que las piernas de una puta… ¿En serio, loco? ¿Así quieres que me vista?

Marla luce indignada al llamarla «loco».

—Mira, cariño… por lo general no hago esto con las amigas de mis chicas, pero ¡estás exiliada de mi salón de belleza hasta que te arrepientas!

Parpadeo cinco veces seguidas intentando salir de mi confusión.

—Pero esto no es un salón de belleza —observo.

Ymir se palmea la frente, Christa niega con la cabeza y Sasha suspira.

—No, sabelotodo, es una sexy shop. Hablo de mi otro negocio, niña indigente.

¿«Indigente»? ¿Me ha llamado «indigente»? ¿A mí?

—¿Tienes otro negocio? —duda Sasha.

—Por favor, niña. Soy potra, triunfadora, maliciosa. Yo soy Marla Arenita, la que se lima las uñas y saca las garras para pelear, _miau_ —canturrea de la misma forma que estuviera enalteciendo el himno nacional, para luego mirarme—. Espero que te haya quedado claro, chica casta.

—S-sí, señora —contesté de forma automática.

—Y mira que Marla aún es buena contigo, niña. Te dejaré entrar a la tienda sólo porque tu amiguita Ymir trabaja aquí los días de semana.

—¡Eso! —apoya Ymir.

Después de unas despedidas un tanto bruscas, pues a Sasha le ha entrado el hambre vespertina y antojo de rollos de canela, hemos salido de ese extraño lugar. Siento que por fin puedo respirar después de tanto ajetreo.

—¿Ves, Mikasa? —me dice Sasha dándome codazos al brazo, como si me estuviera reprendiendo—. Marla es buena contigo y mira cómo le agradeces.

Suspiro.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Observo por quinta vez consecutiva el reloj de mi muñeca y no puedo evitar formar una mueca de horror en mi rostro. ¡Es tardísimo, no puedo creerlo! ¡Y lo peor es que mañana tengo clases! ¿Saben la flojera que da llegar a casa a las nueve de la noche de un domingo para arreglar todo lo del primer día de clases al día siguiente? Es infernal, y lo peor es que no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

A la víspera del primer día de nuestro último año, Reiner llegó en el auto de su padre a casa de Christa. Nosotras, hasta Annie, estábamos ahí hablando estupideces y dándonos la buena vida como damas acicalándose para llegar presentables al colegio el día posterior. Reiner nos estuvo insistiendo de salir con él y nos terminamos aventurando a una de las fincas privadas que están en la salida de Shiganshina.

Ha pasado más de un año de eso y no estoy segura sobre de quién diablos era la finca, pero estaba gran parte de la promo ahí. Incluso Eren, pero esa era mi época de huir de él por todos los rumores que Sasha me contaba sobre él. Durante el camino incluso se me olvidó pedirle permiso a Misaki, y ya se imaginarán a mí llegando a las diez de la noche montada en el auto del padre de mi compañero junto a mis amigas ebrias. Misaki me echó un sermón y me mandó directo a mi habitación a arreglar todo para el primer día de clases.

Y en la actualidad… se podría decir que no aprendo.

Después de los rollos de canela, de los que Sasha se comió como cinco y luego lo lamentó porque la haría ganar unas libras, fuimos al cine. Escogimos la película más boba que puede existir; era animada, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que la pantalla mostraba, pero esas cosas tenían la nariz como un avión y unos ojos de lechuza. Como sea, yo quería ver _Mi villano favorito 2_ aunque hace como dos años que la estrenaron y sigue todavía en carteleras por ser clásico, pero mis amigas no quisieron porque querían entrar a ver _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_, a excepción de Christa que a cada rato preguntaba si estaban pasando _La pasión de Cristo_.

Sí, necesito amigas normales.

A la final, no había entradas para ninguna de las anteriores y nos tuvimos que calar sí o sí esa de los nariz de avión que ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Christa se despidió temprano de nosotras, a eso de las siete de la noche, pues su hermano mayor la vino a recoger en auto para que no tomara el autobús. Entre lloriqueos y abrazos de oso nos prometimos escribirnos seguido y planear cualquier cosa para después.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de todo, me divertí con mis amigas, aun cuando conocí a Marla Arenita también.

Durante la película también me puse a pensar en lo que haré mañana. Lo primero sería obviamente ir a mi primera clase de periodismo; estoy ansiosa, en serio, no sé si serán los mismos nervios por ser novata en una universidad tan enorme. Cómo sea, también me llegó a la mente una obligación que tenía que cumplir, y eso era buscar trabajo si de verdad quiero seguir viviendo en el cómodo sitio en el que vivo.

Y ahora que me pongo a ver, ¿por qué diablos no busqué ese dichoso trabajo hoy?

Sea como sea, ya da igual. Justo ahora me encuentro en el auto de Marco con Sasha, Ymir y el dueño del vehículo. Sasha se ofreció a llevarme porque ya era tarde para que yo estuviera en la calle cruzando hasta mi edificio. Yo no puse objeciones, porque sabía bien que me dejarían en la entrada y no tendría por qué estar mostrando mi apartamento ni con quién vivo.

—Es aquí —señalo.

—Woooow —exhala Ymir—. ¡Miren esta delicia! Es hasta mejor que la casita en la playa de Reiner.

—Qué lujoso se ve —observó Marco también.

Aunque el edificio estuviera a oscuras, podía detallarse la fina arquitectura y el renombre, junto a esos enormes ventanales y la entrada acogedora. Sasha parpadea un par de veces.

—Este es el Plaza.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

—Así es.

—Pensé que viviría en el otro que me dijiste.

—Bueno, es que mi compañera ya tenía piso aquí y me dijo que me mudara con ella.

—En serio debe costarles a ti y a tu compañera un ojo de la cara —reitera Sasha.

—Sí, pues… La verdad no es muy barato —doy la razón—, pero entre dos se paga muy bien y más si hay descuento estudiantil.

Ahora que me pongo a ver, Eren estaba dispuesto a vivir sin mí si yo no me hubiese entrometido. Entonces, ¿cómo diablos iba a pagar él una renta tan cara? Tengo entendido que _heredó_ el departamento, por lo tanto… sus padres deben tener dinero.

¡Pero es que me cuesta creerlo! ¡Eren nunca pareció ese típico rico idiota! Sólo era idiota y ya.

Sonará idiota pero yo en Shiganshina apenas conocía a mis amigos. No tenía idea de las demás personas y eso que se trata de un pueblo no muy pequeño. Siendo así, cualquiera conocería a cualquiera, por nada dicen que «pueblo pequeño, infierno grande». Y extrañamente yo tal vez era la más nula de Shiganshina, que ni siquiera es capaz de identificar a los ricos o a los médicos, ¡y quién no conoce a los médicos! Será porque más allá de un dentista, pediatra y emergenciólogos no recuerdo haber necesitado otro especialista.

Aun confundida entre mis pensamientos, llevo mi mano a la manija de la puerta y me bajo del auto. Suelto un pequeño suspiro y me giro de vuelta hacia mis amigas; Ymir ha bajado la ventanilla una vez desalojo la cabina y Sasha, desde el copiloto, también estaba en las mismas, observándome sonriente.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despide de mí.

El frío de la noche me eriza los vellos de la nuca mientras noto que todavía no se van, ¿qué diablos están esperando? ¿Una foto?

—¡Sólo entra, tonta! ¡Vas a helarte! —me reprende Ymir.

Oh, qué buenas amigas las mías. Están esperando a que entre. ¿Para qué quiero un novio si las tengo a ellas?

Llevo las manos a mi bolso, rebuscando en él las llaves de la entrada del edificio. Es de esas típicas con forma de círculo que al posarla sobre un sensor abren las puertas. Eren me la dio el mismo día en que llegué junto a lo que me debía del taxi en el que me hizo venir.

Fue estúpido porque ni tiempo me había dado para agradecerle que me hubiera pagado el taxi cuando de pronto me quitó el dinero y me dijo que se lo debía por la sacada de copia de la llave, que él pagó. Ante eso yo le reprendí, en ningún momento le pedí que me sacara una copia. Y ahora que lo pienso, se lo agradezco por haberlo hecho, sin una llave del edificio estaría perdida.

Como ahora.

Yo no soy de las chicas que tienen un vocabulario de camionero, como Ymir y Sasha. Aunque tampoco soy una santa como Christa, que apenas osa de decir «zorra» y ya va directo al confesionario de su iglesia a redimir su pecado. Pero es que en este momento no me aguanto.

_El coño de la puta mal parida revergación_.

Se me quedaron las jodidas llaves. MALDITA SEA.

—Mikasa, no estaremos aquí toda la noche —indica Ymir.

—Eh… si quieren váyanse, yo entraré en cualquier momento —aminoro mientras sonrío con la más falsa calma que mi organismo pudo conjurar.

En estos momentos cómo deseo que Marco me enseñe ese trato de amor y paz que siempre carga encima. No me extraña que este chico esté dopado de hierbas medicinales o cosas por el estilo para permanecer siempre con esa actitud tan relajada.

Justo ahora estoy decidiendo entre ir a matar gente de la rabia que cargo o matarme a mí misma por tonta. ¡¿Pero es que cómo COÑO se me pudieron haber quedado las llaves en el departamento?!

—¿Qué sucede, Mika? ¿No tienes llaves? —pregunta Sasha con cierta preocupación—. Vaya, qué perra es tu compañera, ¿ni las llaves de la casa te da?

—No es eso. Fui yo quien las olvidó.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

Llevo mi mano de regreso al bolso y saco mi teléfono del fondo. Lo peor que podría sucederme en este momento es que venga un ladrón y me lo robe, cosa que en Shiganshina es casi un deporte eso de ser robado en la calle. Gracias al cielo que Trost es distinto del nido de ratas que me vio nacer.

Rápidamente marco el número de teléfono de Eren, al que tenía registrado desde que me mudé como «Con el que vivo». Espero por unos segundos con el teléfono pegado en la oreja a que me conteste, pero el muy idiota impertinente que solo anda de «mírame los bóxers y somos amigos» no me contestó.

MARICÓN.

Suelto un gruñido y me vuelvo hacia mis amigas que miraban expectantes desde el auto. Por encima del hombro de Sasha sentada en el copiloto, puedo notar la sonrisa de «amor y paz» en el rostro de Marco. Les juro que es imborrable.

—Si quieren pueden irse.

—¿Y dejarte aquí? —espeta Sasha horrorizada—. Ni locas.

—¿No te contesta tu compañera?

—No —afirmo llevándome una mano a la nuca.

Ymir frunce el ceño.

—Mierda, ¿con quién estará tirando?

Ruedo los ojos por su comentario irónico. Sería el colmo que Eren esté con alguien, y encima en nuestro departamento. Seguramente había salido y dejó el celular en casa. Trost es una ciudad llena de juventud y desde siempre ha tenido la fama de las mejores fiestas realizadas en la nación. Pero no me imaginaba a Eren en algún yate con música a todo volumen, en un club, discoteca o lo que sea.

Él me había dicho que a veces le daba por ir al bar de la otra cuadra a reunirse con Reiner. Tal vez está ahí.

Genial.

—A ver —escucho que dice Sasha, y tras eso, las puertas del auto de Marco se abren y tres de ellas se cierran en tiempos contiguos pero no unísonos—. Intentemos entablar conversación con un guardia.

—¿Guardia? —exclamo y miro hacia el frente, donde las puertas de cristal del edificio están cerradas y ni un alma en pena se divisa dentro—. Lo que menos hay aquí es guardias.

—Deben estar dentro —interviene Marco—. En nuestro edificio es así, vigilan casi que desde el puesto de recepción.

Tengo que admitir que no me queda de otra. Nos acercamos los cuatro a la puerta y pego mi cara de los cristales en busca de alguien, hasta por fin divisarla. Era una mujer y, si no me equivoco, es la recepcionista.

La recuerdo. Ella me recibió cuando llegué ayudándome con unas pocas maletas hasta llegar al ascensor. Si alguien me pregunta sobre si Eren llegó a acostarse con ella, yo no lo negaría aunque en realidad no tengo idea ni me interesa. Tiene una cara de perra que nadie se la quita por ser amargada.

Ay no, ella no.

Sus ojos se dirigen hacia nosotros al llamar su atención. Por mí no fue, yo estoy quieta, en cambio Ymir y Sasha golpean el cristal con sus nudillos.

—¡Oye, oye tú sí, chica! ¡Hey, ábrenos aquí! —gritan ellas.

Me llevo una mano a la frente de la vergüenza cuando la recepcionista nos abre la puerta y nos mira con reprensión.

—Disculpen, pero este es un lugar privado y es una falta de respeto que estén soltando esos gritos a estas horas de la noche. Algunos inquilinos descansan —reprocha. Sus ojos, tras las gafas que lleva, lucen aterradores.

—Lo sentimos, es que esta chica olvidó las llaves y no tiene cómo entrar —me señala Sasha, mientras me avergüenzo por mi estupidez.

La recepcionista, cuyo nombre, Rico, lo acabo de ver en su identificación, me escruta con la mirada para luego abrirme paso y permitirme la entrada.

—Ep, sólo un acompañante a partir de las ocho de la noche —enjute.

La miro extrañada ante lo que dijo, pero entonces Ymir suspira luego de haber avanzado unos pasos junto a mí al igual que Sasha y Marco. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Acaso piensan acompañarme?

—Oh no, yo… yo iba a entrar so—

—Ve tú con ella, Sasha. Asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa —dice Marco con esa actitud tan suya de «la vida es bella».

—Sí, y sobre todo encárgate de decirle a su compañera de piso, si la ves, que es una perra —secunda Ymir burlona saliendo del edificio seguida por Marco, justo cuando Rico estaba cerrando la puerta por seguridad.

—Pero—

—¿Qué esperas, Mikasa? ¡Vamos! —Sasha me jala del brazo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más.

Al menos tengo esa pequeña certeza de que Eren debe estar en ese bar suyo, por lo que no tenía tanto problema ahora pero— aguarda, estoy en las mismas. ¿Cómo diablos entraré al departamento si no tengo llaves?

—Sasha, espera —la detengo—. Igual no podré entrar.

—¡Pues entonces tumbémosle la puerta a tu compañera!

Iba a protestarle y decirle que no dijera tonterías, pero el ascensor se abre y Sasha entra sin ser invitada, todavía arrastrándome con ella. Al cabo de unos segundos me dio flojera decirle algo. Total, ¿para qué? Puede tumbar todas las puertas que quiera, igual Eren no está en casa para reclamarle.

Se iba a cansar de tocar tanto la puerta que los nudillos le dolerían y se iría, y yo estaría tranquila porque Sasha no se llegaría a topar con Eren, aunque también me sentiría como una estúpida porque me quedaría sola en medio del pasillo esperando a que mi compañero de piso llegara. Cómo se me antojaba estar en mi cuarto y ponerme mi pijama en estos momentos.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunta arrugando la nariz, seguramente porque ha notado que el pasillo es larguísimo y que las puertas de doble ala del ascensor son como el intermedio de éste. Si tan solo supiera que al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo hay una bifurcación con más apartamentos.

—Es la que está al final por la derecha —asevero encaminándome sin prisas al lugar señalado.

Sasha me sigue como un perrito y observa la puerta de mi departamento una vez nos posamos frente a ella. Entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y llevándolos al frente de su pecho, provocando que tronaran. De la misma forma, ha girado su cuello de un lado a otro y exhalado como un ogro.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto extrañada.

—Preparándome para tumbar puertas, ¿qué más?

Como si fuese el hecho más normal del mundo, toma aire y lleva sus dos nudillos a la madera pulida y labrada de la entrada de mi apartamento, comenzando a tocarla fuertemente sin detenerse. Al cabo de un instante parece cansarse. Toma aire una vez más y ha repetido la misma acción, pero casi tan pronto como la vez anterior se vuelve a cansar.

—Sasha, hay un timbre en la pared a un lado le la puerta —le digo.

Instantáneamente lleva su mirada al lugar donde le señalo y frunce el ceño.

—Pff, claro. ¡Vamos a tumbarle el timbre!

Y ha empezado a tocar esa cosa como si cargara un excite. Menos mal que de fuera no se oye mucho, porque ya apostaría que los vecinos habrían salido para reclamar por estar colmando la paz que se respiraba en los pasillos antes de nosotras llegar.

—Olvídalo, Sasha. No hay nadie —suspiro.

—¡Shh! ¡Creo que escuché algo!

Me alarmo. Es imposible que escuchara algo. Yo solo puedo oír el minúsculo ruido del timbre dentro del apartamento cuando ella lo toca. ¿Qué más iba a oír ella si adentro no había nadie?

¿Cierto?

Sasha parece aburrirse del timbre y retoma el proceso de tumbar la puerta con sus nudillos, pero esta vez no se ha cansado tan rápido como antes y yo he dudado sobre si la llegaría a tumbar literalmente.

Y entonces, antes de poder afirmar que ella estaba en serio cumpliendo con su cometido, la puerta se abre.

Ya se podrán imaginar mi expresión al ver frente a nosotras a Eren Jaeger, quien nos mira a ambas como si nos hubiera crecido una cuarta cabeza en el cuello. Pero lo más irónico es que no anda solo; hay una chica semidesnuda y los labios muy rojos a su lado.

—Mikasa —dice sonriendo forzadamente y enarcando las cejas con espanto al ver a Sasha—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Podría decir lo mismo —declara Sasha, ahora observándome a mí con los brazos en jarras.

Siento que me encojo a mi mínima expresión cuando las intensas miradas de ambos se posan sobre mí en busca de explicaciones. Incluso la desconocida, que se cubre levemente la ropa interior con una especie de bata de dormir, me mira extrañada.

—Yo… olvidé mis llaves.

* * *

| _Créditos a _**MakiMinnion**_ (mi twin) por el nombre completo de Ymir._

| _¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, el fic está siendo editado para mejorar su redacción._

* * *

**HOLIIIIS.**

**Vaya, no puedo creerlo que por fin lo terminé xD. Este capítulo me viene consumiendo desde que inventé la historia, quería que fuese loquísimo y bue, hice el intento(?).**

**Debo admitir que amo a Ymir xD. Creo que no es muy secreto que es uno de mis personajes favoritos del canon de SnK (y no sé por qué, si ella era tan equis hasta que se— ah, debe ser por eso xD). Y Marla, JAJAJA, disfruté demasiado escribiendo de él/ella, y no será la primera vez que le veamos, muy pronto tendrá más interacciones.**

**Necesitaba colocarle a Eren una perra y en la primera que pensé fue en Annie, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que Annie ya tiene otro papel más en **_DdS_** (que pronto conocerán más, porque apenas y se menciona la zorra esa), y entonces me quedé como "mierda, ¿y ahora?". Y estuve realmente a punto de poner un OC hasta que se me ocurre la Petra y… ¿por qué no e.e? En el canon era un poco cercana a Eren, aquí será más que cercana a Eren pues x_x.**

**En serio, gocé un bolón escribiendo todo esto xD. Habían veces me reía sola y me imaginaba toda la escena en mi cabecita maquiavélica y, simplemente, tenía que ponerlo. Aunque la idea principal de este capítulo era hacer que Mikasa consiguiera trabajo, a la final decidí posponerla y colocar todo eso que leyeron arriba xD.**

**Oh, oh, y por fin Sasha descubre que Mikasa vive con Eren o.o. ¿Qué creen, guerra civil?**

**Bueeeeno, hasta aquí llego yo x_x. Siento si fue muy largo (porque vaya que me quedó largo en comparación con los otros capítulos) o si fue insuficiente(?). No saben lo feliz que me hace ver sus comentarios y saber que están disfrutando de este fic tanto como yo xD; a veces no puedo creer que mis raíces volvieron y que he vuelto a escribir comedia D: ya tenía tiempo que estas gracias no me salían bien.**

**Le agradezco a mi mejor amiga/hermana menor, **_AmaMitha_** por haberme llamado hace unas horas antes de publicar este capítulo, diciendo que me avispara y que lo hiciera xD. Aparte, me dio una cuantas ideas que ya yo tenía pensadas antes; oye, si estás leyendo esto, no creas que las he ignorado, espera al capítulo 5 e.e.**

**Como sea, una vez más, ¡gracias por sus reviews, sus seguimientos, favoritos, acosos-por-Twitter… todo *—*! Son un amorsh, y los amorsh son adodabes jbfbfijsb. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo cinco —que ansío subir pronto!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	5. Tropiezo

**Disclaimer | **Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo 5 ● **Tropiezo

"_Una persona distraída, es una persona peligrosa"  
_**—Anónimo—**

* * *

Eren se palmea la frente, llevándose la otra mano al cabello y despeinándolo más de lo que de por sí ya está. A su lado, la chica con la que anda, que por cierto tiene una pinta de guasona con esa boca tan roja, rueda los ojos.

—Gatito, ¿quién es ella?

Parpadeo confusa antes de aguantar la risa que quiere escaparse de mis labios en este momento. ¿Le ha dicho «gatito»?

—Es mi compañera de piso.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclaman la guasona y Sasha al mismo tiempo, casi dejándonos sordos.

—¡¿Cómo que «compañeros de piso»?! —repite Sasha hacia mí—. ¡Mikasa Phoebe Ackerman, me dijiste que vivías con una _chica_!

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora me crees tránsfor? —objeta Eren indignado ante el comentario de Sasha.

Cómo odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Y ahora le he dado indirectamente a Eren en el orgullo y estoy consciente de que le dolió al menos un poco porque fue de Sasha quien lo escuchó. Por nada él y Sasha se odian…

—Me dijiste que vivías solo —secunda la guasona dirigiéndose a Eren.

—Nunca dije eso —actúa él en defensa. Me pregunto desde cuándo se conocen estos dos, y si ella será la novia de él o algo por el estilo.

—Y yo a ti tampoco te dije que vivía con una chica. —Fue mi turno de enfrentarme a Sasha.

—¡Pero—! —reclaman las dos chicas, que ante su segunda vez unísona se miran con extrañeza.

—Mikasa, ¿por qué con _él_? —chilla Sasha señalando con el dedo a Eren que casi ha llegado a rozarle la nariz.

—¡Aleja tus manos de mi rostro, Braus! —ordena Eren haciéndose para atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Temes que te infecte, idiota? Uy sí, cuidado te mueres.

Eren la mira furibundo a su vez que ella le saca la lengua y sacudírsela.

—Oye tú, perra entrometida, no le hables así a mi gatito, ¿me oyes? —rezonga la guasona, avanzando unos pasos hasta ponerse a la par de Sasha, levantando uno de sus dedos amenazadoramente hacia su cara.

La diferencia de tamaños da risa. La guasona es tan enana como Pitufina, y si me preguntan son igualitas, sólo falta que tenga la piel azul y podrían ser la misma. Y eso que Sasha es, por centímetros, más baja que yo.

—¿Y quién está hablando contigo, insecta? —reta Sasha.

Se mantienen así por unos instantes, casi queriéndose matar con la mirada. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para entrar en el departamento por un hueco que Eren me hizo todavía de pie en el umbral.

—¡Oigan—! —exclaman por última vez Sasha y la guasona.

Pero ni las dejamos seguir. Al instante, cerramos la puerta con seguro incluido y soltamos un suspiro. Y aunque por un largo rato estuvimos escuchando los alaridos de Sasha desde fuera tumbando tanto la puerta como el timbre junto a la guasona, pronto inundó la paz y pude por fin hacerme de cuentas de que estoy en casa y ya puedo irme a dormir.

Aunque por la mirada que Eren me dirige supuse que iría para largo mi plan de descanso.

—Conque… ¿olvidaste tus llaves? —inicia, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no carga camisa. Por el amor de dios, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre esto de que lo vea sin una prenda de vestir cada vez que nos topamos. Me pregunto si para la universidad llevará solo calcetines puestos, es lo que falta. Tiene complejo de Aikuro Mikisugi***** el niño, solo falta que le brillen los pezones y ande proclamando las playas nudistas.

—Sí —contesto melodiosamente, restándole importancia y encogiéndome de hombros.

Eren rueda los ojos.

—¿Y en serio tenías que venir a armar un escándalo en la puerta con Braus?

—Oye, yo no fui la que tardó en abrir por estar teniendo sexo.

—No es mi culpa, tenía que acabar.

—¡Eren!

—¿Qué?

—¡Eres un sucio, cállate!

—Solo decía.

—¡Y yo también!

—Bueno.

—¡Bueno! —Ruedo los ojos—. Y a todas estas, no invité a Sasha, ella solo quiso acompañarme para ver si llegaba bien a casa.

—¿Por qué diablos las mujeres van juntas a todos lados? ¿No le costaba nada ver que llegaste bien a la entrada del edificio y ya?

—Si fueras un caballero, tomarías consejo de Sasha y acompañarías a una chica a la puerta de su casa.

—Cariño, hay muchas maneras de demostrar caballerismo.

—¿Ah sí? Viniendo de ti no me interesan.

—Más te vale que te lleves esas llaves la próxima vez.

—Sí, y menos mal que no me las llevé hoy.

Eren enarca una ceja, expectante por saber qué más tendría que decir.

—Sino —sigo—, me hubiera topado contigo y la guasona tirando en el sofá.

Observo el lugar que señalé tras la oración y me estremezco. Eso y todo el resto del apartamento estaban hechos un desastre. No quería ni imaginarme cómo estaría el cuarto de Eren quizás con una colección de condones usados durante el día, _eeewww_. Y ahora que lo menciono, ¿eso en el pasillo es una tanga?

Para mi sorpresa, Eren ríe a carcajada limpia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —formulo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso! —dice entre risas—. ¡Guasona! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡No se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor que eso!

Parpadeo estupefacta ante sus palabras. ¿Qué clase de novio se supone que es éste que no se ofende porque le haya dicho a su novia «guasona»?

Carraspeo.

—¿Qué? —Sonríe a su típica manera, como si destilara ácido sulfúrico, mientras posa sobre mí su mirada gatuna. Creo que ya entiendo por qué la guasona le llama «gatito»—. ¿Celosa?

Suelto una risa corta y lo miro como si estuviera loco.

—¿Es tu novia acaso?

—No —contesta él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aprende algo de mí, Mikasa. Yo no tengo novias, tengo _amigas_.

Enarco una ceja. De un instante a otro él se acerca a mí como un tigre acechando a su presa. Sus ojos de gato realmente no ayudaban para nada y en cambio solo recreaban una imagen en mi mente que en realidad casi me tenía temblando como un flan del horror. Oh no, ni lo sueñes, Jaeger.

—¿Conque tu amiga? —repito, cruzándome de brazos—. Me imagino que tendrás muchas entonces.

—Como no tienes ideas —reafirmó, utilizando un tono grave e insinuador.

Sonrío irónica.

—Menos mal que no somos amigos, _gatito_.

Y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, caminando hasta el pasillo donde mi habitación me espera. Antes de entrar en ella, pateo la tanga con el pie en dirección hacia Eren; por supuesto no llegó muy lejos, pero al menos la observa y luego me ve a mí.

—No limpiaré eso.

Al parecer no todo el tiempo el «mírame los bóxers y somos amigos» tendrá la última palabra en este juego de convivencia.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El lunes mis ojos lentamente se abren ante la realidad, que contrario a mis sueños reparadores no consistía en muñecos de azúcar y ríos de chocolate.

Me estiro en la cama de mi habitación por los próximos cinco años. Es bastante cómoda, cabe destacar. No me importaría quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida. El color rosa de las sábanas, que antes pertenecían a mi alcoba en Shiganshina, me daban esa sensación hogareña con la que podía dormir tranquila. Quizás algún día debería reemplazar estas sábanas que me persiguieron en la etapa de la secundaria, es algo que tengo planeado.

Tras estirarme, vuelvo a dejarme caer entre las almohadas. Mi peluche de toda la vida, un My Melody desgastado que no dejo de adorar, se abraza a mi cuello en lo que he vuelto a acostarme. Lentamente giro mi cabeza hacia mi reloj de Keroppi sobre la mesita de noche, con ganas de pedir cinco minutos más de sueño.

—¿PERO QUÉ MIER—?

¡SON LAS SIETE!

—¡DIABLOS!

¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Yo creí haber puesto anoche claramente la alarma para las seis de la mañana! ¿Por qué rayos no sonó esta porquería? ¡Se supone que es nueva, la compré antes de venirme a Trost!

Con atención reparo en la hoja de instrucciones que tiré descuidadamente dentro del cajón de la mesita de café. Las malditas estaban en japonés, y Misaki es tan buena infundiéndome su cultura que apenas y sabía decir «hola», «gracias» y «adiós». No me extraña que el reloj lo haya descompuesto por andar de inventadora intentando colocar la alarma.

Y mientras maldigo mi suerte, arranco con violencia las sábanas de mi cuerpo dejándome caer sobre la alfombra en busca de mis pantuflas de pata de dinosaurio. Lo sé, a pesar de que remodelé la habitación para darle un toque de madurez, sigo teniendo gustos por las cosas cursis y sin sentido.

Farfullo eufórica al hallar las pantuflas y ponérmelas. Rápidamente corro al baño, dando gracias al cielo por no haberme topado con Eren y su fea cara de recién levantado. Si tan sólo lo vieran, las ojeras le llegan hasta el suelo cuando se despierta.

Y hablando de ojeras.

—¡AAAHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Mi grito es comparable con el de alguna mocosa de película de terror que acabara de ver a un monstruo. Yo también había visto uno: a mí misma.

Las ojeras que tengo están tan oscuras que ni un témpano de hielo del Polo Norte podría hacer algo con ellas en el tiempo que me resta. Mi cabello es un desastre; de paso que está enredado, está grasiento, como si no me lo hubiese lavado en días, y así era. Mi cara tiene por lo menos uno, dos, tres… ¡cuatro granos! Y creo que con todo el estrés, la del mes me estaba bajando.

Solo los hincones producidos por mi vientre me alertan de lo inevitable. Menos mal que aniñé el baño el sábado luego de terminar con mi habitación. Eren apenas dijo poca cosa sobre las cajas de támpax, las toallas sanitarias y los analgésicos femeninos que había dispersado en el sitio. ¿Pero qué podía hacer o decir él? Solo hay un baño, debe calárselo porque soy su compañera.

Y por estas razones coloco cada primer día de clases la alarma dos horas antes de iniciar la jornada. ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no me despierto de casualidad?

Pero estoy segura de que también le había puesto una alarma al teléfono. Entonces caí en cuenta, esa porquería debe estar muerta; no recuerdo un instante de anoche en el que lo haya puesto a cargar. Apenas terminé de discutir con Eren, me encerré en mi cuarto, me desvestí y caí en la cama; no recuerdo ni siquiera el momento en el que cerré los ojos y dormí. Craso error.

—_Jo. Der._

Y como es de esperarse, me ha bajado la regla.

Antes de seguir maldiciendo mi suerte, me vuelvo hacia el dispensario tras el espejo del lavabo en el que metí mis toallas. Pero al abrirlo se me iba a salir el alma del cuerpo.

POR QUÉ MIS TOALLAS NO ESTÁN AHÍ.

DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS TOALLAS.

UUUUGGGGHHHH.

Busco en las gavetas bajo el lavabo, nada. En el estante encima del inodoro, nada. Dentro de la ducha, nada. Solo queda un último sitio, el armario empotrado encima de la puerta, donde Eren guarda las toallas limpias.

¡Eso es muy alto!

Pero como estoy retardada y desesperada por encontrar aunque sea un reverendo paño para ponerme ahí abajo, tengo que optar por la manera más bizarra de llegar ahí arriba. Cierro la tapa del inodoro y me he montado encima de la orilla porque es lo que más resiste mi peso; me inclino hacia el estúpido armario y, como he podido, lo abro y veo la gloria.

Todas y cada una de mis cosas están ahí.

Gruñendo por lo alto, con ganas de que Eren me escuchara a pesar de lo horrible que sueno recién levantada, saco mis niñerías de ahí y las coloco en un mejor orden en el baño, lo suficientemente bien como para que a Eren no le molestaran después. Todo en las gavetas bajo el lavabo, en las que él no metía casi nada.

Como pude, he cepillado mis dientes con violencia sin importar romperme algunas encías. Me enjuago la boca, lavo mi cara con agua helada para disipar las ojeras y secar los granitos y a su vez me coloco una crema antiséptica sobre ellos, por los momentos, pues entonces me he metido a bañar. Lavo mi cabello con dos pasadas de shampoo y me pongo un poco de enjuague para desenredarlo, pues lo tengo vuelto un valle púbico. Finalmente, he vuelto a lavar mi cara con agua helada.

Observo el reloj decorativo postrado en la pared y contengo un grito. Me tiré más de veinte minutos haciendo toda esta porquería.

¡Ugh, por qué nací mujer!

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Yo estaba tranquilo haciendo el desayuno, entonces escucho esos gritos femeninos de procedencia sospechosa. Por un breve lapsus mental me pregunté de quiénes serían, hasta que recuerdo que vivo con una chica que hasta hace unos meses se graduó conmigo en el colegio.

Luego veo una figura de cabello negro casi caerse de bruces por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño. Escucho un suspiro, seguramente porque no me vio dentro de él. Luego, un portazo tan fuerte que por poco hace caer los cuadros colgados. Lo siguiente fueron más gritos, jadeos y hasta creo que escuché cómo se caían varias cosas a su paso. La ducha fue lo siguiente que se inundó el ambiente.

Sinceramente, espero que no le haya importado que colocara todas sus niñerías en el estante más alto. Probablemente lo haya alcanzado, tampoco es que sea bajita. Considérenlo una inocente novatada para ella en el rincón de Eren Jaeger.

Gracias a mi madre y mi hermana sé por propia experiencia que las mujeres tardan terriblemente en arreglarse, pero ¿veinticinco minutos en el baño, es en serio? Esas son cosas del diablo.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, la veo salir del baño con el cuerpo envuelto en toallas.

—Buenos días, Ackerman —la saludo. Ella me mira extrañada, pero agita la mano con apuro—. ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos?

—¿Qué? —pregunta distraída, con un notorio malhumor. Chasquea la lengua al terminar su frase y prácticamente me ha mandado al demonio—. Agh, con lo que sea.

Me encojo de hombros y me dedico a hacer lo mismo para ambos. Tampoco es como si me apeteciera cocinar dos cosas distintas. La observo dirigiéndose a su cuarto caminando como si tuviera algo entre las piernas.

—¡Oh, Eren! —exclama estrepitosamente, casi cayéndose al girarse hacia mí. Anda descalza y con los pies mojados, más bien me extraña que no se haya resbalado—. ¡Hazmeunfavorenorme!

La miro sin comprender lo que dice, pues se ha puesto a farfullar al punto de compararse con un alienígena aprendiendo su idioma materno. Estuve por preguntar qué había dicho antes, pero ella está apurada y se nota que no tiene ganas de repetirlo.

—Córtame ya mismo dos rodajas de pepino.

Y tras ordenarme lo que quería, ha corrido de vuelta a su habitación. Yo solo suspiro y, encogiéndome de hombros, prefiero hacer lo que me dice para luego no tener que soportar más gritos suyos. En serio, nunca había visto a esta chica gritar tanto en su vida. Soy demasiado joven para sufrir de migraña por su culpa.

Lo siguiente que escucho fueron unos cuántos «¡¿qué diablos me pongo?!», seguido por el escándalo del secador de cabello y otras cuántas cosas cayéndose a su paso. En menos de diez minutos sale del cuarto como si una guerra no acabara de desatarse ahí dentro. Se ve casi igual que siempre, con su cabello lacio y oscuro cayendo bajo su pecho y su ropa propia de una «chica casta» como ella. Solo falta arreglarse la cara, que luce como si quisiera matar a todo el que se le interpusiera.

—¿Y los pepinos? —exige.

Los señalo con el dedo. Siguen en la tabla de cortar.

—¡Sí que eres lento! ¡Esa tabla debió estar fregada hace veinte minutos! —espeta tomando los pepinos y colocándoselos en los ojos junto a un antifaz para dormir, que impide que se les caigan. Hace una mueca mientras se los pone, seguramente por la fría sensación.

¿Lento? ¡Yo no fui el que tardó veinticinco minutos bañándose!

—Perdóneme, _milady_, pero tuve que volver a usarla para cortar sus dichosos pepinos —replico burlón.

Apuesto que ella ha rodado los ojos tras tanta cosa que carga en la cara.

Casi al instante, le sirvo su desayuno. Lo tengo listo desde hace rato, solo que la esperé para comérnoslo juntos. La observo en silencio tanteando la mesa como una ciega en busca de los cubiertos. No pude evitar reírme en carcajadas, ¡esta chica en un desastre!

—¡Idiota!

Para ayudarla, puesto que ya estaba sintiendo pena por ella, le extiendo sus cubiertos y se los coloco en sus respectivas manos.

—Cielos, hoy la «chica casta» amaneció con aires de furia.

Ella mueve el cuchillo en su mano derecha con dificultad. Por un instante pensé que me lo clavaría en el cuello. De paso que está molesta, está temporalmente ciega y eso la hace peligrosa.

—Ja, ja. Ingrato —conviene sarcásticamente, lo cual me provoca reír.

Solita se ha encargado de cortar sus huevos con tocino, casi ensuciándose para cuando los iba dirigiendo a su cavidad bucal.

Agradezco que cargue puesto ese antifaz-sobre-pepinos-sobre-los-ojos, pues así no puede ver la sonrisa burlona que le dirijo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ella sabe que no he dejado de burlarme de toda esta situación desde que el día empezó.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Al terminar de comer, vuelvo a mi cuarto a tientas ciegas. Solo me hace falta un perro lazarillo y un bastón, porque ya tengo puesto el antifaz que sustituye a los lentes oscuros.

Lo último que supe de Eren antes de escuchar cómo lavaba los trastes, era que iba a cepillarse los dientes. Ahogo un gemido, ¡también quiero cepillarme los dientes, pero está tan tarde que apenas me alcanza para enjuagarme y refrescar mi aliento a fuerza de mentas!

Tiro el antifaz sentándome frente al espejo sobre mi cómoda, observando mis ojos en el momento en que los pepinos caen sobre ella. Las ojeras están por lo menos más claras que antes, nada que tres capas de corrector no pudieran cubrir. Tan rápido como Speedy Gonzáles, me maquillo usando apenas un poco de base, corrector y polvo sobre los granitos a la vez que delineo mis despeinadas cejas y rizo las pestañas con los dedos.

Lo último que hago antes de salir de mi habitación y del apartamento es tomar mi bolso con —eso espero— los cuadernos y libros que vaya a necesitar, mi cosmetiquera, un par de bolígrafos y mi billetera. No tengo ni una mísera idea de qué hizo Eren con su vida, ¿y saben qué? Poco me importa si se ha ido caminando, tomado el autobús o conseguido una nave espacial que lo lleve. Total, la universidad no está a más de tres cuadras, ¿qué podía perder? Y he partido récord porque todavía dispongo de quince minutos antes de la jornada.

Llevo a mi boca como cinco mentas mientras mascullo y maldigo por olvidarme de haber cargado el teléfono aunque aun así lo haya tirado dentro del bolso. En algún momento del día aprovecharé para enchufarlo, a menos que Ymir me preste su cargador portátil.

Justo cuando voy a mitad de la cuadra, un auto entre tantos que iba cerca de la orilla de la acera tocó fuertemente el claxon. Me giro y lo veo; era un Ford Fiesta modelo 2015, negro. Aunque el auto luce moderno, algo en mí hizo que se me helara la sangre cuando lo veo zigzaguear más hacia el lado en el que camino. Tengo miedo de que se trate de algún loco psicópata secuestrador. Mucha mala fama tuvo Shiganshina con los crímenes que me han dejado un poco paranoica.

Ha vuelto a tocar la bocina cuando entonces se detiene a un lado de mí. Por impulso grito fuerte y alzo mis brazos al aire, deteniendo mi caminar que desde hace rato luce tan paranoico y estrepitoso, y no precisamente porque me haya puesto mal el támpax.

La gente a mí alrededor me mira atemorizada. Unas cuantas madres con sus hijos han corrido, cruzado la calle, montado en las cabinas de algunos taxis y casi que han volado.

Al instante, la ventanilla de vidrio oscuro del Fiesta se ha bajado, y dentro alcanzo a ver unos ojos verde gatuno que me observan con infinita burla, aparte de una sonrisa que destila ácido sulfúrico por la burla, debido a mi estúpida escenita de paranoia.

—Hola, preciosa.

Bajo las manos al instante y lo observo estupefacta.

—¡EREN!

Él sigue burlándose, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo a un lado y montarme en su auto con él —¡no sabía que tuviera auto!—, ha arrancado dejándome en medio de la acera, todavía con las miradas de los transeúntes encima de mí. Jamás he sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

_Gracias_, Eren.

Después de casi ser robada, secuestrada y violada por mi idiota compañero de piso, que en realidad no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer todo lo anterior —_DIGO YO_—, he llegado por fin a la universidad al mismo tiempo en que el timbre suena.

Ahora debo localizar el edificio de facultad y mi aula.

Observo mí alrededor. Hay demasiada gente en el campus que no reconozco. Muchos que pasan por mi lado hablan con acentos variados de toda la nación, haciéndome pensar que no soy la única forastera junto a mis amigas. Al cabo de un tiempo perdido en el que he caminado sin rumbo alguno en busca de un rostro conocido o un letrero que enunciara «Facultad de Ciencias Sociales».

Si tan solo mi estúpido celular tuviera batería estaría llamando a Sasha en este instante para saber dónde diablos estaba. Por suerte ella estudiaría conmigo, por lo que sería mi mejor aliada justo ahora.

—Agh, maldición —gruño y observo mi reloj de muñeca. A este paso llegaré una media hora más tarde a mi clase. Como si no fuese suficiente que la universidad sea tan grande como la cuarta parte del Disneyland de California.

Estoy por dar un paso más cuando de repente siento un fuerte golpe contra mi cabeza y algo duro chocando con mi espalda. Por poco pierdo el equilibrio, de no haber sido por unas manos que me han sujetado de los brazos impidiendo mi vergonzosa caída al suelo. Estoy por protestar debido a la imprudencia de éste individuo que ha chocado conmigo cuando entonces me doy la vuelta y lo miro.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimé?

—Ah… yo…

Cierro la boca al instante en que noto que estoy tartamudeando y que en cualquier momento puedo decir una babosada. Mis ojos capturan una mirada casi dorada que me observa avergonzado mientras se soba la quijada, con la que me golpeó la cabeza durante el choque. En una de sus manos he notado que lleva consigo su celular.

Dios mío, llévame… ¡Este es el chico de ayer en el centro comercial! ¡El del trasero sexy!

¡Pero mira qué suerte, Mikasa! ¡El culón te entierra la quijada en la cabeza por estar más pendiente de su teléfono que del camino que tiene en frente! Y lo peor es que no puedo estar molesta, si se ve tan dulce como un _brownie_.

Carraspeo para conseguir no verme más estúpida de lo que ya de por sí me siento por tartamudear.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

El chico del trasero sexy sonríe y suspira como si eso le aliviara.

—Qué bueno, al menos no has sufrido una conmoción cerebral por mi culpa.

Sonrío por la gracia y lo escucho reír seguidamente. Tiene una risa tan tierna como un gatito, ¡ay dios!

—Soy Jean Kirschstein.

Y de paso tiene nombre de príncipe.

—Mikasa Ackerman.

Estrecho la mano que me extiende mientras mi sonrisa se ensancha, al igual que la suya. Puedo verme reflejada en sus ojos acaramelados.

—¿Eres nueva? —me pregunta.

—Así es, ¿tú también?

—No —responde—, voy en tercer semestre de arquitectura. ¿Tú qué estudiarás?

—Comunicación social, mención periodismo.

—Eso suena bien —conviene, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera gustosa.

—¡Sí! —sonrío—. La verdad siempre me ha gustado el periodismo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

¡AH, DIAAAABLOS! ¿QUÉ DIGO AHORA?

—Y bien… ¿ya ibas a tu clase? —inquiriere, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño ceniciento.

—Sí, pero digamos que tengo ciertos problemas para localizar mi facultad —alego con vergüenza.

—Oh, pues no está muy lejos de aquí —me asegura—. ¿Ves aquel faro? Camina hasta el tercer edificio delante de él, esa es la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales. Luego dirígete al segundo piso, ahí están las aulas de Comunicación Social.

Asiento, mirándolo con ojos agradecidos. Menos mal que no soy estúpida para seguir direcciones y suelo recordarlas con facilidad, pues me da demasiada vergüenza pedirle que me acompañara a mi clase.

—Con mucho gusto te llevaría hasta allá, pero también tengo clases justo ahora y… —se ha callado, volviendo a llevarse la mano al cabello. Estoy segura de que lo que pensaba decir era «estoy perdiendo tiempo».

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —manifiesto sonriente, tratando de evaporar la tensión—. Yo puedo llegar sola a mi clase. Gracias por decirme donde estaba, Jean.

Él me mira y comparte mi sonrisa. Su nombre se siente tan bien saliendo de mis labios.

—Cuando quieras, Mikasa —me dice antes de caminar en una dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigiría—. ¡Nos vemos!

Agito una mano en el aire y detengo esta acción cuando lo pierdo de vista entre tanta gente que camina alrededor.

_Ahh_… Creo que ya puedo morir en paz.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Sasha me observa con esa expresión con la que claramente me estaba diciendo «exijo una explicación». Yo solo atino a suspirar; toda la jornada me ha estado viendo de esa manera.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, que Eren me secuestró para vivir con él o algo parecido que haga que deje en claro la mucha razón que se supone que tienes por decir que él es un delincuente o lo que se le parezca?

Ella suelta el envase de su jugo y lo deja reposando en la mesa, ahora cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí.

Ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza.

—Pues no, Sasha. La que decidió vivir con él fui yo, Eren no tuvo nada que ver.

—¿Segura? —cuestiona.

—¡UISH, QUE SÍ, MIERDA! —exacerba Ymir, quien está con nosotras sentada en una de las mesas externas del café del campus—. Sasha, yo sé que te cae bien mal Eren Jaeger, pero cálmate.

Al fin alguien que me entiende.

—¿Pero estás segura de que estás bien, Mika? ¿No te hizo nada el muy cara de pene? —me interroga, ignorando por completo el comentario de Ymir.

La de pecas pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que no —digo.

—¿Y por qué diablos te mudaste con él entonces?

—¡Coño, porque sí, pues! ¡Déjala quieta! —implora Ymir.

—No me digas que es porque es tu novio y lo amas —desdeña Sasha, negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera aceptarlo. Pronto, abre los ojos como platos—. Mikasa Phoebe Ackerman, ¡¿acaso te embarazó y son una pareja joven que vive en concubinato en la espera de que seas mayor de edad para que se casen y puedan criar legalmente a su hijo?!

¿Más o menos—?

—… ¿Qué? —atino a decir, atemorizada por las ideas de Sasha.

—¿Pero qué mier…? ¿Sasha, a ti qué te pasa por esa cabeza? —espeta Ymir, sin saber qué diablos más hacer para que Sasha se callara.

Suspiro. Era mi única voluntad.

—Yo solo necesitaba un lugar para vivir, ¿bien? No soy novia de Eren, ¡y mucho menos estoy embarazada de él, por dios! —explico entre exclamaciones—. Y como mis queridas amigas no me convidaban a vivir con ellas o no se querían venir a vivir conmigo en el departamento que inicialmente mis padres me ayudaron a localizar, mi última opción fue Eren, que ya tenía un departamento y aceptó que viviera con él.

Sasha se ha quedado muda mientras que Ymir ha suspirado.

—Qué romántico —rezonga Ymir sarcásticamente.

Ah, joder.

—La cosa es —comienza a decir la de pecas, ahora sonriendo ladinamente— que ya lo sabía.

Frunzo el ceño, a la vez que Sasha ha abierto los ojos como platos mirando a Ymir con horror.

—Venga, mi novio, Annie y el otro maricón con el que vivo son tres de los cuatro compinches de Jaeger. ¿Cómo creen que me enteré de que siquiera estaba en Trost?

Me he puesto tan blanca como un papel en este momento. ¡Ymir todo el tiempo ha sabido el secreto!

—¡Maldita traidora, por qué coño no me dices! —lloriquea Sasha.

—Porque ibas a ponerte estresante, como ahora. Cuando te subiste anoche al auto y llegaste contando lo de Jaeger y Mikasa estaba que me orinaba.

—Eres una desgraciada, Ymir —opino, negando con la cabeza.

—Gracias, corazón.

Como habíamos terminado nuestras clases del día, decidimos venir a almorzar en el café del campus antes de irnos. Pero los temas de conversación del día solo han rodado en Eren Jaeger, cosa que me tiene hasta los pelos.

Apoyando mi mejilla en una mano, desde nuestra mesa he podido capturar la atención de unos ojos gatunos, con los cual entrecruzo mirada por un breve instante. Entorno los ojos desviándome de él, tengo a Eren Jaeger hoy hasta en la sopa.

—Por cierto, Ymir, ¿qué tal tu clase de Arquitectura? —pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Muy aburrida —afirma—. El primer semestre siempre es aburrido, así me decía mi hermana.

—Oh, ¿saben a quién vi hoy? —dice Sasha con una sonrisa pícara.

Creo sentir todavía la mirada verde esmeralda sobre mí, por lo que me vuelvo una vez más en su dirección y, en efecto, ahí estaba él observándome con burla desde la distancia.

—¿A quién?

Eren extiende su sonrisa socarrona, enseñándome sus blancos dientes en el acto; ahí está otra vez su sonrisa destiladora de ácido sulfúrico, cómo me harta. Siento la sangre de mi rostro calentarse en torno a mis mejillas, al mismo momento en que mis cejas se fruncen y mis ojos obedecen con exasperación a dejar de corresponder su mirada.

Sigo molesta con él porque no me dijo que tenía auto, porque me avergonzó en la calle y porque ni siquiera me dejó venirme con él. Es un maricón, malparido, cabrón, desgracia—

—Al chico del culo sexy que vimos ayer en el centro comercial.

… do.

Un momento.

Sasha me está mirando con esa cara con la que me dice «te atrapé con las manos en la masa, muchachita».

—… ¿Qué?

—Sí, «qué», pendeja —rezonga, dándome ligeros codazos en el brazo—. ¡Echa tu cuento!

—Te vimos hablando con él —secunda Ymir con su típica sonrisa de hiena.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vieron hablando con él? —exclamo, dirigiéndome hacia Sasha sobre todo—. ¿Y tú acaso no podías llegar para salvar a tu mejor amiga y llevártela contigo al salón de clases que estuvo buscando por diez minutos?

—¡Oww! ¡Se veían tan tontos y románticos! —chilla, ignorando, por supuesto, todo lo que acabo de decir.

—Pero bien simplecita, corazón —añade Ymir—. ¿No le coqueteaste un poco?

Suspiro.

—No, ¿creo?

—Se notaba a leguas que no sabías qué decirle.

Dios, estas tipas son unas crack para fijarse en mis expresiones, ¿por qué no estudiaron Psicología en vez de Periodismo y Arquitectura? Ah, claro, sirven para fijarse hasta en las caras que pongo cuando tengo que ir al baño pero resulta que se les ha olvidado que su mejor amiga de toda la vida ha sido desde siempre un mísero año menor que ambas.

Perras.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuadraron ya una cita?

—Se llama Jean Kirschstein y no —respondo tajante.

—Jean —tararea Sasha como si fuese una canción—. Tiene nombre de príncipe.

—Lo mismo pensé.

—Al menos se sabe que estudia aquí. Sólo hay que entrenar un poquito al perro para que muerda el hueso —conviene Ymir.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Me dijiste _perro_?

—En efecto, ¡lo eres! —secunda Sasha seguidamente, llevando su mano a mi cabello y comenzando a despeinarlo como si no supiera las rabias que pasé con él temprano por la mañana—. ¡Eres nuestro perrito!

Genial, aparte de casta ahora tengo complejo de mascota. Perfecto. ¿Qué es lo que falta? ¿Qué venga Eren y me reclame como su zorra? Ni en sueños.

Y hablando de Eren… el muy beocio sigue observándome desde la lejanía. Y si mal no me engaña mi vista a través del rabillo del ojo, está con Bertholdt y Reiner.

—Sasha, ¿cómo te hiciste ese rasguño?

Me giro nuevamente hacia mis amigas y reparo en el lugar que señala Ymir con su dedo. Está en el cuello de Sasha, un rasguño que aunque no fue grave dejó marca. Parece ser de un gato, pero sé que Sasha y su hermanastro no tienen mascotas en su condominio porque no les son permitidas.

—Adivina —desaíra ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco con suma exasperación—. Fue la _puta_ guasona con sus uñas de zorra.

Ante su declaración, Ymir suelta una risotada tan grande que captura indistintas miradas a nuestro alrededor. Por un segundo, miro hacia donde están Eren y su grupo y noto que Berth ha volteado para acá notando que su novia está aquí.

—¡PUTA GUASONA! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡AY LOCA, TE PASASTE!

—El apodo se lo puso Mikasa —me otorga los derechos—, pero el apelativo «puta» se lo adjunté yo.

La burla en el rostro de Ymir se transforma en ternura. Jamás había visto una expresión parecida venir de ella. Pronto notamos a Bertholdt apareciendo frente a nosotras, y su clan también.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saluda Berth en general con una sonrisa en su rostro, misma que se extendió al ver a Ymir—. Hola, amor.

—Hola, cielo —corresponde Ymir, incorporándose instantáneamente de la mesa, corriendo a comerle la boca a su novio.

Aunque durante las vacaciones los vi estar juntos, todavía no puedo creer que sean pareja.

—¿Qué tal, chicas? —Es el turno de Reiner de saludarnos.

—Qué onda, Rei. ¿Dónde está Annie?

—Aquí —nos contesta una voz de procedencia sospechosa que ha sonado tan vacía y fúnebre, helándonos la sangre.

Desde las sombras, justo detrás de Reiner, ha salido una muchacha menuda y bajita de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Descrita de esa manera se oye adorable, pero entonces llega a asustar cuando agregas a la oración que viste de negro como una viuda y tiene túneles en las orejas junto a aproximadamente siete perforaciones menores en una de ellas, otra en el labio, en la nariz, en la ceja, en el ombligo, en un hombro, en las pantorrillas en una nalga…

Sí, aquí es donde el apodo de «vampira» que todos le teníamos cobra sentido. Recuerdo que Reiner fue el primero en llamarla así cuando Annie optó por seguir el estilo oscuro; así empezó su historia de amor.

—¿Qué tal todo, Annie?

—Igual. La vida es aburrida.

Si estuviera Christa aquí estaría haciendo oraciones por ella, de eso no tengo dudas.

Sasha siempre se ríe con cada comentario que hace Annie, aunque no dieran risa en lo absoluto. La rubia ni siquiera se inmuta ante esto; lo que le falta es buscarse unas cuchillas y cortarse las venas.

—No lo es tanto si estoy aquí contigo, ¿verdad, ángel? —dijo Reiner, abrazando tiernamente a Annie, quien apenas le correspondió el mismo poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre los brazos de éste.

—Suéltame, bobo.

Y mientras ellos se ponen a conversar, recordando cada mísero instante de nuestra estadía en la escuela y todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de graduación, se me ocurre nuevamente virar la vista hacia el chico ignorado del grupo quien se había distanciado unos metros de nosotros, posando a un lado de una papelera. Cuando nuestras miradas chocan, él me sonríe y hace señas para que me acercara.

Decido obedecerlo. Me estoy hartando de escuchar las risas melodramáticas de Reiner y que de repente le dieran arranques de depresión por recordar los momentos de nuestra infancia en la escuela. Annie le ha estado propinando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y acariciándole el cabello con sus dedos rodeados de anillos góticos. Ymir, muy abrazada de Berth por la cintura, no ha parado de decirle a nuestro ex delegado que es un marico triste. Sasha ya no puede contener las lágrimas que le causan las carcajadas.

Al estar frente a Eren, suspiro y me cruzo de brazos. Eren se endereza, quedando más alto por centímetros que marcan una notable diferencia. Yo le llego aproximadamente por la barbilla, si lo miro con atención.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto con cadencia monótona, mientras que él arruga el labio.

—¿Llegaste bien?

Frunzo el ceño como si me hubiese picado un mosquito en un pezón. Por instinto le propino un zape en la frente a mi contraparte.

—¡Au! —se quejó—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que tenías auto?

Eren se cruza de brazos, al igual que yo.

—Tú no preguntaste.

—¡Porque no es normal que un adolescente de dieciocho años tenga oficialmente un auto propio! ¡Y menos un Fiesta 2015!

—Pues —suspira—, no te angusties, que no es exactamente mi auto. Es de mi hermana mayor y ella me lo prestó porque me mudé y eso —afirma encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Como sea —tajo—. Llegué muy bien si todavía tienes curiosidad. Sólo que estuve paranoica por si un auto negro se me volvía a aparecer en el camino para esta vez sí secuestrarme y violarme.

Al muy imbécil le ha causado bastante gracia mi comentario.

—¿Quieres irte conmigo? —me convida con las llaves de su auto en mano.

Gruño por lo bajo. Es eso o tener que soportar irme sola e íngrima otra vez.

—Está bien.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Observo a Ackerman de reojo cuando se monta en el auto. Su cara era un poema; no sabe exactamente qué expresión poner por todo el esplendor que tenía en frente. Sonrío, esta chica sí que es boba, ¿acaso es la primera vez que se monta en un auto o qué?

—No puedo creer que sea tuyo —comenta cuando arranco del estacionamiento.

—Ya te dije que no lo es.

—Tuyo, de tu hermana, lo que sea. Si te lo dio es porque debe tener otro y mejor, porque yo ni loca le daría un Ford Fiesta 2015 a Levi si fuese mayor que él y se fuera a la universidad en otra ciudad.

—¿Quién es Levi?

Ella rodó los ojos como si no le agradara mucho recordarlo.

—Mi fastidioso hermano mayor.

Río ante sus palabras, mirándola seguidamente con una ceja alzada.

—Es un bobo. De paso que está bueno, lo presume junto a sus éxitos. Se cree la última Coca Cola del desierto. —Siento su mirada encima de mí, pero ya empecé a andar en plena autopista y no podía girarme para verla—. Tal vez se lleven bien, aunque… si se entera que estás viviendo conmigo, es capaz de castrarte.

—¿Complejo de hermano-sobreprotector?

—Y que lo digas —afirma—. Se pondría como un ogro si te viera.

Eso me hizo ladear una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Celoso de que le robe a su hermanita?

Mikasa se queda callada unos instantes, antes de pegarme de una manera automática en el brazo derecho.

—Oye, estoy conduciendo.

—Tal vez deberías fijarte bien adónde vamos —espeta como sabelotodo, con ese tonito de «soy Mikasa Ackerman y tuve promedio de 10/10 en la secundaria» que suele utilizar bastante—. ¿Sabías que pasaste el edificio?

—¿Y adónde crees que vamos, Ackerman?

Por el rabillo del ojo denoto que frunce el ceño y pone una expresión en su rostro propia de alguien a quien se le olvida algo importante.

—¿Al… Caribbean Mall?

—Sí, y espero que no se te haya olvidado que tienes que buscar trabajo.

Al instante de entrar en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, agradezco a los cielos el haber conseguido un sitio dónde estacionar a estas horas, porque es cuando esta cosa se combustiona más. Me bajo del auto tras apagarlo y observo que Mikasa permanece inmóvil incluso después de haber simulado poner seguro y colocar la alarma.

Demasiadas ganas las de ella de quedarse ahí metida, pero me da igual porque no pienso sacarla. Tengo turno en mi trabajo y ella debería estar consiguiendo el suyo justo ahora.

Tras avanzar unos pasos restándole importancia, escucho unos gritos provenir de mi auto, junto a la alarma que se ha disparado en cuanto una puerta ha sido abierta.

* * *

***Aikuro Mikisugi: **si alguien ha visto **_Kill la Kill_**, sabe de qué hablo xD. Es un loco bien papi que se la pasa desnudándose en todo el anime; es nudista, por cierto, y _ama_ a la protagonista en mi mente maquiavélica.

* * *

| _¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, el fic está siendo editado para mejorar su redacción._

* * *

**HOLIIIIIS.**

**¿Qué tal están, corazoncitos? Espero que mejor que yo D: las clases me tienen enormemente consumida, pero yo ando tan _light_ a veces que ni les presto atención ya u.u. Sólo a química y matemáticas, sí, son mis musas(?). Ya quiero vacaciones ;-; no sé si aguantaré estas tres semanas que todavía me restan Dx.**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Quería hacerlo más largo, añadiendo la odisea de Mikasa con su trabajo, pero entonces no me iba a dar tiempo de escribir toda esa locura y decidí extenderla más para el capítulo 6 xD. A mi no me gusta tanto, siento que le falta acción, pero bue(?).**

**¡Graaaacias a todos por sus reviews xD! Me alegra tanto que les guste la historia. No puedo creer que ya tengo más de 30 reviews con tan pocos capítulos .-. Eso me pone tan _happy_ xwx.**

**Bueno, ya me voy D: se me va el internet ;-;. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima *-*!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**

* * *

_Y antes de irme totalmente,  
le deseo un súper dúper mega ultra feliz y unicornio cumpleaños  
a una de mis lectoras favoritas, **Ymir's Freckles** *-*._

_¡Feliz cumpleeeee *w*!_


	6. Se busca trabajo

**Disclaimer | **Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo 6 ● **Se busca trabajo

_"Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura:  
¿estoy loco yo, o todos los demás?"  
_**—Albert Einstein—**

* * *

Pasé dos horas dando vueltas por todo el Caribbean Trost Mall mascullando maldiciones hacia todo aquel que osara de tropezarme. No ando de humor como para tener que recibir los empujones de tipos dos metro más altos que yo ni de las «amigas» de Marla saliendo de su peluquería.

Intenté con la tienda deportiva en la que trabajan Eren y, del que pronto me enteré, Reiner. El sitio era cómodo, amplio y todos los empleados se encargaban de una sección deportiva a la vez, e iban rotándose cada semana. Si por ejemplo a Reiner le tocó la vez anterior estar en la sección de fútbol, él iría a la que estaba Eren, que era la de vóleibol, mientras que Eren iría hacia la de hockey y el que estaba en hockey pasaría a fútbol. Algo así.

Me agradaba su dinámica de trabajo y pensé en pedir empleo, pero entonces lo consulté mejor conmigo misma. Ya es suficiente con tener a Eren en casa, ¿ahora también en el trabajo? Ugh, no. Aparte que soy algo torpe y ciertos instrumentos deportivos suelen ser muy pesados para una chica como yo, por lo que preferí ahorrarme tener que estar pidiendo ayuda a mis compañeros de trabajo.

Probé también con las tiendas de ropa por departamento, boutiques, tiendas de accesorios y perfumerías. Ninguna me convenció.

Las tiendas de ropa por departamento acá en Trost parecen los _Juegos del Hambre_ o algo peor; hay señoras peleándose por la ropa de bebés, por blusas de tallas únicas y hasta por calcetines más feos que los barros que tengo en la cara. Así que… mejor no.

Con respecto a las tiendas de bisutería, justo cuando me estaba decidiendo sobre si trabajar o no en una, vi a una de las empleadas caérsele varios accesorios y ser reprendida por la cajera de la tienda —que parecía ser la dueña—, exasperándole porque había roto dos pulseras muy caras. Definitivamente no querría ser ella en esas circunstancias, así que lo decliné.

Y las perfumerías… _nope_. Apenas entré en una tuve que salir a tomar aire. El lugar estaba impregnado de olores combinados que no sé cómo es posible que los empleados puedan respirar ahí dentro, o que no se atrevan a usar mascarillas.

En medio de mi desespero incluso fui a visitar la librería en la que trabaja Annie.

—Este lugar es relajado —dijo ella una vez me hizo seguirla al rincón de una estantería de la sección de misterio—. Aquí vengo a leer mis libros de asesinatos cuando no hay clientes pesados que me molesten.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que los leas en otro lugar?

—Ah. —Annie se llevó una mano a la barbilla. La argolla de su nariz emitió un brillo extraño—. Es que hace cinco años un hombre murió aquí durante un asalto. Se siente su alma vagar por aquí.

Y definitivamente no trabajaré ahí.

Entre tantas cosas se me han ido las dos primeras horas de la tarde y ahora no sé qué diablos hacer con mi vida. Cuando acompañé a Eren a su trabajo, él me sugirió escoger lo que fuera. ¡Pero es que yo quiero trabajar en un lugar que vaya a disfrutar y en el que me sienta cómoda, no solo para mí es ganar dinero!

No supe qué tan desesperada estaba hasta que pasé por un lado de la peluquería de Marla. La vi por fuera de la vitrina secándole el cabello con total astucia a una chica que recién acababa de pintárselo de azul. Las «secuaces» de Marla me señalaron cuando fui pasando por ahí, haciendo que ella se volteara para verme. La mirada que me envió era cautivante, y no lo digo solo por la cantidad de delineador con que se maquilló hoy ni las maxi pestañas postizas que cargaba, sino porque me mandó lejos de ahí como recordándome que estaba exiliada de su aposento.

Les escribí un llamado de emergencia a mis dos mejores amigas para vernos en la feria de comidas. Para algunos es horario de almuerzo, aunque nosotras ya habíamos comido previamente en la universidad. Apenas son las dos de la tarde; los lunes salgo de clases a las doce al igual que Eren, por lo que se podría decir que tenía algo de ventaja contra el tiempo hasta las seis.

Y sentada en una mesa frente a la pizzería donde trabajan Sasha y Marco, con Ymir de turno de almuerzo en frente de mí, fue como empecé a acudir ayuda y consejos especiales.

—Hay una tienda de lencería por el cuarto pasillo —recomienda Ymir.

No miento que me lo he pensado varios segundos, hasta desistir. Dicha tienda de lencería ha de ser una parecida a la tienda de ropa por departamentos a la que fui, es decir, un campo de guerra.

—No.

—Creo que te enrollas demasiado —dice Sasha desde la caja registradora, más pendiente de nuestra conversación que a quien está atendiendo el pago—. Son cinco con cincuenta.

—Solo tengo diez.

Sasha le arranca el billete de la mano y lo mete en la caja registradora, sacando un cambio de dos dólares y tomando cinco caramelos de la cestilla que tiene a un lado. A ellos se la ponían ahí para que calmaran ansias durante las horas de trabajo.

—Muchas gracias por comprar en Caribbean's Pizza.

El muchacho que acababa de ser atendido por Sasha la observa consternado antes de abandonar el puesto con su caja de pizza y una mirada de extrañeza, misma que ha sido dirigida tanto a la cajera como al cambio devuelto. Hecha la pendeja le quitó tres dólares en caramelos que prácticamente son gratis.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestiona Ymir.

Suspiro.

—No sé. Y dudo que Marla quiera darme trabajo en la sexy shop.

Ymir ladea una sonrisa.

—Marla no será problema, pero dudo que quieras trabajar conmigo y Berth ahí.

Ugh, de solo imaginármelo me dan diabetes.

—¿Qué tal el cine?

—Fue el segundo lugar al que fui. La mayoría de los jóvenes universitarios acuden ahí primero antes que a cualquier otro lugar. Para mí no hay disponibilidad, tienen personal de sobra.

—¿Y si te metes a puta y ya?

—_Ymir_ —reprende Sasha, quién tiene frente a ella una cliente mayor que nos ha estado observando desde hace rato como si estuviésemos locas. Tras los diez dólares que le entrega la señora, Sasha le devuelve dos billetes más seis caramelos—. Lamento las circunstancias. Gracias por comprar en Caribbean's Pizza.

De paso que ha estado toda la fila escuchando nuestras extrañas conversaciones, ha tenido un mal servicio por parte de Sasha y hasta le roban 2.50$. Pobre mujer.

Estuve al alcance de protestar por mi propia cuenta hasta que escucho provenir de no muy lejos de la feria de comidas unos gritos escandalizadores casi propios de películas de terror, que por poco retumban todo el centro comercial y ahuyentan a las personas que van pasando. Frunzo el ceño y entrecierro extrañada los ojos, preguntándome qué rayos sería eso.

—¿Vieron a Pie Grande o qué? —ironizo girándome hacia la pizzería, que ahora está vacía debido a que la fila de clientes se ha terminado.

—No, son las _beliebers_ —especifica Marco, que por raras circunstancias de la vida se ha unido a nuestra conversación—. Están desde temprano por la madrugada haciendo fila en la disquería del Caribbean Mall para adquirir el nuevo disco de Justin Bieber.

De solo escuchar esa denominación me han entrado escalofríos. De por sí las _fangirls_ son peligrosas, pero las _beliebers_ son como bombas nucleares, explotan ante cualquier lanzada y esparcen sus Bieber-partículas a todo el mundo, intoxicándolo y calentándolo con sus cachonderías por a él. Es como el calentamiento global, pero de hormonas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —curiosea Ymir.

Lo último que falta es que Marco fuera _belieber_ también, suficiente lo soportamos siendo hippie. Hoy, por cierto, carga una bandana amarrada a la cabeza, con colores psicodélicos y extraños.

—Mina, una amiga, acampó en la fila —responde Marco.

Mis ojos se abren con horror ante lo dicho por el pecoso. ¿Cómo será una _belieber_ hippie?

—Cielos —exclama Sasha frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la distancia por la parte noroeste de la feria de comidas, hacia el pasillo de las tiendas—, creo que he visto la carpa.

—Si tiene un afiche de Justin Bieber pegado, es el de ella.

Sasha parpadea repetidas veces.

—¡Es que todas esas carpas que logro ver tienen a Justin Bieber de ventanilla!

Ymir bosteza.

—Bueno, mi descanso acabará en breve —nos avisa, observando su reloj de muñeca—. Iré un rato a joderle la paciencia a Annie y me iré a mi puesto de trabajo. Suerte consiguiendo empleo, Mikasa.

—Gracias —contesto, aunque más bien ha sonado como un quejido.

—Oye, ¿no te gustaba la música? —dicr Sasha de repente, como si se le hubiese venido a la mente la cura para la pereza.

—¿A qué ser humano no le gusta la música, Sasha?

—A mí —contesta Marco levantando una mano—. Bueno, dependiendo de qué música.

Sasha hace atisbo de suspirar, pero lo reprime; yo en cambio, aparto mi mirada hacia otro lado disimulando mi perplejidad.

—Lo decía porque trabajar en una disquería no sería mala idea —sugiere mientras tomaba un caramelo de la cestilla de «muestras gratis» y se lo mete a la boca con todo y papel.

Enarco una ceja mientras observo su acción. Ella parece masticar la golosina y saborear, hasta que saca el plástico por la boca, lleno de su saliva.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ante mi horror—. El papelito siempre queda lleno de dulce, me gusta lamerlo.

Demasiada rareza por hoy, gracias.

—¿No has ido a la disquería a pedir una oportunidad de trabajo?

—Realmente no —afirmo—. No se me ocurrió.

—Pues deberías, es tu todo o nada. A menos que quieras trabajar conmigo y Marco acá. —Y mientras se ha referido a ambos, abraza a su hermano por el hombro atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Oh no, yo no quiero trabajar con Pinky y Cerebro. NO.

—Creo que mejor voy a probar con la disquería.

Y antes de que pudiera escuchar una palabra más de parte de Sasha o Marco, me encamino hacia el lado noroeste del centro comercial, donde ya estoy empezando a divisar la larga fila de _beliebers_ frente a la disquería. Para extrañeza mía, está cerrada.

Me detengo a unos metros de la entrada de la tienda enarcando una ceja. Hay un afiche promocional colgado de un soporte en el que se ve la imagen del cantante viral. Supongo que es la misma fotografía que usa de portadilla de su álbum. Debajo de él, decía al público con letras vistosas que la venta de su último disco iniciaría el día de hoy a partir de las tres de la tarde.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia mi reloj de muñeca. Son las 2:30pm y yo sigo parada aquí como una idiota, sin trabajo y observando el rostro jovial de Justin Bieber estampado en un afiche.

Pero tampoco tengo nada más al alcance. La disquería está cerrada y hay una enorme fila de fans esperando a tumbar las puertas para adquirir sus discos. ¿Qué más puedo hacer yo? Observar detenidamente el interior de la disquería no ayuda; está vacía, aunque las luces están encendidas y se puede visualizar a través de las vitrinas.

Desconfiando un poco de las apariencias, decido acercarme a la puerta a ver si hallo algún buen samaritano que me acepte como empleada aquí.

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera darme cuenta de que de todas formas está vacío, siento un repentino jalón por el brazo que hace que me gire hacia mi agresor. Ella es más o menos bajita, por lo menos más que yo, como del tamaño de Sasha. Tiene ojos oscuros tras sus gafas _RayBan_ sin aumento, junto a un peinado de coletas. Viste demasiado femenina para mi gusto, con una falda rosa y una sudadera que tiene inscrito «YOLO» en el pecho. Aparte, apesta a _Girlfriend_ de Justin Bieber, como si se hubiera bañado en él.

Me mira de manera fulminante, como si le he quitado el novio o algo por el estilo, mientras se cruza de brazos y zapatea en el suelo. A un lado suyo, apoyado de la pared, yace una figura tamaño real de Justin junto a una tienda de campaña deshecha en el suelo.

Aguarden. A esta chica la conozco…

¡Pero si es la chica que le estaba flirteando a Marco ayer y no lo dejaba en paz!

—Disculpa, amiga, yo llegué primero —manifiesta con exagerados ademanes mientras me señala con su uña del dedo índice, barnizada en rosa pálido—. Así que si quieres tener tu propio CD de Justin, tendrás que hacer fila como las demás y mover tu gordo trasero al último lugar.

Parpadeo ante el asombro, ¿más o meeenos? ¿Fue idea mía o le salió en verso?

—No, yo no soy _belieber_.

—¡A mí no me importa si eres _selenática_ o _directioner_, yo llegué antes que nadie más!

Y con una fuerza que ni los doctores más experimentados en la materia podrían explicar, la niña ésta me ha empujado con una sola mano provocando junto a mi descuido que me fuese hacia atrás. Antes de caer al piso, pude escuchar un quejido femenino desde atrás acompañado del retumbar de objetos empaquetados en cajas cayéndose al suelo.

—Oh, por dios —exclama una _belieber_.

—¡Por fin está aquí!

—¡Es el nuevo disco de Justin!

—¡AAAAHHHH!

Tuve que taparme los oídos ante el coro de griteríos y el retumbar de saltos que emitieron unas cuantas. Varias personas se habían detenido a ver el espectáculo, pero todo fue tan fugaz que perdí la cuenta de la gente a mí alrededor. Tan pronto como empezaron a chillar, las _beliebers_ me han caído encima escudriñando mis costados en busca de lo que ellas tanto anhelaban.

Nuevamente, detrás de mí oigo los quejidos de alguien.

—¡No, no, señoritas, esperen! ¡En orden—! AH —jadea un chico de cabeza rapada y ojos avellana mientras intenta arrancarles de las manos los discos a las fanáticas. Creo que fue con él que tropecé, pero en lugar de ponerme a comprobar el hecho, me fijo en que una _belieber_ ha osado de morderle un dedo durante el forcejeo—. ¡AH! ¡OYE, ME ACABABA DE QUITAR UN CALLO Y DOLÍA!

La misma tipa de lentes _RayBan_ sin aumento casi me mete una rodilla en la boca mientras se lanza a la montaña de chicas con hormonas alborotadas en busca de algún disco. Por impulso me aparto lo más rápido que puedo, así logrando quedar por lo menos un poco más lejos de la multitud de chicas. El corazón me palpita a creces, generándome adrenalina. Esta es la primera vez que siento que estoy al borde de la muerte.

Definitivamente, ni loca trabajaré aquí.

O sea, ¿tener que soportar cada temporada a estas fanáticas alocadas solo porque los discos de sus ídolos han salido a la venta? Nooo, gracias. Prefiero ahorrarme el estrés.

Estoy a punto de girarme completamente y regresar a los pasillos a ver si por fin hallo alguna oportunidad en algún otro lado, pero entonces puedo escuchar los quejidos del chico de cabeza rapada, junto a sus nulos intentos de quitarles a las chicas los CDs que se le habían caído. Arrugo los labios.

"Mikasa, vete", clama mi yo interna.

¡Pero es que no lo puedo dejar así!

"Mikasa, vete".

Pero… ¿acaso no te gustaría que por ti hicieran lo mismo si te pasara eso?

"MIKASA, VETE".

No puedo retractarme más. Me hallo frente al chico que lucha por traer de vuelta lo que le pertenece y sería muy cruel de mi parte abandonarlo en este preciso momento, así que… al diablo.

—¡Oigan, chicas! —grito, pero las desgraciadas estas no me escuchan—. ¡Chicas—! Ah, cómo sea. —Llevo los dedos a mi boca y disparo un silbido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas se giraran hacia mí, sin cambiar sus posiciones iniciales—. Por ahí escuché a un pajarito decir que si se llevan los CDs de Justin sin pagar, no estarán concursando por entradas oficiales y pases a camerino del concierto de él en Sina.

Y como si les acabaran de pedir matrimonio, se han puesto a chillar como becerras, unas se han tumbado al suelo abrazándome a otras, incluso algunas se han puesto a llorar de la emoción. La YOLO es una de ellas, hasta ha tirado los lentes sin aumento a un lado mientras se desparrama en el suelo abrazando su disco casi robado.

—¡YASTEN, YASTEN, YASTEEEEN! —Es lo único que se oye en el pasillo.

Frunzo el ceño agradeciendo que ninguna de ellas me notara por estar más ocupadas «fangirleando» que otra cosa. Noto que, sin un orden específico, han comenzado a entrar a la disquería que ya ha sido abierta con las esperanzas de ser partícipes de mi mentirijilla blanca y poder llevarse oficialmente sus anhelados discos.

He estado a punto de irme una vez más, pero una mano sobre mi hombro impide mi acción. Al girarme, veo al mismo chico calvo sonreírme; era más bajito que Sasha y luce bastante simpático, incluso cuando carga puesto un delantal rosa de _Card Captor Sakura_ con la vestimenta de la segunda película.

—Ay, amiga, te la debo —manifiesta, utilizando un tono tan… gay que no era difícil darse cuenta de que lo es—. Es más, te pagaré ahora mismo. ¿Cuánto cobras por tus servicios, mi linda?

—Eh… No, no hace falta que me pague.

—¿Segura, amiguita? —cuestiona dubitativo—. Mira que yo soy bien agradecida cuando me ayudan en algo. Y gracias a Jesucristo que me quitaste a esas mujeres de encima, chica, porque qué estrés lidiar con esas _beliebers_.

Este hombre habla tanto y de una forma más amanerada que la propia Marla. Me tiene un poco aturdida, no le he entendido ni pío. Solo sé que me ofrece un pago por mis «servicios» de ayuda.

—Ahora que lo pienso… me vendría bien un trabajo —le planteo con sinceridad.

El chico calvo sonríe cómplice, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Trabajo? Has venido al lugar indicado, querida —canturrea como si estuviera promocionando algún comercial de televisión. Es que hasta tenía la sonrisa brillante y todo, aunque un look poco convencional.

Y casi tan pronto como me dice eso, saca de los bolsillos de su delantal otro exactamente igual al que carga, pero doblado, por supuesto. Con tan solo darle una sacudida en el aire lo despliega; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya lo cargo puesto.

—¡Bienvenida al clan, cariño!

Parpadeo confusa observando mi uniforme de trabajo a partir de ahora, justo cuando mi «jefe» entra al establecimiento jalándome por la mano. La disquería está infestada por _beliebers_ más amanzadas que un perro lazarillo, haciendo correctamente filas para pagar sus discos. Fui llevada a la segunda caja mientras que el chico se coloca a mi lado en su propia máquina.

—Me imagino que sabes cómo usarla, ¿no? —averigua con una ceja alzada.

Y bueno, tuve una de estas cosas como regalo de navidad en el pasado, aunque era de juguete. Además, he visto a las cajeras de los supermercados utilizarlas un montón de veces, así que por lo menos sé que no la bloquearé o quemaré con tan solo presionar un botón.

—Sí, soy experta —exagero un poco, pues no quería que me diera otro puesto en la tienda, como desempolvar o algo así. Con ser cajera me basta.

—Me llamo Connie Springer por cierto, linda —se presenta ofreciéndome su mano con un movimiento bastante suelto.

La estrecho con gusto, presentándome también.

—Mikasa Ackerman.

—Muy bien, Mikasa, ¡a trabajar!

Me siento feliz de haber cumplido mi objetivo de conseguir un trabajo. Es que ya quiero verle la cara a Eren cuando le diga que lo he logrado. Cuando lo acompañé al suyo, a ver si me adaptaba ahí para trabajar, él me había visto de manera burlona. claramente desconfiando en que yo pudiese encajar en algún sitio de este centro comercial. Pero, JA, de nada le valió la acción al muy idiota, porque por fin podré poner de mi dinero en casa de igual forma que él lo hace.

Dispuesta a emprender con mis nuevos deberes, sonrío dándome ánimos de comenzar y levanto la mirada al frente para cobrarle a la primera _belieber_ de la fila que quiere llevarse legalmente su disco.

Y agh…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar mirándome espantada todo el día o me dejarás pagar mi disco? —rezonga YOLO habiendo recuperado sus gafas sin aumento, mientras arruga el labio al mirarme.

Sonrío falsamente, tomando su dinero.

—Te estaré vigilando, usurpadora de puestos. No te librarás de mí tan fácil —profiere antes de irse por fin.

Mi cara es un poema.

¿Es que yo no me libro de un loco o qué?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Oye, Eren! ¡Ven acá y ayúdame! —reclama Reiner desde su lugar en el departamento de vóleibol, que está justo por encima del mío, en la segunda planta de la tienda deportiva.

Al notar que nadie más circula por los alrededores ya que el día ha estado muy tranquilo, me encojo de hombros. A veces me hacía el desentendido de mis lugares, sobre todo cuando me tocaba hockey. Es que como aquí en el país y más en Trost se practica raras veces este deporte, muchos de los atletas que llegan a la tienda le restan importancia. Aunque sí se han vendido varios palos y patines a lo largo de las semanas de trabajo, incluso cascos para complementar los disfraces de Jason en temporada de Halloween, y más ahora que estamos en octubre.

Por irónico que parezca, soy empleado del mes. Estoy en esta tienda desde que me mudé definitivamente a Trost poco después de la graduación. Y aunque hoy Mikasa me acompañó a la tienda al llegar, ni siquiera notó mi fotografía colgada en el cajero con esa cursi denominación. Mikasa ni debe estar segura de cuánto tiempo llevo viviendo en Trost realmente.

Lo cierto es que me extraña ser empleado del mes. Mierda, yo no hago casi nada aquí. Atiendo a los clientes que se acercan a mis departamentos, nada más, gran cosa.

Como sea, la hija de mi jefe está buenísima y eso es lo que cuenta. Una vez la invité a una fiesta y terminamos en un motel de mala muerte porque era lo más cerca que estaba del lugar y ambos estábamos muy ebrios como para conducir; aun así, fue la gloria.

—¿Qué pasa, idiota? —pregunto al llegar donde está Reiner; parece estar forcejeando con las varas donde se cuelgan las redes.

—¿Qué no ves? —ruge. Solo a él se le ocurre cargar con dos pares al mismo tiempo. Se sabe que es fuerte y sus músculos son hasta más grandes que la cabeza de Armin con todo y pelo, pero venga…

Dando un suspiro me le acerco y le quito dos de las varas. Con algo de esfuerzo las llevo a su respectivo sitio y las recorto del rincón. Reiner hace lo mismo.

—Gracias, amigo —manifiesta dedicándome unas duras palmadas en la espalda de las que no protesto por no tener ganas de discutir con él.

—De nada.

Reiner seguidamente saca su celular del bolsillo y se sienta a escudriñarlo en un puff que tenemos en cada departamento para probarse zapatos deportivos, tacos de fútbol o patines. La mayoría de los empleados los usamos más que los propios clientes que llegan.

Decido acompañarlo un rato, pues tampoco es como si tuviera nada más interesante que hacer.

—Oye, cuando te fuiste de la universidad, Sasha nos contó que peleó ayer con tu vecina.

—Vaya, lo rápido que corren las noticias.

Conociendo la lengua que tiene esa chica a la hora de echar los chismes la verdad es que no me sorprende que decidiera estudiar Comunicación Social.

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y seguidamente lo desbloqueo con un patrón que suelo olvidar. Me vuelvo a girar hacia Reiner, casi arrepintiéndome. En su rostro se ha dibujado la picardía de una vieja quisquillosa. Da más miedo que el maquillaje de un _drag queen_ de los años sesenta.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—¿Qué tal tú y Mikasa? ¿Ya han…? —Y de una forma tan de primero de secundaria, mete su dedo índice en un agujero que ha hecho con los dedos de su otra mano.

—No —respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

Por la expresión de extrañeza y sorpresa que ha hecho, casi le provoca que se cayera del puff. Solo le falta hacerse la señal de la cruz para que comience a exorcizarme, porque apuesto a que nunca creyó que yo contestaría negativamente ante una pregunta como la anterior.

Este Reiner es un exagerado, parece un niño pequeño. Por nada la machorra amiga de Mikasa le dice «marico triste».

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Eren Jaeger?

—Pendejo —profiero mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Él empieza a reír.

—Lo siento, bro. Es que en serio es raro, no pareces tú.

Iba a volver a encogerme de hombros, pero estoy más concentrado en ver las notificaciones en la pantalla de mi celular hasta fijarme en varios mensajes de Whatsapp de Mikasa. Los abro por curiosidad y no puedo evitar reír ante lo que mis ojos ven.

**Mikasta: **"CONSEGUÍ TRABAJO, IDIOTA".

**Mikasta: **_Imagen._

**Mikasta:** "EN TU CARA".

Lo que me envió fue un selfie de ella donde apenas se le ve un ojo, como si hubiese tomado la foto de modo de que nadie más se diese cuenta de que lo hizo. Detrás de ella, casi por encima del hombro, podía verse una enorme fila que seguro atendía en caja. Lo que más me sorprende es ver las caras de las personas en la fila, que son solo mujeres y muchas de ellas tienen expresiones de excitación.

Mierda, ¿está trabajando en sexy shop? Cuánta envidia me da.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ya Bertholdt me hubiera informado. Estaría plantado acá contándonos el chisme a Reiner y a mí o simplemente me enviaría un discreto mensaje al Whatsapp. Aparte, sé por él que la única sexy shop del centro comercial es donde trabaja él con su novia machorra.

**Yo: "**Interesante, Ackerman. Ya era hora".

Sin esperar su mensaje de respuesta, apago el celular y lo meto de vuelta en el bolsillo. Por un momento creí que Reiner estaba fisgoneando nuestra conversación, hasta que noto que está en realidad dándome la espalda y emitiendo unos extraños sonidos como gemidos. Parece que está llorando en voz baja.

—Reiner, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, mientras él se gira de vuelta hacia mí.

En efecto, está lloriqueando como el propio maricón. Tiene la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos. Mierda, esto da hasta más miedo que su expresión de picardía. Luce perfecto para ser candidato de un GIF en Tumblr.

—Es que Annie me acaba de contar el final de un libro que estaba leyendo —sorbe por la nariz—. Era una niña con leucemia, ¡Y SE MURIÓÓÓ!

Clientes que pasan cerca del departamento en el que estamos me miran raro una vez que la enorme bola de pelo rubio se aferra a mi hombro para llorar..

Genial, lo que me faltaba.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡OH POR DIOS, NO PUEDO CREE QUE TENGO POR FIN EL CD DE JUSTIN! ¡AAAYYYY, SÚJETENME QUE ME CAIGOOOO! —farfulla una muchacha con complejo de _Fix a heart_* que merodea, no, invade la tienda de discos quizás esperando a las amigas que van detrás de ella en la fila—. ¡Es que tengo que twittearlo ya mismo!

Busco la mirada de Connie para comprobar si está igual o peor de consternado que yo, pero él en cambio luce tan tranquilo en su propia caja atendiendo a las secuaces de _Fix a heart_, que hasta pienso que la ha ignorado. Era eso o que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de locas en la tienda.

Gracias a Dios ese grupillo _belieber_ es el último en ser despachado en dos horas y media que nos extendimos Connie y yo. No nos habríamos diferido demasiado si no le hubiésemos tenido que pasar la tarjeta a varias chicas hasta como cuatro veces a ver si aceptaba la transferencia, y no, siempre daba rechazada y luego andaban pidiendo limosna a las hermanas-de-_fandom_ solo para que sus corazoncitos estuvieran felices. En mi opinión, si ellas no se hubiesen puesto a gastarse todo el crédito de la tarjeta en _Victoria's Secret_, no hubiésemos tenido que tardar tanto, porque ellas habrán pasado rabias pero nosotros estábamos hartos.

Vaya que atender una disquería en las temporadas en las que salen a la venta los álbumes más buscados es sinónimo de suicidio. Me compadezco de Connie, y de mí también, pues ahora trabajo en esto.

—Uff —suspira Connie a mi lado, pasándose una mano por la frente como quitando restos de sudor imaginario, pues está más fresco que una lechuga—. Hubieses estado presente cuando salió el tercer álbum de estudio de One Direction, esto sí que parecía una guerra civil de tantos fanáticos que había.

—Me imagino, aunque para entonces yo no vivía todavía en Trost.

—¡Pues menos mal, cariño! —exclama—. Yo tampoco trabajaba aquí aún, pero sí vine a comprarme el CD y wow… La fila casi le daba la vuelta al centro comercial y yo obtuve mi disco casi que al anochecer, y estuvimos desde la madrugada.

—Qué miedo.

Connie niega la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Y ahora Zayn se salió, ayyyy noooo! ¡Mi mundo se pone de cabeza cada vez que me recuerdo! —lloriquea. Por un momento creí que exageraba hasta que se abanica los ojos para evitar soltar lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Ya Connie. Relajada, chica. Zayn sigue estando igual de bello a pesar de que se salió de la banda y se rapó ese coco. Ay que ver, chica, que solo a mí y a Zayn nos luce este look.

Decido quedarme callada, a este punto no sé si reír o acompañarlo en el llanto.

Justo al irse las _beliebers_, por la puerta ha entrado Sasha de una manera un tanto abrupta. Casi me asusto cuando lo hace y me le quedo observando de piedra.

—¡MIKASAAA! —chilla corriendo hasta mi caja—. ¡Por fin tienes trabajoooo!

—Síííí… —contesto en su mismo tono, aunque mucho menos chillón y emocionado.

Sasha luce como si hubiese conseguido un anillo de oro en una caja de cereal. Observo a Connie a mi lado analizándonos con expectación, como si fuéramos dos actrices de _Gossip Girl_ o algo así. Siento pena por tenerlo al margen así que decido presentarle a Sasha.

—Connie, ésta es Sasha —la señalo—. Y él… —Dudo al momento de presentarlo, recordando la manera en que ofendí a Marla por llamarle «loco»—… lla es Connie.

—Un gusto, chica —corresponde Connie extendiendo una mano hacia mi amiga.

Sasha se la estrecha de vuelta, sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo. Bonito delantal.

—¡Está a la orden, cariño! Lo diseñé yo misma, ¿verdad que está divino?

Sasha quería reír al notar que yo también uso uno igual, pero disimuladamente le pellizco la mano y se contiene. No quiero romper la burbuja de Connie, porque en serio parece gustarle su trabajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto—. ¿Y a qué se debe tanta emoción que cargas?

—Ah, es que me escapé un rato del trabajo y dejé a Marco a cargo. ¡Y a lo que vine! ¡Acabo de ver a tu chico culón merodeando por los pasillos! —suelta enarcando las cejas con picardía.

Me quedo con la boca abierta y la sombra de una sonrisa sin saber qué otra expresión menos estúpida debería poner justo ahora.

—Oh… genial…

—¿Solo genial? ¡Venga, Mikasa! —insiste, sacudiéndome por los hombros—. ¡Es tu oportunidad de hablarle otra vez por «casualidad»!

Siento terror cuando Sasha dramatiza las comillas imaginarias al decir lo último, aunque en realidad me he cohibido con toda la frase final.

—¿Hablarle otra vez? Estás loca.

—Ja, por supuesto —expresa como si le hubiese dicho un cumplido, para luego extender su estúpida sonrisa—. ¡Vamoooos, tontaaaa! ¡Ve a hablarle!

—¡Pero si ya le hablé hoy en la universidad!

—Pues hazlo otra vez.

Y la muy perra desgraciada lo dice como si fuese tan simple.

—Ah, vamos. ¿Qué te cuesta?

—No es que me cueste, es el hecho de que podría pensar que lo estoy acosando o algo.

Sasha rueda los ojos.

—A menos que pases por ahí «casualmente» —agrega Connie, incluyéndose en la conversación. Él también ha dramatizado unas terroríficas comillas en el aire que me han helado la sangre.

De pronto, la complicidad con la que se miran mi jefe y mi amiga es tan intensa como un dolor en el vientre en plena menstruación. Y lo dice la que está en su primer día del ciclo de este mes; los hincones que me dan a rato son terribles.

—_Oh, oh_ —canturreo en un susurro.

—Querida. —Connie me mira—. ¿Por qué no vas a mi carro a buscar una caja de más CDs que quedaron en el maletero? No te preocupes por el seguro y la _protección_ en el auto, toma mis llaves.

Y apenas logro atajar las mencionadas, siento las manos de Connie empujarme fuera de la caja y luego las manos de Sasha sacarme de la tienda de discos. Antes de perder de vista mi nuevo lugar de trabajo por cruzar una esquina, observo que esos dos chocan las manos como si hubiesen logrado su cometido.

Y a todas estas, ¿Connie dijo «protección»?

Bajo la vista hacia la mano que sostiene las llaves entregadas y noto que, incrustado en la argolla que une al llavero, está el paquete de un preservativo.

_MI-ER-DA_.

¡¿Es que acaso pretenden que me tire a Jean en el auto de mi propio jefe?!

Arrugo la cara siento un sonrojo surcarse por mis mejillas de solo pensar en eso. Diablos. Aprieto las llaves con el preservativo en mi mano tratando de que mi vergüenza disminuyera. Empiezo a tomar respiraciones momentáneas a medida que camino a paso relajado, pero por estar de idiota mirando hacia un lado noto a unos diez metros de mi lugar al al mismo chico del que estaba hablando antes con Sasha y Connie.

MIEEEEERDAAAAA.

Y todo mi proceso de «curación de la vergüenza» fue en vano. Siento mi cara más roja y el flaquear de mis piernas. Me hago la que no lo vio y camino más rápido hacia la siguiente bifurcación que lleva al estacionamiento. Agradezco a los cielos el posible hecho de que no haya reparado en mí y en mis bobas acciones.

Casi tan rápido como llego al estacionamiento, hago sonar la alarma del auto de Connie y ubico su auto. Es un escarabajo de modelo de antaño que pareció haber comprado en una subasta de autos usados o quizás en rebajas. Dudo de abrir el maletero por miedo a que se le cayera una pieza o algo así. El auto realmente no luce en malas condiciones, pero tampoco en las mejores.

Finalmente saco la caja con los dichosos discos y cierro la tapa del maletero con sumo cuidado. Ahora parezco Danbo, el muñequito de la caja, cargando con esta cosa tan pesada de regreso a la disquería. Por suerte, no veo a Jean otra vez por ningún lado.

—¡MIKASA VEN ACÁ! —escucho que me grita Ymir desde dentro de la tienda. Me sorprende que esté ahí, aunque apuesto a que Sasha la invitó.

—¡Ya voy, estoy cargando con una caja pesada! —respondo desde fuera, dando pasos lo suficientemente largos para llegar rápido.

—¡Déjala afuera un rato, no le pasará nada! —dice Connie de repente—. ¡Solo ven ya, es urgente!

Suelto un gruñido mientras dejo la bendita caja en el suelo. Estuve a a un simple metro de la entrada de la disquería, pero ya mis pobres brazos no dan para más. Rodando los ojos hago caso y entré. Sasha está recostada de la mesilla del cajero mientras Connie parece hablar con ella de ropa e Ymir está callada pero expectante; parece que ya se han presentado y que podrían llevarse bien. Normalmente Ymir es apática con todo el mundo.

—¿Qué? —digo apenas entro. Ha sonado como un suspiro casi gutural, pues intento recuperar el aire que perdí en la fuerza.

—Cariño, me enteré por unos parajitos que por ahí andaba el tuyo —chamulla Ymir de una forma tan pícara al momento en el que enarca las cejas y sonríe como la propia hiena que es.

—¿Ah sí? Porque yo no lo vi —miento desviando la mirada de los tres atentos a mí, restándole importancia en el mismo viaje.

Sasha bufa e Ymir resopla y se cruza de brazos. Connie, mientras tanto, se encoge de hombros arrugando el labio.

—Lástima —dice—. Por cierto, devuélveme mis llaves.

Frunciendo el ceño, accedo a su petición y le tiro de vuelta las llaves con el preservativo todavía incrustado en la argolla.

—¡Yo quería acción! —gimotea Sasha.

—Pues creo que la tendrás pronto —insinúa Ymir, señalando con su labio hacia fuera de la tienda. Por las vitrinas se ve que Jean se acerca a este pasillo desde el ala de la feria de comidas.

Mierda.

¿Cuántas veces he dicho «mierda» ya? Yo que casi ni digo palabrotas.

Ni siquiera pude darme el lujo de sonrojarme al verlo cuando Ymir me tiene agarrada de los hombros y me empuja hasta reunirme de regreso con los tres. Los tres sonríen como una manada de hienas, lo cual no me da buena espina.

—Mira, cariño, el chico viene para acá y te va a ver, lógicamente. Así que tienes que estar buenísima para cuando lo haga, ¿me oyes?

Apenas y parpadeo para intentar comprender lo que me dice.

—¿DIJE QUE SI ME OÍAS? —pregunta más fuerte, observándome con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí, sí, sí!

—Bien —accede, volviendo a su misma expresión de antes—. Ahora, harás exactamente lo que te digo, sin un paso en falso, ¿bien?

—Sí.

—En primer lugar, te quitarás esto —enumera, desabrochándome el delantal de _Card Captor Sakura_.

—¡Oye nooo! ¿Por qué eso? ¡Le quedaba divinooo! —objeta Connie.

—Será solo por un momento. El delantal no dejaba ver estas mamis —miente, ambas sabemos que el delantal me hace parecer ñoña. De repente, siento que atrevidamente Ymir me levanta los pechos con las manos al referirse a ellos como «mamis».

—¡Ymir, grosera! —reprocho dándole un manotazo.

—¡Venga Mikasa, no te hagas la santurrona! —bufonea Sasha acercándose a mí—. ¡Eres más pechugona que nuestras propias madres juntas!

Me sonrojo fuertemente. No estoy segura de si eso es una bendición o una maldición.

—En segundo lugar, hay que enderezarte, niña —prosigue Ymir y yo la obedezco poniéndome recta, como ya es mi costumbre colocarme.

Ymir chasquea la lengua repetidas veces mientras niega con la cabeza acercándose a mí. Entonces, mientras habla, ha corregido toda mi postura poniendo sus manos de aquí a allá.

—Levanta el mentón, endereza la columna, saca las tetas, mete la barriga y levanta el culo. Eeeeso es —expresa besándose los dedos como los franceses—. Exquisito.

No sé por qué, pero de repente me siento una Barbie; tan plástica y proporcionada como una.

—Esto es incómodo.

—¡Pero si te ves como toda una perra! —me halaga Sasha, o eso creo, pues lo ha dicho tan emocionada que parece una de las _beliebers_ de esta tarde al obtener su disco.

—¡Ahora camina y conquístalo, zorra! —sentencia Ymir dándome una descarada patada en las nalgas que casi me hace perder el equilibrio con la postura que cargo.

Ante esa acción, me giro hacia ella antes de abandonar la tienda y la fulmino con ojos de obsidiana. Los tres cómplices me sonrieron de forma inocente. Connie desde su lugar me levanta los pulgares y señala lo que tiene incrustado en la argolla del llavero como si me dijera que le avisara por si lo necesitaba.

Pongo ojos de exasperación ignorando el sonrojo de mi cara. Una vez fuera, obedezco ante el grito exigente de Ymir:

—¡ENDERÉZATE!

Y ahora, luciendo como regalada levantando el trasero y el pecho mientras intento agacharme para recoger la caja de discos, Jean ha pasado cerca y siento su mirada detenerse en mí.

—¡Rápido, marica! ¡Actúa natural! —escucho los alientos de mis amigas desde dentro de la tienda.

Lo más natural que se me ocurre a estas alturas, porque la postura no lo era para nada, es sonreír. Y contrastada con forma de enderezarme, mi sonrisa no parece la de una prostituta. Por un momento se me ha olvidado cómo caminar mientras lo miro y él me devuelve la sonrisa, debatiéndose entre si seguir su camino o acercarse a mí. Tras un corto momento de duda noto que se encamina en mi dirección.

MIERDA…

En serio, ¿cuántas veces ya he dicho lo mismo en todo el rato?

Lo cierto es que… no sé cómo diablos pasó, pero resbalé como la propia pendeja, como si hubiese sido con la cáscara de una banana. Todo por no fijarme ni en el camino y por mantener firme esa incómoda postura cargando con la endemoniada caja, cuyo peso llegó a parar directo a mis pies.

¡MALDITA SEA!

¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, YMIR!

—¡Oh, cielos! —oigo que un chico exclama y que la caja de los CDs es quitada de mis pies.

Por impulso he cerrado mis ojos al caer, por lo que al abrirlos casi me quedo sin oxígeno.

Oh, por Dios… ¡Jean Kirschstein está frente a mí!

Jean Kirschstein está frente a mí…

¡MIERDA, JEAN KIRSCHSTEIN ESTÁ FRENTE A MÍ!

Siento que sonrío como idiota al verlo a la vez que me devuelve la mirada. Su expresión preocupada se compone en una mirada dulce y atractiva dándome una sonrisa. Lo veo abrir la boca para hablar y por segunda vez en el día he vuelto a escuchar esa sexy voz de chico maduro.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Afirmo con la cabeza, pues siento que las palabras no me saldrán mientras siguiera tan cerca de mí. Su sonrisa se extiende.

—Me aleg—

—¡APÁRTATE, NIÑO BONITO!

Parpadeo confusa al notar que Jean es empujado por Connie, que coloca a un lado de mí un enorme botiquín de primeros auxilios que sabrá Dios de dónde lo sacó. Busco con la mirada a Jean, el cual ha permanecido agachado detrás de Connie desde que éste interrumpió su pobre parlamento. Me mira igual de extrañado que como estoy yo.

—Oh por dios, Mikasa, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Sasha saliendo de la tienda.

Ymir, que viene tras ella, me mira, luego a Jean y seguidamente a la caja. Termina palmeándose la frente. Al parecer combinar chico bonito y culón con un pesado cargamento y una sin-gracia como yo era señal de peligro y de que, por una razón u otra, Connie esté haciendo infantiles sonidos de ambulancia.

—¡WI-U, WI-U, WI-U! ¡TENEMOS EMERGENCIA! —canturrea hacia los espectadores que se han detenido a ver el show—. ¡Sasha, apresúrate ya mismo y llama al 911! ¡Esta chica puede tener derrames internos!

—¿Qué? —alcanzo a decir—. ¡Alto, estoy bien! ¡Ni siquiera me he raspado nada y—!

—¡QUÉDESE ACOSTADA, SEÑORITA! —me corta Connie otra vez, volviendo a recostarme del suelo—. ¡PUEDE MOVER ALGÚN ÓRGANO DE SU RESPECTIVO LUGAR Y CAUSAR DAÑOS MAYORES!

Iba a protestar una vez más cuando noto que entre la multitud, que Connie aparta con sus sonidos de ambulancia, no hay pista de Jean por ningún lado.

¡Ah, jodeeeer! ¡Trágame de una vez, tierra!

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Abriendo otro paquete de chicles, me llevo uno más a la boca. Este era el quinto en solo un rato; cómo odio estas cosas a las que se les pasa el sabor rápido. Lo peor es que son tan adictivos que no aguanto al meterme otros en la boca.

Observo a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto a Mikasa. Está tan callada con la vista al frente que me extraña. Con la boca llena formulo la pregunta que tal vez haya estado esperando.

—¿Quieres?

Dirige su mirada de reojo primero al envoltorio de chicles y luego a mí.

—No, gracias —responde entornando la mirada de regreso al frente.

Enarco una ceja mientras enciendo el auto. ¿A ésta qué coño le pasa? ¿Anda en sus días?

Ninguno de los dos agrega nada más mientras intento desalojar el estacionamiento del Caribbean Mall que ha formado tráfico. Son aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, fin de la jornada laboral para estudiantes según impuso el alcalde de Trost.

El cielo está dejando ver los últimos rayos del sol. A esta hora el tráfico nocturno es infernal, incluso cuando lo único que tenemos que hacer es girar en el desvío más cercano hasta llegar a la entrada del aparcamiento de nuestro edificio.

Sin embargo, mientras ninguno de los dos dijese ni «pío» y en la radio no se escuchara ni un grillo cantar, a tan solo un cruce el camino a casa se hace tedioso.

—Y… ya tienes trabajo —digo para intentar iniciar una conversación.

Mikasa apenas asiente y hace un sonido afirmativo. Luce tanto cansada como molesta, y algo me dice que no es todo culpa de su ciclo.

—¿Tienes sue—?

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz un rato? —agría girándose por fin hacia mí con una mirada tan encolerizada que da miedo.

Okeeey… Nota mental: jamás molestarla mientras esté en sus malos días del mes.

—Lo siento —susurro seco. No quiero demostrarle que me ha asustado con ese tono tan amargado que utilizó conmigo. Más bien quiero que vea que si ella se molesta de esa manera conmigo sin razón aparente, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, por eso la misma falta de tacto al responder.

Permanecimos callados un rato más, logrando atravesar el tráfico y salir del aparcamiento del Caribbean por fin para ahora estar en medio de una cola formada en la autopista. Nuestro cruce está aproximadamente a veinte metros pero tenemos autos delante de nosotros que no se mueven y un semáforo lento con la luz en rojo. Suspiro, y un sonido muy parecido ha salido de la boca de ella al mismo tiempo.

La observo de reojo removerse en su asiento. Carga su bolso de la universidad encima de sus piernas. Por un momento pensé que se había bajado en el centro comercial con él, pero no recuerdo haberla visto cargándolo. Me fijo en que el compartimiento superior del bolso está abierto y dentro de él puedo divisar una tela rosa con motivos. No sabría decir con exactitud qué es.

En un momento rápido en el que ella se descuidó, saco la tela de color rosa de su bolso y la despliego frente a mí. La escucho quejarse al mismo tiempo que trata de quitarme lo que le pertenece, pero yo la ignoro mientras analizo lo que tengo.

¿Por qué rayos tiene un cursi delantal de _Card Captor Sakura_?

Al instante, no puedo seguir conteniendo mis risas, por lo que me permito la libertad de carcajearme a todo pulmón de esta estupidez.

—¡Deja! —exclama Mikasa dándome un duro golpe en el hombro y jalando mi brazo derecho para ver si con eso logra quitarme lo que es suyo—. ¡Dame eso!

Tras secarme una lágrima y dejar que tome de vuelta el delantal, la miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro mientras ella vuelve a guardar el objeto en su bolso, esta vez cerrándolo.

—No sabía que te gustaban los animes, Mikasa.

—Soy de ascendencia japonesa, ¿qué esperabas? —suelta ácidamente.

Me encojo de hombros sin apartar la mirada de ella, que la tenía clavada en el frente como todo el rato.

—¿No me digas que con eso limpiarás el sábado? —me burlo.

—Muy gracioso —replica ella—. Es el uniforme de mi trabajo.

Enarco una ceja.

—No hay tiendas de disfraces en el Caribbean, que yo sepa.

—No es por una tienda de disfraces, idiota —gruñe rodando los ojos—. Trabajo en la disquería y mi jefe utiliza este tipo de delantal como uniforme.

Vuelvo a soltar una carcajada ante lo que me dice. Ella me observa seria, sin un rastro de gracia en su rostro, hasta que de tanto que me reí se le forma una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que trató de ocultar girándose hacia mi lado contrario.

—Vamos, es gracioso. Admítelo.

—Sí, sí. Cómo sea.

Sonrío. Ella no lo admitirá, pero yo tengo razón.

Finalmente pude doblar la curva que nos lleva al edificio cuando el semáforo frente a nosotros se encendió en verde y los autos delante del mío comenzaron a avanzar. Doblo una vez más hacia el aparcamiento y entramos. No me ha costado hallar un buen lugar para mi auto entre otros tantos, aunque creo que he alterado un poco a Mikasa cuando estaciono de retroceso. Creyó que chocaríamos o algo así.

Avanzamos en silencio hasta llegar al departamento. No fue hasta entrar, hasta que ambos soltamos un suspiro, que pudo haberse comparado con los gruñidos de ogros. Mientras lo hicimos, caímos de boca hacia los sofás. Es entonces que notamos que uno está más vuelto mierda que el otro por el cansancio.

La observo acomodarse en el sofá a regañadientes, sobándose el coxis. Al parecer estar más cómoda en su sitio, se gira para verme y le sonrío.

—¿Qué tal le fue en su trabajo, _milady_?

—Raro —afirma frunciendo el ceño—. Me atacaron unas _beliebers_, descubrí que mi jefe es fanático de One Direction, también me di cuenta de que no sirvo para modelar bajo presión y hoy me he caído al suelo tres veces en todo el día. Aunque la primera no fue una caída como tal, porque me sujetaron antes de desparramarme; sin embargo, la segunda sí que lo fue, y la tercera pareció ser la vencida, porque ahora me duele el trasero.

»Además, pasé vergüenzas tanto en el centro comercial como en plena calle; ésta última por tu culpa. Ah, y hablando de eso, pasé LAS rabias en la mañana antes de irme a la universidad porque creí estar retrasada para irme caminando a la universidad, cuando de repente me entero de que mi infernal compañero de piso tiene auto y ni siquiera se ofreció a llevarme.

No he podido evitarlo, pero me he reído ante sus ocurrencias y sé que a ella le molestó que lo hiciera, pues la mirada de obsidiana llena de enojo que me está dirigiendo no es precisamente con la que mi madre me dice «te amo».

—¿De qué diablos te ríes tú, adefesio mal hecho? —sulfura Mikasa, con una ceja alzada.

—Pues de eso —me encojo de hombros—. A ti sí que te ocurren cosas, Ackerman. Ayer fue lo de Petra y hoy te encasquetan un delantal de _Card Captor Sakura_. ¿Qué falta, que te haya caído una caja encima?

Comienzo a reír más alto esta vez, cuando entonces siento que un cojín que ella seguramente me ha lanzado, me cae en toda la boca.

—Muy gracioso, Jaeger. Muy gracioso.

—Eso dicen muchas.

Mikasa suspira y cierra los ojos en el mismo sofá. Aprovecho a levantarme del que yo había caído con ganas de irme a mi propia habitación.

—Oye, no te duermas ahí. No quiero que babees el sofá, cuesta mucho la limpieza de ellos —le reprendo dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla con mis dedos.

—Bah, tú le pagas a la de limpieza con sexo y listo —contesta en un balbuceo.

Sonrío ante sus palabras. Esta chica, aunque es casta y todo, no deja de sorprenderme tan rápido.

Escucho su voz resonar en un bostezo, justo cuando ya estoy atravesando el pasillo de camino a mi habitación. Me giro hacia ella, también iba de camino a su alcoba llevando en un mano el bolso de la universidad. Luce agotada por todas las matadas que hoy se echó. Sé que es malo burlarse del mal ajeno, pero aún no deja de darme risa su situación a pesar de que sé poco.

Ha entrado a su habitación tras soltar aquel bostezo que me detuvo de ingresar a mi aposento. Yo pude haber hecho lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, me quedo plantado todavía en el pasillo observando la puerta por la que acababa de pasar.

Una sonrisa crece en mis labios en el mismo instante en que una idea macabra surca por mi mente. Avanzo unos pasos hasta su puerta y la toco con los nudillos; ella, desde el otro lado, pregunta qué quiero.

—Oye Mikasa, ¿quieres que mañana te lleve a la universidad?

Al no escuchar una respuesta próxima, estuve a punto de regresar mi camino de vuelta a mi habitación, pero entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abre y tras ésta pedo verla apenas vestida con un cursi pijama de motivos de ranitas, que por suerte —para ella— no era clara. Entre sus manos había una almohada que no ha dudado en tirarme a la cara y recoger una vez ésta cae en el piso.

Un nuevo portazo en el pasillo volvió a escucharse, y yo, una vez más, no pude evitar que todo esto me causara gracia.

Quizás molestarla en sus malos días del mes no fuese tan malo como creí.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**"Las chicas superpoderosas".**

**ABRIL DE 2014****.**

_Sasha creó el grupo "Las chicas superpoderosas"._

_Sasha te añadió._

_Sasha añadió a Ymir._

_Sasha añadió a Christa._

_Sasha añadió a Annie._

_Ahora eres un administrador._

_Annie salió._

**OCTUBRE DE 2015****.**

**Christa: **_emoji consternado._

**Christa: **"¡POR LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS, MIKASA, TE HACE FALTA JESÚS!".

**Christa:** "¡¿Cómo puedes vivir con Eren Jaeger?!".

**Sasha:** "RT MIL VECES".

**Yo:** "Ugh…".

**Yo:** "Creí que habíamos dejado este tema por zanjado. No es para tanto".

**Ymir:** _emoji de carcajada_.

**Ymir:** "Y a todas estas, Sasha se peleó con la zorra de Eren cuando ayer se encontraron frente a la puerta del apartamento".

**Sasha:** "¡Sí, esa insecta me terminó rasguñando en el cuello".

**Christa:** "Dios mío…".

**Christa:** "Mañana iré a la iglesia y rezaré por todas ustedes, Dios las tenga en gloria".

**Yo:** "HE DICHO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO".

**Sasha:** "¡Chris! ¿Te acuerdas del culón que vimos ayer?".

**Sasha:** "¡Mikasa se tropezó con él hoy en la universidad!".

**Christa:** "¿Qué, en serio?".

**Yo:** "En realidad enterró su quijada en mi cabeza y su pecho tropezó con mi espalda por no estar viendo dónde caminaba".

**Christa:** "¡Oh por dios! ¡Qué emoción!".

**Ymir:** "Y no es todo, hoy su jefe la hizo pasar vergüenza frente a él".

**Sasha:** "Estaban en un momento romántico tipo el héroe que salva a la pendeja de un tropiezo, hasta que llega Connie y la caga".

**Yo:** "LITERAL".

**Christa:** "Vaya :(".

**Christa:** "La verdad es que a mí me ha pasado más o menos igual que tú hoy en la Universidad de Stohess".

**Ymir:** "¿Un culón te tropezó ¬u¬?".

**Christa:** "No, en realidad Armin Arlert. ¿Se acuerdan de él?".

**Sasha:** "Ugh".

**Ymir:** "Ugh".

**Yo:** "¿Por qué «ugh»? Él no era malo".

**Sasha:** "Es amigo del pendejo con el que vives".

**Ymir:** "Es virgen".

**Yo:** "¿Y eso qué -_-?

**Sasha:** "¡Pues que alcahuetea a ese cabrón!".

**Ymir:** "Que es virgen pues".

**Yo:** "Sasha, no juzgues a Armin, que tú te la pasas con Annie y Reiner y también son bien amigos de Eren de toda la vida".

**Yo:** "Ymir… Ni siquiera sé qué decirte a ti".

**Christa:** "Ysabel, la castidad no es un defecto en las personas. Ellos solo están esperando a que les llegue ese alguien con el que Dios los ha predestinado".

**Ymir:** "Nooo, mis ateos ojoooos D:".

**Yo:** "Ugh, las veo mañana. Voy a dormir".

**Sasha:** "¡NOOO, MIKASAAAA! ¡NO ME DEJEEES!".

**Sasha:** "¡MIKASAAAA!".

**Sasha:** "¡MIKAAAA!".

**Ymir:** "Yaaaa, loca. Puso el teléfono en silencio".

**Christa:** _emoji de ojos entornados_.

* * *

***Fix a heart: **es el nombre de una canción muy linda de Demi Lovato, pero hace como tres años aproximadamente, había una cuenta en Twitter con ese nombre de usuario y, ay Dios… era para morirse de las risas o la pena x_x. Creo que ya no existe, pero twitteaba unas locuras x_x… como que se iba a cortar las venas o algo así porque ni el Yasteeen ni la Demi ni le respondían. Pueden buscar #TwitteoComoFixAHeart para que se hagan una idea de cómo eran sus tweets.

* * *

| _¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, el fic está siendo editado para mejorar la redacción_.

* * *

**HEY *—*/.**

**Okey, sé que los tenía desesperados x_x. I'm sorra— digo, I'm sorry. Estuve en mis exámenes finales, tuve que estudiar mucho, me estresé tanto, estaba cansada, quiero graduarme ya y bue ;-; todas las emociones acumuladas me costaron la inspiración. En fin, la zorra vino por más(?). Y ya estaba angustiada por no haber subido, así que decidí hacerlo hoy pues ya tenía el capítulo listo, que inicialmente lo iba a publicar junto a **_DS_**… PERO **_DS_**, AAYYY X_X. Y, pues, no me quería quedar sin subir si ya tenía uno listo u.u, eso.**

**Para el que lee **_DS_**, sin mentiritas, **_**pinky promise**_**, lo subo mañana puesto que falta que le edite algunas cosas; creo que me está quedando algo cursi y agvjdbk NO. Y si no ven rastros de mí, les doy permiso de amenazarme; bajo presión trabajo bien a veces o.o**

**Y bien, ¿felices ;u;? AMO a Connie tanto como a Marla xD. Connie en los inicios del fic me tenía entre debates puesto que era, y sigue siendo, el candidato perfecto para un montón de papeles. Desde el de Marco, el de la misma Marla, el de **_**Fix a heart**_**, el de Mina "la YOLO" Carolina, hasta el de Reiner, el de Gunter (que aún no sale, pero pronto saldrá)… ¡muchos x_x! A la final le dejé éste, que me enkantha mushio *w*, y al igual que Marla, seguiremos viendo.**

**Ahora que me doy cuenta, este es el capítulo de **_**DdS**_** más largo hasta el momento ;u;.**

**Como sea, ya los estoy aburriendo mucho y blah, blah… Así que me iré. AH, y Yumi, acá sigue siendo sábado x).**

**Los quiere Ayu *—*.**

* * *

_Ah, y una vez más, le deseo un feliz y unicornio cumpleaños a  
una de mis lectoras y fickers favoritas, que es mi compañera de signo también, __**Mel**__ *—*._


	7. Calcetines peluditos

**Disclaimer | **Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo 7 ● **Calcetines peluditos

"_El sentido del humor consiste en  
saber reírse de las propias desgracias"  
_**—Alfredo Landa—**

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde que vivo con la casta. Los días en Trost han sido un poco más de lo mismo que en Shiganshina. Reiner, Berth, Annie y yo, incluso Armin cuando vino de visita un sábado, hemos vagueado al mismo estilo de la escuela media. La semana pasada comencé a adelantar unos proyectos que toca entregar en estos días y aproveché el tiempo libre ganado en irme a la playa con mis compadres.

Por su parte, la casta tenía más cosas en las qué preocuparse. Los fines de semana tocaba limpiar, como ella había estipulado, pero como desde que ella llegó a Trost el departamento había estado bien limpio, no veía mucha necesidad de esforzarse más allá de barrer y pasar la aspiradora por la alfombra. Ella era la que hacía esas tareas, suerte para mí, y luego se pasaba toda la tarde de los sábados estudiando o yéndose al Jumbo Plaza, otro de los centros comerciales de la ciudad, junto a sus amigas locas.

El día de hoy Mikasa se ha levantado con una hora de anticipación de la que normalmente acostumbra. Al menos dos veces más en estas últimas semanas ha ignorado la alarma y retrasado su acicalamiento mientras que yo, que no iba a ponerme a esperar por una roñera como ella, la dejaba a su merced; debía ser un alivio para ella que por lo menos la universidad no está lejos de donde vivimos.

Apenas termina ducharse, ella sale del baño y se encierra en su cuarto. Ni siquiera nos hemos visto la cara hoy. Como acabo de preparar el desayuno y está solo de ser comido, veo la oportunidad para poder asearme. Poco después de quince minutos en los que incluso me vestí, veo el comedor vacío, haciéndome las ideas de que Mikasa debe seguir en su cuarto, seguramente maquillándose.

Suspiro.

Mujeres, típico.

Si alguien sabía de ese tema, era yo. Por nada he vivido con una mujer loca toda mi vida, mi hermana Frieda. Carla, mi madre, podría considerarse otra loca con un poco de obsesión compulsiva por la cocina, pero es que compararla con Frieda es un crimen, incluso cuando es hija de ella.

Me encuentro sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con mi teléfono en manos. He decidido esperar a mi compañera de piso para servir el desayuno, por lo que me dedico en paz a burlarme de las tonterías que existen en Facebook. Y con tonterías me refiero a cada cosa que publican mis ex compañeros de la Promo 104.

En primer lugar, Annie. La chica ha colgado en su muro la portadilla del último libro que se estaba por leer, _El aro_ de Koji Suzuki. Todo el mundo conocería la historia, pues la afamada película de la niña saliendo del televisor es basada de libro. A Annie le encanta el terror y el sadismo, sobre todo leerlo. De más jóvenes la veía metida en páginas de _creepypastas_ y relatos literarios que hacía helar la sangre cuando nos narraba esas historias durante los ratos tranquilos de nuestras tertulias.

Yo no soy de leer, pero apuesto mi herencia a que el libro de _El aro_ es mucho mejor que la película, que de todas maneras en su tiempo me dio miedo. Esos japoneses tienen una mente tan magistral para el terror que es de esperarse.

Recuerdo cuando ella, Reiner, Berth y yo vimos juntos la saga filmográfica de _El grito_; éramos unos niños idiotas de doce años, aburridos tras una larga serenata de estudios abarcando el sexto grado de primaria, pero para ese entonces Annie estaba «en proceso de metamorfosis» de lo que es ahora. En resumen: Reiner se tapaba la cara con las manos cuando sabía que el _screamer_ de la fantasma japonesa se aproximaba, Bertholdt gritaba hasta por la música de suspenso, Armin estaba tan cagado que pedía que lo acompañaran al baño, yo daba respingos sintiendo mi corazón latir como si fuese a salirse, y mientras tanto Annie se reía de las escenas de miedo, pero hasta sus risas hacían el panorama más terrorífico.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, veo un post de Reiner en el inicio de mi Facebook. Él, por su parte, ha publicado su «selfie del día» —que más bien diría «de la hora»—. Sale posando con el patio de su casa de fondo. Y cabe destacar que el patio de su casa es una playa. Presumido; Reiner es peor que un hípster tomando fotografías, publica cualquier tontería en las redes sobre lo que tenga al frente. Lo único que deja como «sagrado que no se toca» son los momentos íntimos en el baño.

Aunque no me extrañaría de un momento a otro ver una publicación de Reiner por el estilo:

**elmachobraun:** _Foto. _#InstaSelfie #EnElBaño #PalodeSelfie #ImSexyAndIKnowIt.

El último post que veo es de Braus. Para sorpresa de muchos, la tengo en Facebook, pues no nos quedó de otra cuando estudiábamos juntos en la secundaria y debíamos mandarnos cosas de la tarea. Para entonces creo que ella no tenía teléfono, porque eso hubiese sido un método más factible que ser «amigos» innecesariamente en una red social. Desde entonces, ni me ha borrado ni yo a ella; además, esto me da una ventaja de chismear las ridiculeces que comparte en su muro.

Como la actual.

**Sasha Braus: **"¡De aniversario!".

Enarco una ceja al leer tal cosa; no sabía que tenía novio, o novia. No pasó más de un minuto desde que publicó esa tontería y ya tiene diez «me gusta». La mayoría son de amigos del colegio, incluida Mikasa y su pandilla de perras. Otros nombres como La Connie Springer y Marla Arenita Playita no me suenan ni de pepa.

Pero me fijo en algo, ese no es todo su post. Estaba la espeluznante opción de «ver más» disponible, cosa que me hace dudar al momento de tipear o no sobre ella. Es que por ser Sasha Braus podría esperarme cualquier cosa, y ninguna me parece una pizca de normal. Pero acá estoy, en mi departamento de soltero, con hambre matutina y aburrido mientras espero que mi compañera de piso termine de echarse rímel, o qué sé yo. Por lo que no me queda de otra.

**Sasha Braus:** "¡De aniversario!

Aunque nos separemos, ambos sabemos que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Por eso siempre terminamos regresando con el otro, porque no podemos vivir sin estar lejos. Me enorgullece decir hoy que ya son dos años desde que el Candy Crush entró a mi vida. Te amo, querido juego; eres mi obsesión más grande".

…

Sin comentarios.

Escucho una puerta abrirse desde el pasillo y automáticamente sé que Mikasa ha terminado con sus niñerías. Por fin.

Me levanto del sofá dirigiéndome al mesón. Estaría vacío de no ser por los platos con las tortillas en medio. He tostado también unos panes, dejando que cada uno le untara su propia cantidad de mantequilla al momento de comer. Cuando Mikasa llega y se sienta frente a mí, noto su falta de expresión.

—Hey —saluda de una forma tan monosílaba que apenas me inmuto. Casi ni la oigo; es más, creo que ni siquiera me ha mirado.

—Buenos días para ti también, Bella Durmiente. ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

Me observa ceñuda.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano como para que yo ande soportando tu maldito sarcasmo?

Parpadeo tres veces seguidas sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Cuidado todo el mundo, una chica casta acaba de maldecir en voz alta. Repito, una casta ha maldecido.

—Espero que no se te ocurra dejarme varada hoy —reprocha alzando el cuchillo con el que untaba mantequilla.

Intento, en nombre de todo lo maravilloso del mundo, no reír. Aunque la escena de una casta maldiciendo, en pleno ciclo menstrual, con aparentes cambios de humor repentinos y con un cuchillo en manos sea por de más de aterradora, no deja de ser hilarante a la vez.

Incluso cuando mi vida corre peligro, yo río. Soy extraño, lo sé. O es que me he acostumbrado a lidiar estas mismas tonterías con una hermana tres veces más loca que Mikasa y su clan de perras.

—Descuide, mi _lady_. Su carroza espera abajo y su humilde chofer no la piensa abandonar hoy.

Una vez más, me mira con mordacidad. Es tan divertido hacerla enfurecer cada vez.

—Deja de reírte, imbécil.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—AGH.

Ese ha sido el suspiro más gutural que he soltado en mis diecisiete años. Tengo un malhumor creciente desde esta mañana que no he querido que me toquen un solo pelo. Todo me da calor, todo me da hambre… Y el hecho de llevar puesto el ridículo delantal que conforma mi uniforme de trabajo, me tiene asándome en medio de la feria de comidas, que solo incentiva mi hambre vespertina con esa mezcla de olores deliciosos.

Si antes había dicho que Shiganshina era un asadero de pollo, fue porque no había sentido cómo eran los calores de Trost, o es que estoy menopáusica. La verdad no tengo idea y me da igual.

¿Eso que huelo son rollos de canela?

A duras penas llegan brisas de la costa y me alivian en cierto modo. Tanto era el calor que tuve que atarme una coleta en la coronilla, llevando mi corto pelo como pude sin que ningún mechón se saliera. Me siento Rihanna con mis tres metros de frente descubierta, ¿pero qué más da? No creo que en este instante llegue Jean a pedirme que salgamos, así que no me preocupo.

Esta mañana fue eterna en la universidad, seguramente porque de martes a jueves tengo dos horas extra que soportar metida en un aula.

Mi única salvación fue Sasha. Nos pusimos a hablar de estupideces en variadas ocasiones y a la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos con nuestro antiguo grupillo de secundaria, solo faltando nuestra Christa. Cuánta falta nos hace con todo y sus proverbios bíblicos incluidos, a pesar de que la semana pasada durante una visita al Jumbo Plaza nos volvimos a encontrar.

Y después de dos horas más de clase que he logrado soportar aún con los retorcijones en mi vientre, me vine al centro comercial con mi odioso compañero de piso y portando el cursi delantal de mi uniforme. Al llegar a mi sitio de trabajo, no he alcanzado a saludar a mi jefe cuando ya estaba diciéndome:

—¡Hola, nena! Justo a tiempo.

Tenía en la mano un escobillón y unos guantes de limpieza que me extendió. La mitad de la tarde me la pasé desempolvando las estanterías y carátulas, ¿genial, no?

Y tras haber hecho bien mi labor, mi jefe me otorgó treinta minutos de descanso que estoy aprovechando justo ahora para abanicarme con un panfleto de publicidad de la pizzería en la que trabajan Marco y Sasha, sentada en una mesa frente al negocio. Ymir nos acompañaba, le ha dejado todo el trabajo a Berth como lo que parece ser ya de costumbre.

—Vaya, ese sí que fue un suspiro de ogro —comenta Sasha tras mi anterior acción.

—Y que lo digas —Ymir disertó tras bostezar. Se dirigió a Sasha—. Oye, ¿dónde está el hippie?

Ante el comentario de la de pecas, reparo en la barra de la pizzería. Estaría sola de no ser por Sasha y apenas me doy cuenta. Por alguna u otra razón Marco no está; desde ayer no lo he visto.

—No tengo idea. Apenas llegué a mi puesto, él se excusó diciéndome que tenía que hacer algo y luego volvería —asevera la pelirroja—. Y supongo que tendrá el permiso del jefe, pues éste ni me ha preguntado por él.

—Debe andar de cachondo con la novia —se burla Ymir.

Ugh, no. La sola idea de imaginarme a la YOLO en el centro comercial me da más calor. Al menos no es en serio la novia de Marco, él nos lo había confirmado poco después de contarles a mis amigas que me la había encontrado en la fila de la disquería. De no ser así, tendría que soportar su aroma a _Girlfriend_ en todo momento.

—Y hablando de novios —interviene Sasha—, ¿qué tal tu culón, Mikasa?

Jean… —inserte sollozo descontrolado y grito ahogado—. Apenas lo había visto en la universidad estas últimas semanas y me ha saludado, pero desde aquel suceso vergonzoso durante mi primer día de trabajo, no he vuelto a hablar decentemente con él.

Ugh, creo que soy un caso perdido.

—No sé, quizás me sigue evitando porque debe creer que mis amigos son lunáticos —respondo mirándolas de manera inquisidora—. Lo que no es falso.

—Bah, no me vengas con esas. Te saluda —ratifica Ymir.

—Wow sí, cuidado que ya le encanto —exaspero.

Casi tan pronto como me termino mi botella de agua helada que compré en la pizzería, Marco llega expilando amor y paz con esa actitud tan serena que se gasta. Tiene en la frente una bandana amarrada, carga lentes de sol redondos como los que usaba John Lennon, un bolso de tela que le cuelga del hombro y el chaleco del uniforme de la pizzería.

Manita, por dios…

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —nos saluda a las tres.

De reojo puedo ver a Ymir, está entre querer estallar de risa y ahogarse con jugo de naranja. Terminó haciendo lo segundo, el pobre Marco ha tenido que socorrerla dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Ymir quedó al final como si hubiese llorado de lo rojos que tenía los ojos, pero al ver a Marco una vez más, no ha podido aguantar lo que el jugo le provocó.

—¡PARECES MARIHUANERO! —se carcajea.

Incluso Marco compartía su risa, no sé si porque Ymir lo ha contagiado o porque no le queda de otra que reírse de él mismo.

—Oye tú, serás mi hermanastro y te quiero, pero o vienes a ayudarme a atender acá o juro que te romperé tu colección de reggae —amenaza Sasha hacia Marco.

—Relájate, Sash. Ya voy —contesta lo más calmado posible, como si anduviese drogado o de vacaciones en el Caribe. Técnicamente estamos en el Caribe, de todos modos—. Por cierto, chicas, estamos recolectando fondos para que la banda de mis amigos toque en el Caribbean Festival que habrá en la playa en tres semanas.

—¿Banda? —repite Ymir, con las cejas enarcadas—. Déjame adivinar, ¿bongós y ukeleles?

—¡Sí, ellos mismos! —Marco salta con emoción, sus lentes rebotan en su cara—. ¿Los conoces?

Ymir me mira estupefacta, y para disimular frente a Marco que ella no era una odiosa decido intervenir.

—¿Cuánto buscan, Marco?

—Necesitan 2500$ para pagar los instrumentos. Apenas han ahorrado 1000$ en esta última semana, y yo les estoy ayudando a recaudar.

—Pues yo apenas tengo cinco dólares en mano —otorga Ymir, se había vaciado los bolsillos.

Marco, sin embargo, los tomó agradecido.

—Ten, lo que me sobró del almuerzo de hoy en la universidad —sigue Sasha, entregándole a Marco veinte dólares.

Yo saco la billetera de mi bolso de la universidad y busco efectivo para colaborar con él. Apuesto a que su ausencia en el trabajo se debió a estar contribuyendo por sus amigos, eso es hasta tierno. Marco es muy bueno, lástima que debe soportar las burlas de Ymir y hasta de otras personas que no comprenden su identidad social.

—Ten cincuenta.

—Gracias, chicas. Son unos ángeles —dice haciendo una ligera reverencia que a mi parecer fue innecesaria, mientras toma mi billete—. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!

Tan pronto como se guarda el dinero que dimos las tres, lo vemos sacar de su bolso colgado tres raras estatuillas de color bronce con una macabra forma abstracta que nos termina entregando a cada una.

Miro la mía. Es de arcilla pintada en bronce para que pareciera… ¿real? Me hago la idea de que es el proyecto de arte de un niño de primaria; no sé decir si es un perro con cara de murciélago vomitando o un árbol con ramas que parecen los tentáculos de un pulpo. Las de Sasha e Ymir son idénticas, y las tres nos vemos las caras como preguntándonos qué demonios nos han dado.

—¿Y… esto qué? —Es Ymir la que decide intervenir.

—Es un agradecimiento por su colaboración, ¿verdad que es muy bonita? —se entusiasma Marco—. ¡Miren la base! Allí está inscrito el nombre de la banda y la fecha del festival.

Y en efecto, justo en la base de la estatuilla llevaba inscrito: «"Bongós y ukeleles". Caribbean Beach Festival. 24/11/2015».

Mi reloj de muñeca ha comenzado a emitir pitidos fastidiosos. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mis veinte minutos de descanso por el trabajo han acabado. Suspiro.

—El deber llama —manifiesto tomando la estatuilla que me dio Marco y guardándola dentro del bolso al igual que mi billetera—. Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

Ymir bosteza antes de levantarse y estirarse.

—Yo también me voy. Suerte con tu cosa de la banda, Marco.

Antes de desaparecerme por completo, puedo oír a Sasha gritarle una vez más a Marco que terminara de entrar en la barra a trabajar.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Apenas termino de redactar mi guía para una presentación en clases, observo la estatuilla encima de mi cómoda por quinta vez. Hace rato me había rendido en el intento de descubrir qué demonios es. El arte abstracto me causa incertidumbre, pero no lo comprendo ni interpreto como otras personas.

Me pregunto si el que ha esculpido esas estatuillas quería transmitir algún mensaje. ¿Quién entiende a los artistas?

Escucho en el pasillo silbidos por parte de Eren mientras se aproxima a la puerta de su habitación, frente a la mía. Mi puerta está abierta debido a que dejé escapar el aire acondicionado del cuarto antes de apagarlo; hace tanto frío y me extraña, ya que más temprano andaba como menopáusica con el calor. De todas formas, el aire de la sala penetra a través del pasillo y no habrá rastro de calor por un largo rato.

Antes de cruzar a su habitación, Eren detiene los silbidos al mismo tiempo que su recorrido para poder mirarme.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver una película? —pregunta. Una mueca en su cara delata aburrimiento, el suficiente como para invitarme a ver una película con él, vaya.

Enarco una ceja, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Qué película?

Él pone las palmas en el aire, como defendiéndose de un ataque que yo le hubiera dirigido.

—Relájate, chica. No es _American Pie_ —replica dando un giro en sus talones, directo a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Suelto un suspiro y lo sigo, apoyándome en el umbral.

—¿Entonces cuál?

Me mira, sus ojos verdes entonan la típica picardía gatuna a la que ya estoy acostumbrada desde que vivo con él. Por un instante me inquieto, suponiendo que esas películas que dice tener son otra tipo de colección porno. De detrás de su espalda, saca una carátula que me llama la atención y la sostiene frente a mí. Una recopilación de películas de Adam Sandler, uno de mis actores favoritos. Mis ojos brillan al leer el título de _Una esposa de mentira_ en él, ¡cómo amo esa película!

—¡Trae acá! —exclamo, arrancándole de las manos la carcasa.

—Tengo otras mejores —dice detrás de mí.

Me giro para ver su cómoda; había reservado todo un cajón para su colección. Tenía incluso películas animadas, pude distinguir a _El rey león_ y _Buscando a _Nemo entre ellas; amo esas películas, incluso he pensado en decirle que las veamos, pero esta noche pensaba en algo mejor. Entre buscar con la mirada algo, me sorprende ver una sección reservada para trabajos en los que ha ejercido Julia Roberts; no me imaginé que Eren fuera de ese tipo que le gustaran sus películas.

A decir verdad, después de la comedia, Eren tiene muchas más películas de terror y otras de acción como la saga de _Rápido y furioso_. Estuve por proponerle ver la última de esas, pero es que ya tengo la predilecta que veremos esa noche, y esa era _Shutter_, la versión tailandesa.

Sacándola de su sitio, se la enseño a Eren.

—Veamos ésta.

Eren sonríe tomando la carátula en manos. Nos dirigimos a la sala y mientras Eren prepara el escenario para una buena velada a mitad de semana, yo me pongo a preparar palomitas de maíz en el microondas. Casi tan pronto como estuvieron listas, me uno a Eren sentándome a un lado suyo en el sofá.

Lo miro, tiene una expresión que dice haberse palmeado la frente. El control remoto del DVD está en su mano, inerte. Colocando el plato de palomitas encima de la mesa de vidrio, le quito el mando de las manos y pulso en reproducir.

Lo primero que se escucha al instante es una cancioncilla demasiado pegadiza que no oía desde los ocho, en voz e instrumental de Simple Plan.

"_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?_".

Miro a Eren con la boca vuelta una perfecta «O».

—Ya sé, no hace falta que lo digas —repone, rodando los ojos. Toma el mando a distancia y hace abrir el compartimiento de CDs del DVD.

Entre gateadas me acerco al mismo y miré el título que tenía escrito con rotulador: «Scooby Doo. Volumen 5". Mis carcajadas no tardan en venir, ¿Eren Jaeger con una colección de _Scooby Doo_?

—¡Eso es de mi hermana! —exclama.

—¿Y qué edad tiene tu hermana? —le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Por primera vez lo veo morderse la lengua y sonrojarse con levedad por algo que yo haya dicho. Parece un muñeco.

—Veinticuatro…

—Oye, casi igual que mi hermano. Solo que él tiene 28 y prefiere ver _Las chicas superpoderosas_ —ironizo, dejando escapar otra risa.

—Ya, pues —gruñe Eren. Esto es divertidísimo, creo que ya sé lo que siente él al molestarme.

—¿Entonces qué veremos?

Él se encoge de hombros, alegando que no acomodaba su repertorio de películas desde la última vez que vio una con Armin unos cuantos meses antes de graduarnos, cosa que me hizo suponer que la de _Shutter_ debía estar muy lejos de ser encontrada y que el resto de películas también debían estar desorganizadas en carátulas que no eran las propias.

Suspiro volviéndome a sentar a su lado en el sofá. Con el control remoto, apaga el DVD y pone la televisión en los canales de películas.

—Bien, no nos queda de otra que buscar algo interesante por aquí —señala, haciendo que asintiera.

Pongo el plato de palomitas en medio de ambos, él alcanza a tomar un puñado de ellas y se las lleva casi todas a la boca de una sola sentada mientras cambia con rapidez cada canal, apenas permitiéndome ver los títulos.

—Eren, no vayas tan rápido —me quejo.

Él bufa sin hacerme caso. Me cruzo de brazos mirándolo con recelo. Tras un par de canales más, pasa uno en el que logro distinguir a Justin Timberlake.

—¡Devuélvelo! —ruego. Si mi sentido no falla, esa película es _Amigos con beneficios_ junto a Mila Kunis, y yo amo esa película.

Eren me ignora y sigue pasando canal por canal. Frunzo el ceño y me siento de mis rodillas en el mueble, inclinándome hacia él para arrancarle el control remoto de las manos.

—¡Oye, qué diablos haces! —espeta, alejándome el objeto de mi alcance al estirar sus largos brazos.

—¡Dame ese control, Eren! —exijo. Sus acciones son de todo menos de acceso, por lo que continúo forcejeando.

De un momento a otro, lo escucho reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —reclamo ceñuda.

Se gira hacia mí, nuestros rostros están cerca pues técnicamente me he abalanzado sobre él. Ni siquiera me había fijado en tal hecho hasta que él me demuestra cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Mis mejillas se encienden en lo que él dice:

—No pares de abrazarme de esa forma, casta.

Al instante lo suelto propinándole un empujón que, de no ser porque tiene resistencia, se pudo haber caído. Su risa descontrolada fue acompañada de movimientos que por poco tumban al suelo el plato de palomitas. Me quedo en mi extremo muy alejada de él, parecemos niños regañados.

Estas riñas me recuerdan a cuando peleaba con Levi por cualquier cosa de pequeños. Bueno, yo era la pequeña en edad, pues Levi me lleva once años. Aunque para entonces él era más alto y yo muy inquieta, desesperada por fastidiarlo durante la elaboración de su proyecto de último año para que jugara conmigo a la casita y el té. Yo no sabía entonces cuán estresado estaba por eso, ¡tenía cinco años! Por lo que cada vez que me molestaba con él por eso, me sentaba fuera de su habitación, a un lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño bien fruncido.

Levi nunca ha sido amoroso conmigo, ni siquiera cuando era solo una niña. Al final de aquella vez, terminó convidándome a tomar el té con mis muñecas, aunque el encuentro no se extendió más allá de treinta minutos porque Levi odiaba jugar con muñecas.

Eren me saca de mis pensamientos al reparar en que su carcajada se ha extinguido y que ahora me entrega el mando a distancia. Lo tomo gustosa, retrocediendo todos los canales que él había pasado de la película.

Y por dios… ahí estaban, Justin y Mila. Amaba esa película, estaba por la mitad pero valía la pena verla como fuera. Eren suspira al ver lo que había escogido, pero al darse cuenta que Mila Kunis era la actriz no protesto en verla.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

No he puesto quejas en cuanto a la película porque, aunque no lo vaya a admitir frente a ella, me gusta y he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que la he visto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que nos terminamos las palomitas, pongo el plato en la mesa de vidrio, tomo dos cojines y los uso de almohada recostándome en el sofá, delante de Mikasa con las piernas recogidas. Las mías sobresalen del brazo opuesto del sofá; ambos estamos descalzos, aunque creo haber notado antes que ella lleva puestos unos calcetines peludos igual de cursis que su dueña.

Cuando pasan los créditos de la película, siento uno de los pies de Mikasa rozarme con suavidad la nuca, haciéndome cosquillas con mi propio cabello. Me estremezco ante el tacto y estoy a punto de protestarle cuando me giro en su dirección, pero me detengo y en cambio la miro lo más raro que puedo.

—¿Y tú por qué lloras?

Mi compañera sorbe por la nariz y se vuelve hacia mí, frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa. Tiene la nariz y las mejillas rojas por llorar.

—Amo esta película —dice de una manera casi soñadora. Parece una de esas viejas románticas y solteras que lloran con _El Titanic_.

—Claro… —musito sin dejar de verla.

Uno de sus pies vuelve a rozarme, ésta vez la espalda baja que tengo descubierta, pues la camiseta se me ha subido. Doy un respingo y siento su mirada encima de mí, preguntándose qué me ha pasado.

—Eh… olvídalo —prefiero—. ¿Quieres ver otra película?

—Está bien —responde ella.

Pero antes de que pueda tomar el control remoto, a la velocidad de una gacela ella lo agarra antes. Frunzo el ceño en su dirección; ya su cara se ha compuesto del breve llanto silencioso y ahora sonríe emocionada, como si acabase de ganar boletos gratis en un parque de diversiones.

Qué tipa tan rara. Primero amanece con ganas de comerse al mundo y vomitarlo, luego se pone a llorar y ahora está feliz. En lo que convierte la menstruación a las mujeres, quién lo diría, en una fiera de tres caras; una feliz, una molesta y una triste.

Ella cambia cada canal con una lentitud bárbara, tomándose su tiempo de leer la sinopsis en la programación. Casi me dormía con las caricias de sus calcetines en mi nuca cuando de repente escucho un gritillo ahogado proveniente de su garganta. Eso me provoca respingo, ¿saben lo horrible que es que te estás durmiendo y que luego venga una loca a gritar de esta forma?

—¡Sasha me recomendó esta película! —dice emocionada, dando ligeros saltitos en el sofá, mientras señala el título en la televisión.

_Buscando a Haley_. Primera vez en mis putos dieciocho que me entero de la existencia de esa película. Me giro hacia Mikasa; su pie con calcetín peludo, que se había decidido por posar en la parte posterior de mi cuello, sigue mi movimiento.

—¿Braus te la recomendó? —repito, a lo que ella asiente. Hago una mueca—. Ya, es mala entonces.

—No seas así, tonto —me espeta, empujándome levemente con el pie que tenía en mi cervical. En lugar de aporrearme, me hace más cosquillas.

Sonriendo ladinamente, tomo su pie con una mano.

—¡Oye, suelta! —exclama agitando su extremidad con el fin de que yo cediera, pero la ignoré.

Con la otra mano, le quito el calcetín peludo dejándolo descuidadamente encima de la mesa de vidrio. Pudo ser la escena erótica más extraña en mi experiencia, hasta que procedo maliciosamente a hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie.

—¡EREN, DEJAAAA! —exige entre risas soportando mis suaves roces—. ¡Eres un imbécil!

De repente siento unas manos intrépidas metiéndose con mi cabello y mi cara. La loca me está fastidiando para que la deje en paz, aunque eso en lugar de causarme molestias me da risa.

Su rostro está a unos cuantos centímetros encima del mío, sonriente y risueño por todo el escándalo que hacemos entre nuestros ataques. Ella estuvo a punto de arremeter otra vez, pero logro evitarla propinándole un cabezazo que la dejó levemente aturdida. Por desgracia, ella ha sido más lista y mueve las piernas, donde yo estaba recostado, haciéndome caer directo al suelo.

A los pocos segundos, pude escuchar sus risas a todo dar. Me tiene mareado.

—Vamos a ver la película, anda —pide con una forzadísima voz infantil mientras vuelve a colocarse su calcetín en el pie y lo acerca a mi cabello, despeinándolo rudamente.

Jadeo desde mi posición sintiendo la pereza de levantarme, pero lo hago al fin y al cabo. Vuelvo a acostarme en el sofá, con los cojines siendo mis almohadas. El pie peludo de Mikasa regresa a su lugar inicial en mi cervical, haciéndome pequeños masajes cosquilludos en la zona.

Tuve que aceptarle a la fiera de tres caras el ver la película.

Ésta apenas comenzaba. En ella se puede ver a una fotógrafa que lleva a su pequeña hija a un parque de diversiones y, de un momento a otro, la pierde tanto de vista como físicamente.

Pasa el tiempo. La película sigue rodando y yo ya estaba interesándome. La niña, Haley, no apareció en muchos años. Su madre se estaba ensimismando demasiado en el caso, casi llegando a perder la cordura, además de su hija y su marido —que se divorció de ella—. Todavía seguía trabajando con la cámara, siendo fotógrafa de anuarios en diferentes escuelas; de esa forma, fue que encontró —o eso creyó fervientemente— a su hija perdida.

El resto siguió basándose en el más puro drama que se te clava en las venas dolorosamente como unas hojillas que tú mismo no evitas pasarte. Fue una buena producción, a mi parecer, y una gran historia que, oye, terminó siendo basada en hechos reales.

No niego que el final me hubiese dado ganas de llorar, pero es que escuchar el llanto descontrolado de mi compañera de cuarto sentada tras de mí, dándole un apretado abrazo de oso a un cojín y tensando el pie encima de mi cervical, me había terminado por desconcentrar del drama. Es que verla en ese estado a su vez que prestaba atención a la película, me puso en la difícil situación de decidir qué debía hacer, si reírme o acompañarla en el llanto.

Cuando la película termina, apago el televisor y suelto un suspiro. Mikasa tiene la cara enterrada en las manos, llorando como si se le acabara de morir un pez. Quito la barrera de cojines que antes servían como mis almohadas y me acerco a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Ella se limpia por última vez la cara con las manos y me mira. Cielos, tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y todo el rostro encendido, una imagen nada grata de ver en todos los años conociéndola.

No recuerdo haber visto a Mikasa Ackerman llorando así. Sí, es una princesita casta, pero creo que las únicas veces que la he visto llorar han sido en primaria y en la graduación. Aunque me da gracia verla justo ahora, llorando por una película y me observándome inquiridoramente, prefiero a la normal. Por más gruñona que sea, es más bonita así.

—¿No lloraste? —inquiere en un hilo de voz.

—No —sonrío con arrogancia—, soy un tipo rudo.

Entrecierra los ojos, asándome en la oscura fogosidad de su mirada.

—Descorazonado —gruñe, quitándose de encima mi mano e incorporándose del sofá. Suelta un bostezo mientras se estira. Su camiseta se le levanta ligeramente, dejándome a la vista por unos fugaces segundos su plano abdomen—. Hasta mañana, Erembécil.

—Hasta mañana, Mikasta.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Sasha suspira al ver la pizza que Nifa, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, hace con la destreza de una chef en la cocina del Caribbean's Pizza. La chica ha entrado con ganas de tomar agua del bebedero de la pared opuesta, pero tanto Nifa como Lynne, otra de sus compañeras de trabajo, se han unificado para mantenerla en el recinto con el fin de conversar, mientras la pizza del cliente actual se terminaba de preparar.

Pero tal vez fue una mala idea ceder ante las peticiones de las dos mujeres que atienden la cocina en ese momento. Porque vaya que le estaba provocando tirar su chaleco del trabajo y abalanzarse sobre la pizza de Nifa.

—¿Y dime, Sasha, no tienes novio? —pregunta Lynne. Era la más chismosa entre las dos, con casi treinta años encima, soltera y dos gatos en su casa, que disfruta de leer romance en sus momentos libres.

—Nah, ahora no ando pensando en eso —contesta la pelirroja restándole importancia.

—Uy, pero eres muy bonita —añade Nifa, soltando un suspiro.

—Je, je, gracias, chicas —dice Sasha, pestañeando coquetamente.

—Oye, Sasha, ¿sabes si tu hermanastro tiene novia? —cuestiona Lynne.

—Eh…

—¡Porque es muy guapo! —suelta la mujer, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Sasha y la reprobación de Nifa.

—¡Por Dios, Lynne! ¡Es como nueve años menor que tú! —exclama la chica.

Sasha hace como si no escuchó nada, mientras esas dos se disponen a discutir. Observa por la ventanilla redonda de la puerta hacia la barra de la pizzería, donde su hermanastro Marco sigue parado frente a la caja, con su bandana bohemia amarrada a la cabeza.

Unos cuantos chicos, aparentemente de secundaria, pasan frente a él, intentando disimular la gracia que les causa ese sujeto de la pizzería. La pelirroja siente pena por Marco, pues éste es tan amable y no les presta atención a niños idiotas como esos.

—Sasha, ¿qué edad tiene Marco? —duda Nifa, deteniendo un momento la discusión con Lynne.

—Diecinueve… creo.

—¡Te lo dije, Lynne!

La aludida suelta un quejido, mientras sigue con su trabajo de amasar.

Sasha vuelve otra vez la vista a la ventanilla redonda y casi le da un patatús cuando repara en quién se le ha acercado a Marco.

—¡JESUCRISTO! —exclama la pelirroja, señalando la ventanilla como si tuviera una cucaracha pegada—. ¡ES EL CULÓN!

—¿Qué? —salta Lynne interesada—. ¿Dónde?

Sasha siente tras ella a la mujer mirando por encima de su hombro el espectáculo en primera fila. Jean Kirschstein en todo su esplendor está de pie con una sonrisa, medio pícaro medio principesco, dirigida a Marco. A Sasha se le viene el mundo encima al pensar que un tipo tan guapo y de apariencia «no idiota» como él pueda estarse burlando de su pobre hermanastro hippie.

—¡Ugh, necesito oír de qué hablan! —brama la pelirroja, abriendo levemente la puerta de la cocina.

Lynne tras ella anda dando saltitos, su cola de caballo se balancea de un lado a otro. Nifa, por su parte, rueda los ojos.

—Ay, por Dios, relajen las tetas. Como si no hubiera más hombres en el mundo —rezonga con leve exasperación—. Debe estar pidiendo una de mis pizzas.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sasha asoma la cara. Se agacha en el suelo para ser menos obvio el hecho de estar espiando la conversación de su hermanastro con Jean Kirschstein.

—¡Marco, _brother_! —escucha decir a Jean, seguidamente él y Marco se palmean las manos—. ¿Cómo está la cosa?

Marco, con su cara de Jesús hippie, responde de forma natural, como siempre hace:

—Todo bien, _brother_.

Sasha frunce el ceño, ¿«_brother_»? ¿Se estaría burlando de él? ¡Es que hasta se sabe su nombre!

—Oh, Dios —exhala Lynne, parecía una adolescente soñadora—. Ese chico es tan guapo.

—¡Silencio, Lynne! —acalla Sasha entre susurros.

—Oye, ¿qué tal te está yendo con el proyecto? —pregunta Jean ésta vez.

—Me va bien. Antes trabajaba los domingos también para ganarme un dinero extra, pero en temporadas de proyectos debo dejarlo.

Jean frunce los labios.

—Amigo, por lo menos tienes suerte de saber redactar esas cosas. Yo aún he tenido que pedirle ayuda a mi madre.

El hippie ríe de forma amigable.

—¿Sigues trabajando de alquiler de cochecitos de niños?

—Nah, ya me dejé de esas cosas. —Jean hace una mueca—. Ahora estoy en el cine, pero sabes, hay personal de sobra y suelo tener tiempo libre cuando no me toca vigilar las salas.

—Oh, por cierto, aquí está la estatuilla que te prometí ayer —dice Marco, sacando de su bolso colgante una de esas espantosas esculturas que también les dio a ella, a Mikasa y a Ymir por colaborarle en la recaudación de fondos.

—¡Genial! —exclama Jean viendo con interés lo que se le fue entregado—. Mis felicitaciones al artista, tiene una onda tan… Tumblr.

Sasha parpadea confusa. ¿Tumblr? Si se refiere a todo el abstractismo que los artistas suben a la red, es comprensible. Pero ella consideraba casi como un insulto para esas perfectas obras que compararan esa abominación de escultura con el arte de Tumblr.

—Le diré que te gustó. Por cierto, Jean, ¿irás al festival?

—¡Pero claro que iré! —exclama el chico con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Marco—. ¡Pues si mi compadre me invitó, no lo rechazaré!

Sasha no cabe en la impresión, ¡¿esos dos son amigos?! ¡Pero en qué galaxia se les permitió semejante cosa! Ha tenido que estrujarse los ojos con las manos, parpadear un par de veces seguidas para luego observarlos reír y terminar de plantarse en la cabeza lo que no se esperó ni en sueños.

—Mierda… —musita ella, sin quitarles la vista desde su posición casi con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

—Oh, dame mi pizza de siempre. Ya sabes, con anchoas —dice Jean de repente, entregándole de una vez la paga.

—En seguida, _brother_ —concede el de pecas—. ¡Sashaaa!

La pelirroja abre los ojos como platos cuando su hermanastro la llama desde su lugar. Rápidamente oculta su cabeza una vez más en la cocina, empujando a Lynne en el intento de esconderse.

—¡Sasha! —escucha que Marco sigue llamándola—. Discúlpame un momento, Jean. Mi hermana se hace la perezosa en el trabajo a veces.

—¡Oye! —se queja entre balbuceos, ceñuda—. ¡Yo no soy perezosa!

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Marco viene para acá! —Lynne comenta con entusiasmo, comenzándose a arreglar los mechones sobresalientes de su cola de caballo—. ¿Cómo me veo, Nifa?

—¡Ay, supéralo, Lynne!

—Mierda… —masculla Sasha, escuchando los pasos de Marco aproximándose hacia el lugar.

Como no quería salir mientras Jean Kirschstein estuviera afuera —porque si no, le daría tentación de pellizcarle una nalga—, comienza a gatear lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a una mesa en la que podría ocultarse de ser vista por Marco.

—¿Sasha? —llama el pecoso, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Dónde rayos está Sasha, chicas?

La pelirroja le hace señas a Nifa de que no la delate. La chica suspira.

—Está en el baño.

Marco frunce el ceño.

—Tiene rato ahí dentro —señala.

—Pues se comió un champiñón de la pizza de Nifa y parece que le sentó mal —dicr Lynne, pestañeando como quinceañera al ver al joven Marco.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño desde su lugar, ¡a ella no le sentaba mal la comida, tenía un estómago fuerte!

—Pues díganle cuando salga que venga, que tenemos trabajo —sentencia el chico—. Ah, por cierto, que salga una de doble de queso con anchoas.

—Ya mismo, capitán —dice Nifa desde su lugar.

En lo que Marco se va, finalmente Sasha sale de su escondite, corriendo una vez más hacia la ventanilla de la cocina, donde distingue que Jean parece despedirse de Marco para ir a hacer quién sabe qué cosa.

—¡Ese Marco es un maricón! ¡No me dijo que era amigo de Jean Kirschstein! —farfulla la pelirroja por última vez antes de volver a su puesto usual de trabajo—. ¡Mira, tú, pendejo!

Marco se gira hacia ella.

—¡Me vas diciendo ya mismo con quién estabas hablando, carajito! —exige la pelirroja, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su hermanastro, el cual parpadea confuso por tano afán de la chica.

—¿Te refieres a Jean Kirschstein? —inquiere alzando una ceja—. Ah, es un amigo. Nos conocimos en clases, pero ahora él estudia en el salón de al lado y—

—Sí, sí, sí, eso ya no importa mucho —prorrumpe Sasha, mirándolo con interés—. ¿Conque es amigo tuyo, eh?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Sasha: **"¡MIKASA TE TENGO UN CUENTO, LOCA! ¡VENTE YA A LA PIZZERÍA, YA ME ENCERGUÉ DE LA CONNIE!".

Miro atentamente el mensaje. Después de ese estallido, ha puesto un centenar de emojis de corazoncitos, unas conejitas PlayBoy bailando en un pie y fuegos artificiales. Me pregunto qué mosca le habrá picado ahora a ésta.

Del otro lado del mostrador y en su respectiva caja, Connie lee la última _Cosmopolitan_ del mes. Parece divertirse leyendo las columnas de farándula como si estuviera en su hábitat.

—Eh, jefe… —articulo tartamudamente. Se me ha escapado por error el decirle «jefe», pues siempre lo trato como una _amiga_ ya que él me trata así. Pero parece no incordiarle, contrario a como se portaría Marla.

—Sí, querida. Ya Sashita me dijo que tienen una tertulia en su puesto de trabajo —contesta sin dejarme terminar de hablar. Eso me hace mirarlo con impresión, sobre todo cuando deja de leer la revista un momento para girarse en mi dirección—. Me cuentas cómo va todo con tu galán después, chica mala.

Asemeja un gruñido de gato con las uñas, extrañándome a más no poder. Algo me dice que Sasha le adelantó todo lo que tiene reservado para decirme con tanta urgencia de que vaya a la pizzería. Connie me da veinte minutos de descanso, no más, así que no puedo desperdiciarlos.

Al llegar al puesto de Sasha, diviso a Ymir en nuestra mesa de siempre y a la pelirroja saltando tras el mostrador como queriendo con ello que me apresurara y me sentara con ellas.

—Ymir, ¿tú trabajas? —cuestiono ceñuda. Siempre que vengo para acá, me encuentro a Ymir. Ella me sonríe de forma perezosa como respuesta, ahora mirando a Sasha.

—¿Y bien? Ya está aquí el perro, ¿cuál es el chisme?

Sasha tamborilea los dedos encima del mostrador como queriendo crear suspenso para lo que nos tiene que decir.

—¡Marco es amigo de Jean!

Ymir y yo nos miramos las caras.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Ymir estalla en risas y yo abro los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —exclamo en un hilo de voz.

—¡Se los juro! —espeta Sasha—. ¡Marco, diles cómo se conocen!

—Estudiamos juntos la misma carrera hasta este semestre, ya que nos cambiaron de aula —testifica. Sigo sin caber en la conmoción.

¿Jean amigo de Marco? ¿Pertenecerá acaso a su tribu hippie? De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos… Aunque, viéndolo de una manera, quizás tenga una ventaja con Marco siendo su amigo.

—¡Él te puede ayudar con Jean, Mika! —Sasha completa mis pensamientos, justo cuando Ymir para de reír.

—Vaya, Bodt, por fin sirves para algo —chista la de pecas, haciendo al chico reír como si su comentario no hubiese sido sarcástico.

—¿Cuándo vieron a Jean? —pregunto con cierto terror, la sola idea de imaginármelo cerca me ponía los nervios de punta.

—Hace diez minutos. Vino a comprar una pizza —dice Marco.

—¿Y ya se la entregaron? —formula Ymir.

—No está lista todavía —contesta Sasha—. Pero me encantaría entregársela, así podría sonsacarlo un poco para ayudar a Mikasa.

—Buena idea —dice Ymir al instante—. Eso sí, Sasha, que no se te vaya la lengua. Mira que te conozco bien.

La pelirroja sonríe con picardía.

—Descuiden, niñas. Seré gentil —promete—. Por cierto, Mika, te traeré un regalito.

Mi ceño se frunce con temor.

—¿Qué clase de regalo?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Jean suspira al ver los problemas planteados en su tarea de cálculo casi por completo resueltos. Todavía le quedan un par que luego de comerse su pizza resolvería, con eso su pequeña hora de descanso culminará de manera provechosa y estará dispuesto a regresar al trabajo para servir palomitas de maíz. Lástima que todavía la pizza no llega y eso hace aumentar su hambre vespertina.

Observa desde su lugar el puesto en el que su ex compañero de clases y amigo, Marco Bodt, se encarga de administrar. Por un instante se ha fijado en otra chica a un lado de él, pero no la ha sabido distinguir. Seguramente esa era la tal Sasha de la que Marco solía hablarle, su hermanastra, según tiene entendido.

Su mirada se dirige hacia otro punto cercano, justo enfrente del mostrador de la pizzería. Una mesa ocupada por dos chicas. Una de ellas parece ser alta y lleva el cabello atado; la otra le está dando la espalda, pero su lacio cabello negro se le hace familiar. Se parece a esa misma con la que se tropezó hace un par de semanas en el campus.

Aguarda… ¡sí era ella, Mikasa! ¿Y Marco la conoce? Pues ya iba a tener una larga conversación con él. Jean está a punto de levantarse de su mesa haciendo acopio de ir hacia el lugar, saludar a la chica de pelo negro y ponerse a hablar con Marco. Pero fue, sin embargo, otra la que lo detiene de su acción, dejándole sobre su mesa su tan esperada pizza de anchoas y doble queso.

Se le ha hecho agua la boca solo al verla, por lo que rápidamente toma una rebanada y se la dirige a su boca, no sin antes agradecerle a la señorita que hizo hecho el favor de traerle su pedido. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en ella, aun así.

Oh, pues Marco no mentía cuando decía que su hermanastra era bonita.

Sasha le sonríe al dejarle la bandeja con su pizza y servilletas, haciendo que él regresara el gesto. Lucía amable.

—Eh… disculpa —empieza a hablar ella. Tiene su móvil en manos—. ¿Tú eres Jean Kirschstein, no?

Jean parpadea al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca, por lo que se apura en tragar, llevándose una servilleta a la comisura de los labios para limpiar los restos.

—Sí —afirma.

—Ah, ya. Eres el amigo del que tanto me habla Marco —dice, parece sonar sarcástica pero a Jean no le importa.

Y de un momento a otro, una luz enceguecedora le ha calado en los ojos. Parpadea confuso cuando ésta desaparece de su cara, observando a Sasha y a su teléfono celular con una expresión perpleja.

—Ups… —masculla la pelirroja, sonrojándose—. Lo siento, eh, quería tomarme una selfie y sin querer la tenía en la cámara trasera… y con el flash misteriosamente activado. JE, JE, qué cosa, ¿no? Soy Sasha Braus, la hermanastra de Marco.

Jean observa con sospecha la mano que la pelirroja le extiende tras su farfullada y estrepitosa presentación, de la que él ha entendido apenas la mitad. Sonríe entre dientes con un notorio nerviosismo, estrechando la mano ofrecida.

—Un gusto… _creo_.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡SASHAAAA! —exacerbo por lo bajo en un gruñido gutural al ver desde nuestra mesa la luz del flash encegueciendo al pobre Jean.

Por todos los cielos, ¡pero que penaaa, ugh! ¡¿ES QUE A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE IR A PRESENTARSE Y TOMAR UNA FOTO DE ESA FORMA?! ¡Mis amigas están locas! Jesucristo, perdónalas, o no, perdóname a mí, porque es que las mato.

Y ahora Ymir no para de reír, genial. Esto ya era costumbre en ella. Marco, por su parte, observaba todo con su sonrisa de amor y paz, aunque en el fondo debía estarse burlando de las estupideces que hace Sasha.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… ¡Jean le está estrechando la mano a Sasha! No debe quedarle de otra, Sasha parece estarlo fastidiando mucho y él debe sentirse como uno de esos artistas en entrevistas, que no tienen escapatoria de las ridículas rondas de preguntas que les hacen. Luego de unos segundos, vemos a Sasha encaminarse de vuelta a nuestro sitio.

Quiero morirme, ¡pero qué vergüenza!

—¡Buena esa, Sasha Grey! —elogia Ymir con burla, extendiéndole una mano que la pelirroja choca.

Tiene una sonrisa victoriosa plasmada en la cara, mientras que yo la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y ganas de ahorcarla y quemarla en una hoguera.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste, Sasha? —reclamo entre dientes, haciendo que la pelirroja riera como gata. Yo no soy de decir tantas groserías, pero tengo unas ganas de insultarla como un camionero.

—Más te vale ir cambiando esa cara, Perro —insinúa sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro—. Me lo agradecerás.

—¿Qué? ¿Haberle robado una foto con flash a Jean Kirschstein? —rumo con sarcasmo.

—Alcancé a tomarle otras más sin flash, no te preocupes. ¿Sabías que tiene un lunar bastante sexy en un costado de la nariz?

—¡SASHA! —chillo desesperada—. ¿Qué hiciste?

La sonrisa de mi inepta amiga se extiende más en su rostro.

—Oh, nada… Solo le di tu número al Príncipe.

Me voy a morir. En serio.

Me llevo las manos a la boca para dejar ahogar el gritillo que quiere salir de mi interior, y mientras Sasha ríe con victoria volviendo a entrar en su puesto de trabajo, Ymir interviene con un comentario con el que me casi me provocó gritar más alto.

—Más te vale bajar la voz, Perro. El Príncipe Culón mira atentamente hacia acá.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

"**Las chicas superpoderosas".**

**29 DE OCTUBRE DE 2015****.**

**Christa:** "Ay que ver… Ustedes no cambian".

**Ymir:** "JAJAJA, A SASHA SE LE SALIÓ EL FLASH XD".

**Yo:** "Ugggghhhh".

**Sasha:** "Anda, a cualquiera le puede pasar nnU".

**Ymir:** "Típico, vas a tomarle foto al crush para la posteridad y se te sale el flash. TÍPICO".

**Sasha:** "Vean el lado positivo, le he dado el número del perro e.e".

**Christa:** "¿Te ha escrito, Mikasa?".

**Yo:** "Pues no".

**Sasha:** "Qué raro".

**Ymir:** "Súuuper raro".

**Christa:** "¿Están siendo sarcásticas?".

**Sasha:** "No o.o".

**Ymir:** "Obviamente".

**Yo:**_ emoji de ojos entornados_.

**Ymir:** "Bah, no te preocupes, Perro. Te va a hablar, ya verás".

**Christa:** "¡Eso es, Miki! ¡Actitud positiva!".

**Ymir:** "Y si no lo hace, ya sabemos de quién es la culpa".

**Sasha:** "¡Oye, ya me disculpé :(!".

**Yo:** "Buff. Les hablo al rato, iré a hacer cena".

**Sasha:** "Dile al crápula de tu compañero de piso que la vaya a hacer él ¬¬".

**Yo:** "No lo creo. Tenemos un convenio; él los desayunos, yo los almuerzos cuando no queremos comer de la universidad ni del centro comercial y las cenas cada quien".

**Ymir:** "Sasha también quiere cenita".

**Sasha:** "Sí, tengo hambre :(".

**Ymir:** "Dile a Jaeger que te cocine".

**Ymir:** "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA".

**Sasha:** "ASCO. PRIMERO MUERTA. ME ENVENENA. NO".

**Christa:** "Chicas, es malo negar la comida. Al menos Dios nos da el pan de cada día, imagínense cómo están los niños en África".

**Yo:** "¿Qué no era malo «botar» la comida?".

**Christa:** "Bueno, sí. Pero negarla también, ¡piensen en África!".

**Ymir:** "Ay a mí me da igual, yo me como lo que me pongan".

**Sasha:** "Creo que me iré a hacer un sándwich".

**Ymir:** "¡Ugh, cómo tarda Annie en cocinar!".

**Sasha:** "Oye, ¿no querrá que la metamos ahora? Siempre se salía de los grupos porque nunca tenía megas".

**Ymir:** "Le pregunté y dijo que ahora le da igual porque tenemos Wi-Fi, aparte que ya dijo que nos ignorará".

_Ymir añadió a Annie_.

**Ymir:** "Por cierto, le mandé saludos de su parte y dice que se vayan al diablo".

**Christa:** "Dile que Dios la puede escuchar en cualquier momento a través de la oración. Que nunca es demasiado tarde para encontrarse con él".

**Ymir:** "Te manda a decir que el demonio la sedujo antes".

**Christa:** "¿QUÉ?".

**Christa:** "¡LO QUE MÁS TEMÍA!".

**Christa:** "¡REINER HA SIDO POSEÍDO POR EL DEMONIO!".

**Christa:** "¡Tenemos que intervenir en esto, chicas! ¡Por el bien de Annie y de Reiner también!".

_Christa añadió a Reiner_.

**Christa:** "¡En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, exijo saber tu nombre, calumnia!".

**Reiner:** "¿Qué ._.?".

**Reiner:** "Esto…".

**Reiner:** "Reiner Joseph Braun, 18 años, estudiante de Ingeniería Civil… eh, gran amigo y ex delegado de curso".

**Christa:** "¡Abandona el cuerpo de este triste mortal, yo sé que puedes entenderme, sabedor de mil lenguas!".

**Christa:** "¡Confiesa tus pecados, títere del maligno!".

**Reiner:** "Está bien, está bien. Lo admito D:".

**Reiner:** "De niño me gustaban los unicornios más que los autos de juguete".

**Reiner:** "¡Y tenía uno D:!".

**Sasha:** "…".

**Yo:** "._.".

**Ymir:** "YO SABÍA QUE TÚ ERAS MARICO".

**Reiner:** "No soy gay, jirafa machorra ¬¬".

**Reiner:** "Soy brony*".

**Christa:** "¡Ymir, anda a ver si Annie está bien!".

**Ymir:** "Coño, que no le pasa nada".

**Reiner:** "¿Annie? ¿Mi angelito? Pero si está frente a mí".

**Christa:** "¡NOOOO!".

**Christa:** "¡SÁQUENLA DEL MAL OJO DE ESTE DEMONIO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!".

**Christa:** "¡ANNIE, HÁBLAME, MIRA A LA LUZ!".

**Christa:** "¡YMIIIIIIR!".

**Ymir:** "QUE NO LE PASA NADA, CHRISTINA .—.".

**Yo:** "Y me preguntan por qué sigo soltera".

**Reiner:** "Eh, a todas estas… ¿qué hago aquí, chicas?".

**Annie: **"Luego me preguntan por qué no creo en Dios ni en la humanidad".

_Annie eliminó a Reiner_.

* * *

***Brony:** juego de palabras entre «_brother_» y «_pony_». Es el término con el que se denominan los fanboys de _My Little Pony_, siendo las fangirls «_pegasisters_».

* * *

| _¡HEY! ¿Notas algo distinto? No te preocupes, el fic está siendo editado para mejorar su redacción._

* * *

**FUCK YEEEAH, POR FIN LO TERMINÉ.**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero ya qué xD. Volví con éste nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo xD. Gocé un montón con cada ocurrencia de Sasha x_x y con el pobre Marco usado de carnada atrapa-Jean xD.**

**Hoy milagrosamente no tengo mucho qué decir, I know, hasta a mí se me hace raro o.o. Debe ser el sueñito que tengo, pues acá son las 2am y yo estoy terminando de escribir todo esto.**

**Nada más agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, favoritos y seguimientos *—*, ustedes ya saben que son un amorsh :3.**

**Nos vemos, preciosuras.**

**Los quiere, Ayu. ¡Y que vivan los calcetines peluditos *w*!**


	8. La maldición de la estatuilla

—**Disclaimer****: **Si fuera dueña de **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** sería rica, famosa y les pagaría a mis amigos todos los helados que les debo. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo VIII: **La maldición de la estatuilla

"_La vida es dura.  
Y es mucho más dura cuando eres estúpido"  
_**—John Wayne—**

* * *

_Plaf_.

El sonido, aunque no había sido fuerte, provocó en mi organismo la emisión de un respingo y que mis ojos buscaran lo que lo había originado. Ante mí, justo al frente del sofá donde estaba sentado cómodamente con la espalda recostada y las piernas abiertas, la figura atemorizante de mi compañera de piso se interponía con una expresión de «deja de vaguear ahora mismo o te golpearé en la cara», al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos estaba en su cadera de forma imponente.

Enarqué una ceja, a punto de preguntar qué mosca le picaba y por qué diablos me había quitado uno de los muchos momentos de privacidad que mi teléfono y yo teníamos en esta mañana de sábado. Lo que detuvo mi acción casi al instante, fue el hecho de notar que la mano desocupada de Mikasa, en realidad estaba sosteniendo con firmeza la escoba de barrer y que la estaba extendiendo hacia mí. Seguro que fue eso lo que sonó.

—¿Para qué es eso?

—¿Para sentarse en ella y volar con las brujas, quizás?

Parpadeé unos segundos, analizando su comentario sarcástico.

—¿Entonces por qué no te montas en ella? Seguro las brujas amigas tuyas te están esperando en algún lado.

Mikasa me lanzó la escoba con ganas de que el palo que servía de agarradero me diese en la cara, pero yo lo sostuve a tiempo y me puse de pie mientras ella se dirigía al mesón de la cocina y tomaba otros instrumentos de limpieza que ya tenía preparados. Al girarse, pude notar que ella llevaba puesto un delantal, pero no precisamente el cursi que usaba como uniforme de trabajo; justo ahora se estaba poniendo guantes en las manos.

—¿Quiere que barra, jefa? —pregunté con voz de soldado, haciendo el saludo militar al dirigirme a ella.

—Ni modo que te haya dado la escoba para tenerla de adorno.

Sonreí, se le notaba a leguas que estaba molesta. Quizás no le agradaban las horas de limpieza. O quizás su período la tuviese más loca de lo que ya es.

Mientras ella parecía sacudir el polvo de las mesas y objetos y quitar las casi inexistentes telarañas del techo, yo procedí a barrer cuidadosamente por toda la sala-cocina-comedor. Me estaba quedando todo magnífico, como una tacita de cristal, al sacar la poca suciedad contenida en tan lustroso recinto que era mi departamento. Es que ha pasado apenas una semana desde que Hanna la de limpieza vino para acá a «ofrecerme sus servicios», y se ha hecho detonar que la forma en la que lo hace es estupenda que ni ha hecho falta volver a pasar otra escoba por el resto de estos días.

Digo, a menos que a Mikasta le haya entrado una depresión menstrual y le haya dado la gana de ponerse a limpiar sus lágrimas. El resto de esta semana he tenido que calarme sus mil y un caras y emociones, ¿saben qué tan horrible es eso?

Es que, en serio, Mikasa Ackerman daba miedo en su período con esos cambios de humor repentinos.

Hoy, sábado por la mañana, estaba molesta por equis o ye razón que poco me importa. Y mientras yo ejercía mi labor de barrer, ella llegó hacia mí tomándome del hombro, haciendo que me girara para verla. Tenía una ceja alzada y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Miré la escoba y seguidamente a ella, repitiendo esta misma acción un par de veces más como si no fuese obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eh, creo que estoy barriendo —contesté, sacando mi ironía al aire.

—¿Acaso no te han enseñado a barrer bien una casa, Eren? Debes rodar los muebles, hay polvo escondido bajo ellos.

No respondí, pues cuando vivía con mis padres nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre hemos pagado la limpieza, y a veces que mamá por estar fastidiada al no hacer «nada», tomaba la escoba y la pasaba, como diría ella, «por donde camina la novia». Y como nuestra casa en Shiganshina es bastante grande, se cansaba apenas barría la sala.

Nunca estuve de acuerdo por el hecho de que mi padre no la dejara trabajar en todos los años que han tenido de matrimonio. Carla es totalmente ama de su casa, él la consiente y le da cada lujo que ella pida; aunque a veces va a atender la tienda de ropa de Frieda, mi hermana mayor, cuando ésta no puede.

Observé a Mikasa separando el sofá de la pared y pasando la escoba por ésta y por el suelo. A decir verdad, no sacó mucho polvillo de ahí pues, como dije, Hanna, la chica de limpieza, fue muy buena en su trabajo la semana pasada.

Se regresó a mí luego de haber barrido la zona.

—Tu turno —cedió, extendiéndome la escoba y mirándome con altanería.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú, a todas estas?

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues estoy limpiando el baño, sacudo las mesas e iré rumbo a las habitaciones. Aunque… —se detuvo por unos momentos, mirándome de arriba abajo—. Pensándolo bien, eso te lo dejo a ti. No quiero ser la que entre en tu habitación.

—Ja, pues para que sepas, Ackerman, mi habitación es totalmente pulcra.

Ella ignoró mi último comentario, como si no quisiera hacerse ideas de que eso fuera erróneo. ¡Pero es verdad! Toda mi ropa está en su lugar, aunque la cama siempre está desecha por _una razón_ u _otra_. Y bajo ésta no suele haber nada… a veces, que encuentro una que otra prenda que no siempre es mía.

Me acerqué a la mesita de café que está en la sala, entre el sofá y los sillones, pasándole un dedo por encima del vidrio. Miré mi dedo, estaba lleno de polvo.

—No me parece que estés haciendo mucho —ratifiqué, sonriendo irónicamente hacia ella.

—No he limpiado ahí todavía porque tú sigues barriendo esta zona. Y más vale que te apures, y que ruedes también la alfombra y pases la escoba por ahí.

Gemí, pues para rodar la alfombra tenía que rodar los dos sillones que la pisaban, al igual que el sofá y, por supuesto, la mesita de vidrio.

Y tras casi una hora en la que me la pasé moviendo muebles, sacando polvo, y regresándolos nuevamente a su lugar, vi la gloria al momento de sentarme y soltar un suspiro. Acababa de barrer, literalmente, todo el departamento, con los cuartos incluidos pues Mikasa lo único que iba a hacer allí era desempolvar las superficies.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo el sudor vagando por mi frente. Mikasa incluso había apagado los aires acondicionados, abriendo las ventanas para dejar salir el polvillo al sacudir, y hacía un tremendo calor en esta mañana en Trost. Qué clima más bipolar, igualito a Mikasa; si no es frío en las mañanas, es tan caluroso que una playa parece un desierto con agua.

Apuesto que el maricón de Reiner, el cabrón de Bertholdt y la vampira triste de Annie deben estar en este mismo instante allá, pues por nada la tenían como patio de su casa. Es que ni quería revisar Instagram para confirmarlo, como he dicho, Reiner está obsesionado con las autofotos.

Y tras soltar tres suspiros seguidos que sonaron como animales escapándose de una granja, abrí los ojos. Justo frente a mí, Mikasa me miraba con la misma expresión que con la que me lanzó la escoba hora y media antes, cuando empezamos a limpiar.

—¿Qué? —Al preguntar, sin querer se me fue un gallo de la granja.

—¿Sabes que no hemos terminado, verdad?

—Alto —Puse una mano en medio de ambos—, yo ya hice mi parte. Me molí barriendo todo el departamento, y tú ni siquiera has terminado de sacudir las mesas.

—Pues fíjate que no. Todavía me falta mi habitación, pero acabo de terminar tu cuarto, Eren, ¿sabías que una comunidad de hormigas se estaba haciendo un festín con una chupeta a medio comer que dejaste tirada en tu escritorio?

Repasé mentalmente en busca de algún recuerdo que tuviera relación con lo testificado por ella.

—No —respondí finalmente, con una sonrisa en mis labios—. Y gracias por haberte molestado en limpiarlo.

—¿Gracias? —repitió, alzando la voz. Dios mío, esta mujer tendrá una voz grave la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando le da la gana chilla que te llega hasta el tímpano—. ¡A mí no me vas a pagar con un «gracias»!

La miré unos segundos con los ojos bien abiertos y ambas cejas alzadas. Pronto, una sonrisa se cruzó por mis labios al mismo tiempo en que me incorporaba del sofá y me acercaba a ella, rodeándola de la cintura con mis brazos.

—Oh, si eso querías desde un principio, ¿por qué no me dijiste, Ackerman? —susurré con picardía y la misma altanería que ella suele utilizar mucho conmigo.

La vi arrugar la nariz mientras trataba de alejarse de mí.

—¡Ugh, Eren, estás sudado! —exclamó, empujándome con sus «dedos de casta» que apenas me rozaron.

Tuve que volver a sentarme en el sofá para reír a todo lo que daba, pues no podía mantenerme de pie mientras lo hacía. Sentí la mirada amordazadora de Mikasa sobre mí, cruzada de brazos y esperando que yo terminara mi concierto de carcajadas para que pudiera seguir dándome órdenes.

Luego de, aproximadamente, siete minutos, la miré alzada frente a mí, en su posición inicial.

—Trapearás tu habitación —sentenció. Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su delantal, sacando algo—. Por cierto, encontré esto mientras limpiaba las repisas de tu clóset.

Sin darme tiempo a divisar a qué se refería, mis reflejos hicieron una vez más de las suyas el dejarme atajar eso que ella me tiró. Lo observé, era una pelotita de goma con un extraño y psicodélico diseño; me la había regalado Frieda hace unos años, y siempre que estaba en casa nos poníamos a jugar como niños idiotas; era más divertido cuando Armin nos visitaba. Siempre nos gustaron estas pelotas, aunque la mayoría de las que tuvimos de niños iban a parar al jardín de los vecinos y luego no las volvíamos a ver jamás.

Ésta, sin embargo, no la llegamos a perder en ningún momento.

Miré hacia mi compañera de piso, pero ésta ya se había adentrado al pasillo en pos de limpiar su habitación. Recordé entonces lo que dijo sobre que trapearía la mía.

Fruncí el ceño tras eso. ¿Trapear? ¿En serio? Al instante en que la vi desaparecer por el pasillo, me levanté del sofá y la seguí.

Recostándome del umbral de su puerta, observé cómo recogía el estuche de maquillaje que tenía en su peinadora mientras pasaba sobre él un trapo recién humedecido con _Pride_.

—Te has vuelto loca si piensas que trapearé.

Me miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Pues a mí me da igual, lo vas a hacer quieras o no.

Rodé los ojos.

—Me imagino que vas a trapear el resto de la casa, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué no trapear también mi habitación? ¿Qué te costaría?

—¿Qué te costaría hacerlo a ti? —replicó de forma capciosa—. Por favor, Eren, ¿nunca has trapeado un piso?

Literalmente no lo he hecho. Entre barrer y trapear he hecho más lo primero que lo segundo, y era por estupideces, travesuras que cometía de niño al romper cosas que me dejaban en necesidad de deshacerme de los restos, y la mayoría de las veces me ayudaba Frieda o, cuando estaba acompañado por él, Armin.

¿Pero trapear? Casi se me olvidaba que eso se hacía.

—Créeme, no querrás que yo trapee.

—Créeme tú, sí quiero que lo hagas —sentenció con una sonrisita.

—Si hago un desastre, no será culpa mía.

—Poco me importa qué desastre vayas a hacer. Es tu habitación la que limpiarás, no la mía.

¿Conque así estamos? Ya veo por donde va la cosa. Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que en mi vida me ha tocado limpiar algo y que si lo hago es posible que lo arruine, y es por eso que me ha mandado a limpiar mi habitación.

—Eres una pequeña perra maliciosa, Mikasa Ackerman.

Ella se giró ante mi susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿De qué hablas?

Me miró de forma amenazante, como si con eso pudiese hacerme algo. No pude evitar reír internamente, pues por fuera la reté con la misma expresión de mi cara.

Casi tan rápido como la vi desempolvar su tocador y demás cosas, la vi salir de su habitación.

—¿Dónde guardas el cloro y el desinfectante?

La miré como si me hablase en chino.

—Oh, por favor, Eren. Hasta tú debes saber qué es eso.

—Obviamente sé qué es eso, tonta. Solo que no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde están, o de si tengo siquiera.

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para no saber dónde están —exasperó caminando hacia el baño.

Abrió los compartimientos bajo el lavabo; lo único que se vio apenas lo hizo, fueron sus niñerías, y vaya que tenía por montones, como si previniera un ataque nuclear que borrara de la existencia las toallas sanitarias y tampones. Pero aparte de sus cosas, solo había otro frasco de _Pride_, uno de cloro y demás provisiones sin usar, como jabones, pasta de dientes, suavizante para ropas, jabón para fregar, entre otras. Pero no había rastro de desinfectante.

Suspiró, observando el armario empotrado encima de la puerta. Era el único lugar en el que podría estar, porque ambos sabemos que en el estante tras el espejo no había nada. Me miró furibunda, como si todo esto pasara por mi culpa, yo solo rodé los ojos viendo las maniobras que hacía para llegar a ese sitio.

—Un poco de ayuda estaría bien, ¿sabes?

Estaba montada encima de la tapa del inodoro, y a mí estaba que me daba algo… Es que si eso se quebraba, iba a ser su culpa, y no tiene idea de lo mucho que me molestaré, pues no está en mis planes comprarme un nuevo inodoro.

—Quítate, Mikasta. Vas a hacer un desastre.

Bajándose del inodoro, me miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Yo un desastre? Disculpa pero ambos sabemos que no fui yo la que tenía encima de su escritorio una chupeta a medio comer llena de—

—Blah, blah, blah. Cállate, mujer —la interrumpí aplastando sus labios con mis dedos. Ella rápidamente me pegó en el brazo para que la soltara, y yo lo hice, pero no porque me hubiese dolido, sino porque iba a buscar el bendito desinfectante en el armario alto.

Contrario a ella de encaramarme sobre el inodoro, me encaminé hacia la cocina. Sabía que Mikasa no había sacado la escoba de barrer de la nada, y que mucho menos haría aparecer mágicamente el trapeador; en un rincón de la cocina, más o menos oculta, una puertecita de madera, del mismo diseño de la de los cuartos, se encontraba postrada. Al abrirla, observé el trapeador junto a su cubo, un destapa cañerías y otros instrumentos de limpieza. La escoba también estaba ahí, en algún momento en el que Mikasa la habrá guardado. Pero un pequeño taburete se encontraba apartado entre lo demás, puesto al revés.

Lo saqué y lo llevé de vuelta al baño. Mikasa lo observó con el ceño fruncido como si apenas captara la existencia del taburete. Como se nota que ni se había fijado en él cuando buscó y guardó la escoba; las rabias enceguecen a las mujeres. Posé el taburete en el lugar perfecto con el que cualquiera de los dos podría subirse y llegar al armario. Nos miramos las caras, como si existiera un debate sobre quién debería hacerlo.

—¿Qué me ves? —zanjó.

—¿Qué me ves tú a mí?

Mikasa frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Sí que estaba molesta hoy. Miró el taburete con fastidio.

—¿Es que esperas a que me suba y baje el desinfectante o qué?

—Vaya, sería una buena idea —manifesté en sarcasmo.

—¿Estás apurado acaso? ¿Por qué no lo bajas tú?

—Yo no era el que se estaba subiendo al inodoro para llegar hasta el armario. ¿Sabes lo caras que son esas cosas si acaso se llegan a romper?

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Como si fuese a romperse solo conmigo encima! —exclamó—. ¿Que no fuiste tú el que dijo que estaba raquítica y debía comer más? ¿Y acaso cómo pensabas que bajaría del armario mis toallas? Porque te recuerdo que inicialmente habías guardado todas ahí dentro.

—Pensé que serías lista y traerías el taburete para acá.

—¡Al diablo con el taburete! ¡Me estoy enterando de que siquiera existe!

—Pues qué gran observadora eres, Ackerman. Estaba dentro del trastero de los instrumentos de limpieza.

—¿Y qué iba a saber yo que esa cosa era un taburete?

—¿Es que no le ves las patas?

—¡Estaba al revés, creí que era una cesta!

—¿Una ces—?

Suspiré. No podía seguir con esto, mierda. Sé que las mujeres son tercas, me ha tocado convivir con dos diablas desde niño. Frieda se pone a veces hasta peor que Mikasa, y ni hablar de Carla con sus agonías diarias. Pero esta loca… Dios, ni porque la esté cagando me va a dejar ganar ésta.

Frustrado, sin ganas de seguir dándole cuerda a la lengua de mi compañera, me subí al endemoniado taburete y logré sin mucho más esfuerzo, abrir el maldito armario. Pero, adivinen qué; lo único que encontré dentro fueron toallas. No había pizca de un jodido desinfectante.

Los dientes me rechinaban. Después de tanto problema para nada.

—¿Y el desinfectante? —demandó Mikasa, como si fuese la mandamás de aquí.

—Espera, estoy en busca del hoyo negro que se lo tragó —ironicé bajándome del taburete.

Mikasa rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo puede no haber?

—Perdone, mi _lady_. Olvidé que mi dieta se basa en tomar tragos de desinfectante y sin querer me lo bebí todo.

—¡Deja tu maldito sarcasmo de lado, está muy temprano para eso!

—¿Temprano? ¡Es casi mediodía! ¡Dentro de poco me dará hambre!

—Pues te vas a preparar tu propio almuerzo —espetó seria, tirándome al pecho el trapo con el que estaba sacudiendo el polvo de las superficies. Seguidamente, la vi salir del baño y entrar a su cuarto.

La seguí, quedándome una vez más posado en el marco de la puerta. Ella se estaba poniendo polvo en la cara y acentuando las cejas con una especie de brocha.

—¿Para qué te maquillas? —pregunté en medio de mi extrañeza.

—Saldré a comprar el estúpido desinfectante para que cuando vuelva te muelas la espalda para trapear toda la casa.

—¿Qué? —zanjé—. ¿Ahora me vas a poner a trapear todo el departamento?

—¿Eres sordo o qué? Eso dije —dijo mientras dejaba organizado su maquillaje en el lugar que le correspondía en su tocador.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Y como yo _amo_ trapear, pues qué belleza.

Ella ahora se encontraba esculcando en su cartera en busca de su monedero, que cuando tuvo en manos, me apartó sin mucho cuidado del umbral para que ella pudiera salir. Pronto llegó a la puerta principal, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la detuve.

—Podría salir a comprarlo yo.

—¿Y dejar que traigas uno que no sea? No, gracias —sentenció, finalmente, antes de irse.

Y… me quedé solo y sin hacer nada. Perfecto, nada comparado al todo el trabajo que me vendrá después de que la casta vuelta del supermercado más cercano, a cuadra y media del edificio.

Me iba a tirar nuevamente al sofá con mi teléfono en manos para ver videos tontos, aprovechando que robaba desde mi estancia un poco de la red Wi-Fi de los vecinos, pero detuve mi acción cuando noté la pelotita de goma de extraño diseño, regalo de mi hermana.

Sonreí al tomarla y observarla. Vaya problemas en los que nos metimos jugando con ésta una decena de veces. Quebró el jarrón favorito de mamá, el de la mamá de Armin, una ventana de la escuela, la del vecino, golpeó a un pobre perro callejero, a una anciana que iba pasando… Me extraña que la tenga todavía conmigo; Armin se sorprendería de conocer este dato de igual forma.

Pero para entonces éramos unos niños pequeños e idiotas que apenas sabían atajar. Ahora soy un hombre, y este tipo de juegos ya me parecen de principiantes.

Reboté la pelota contra la pared, atajándola al instante con mis manos. Ja, qué fácil es esto.

De niño también quebraba muchos vidrios por estar practicando remates de vóleibol con ella, aunque no tuviera precisamente el tamaño de un balón del mismo deporte. Miré la pelota en mi mano y sonreí entre dientes antes de dejarla en el aire y aplicar un remate. Salió disparada directo a la base del mesón de la cocina, volviendo con un impulso más bajo de regreso a mí.

¡Ja, sin quebrar nada!

Repetí la misma acción de nuevo, pero esta vez la pelota voló hacia el pasillo. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé. No había hecho desastres, y venga, era un gran avance. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, para mi suerte, pues volví a hacer otro remate que pegó duro contra ésta, haciendo a la pelotita chocar entre las paredes al rebotar.

Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, cuando entró al cuarto de Mikasa que tenía la puerta abierta.

Lo primero que escuché antes de entrar a su habitación a buscar mi pelota, fue el sonido de algo cayéndose. Respiré hondo, deseando que no hubiese sido nada malo, pero al reparar en lo que había en el suelo, me iba a dar un patatús.

La rara estatuilla de su cómoda se había caído y se había roto a su paso. Ahora era un desastre de arcilla seca regada en el suelo.

Joder. Mikasa va a matarme cuando se entere…

¡Alto! ¿Pero quién dijo que se iba a enterar?

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al desván, sacando la escoba y la pala de dentro. Me regresé al cuarto de Mikasa seguidamente, procediendo a barrer todo el desastre de arcilla. Casi me dieron ganas de intentar unir con pegamento, grapas y hasta con cinta adhesiva las piezas, pero es que ni puta idea de lo que era esta estatuilla que apuesto a que si las uno, terminará siendo más abstracta que la original.

Suspiré en medio de mi desesperación, al fijarme de repente en lo que antes era la base de la estatuilla, la cual tenía una inscripción.

«Bongós y ukeleles. Caribbean Beach Festival. 24/11».

Oye… ¿no es esa la batalla de bandas que habrá antes de Halloween?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Maldito Eren.

¿Es que no podía escoger otro momento para amargarme la vida?

¡MALDITO DESINFECTANTE!

Según había escuchado de Eren en nuestra primera semana como compañeros de piso, había un supermercado a cuadra y media del edificio. Perfecto, al menos no tenía que caminar tanto y más con estas fachas que cargo; parezco sirvienta de pueblo rural.

Bueno, técnicamente vengo de uno.

Mandando al diablo cualquier pensamiento que me distrajera del camino, me apremié mi andar al llegar a la primera esquina. Crucé la calle dando carrerones, a punto de que un auto me atropellara. El muy cabrón del conductor tenía una cara de que quería insultarme, según vi por el parabrisas. Idiota.

Seguí mi camino con normalidad, tratando de pensar en arcoíris y unicornios que me sacaran estas ganas de asesinar a alguien sin razones. Al llegar al bendito supermercado, solté un suspiro mientras lo observaba.

Al ser un sitio céntrico, no era precisamente enorme. Era más bien para las primeras necesidades. Aunque, comparándolo con los supermercados de Shiganshina, tendrían el mismo tamaño.

Entrando, sentí el aire acondicionado soplándome el cuerpo. Quise quedarme en ese sitio todo el día, vaya calor que estaba haciendo, y combinándolo con todo lo que sudé limpiando, podrían freír un huevo en mí.

Rápidamente, me ubiqué en los departamentos de limpieza, notando por el rabillo del ojo que había una enorme fila de gente que llevaban sus carritos o cestillas llenas de comida. Me fijé en las cajas, que solo había cuatro, por cierto; una para menos de diez artículos y paga en efectivo, y las otras tres eran normales. La de menos de diez artículos también estaba algo llena, pero iba rápido, mientras que dos de las cajas normales estaban cerrando, y por lo tanto no tenían gran cantidad de personas.

Bien, me tocaba hacer fila, pero no era gran cosa. Podré con esto.

Ubicando con mi vista los desinfectantes, me debatí internamente sobre cuál de tantos tomar. «Aliento de limón», «brisa primaveral», «océano pacífico»… Qué nombres tan idiotas. Tomé el «aliento de limón», era el que Levi siempre compraba cuando todavía vivía en casa con nosotros. Él es un maniático de la limpieza, por Dios. Creo que hasta me contagió parte de su desorden compulsivo.

Solo mírenme, hasta me debato por cuál de los jodidos desinfectantes tomar.

Rodando los ojos y apretando el frasco que tenía en manos, me di la vuelta y, mierda, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—¡Oh!

El sonido de una bolsa llena al caerse en el suelo alertó a los presentes en el pasillo. Un tipo de rara apariencia que usaba una entallada blusa descotada, sin mangas ni tirantes, junto a una falda de estampado florido y sandalias de plataforma. Junto a él… lla, una chica de aspecto femenino pero que quiere lucir que ronda en la moda hípster, se encontraba mirándome con expresión espantada.

—Maldición… —mascullé cerrando los ojos con exasperación.

—Ugh, mira lo que nos ha traído la brisa de la costa —habló Marla, con ese tono despectivo hacia mí—. La indigencia en su máxima expresión.

—¿Conoces a esta… usurpadora? —espetó la «YOLO» señalándome y mirándome de arriba abajo tras sus lentes _RayBan_ sin aumento, como si yo fuera un bicho raro.

Marla enarcó una ceja —perfectamente depilada y maquillada— hacia YOLO.

—¿Tú la conoces?

—¡Por desgracia! —exclamó YOLO, mirándome furibunda—. ¡Ésta es la usurpa-puestos de la que te hable!

Marla se volvió hacia mí todavía con su ceja alzada, se cruzó de brazos evaluándome con su enorme mirada cargada de rímel y delineador. Casi parecía que estuviera de parte de la «YOLO», aunque, pensándolo bien, apuesto a que Marla estaría de parte de quien fuera menos de mí.

—Oigan, realmente ando algo apurada… ¿Podemos dejar este encuentro para lue—?

—¿Así que ahora osas de robarle el lugar que le correspondía por derecho a hermanita, niña? —prorrumpió Marla, acercándose a mí haciendo resonar sus plataformas en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —solté mirándolos a ambos con sorpresa—. ¿Son… hermanas?

—¡Por supuesto que lo somos! —aseveró Marla—. ¿Es que no notas lo idénticas que somos?

Realmente no, diría. Pero parte de sus rasgos los hacía parecidos, así como el pelo negro y la mirada oscura.

—Sí… parecen gemelas —ironicé. Mi tono de voz no pareció haber sonado sarcástico para oídos de Marla, que más bien lucía encantada porque quizás eso la hacía verse más joven, ya que YOLO luce como de quince con esa ropa.

—Mmm… Parece que no eres tan indigente después de todo —opinó Marla, mirándome sonriente.

—¡Marlo! —exclamó YOLO—. ¿Que ahora estás de su parte?

Oh, oh… Veo venir la furia en Marla porque se hayan referido a él como hombre.

—¡Mina Carolina Sand Manson! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames _Marlo_! —soltó con angustia, su mano en el corazón—. Yo soy potra, diva, juguetona. Yo soy Marla Arenita, la que se viste de seda durante el día y de cuero por las noches, ¿bien?

YOLO —que aunque ahora sabía su nombre, se me hacía difícil no llamarla de otra forma— rodó los ojos cruzada de brazos mientras asentía.

Sentí las miradas del resto de los clientes sobre nosotros tres por armar tanto escándalo y por tener que presenciar todo el espectáculo de Marla con sus presentaciones. Siempre hace esos ademanes extraños como si fuese actriz de Broadway, o Laquifa.

—Mina, recoge ese detergente. Marla tiene que ir a lavar sus espectaculares prendas —ordenó señalando con su larga uña la bolsa que YOLO había dejado caer de la impresión cuando me vio.

—¿Tú, lavar? ¡Pero si siempre termino haciéndolo yo!

—Bueno, niña. Una diosa griega como yo debería tener su propio servicio, y para eso estás tú y te pago.

—¡No me pagas! ¡Casi que te cuesta darme mi cheque de empleada en la peluquería! —exclamó YOLO.

—Te pago con amor fraternal por lavarme —suspiró rodando los ojos de forma dramática—. Yo no sé cuándo va a ser el día en el que venga un macho con plata a sacarme de esta miseria.

Miseria… prff. Una persona con dos negocios en un centro comercial no debería llamarse «miserable»; en Shiganshina te podrías considerar rico por eso, pero ya no estoy en Shiganshina sino en Trost, y ya he especificado que la vida de acá no es muy barata. Y, a todas estas, en realidad no entiendo a Marla para nada. Un minuto anda vetándome de su peluquería y al otro anda amándome porque no parece comprender mi lenguaje sarcástico.

Y notando que estos dos andan con sus típicas guerrillas de hermanos, traté de apartarme sosteniendo entre mis manos el desinfectante, me di la vuelta en dirección contraria hacia Marla y Mina y me encaminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la caja rápida.

Vi el cielo al haber llegado. Estaba a cinco idiotas para pagar, lejos de la locura de Marla y su hermana, que todavía cree que intentaba robarle su lugar de la fila para el disco de Justin Bieber por el que ella había acampado.

Pero la felicidad no me duró mucho. Justo detrás de mí, estas dos se me han unido.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Yo: **"Oye, idiota". _10:27am._

**Yo:** "¿Tú hermano toca en una banda?". _10:27am._

**Perra entrometida: **"¿Disculpa, de quién es este número?". _10:30am._

**Yo: **"A ver, alguien que nunca te escribiría al menos que necesite algo". _10:30am._

**Perra entrometida: **"¡¿Jaeger?! ¿Cómo coño conseguiste mi número?". _10:30am._

**Yo: **"Lo tienes en Facebook, idiota". _10:31am._

**Perra entrometida: **"¡Eso no te da derecho a guardarlo!". _10:32am._

**Yo: **"Como sea, Braus. Tengo apuros, así que limítate a responder mi pregunta". _10:32am._

**Perra entrometida: **"¿A ti qué te importa?". _10:32am._

**Yo: **"TENGO APUROS". _10:33am._

**Yo: **"Solo responde si no quieres que me coja a Mikasa". _10:40am._

**Perra entrometida: **"No toca en una banda, ¿feliz?". _10:40am._

**Perra entrometida: **"Solo los ayuda a promocionar casi todos los días". _10:40am._

**Yo: **"¿Cómo dices que se llamaba él?". _10:40am._

**Perra entrometida: **"Marco Bodt". _10:41am._

**Perra entrometida: **"¿Para qué lo quieres?". _10:41am._

**Perra entrometida: **"Si le haces algo, te la verás conmigo, idiota". _10:41am._

**Perra entrometida: **"¡Oye, por lo menos un gracias estaría bien!". _10:58am._

De verdad que no sé qué coño estoy haciendo en medio de la playa sin traje de baño o una tabla de surf. Me siento casi un cura, con toda la ropa que cargo encima, entre tantos tipos enseñando el abdomen. Pero todo esto me toca por romper la jodida estatuilla de la casta, por la que apuesto mis ojos verdes a que terminará matándome si se llega a enterar de que se la rompí por estar jugando con mi pelota de goma.

Y, a juzgar por el bello humor que carga, no tengo dudas de que lo haría.

Agradezco al cielo que me otorgaron un enorme cerebro y pensé rápido. Conectando la batalla de bandas con lo que aparentemente es una banda, que es ese tal Bongós y Ukeleles que vi inscrito en la base de la estatuilla, y luego pensando que ese es un nombre… bastante soso e idiota, pero bohemio entre todo, solo se me ocurrió preguntar por la única persona que conozco sé que se encuentra en esta misma ciudad y pertenece a una tribu por el estilo. Y me refiero al hermano raro de Sasha Braus.

Suelo pasármela bastante en Trost en las vacaciones, así que conozco el lugar de reunión de los todavía vigentes grupos hippies de la ciudad. No he visto específicamente a Marco —¿se llamaba así?—, pues apenas lo conozco de vista, pero con lo poco que me ha dicho Braus, me ha dejado claro que debe pasársela por aquí. Creo que conozco esa banda, Bongós y Ukeleles; cuando paso con el auto cerca de la playa he visto hippies cargar con estos instrumentos más otros.

Y si Braus dice que Marco ayuda a estos idiotas todos los días, pues hoy debería estar con ellos.

—Disculpen… —dije al acercarme a un par de hombres de barba sentados en la arena—. ¿Conocen a Marco Bodt?

Uno de ellos, que cargaba un atrapasueños colgado del cartílago de una oreja como pendiente, sonrió hacia mí dándome la mano.

—Este hermano es amigo de Marco —le dijo al otro de manera lenta y arrastrada, que solo rió—. Sí que lo conocemos, hermano. Él nos ha vendido pizzas.

—Qué bien, porque necesito encontrarlo ahora mismo.

—Oye, hermano, ¿por qué tan alterado? —intervino el otro tipo, que cargaba un cigarrillo de hierbas de extraña procedencia entre sus dedos—. Ven a relajarte un poco, carnal.

Los largos y huesudos dedos de su mano libre pararon en mi pierna llenándomela de arena. Inhalé aire intentando relajarme. Me gusta mucho la playa, pero cuando no vengo precisamente para bañarme, odio que la arena me toque.

—No… es que… tengo apuros —alegué apartando la cadavérica mano del fumador.

Él y Atrapasueños se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Pues Marquito está por ahí con los de la banda, hermano —dijo Atrapasueños.

—Sí, anda vendiendo esas geniales estatuas.

—¿Dónde? —exigí saber. La forma lenta con la que estos tipos hablan me tenía mareado.

—Allá, hermano —señaló el que estaba fumando, haciéndome dirigir la mirada en la dirección de su largo y esquelético dedo.

Antes de que estos dos drogados me dijeran algo más, me dirigí hacia una cabaña con techo en forma de cúpula puntiaguda, con solo columnas en lugar de paredes. Entre varias personas que estaban dentro, reconocí a Marco vistiendo una túnica de estampado colorido, un bañador, lentes de sol redondos y una especie de bandana hippie. Un bolso de apariencia haraposa estaba tirado a sus pies.

—Eh, hola —dije al acercarme a él—. Eres Marco, ¿cierto?

—Así es, hermano —asintió sonriente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Sé que eres amigo de Mikasa y que tal vez fuiste tú quien le dio una extraña estatuilla de arcilla. Así que vengo a pedirte que me des una a mí.

—Oh, ¿conoces a Mikasa? —preguntó ignorando el resto de mi parlamento, aparentemente.

—Sí, creo que es obvio porque no creo que alguien más en el país se llame como ella.

—¿Son amigos? —curioseó.

—Sí, es mi—

Rápidamente me detuve. Se me acababa de venir a la mente una idea grandiosa para gastarle una broma a la casta, y esta era mi única oportunidad para jugármela.

—Es mi novia, vivimos juntos. Soy Eren, por cierto. Estudiaba en el mismo colegio que tú con tu hermana y Mikasa —me presenté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendiendo mi mano hacia Marco, que él estrechó seguidamente.

—Un gusto conocerte, Eren. No sabía que Mikasa tenía novio —manifestó con ligera extrañeza.

—Pues, ya sabes, no quiere exteriorizar nuestra relación a grandes voces porque Sasha está enamorada de mí y no superaría enterarse que su mejor amiga duerme conmigo. Por eso hace como si yo no existiera.

—Claro, entiendo.

Cargaba una cara de querer reírme a carcajadas, pero me hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contenerme. No sabía que Marco era tan idiota y fácil de engañar.

—Por cierto, volviendo al tema de las estatuillas…

—Oh, lo siento, hermano. Se me han terminado todas.

Sonreí de forma quebrada. Esto no es posible, ¿por qué he tenido que ser tan suertudo hoy?

—¿E-estás seguro? ¿No te queda ni siquiera una?

—Pues sí, la mía.

—Y… ¿no estarías dispuesto a hacer un negocio conmigo y dármela? —inquirí esperanzado, sacando la billetera del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—No, lo siento. La mía no está a la venta.

—¿Ni siquiera por trescientos dólares? —tenté, sacando tres frescos billetes de cien y enseñándoselos.

—No.

Gruñí.

—¿Qué tal quinientos?

—No.

—¿Seiscientos?

—No.

—Oye, no pensaba gastar mil dólares en esto, pero te los puedo dar.

—Ya he dicho que no, amigo.

Puse ojos de exasperación al mismo tiempo en el que me inclinaba en el suelo, poniéndome prácticamente de rodillas.

—¡Por favor, Marco! ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas!

De repente, Marco se quitó los lentes de sol, enseñándome sus ojos oscuros que me observaban simpáticamente, pero en los que pude detectar una inexplicable malicia.

—¿Conque «todo», eh…?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El constante sonido del teclado táctil previamente configurado para que hiciera resonar un molesto «tic», me tenía al borde de la locura.

YOLO, detrás de mí, con los cascos puestos mientras escribía en su iPhone 6S, me empujaba seguramente de forma intencional con una rodilla en la parte posterior de la mía, haciéndome de vez en cuando flaquear a punto de caerme. Marla, por su parte, andaba en su mundo quejándose cada poco desde que se me unieron porque la fila avanzara más rápido de lo que de por sí estaba haciendo.

Y aunque estaba calándome a estas detrás de mí, vi la gloria cuando el tipo frente a mí terminó de pagar e irse de una buena vez con sus diez artículos. Justo estaba por poner el desinfectante en la caja, cuando de repente un letrero se posó enfrente de mí, mientras la gorda cajera se levantaba de su silla. Miré el objeto con seriedad, con unas inmensas ganas de pegarme un tiro en este momento.

"_Caja cerrada_".

Maldiiiiiita sea.

Detrás de mí escuché el alarido de Marla, que parecía que iba a tragarse el mundo de lo mucho de abrió la boca.

—¡Oye tú! —le gritó a la cajera que se había levantado. La mujer se volvió hacia ella, una verruga en un extremo de su rostro podía detallarse desde lejos; pude escuchar el disgusto salir de la boca de Marla por lo bajo—. ¡Nos vamos a llevar solo un objeto! ¡Ven a cobrarnos!

—Voy a almorzar, amigo —declaró la mujer con rudeza.

Marla, una vez más, iba a tragarse al mundo. Noté que esta tipa estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la gorda y comenzarle a jalar del pelo en un intento de que regresara a cobrarnos, pero rápidamente YOLO la detuvo. Y gracias a Dios.

Observé el desinfectante entre mis manos. Quería lanzarlo contra el suelo tan fuerte hasta que abriera un hoyo y llegara al núcleo de la Tierra. La segunda fila de personas por pagar, casi daba la vuelta al supermercado.

—Agh, vámonos de una vez, Marlo —bufó YOLO rodando los ojos tras ver la larga espera a la que nos teníamos que someter.

—¿Qué? Estás loca, niña —espetó Marla—. Tú te me vas a hacer la fila porque tienes que lavar hoy, querida.

Y entre bramidos y zancadas, YOLO se encaminó por los pasillos del supermercado, en pos de encontrar el extremo de la fila. Por un momento, antes de perderse, se giró hacia nosotras y sonrió con socarronería.

Aguarda…

Abrí los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de mi estupidez.

¡Ella iba a robarme el puesto mientras yo acá, con la boca abierta, perdía el tiempo!

Apretando el frasco de desinfectante contra mi pecho para que no se cayera, corrí lo más rápido que pude entre los pasillos buscando hasta detrás de las cajas de cereales el extremo de la fila. En plan bifurcación del final del establecimiento, me topé con YOLO, que ya estaba también dando carrerones, aunque con las sandalias que cargaba se le estaba haciendo complicado.

Retomando impulso, la seguí por detrás, y al doblar la esquina que conformaba la última estantería de uno de los pasillos, pude advertir en el extremo de la fila, que acaba de avanzar un lugar. Llevé el mismo ritmo de YOLO de un momento a otro, y estaba a punto de ganarme el lugar que me correspondía, cuando la muy perra me hizo tropezar metiendo su pie en mi camino.

Yo fui, sin embargo, más lista. Pues apenas logré tropezarme con su pie, la pisé haciéndola ralentizar para quejarse, por lo que vi mi momento perfecto y llegué al extremo de la fila sin más preámbulos.

YOLO se acercó detrás de mí después de unos segundos, mirándome como si fuese a quemarme con un lanzallamas. Por dentro reía, pero por fuera tenía una cara de muerta viviente al haberme cansado de juguetear con esta niña.

—¡Usurpa-puestos! —escupió Mina, justo cuando llegó Marla con aires de grandeza y se puso tras ella. Llevaba un carrito de supermercado y cinco cajas de cereal orgánico dentro.

YOLO tiró con rudeza el detergente en su interior, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo ojos de exasperación.

Por lo menos la fila avanzaba.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —exclamé rodando los ojos con pereza.

—No, estoy siendo sincero —contestó con esa extraña y trepidante sonrisa marca hippie que tenía como que grapada en el rostro. No la había quitado desde que llegué con él.

—¡Ay, Marco, por favor!

—Si llevas estos discos a la disquería del Caribbean Mall, la gente los verá y se venderán, y cuando vean a la banda en el festival de la playa, les encantará más —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una idea brillante, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Y por qué no los llevas tú mañana? —debatí—. ¡Trabajas los domingos en el centro comercial!

—Porque es mejor llevarlos hoy —insistió—. Si se deja todo para después, se llegará la fecha del festival.

Gruñí llevándome las manos a la cara. Vi la hora en mi teléfono, estábamos a treinta minutos del mediodía y apuesto que Mikasa debe estarse encaminando al departamento porque, venga, ¿qué tanto iba a tardarse por un desinfectante? A menos que no hubiese una cola muy larga, claro.

Y estaba deseando que se ahogara en el mar de personas comprando combos alimenticios por descuento. Siempre que pasaba eso, los supermercados eran un infierno.

Marco me extendía su horrible bolso de tela todavía sonriendo; ahí dentro estaban los dichosos discos que yo ni siquiera había visto. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido antes de arrancarle el objeto de las manos y encaminarme hacia mi auto, que lo había estacionado casi que en la siguiente cuadra de enfrente, pues como hoy era sábado, los idiotas que no tienen nada qué hacer se vienen a la playa a pasársela de lo lindo.

Rodé los ojos al plantearme que, si Mikasa no me hubiese puesto a limpiar, yo me hubiese ido a casa de Reiner, Berth y Annie con el único interés recayendo sobre la playa.

Y después de calarme un tráfico que para qué les cuento y notar que las doce estaban encima de mí, por fin llegué al maldito centro comercial. Me centré en el objetivo que el maricón de Marco me impuso, mientras llevaba su bolso colgado de mi hombro. Y tras cruzar un par de pasillos, me hallé frente a la única disquería de este centro comercial que, en efecto, debía ser en la que trabaja Mikasta.

Entré sin alargar más el asunto y busqué con la mirada un dependiente que pudiera atenderme. No me costó localizarlo, aunque era bajito y tenía un corte rapado, estaba usando un delantal rosa, idéntico al que le vi a Mikasa. Comprendí que éste sujeto debía tratarse de su jefe.

—Disculpe…

Apenas oyó mi voz, se giró para verme de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa que ante mis ojos lució trepidante se formó en su rostro. Batió las pestañas mientras me hablaba, llevándose una mano a la parte trasera del cuello.

Estaba… coqueteándome.

—Umm. Hola, guapo.

Sonreí incómodamente, sintiendo el sudor correrme por la nuca. Tragué saliva antes de quitarme el bolso de Marco de encima y posarlo sobre el mostrador.

—Eh, vengo por un pedido de Marco Bodt.

—¿Marco? —repitió posándose de codos sobre el mostrador, acercándose peligrosamente a mi persona—. Yo conozco a un Marco, ¿es amigo tuyo?

—Sí, algo así —respondí—. Él quiere que ponga estos discos en venta.

—Sé qué es lo que quiere. Contactó conmigo mucho antes, pero yo me negué —dijo poniendo ojos de exasperación—. Me imagino que me mandó un six-pac como tú para convencerme.

Parpadeé repetidamente, alejándome lo más acorde que pude del mostrador. El tipo se había inclinado más.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tienes para mí? —inquirió sonriente, apoyando la barbilla en sus nudillos.

—No tengo nada más que los discos que me dio Marco.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tímido.

Genial. Me levanté a un gay.

—Señor—

—No me trates con formalidades, chico. Voy a la universidad al igual que tú —añadió, dejándome con las palabras en la boca—. Soy Connie Springer, por cierto. Estudiante de artes en el horario nocturno, disponible en todo el día.

Miré la mano que me tenía extendida, notando que sus uñas estaban barnizadas con una raya blanca en el borde libre y brillo transparente en toda ella. Dudé unos momentos antes de estrechársela, y cuando lo hice, él me jaló un poco más hacia el mostrador, haciéndome quedar una vez más frente a él.

—Eren Jaegar…

—Eren —reiteró, parecía saborear el sonido, cosa que me perturbó mucho.

—Sí, como decía… Connie… Marco solo me dio instrucciones de que le trajera estos discos y ya. No me dijo que hiciera otra cosa.

Connie pareció meditarlo unos instantes, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Pero es que no puedo aceptarlos, querido.

El sudor frío se incentivó en mi frente.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Solo míralos! —exclamó, sacando del bolso de tela uno de los dichosos discos; mi cara era un poema al verlos—. ¡Son discos baratos, de bodega de esquina! Y yo solo acepto los de sello. Gracias, pero no.

Dejó caer el disco en el mostrador. Mi mirada había seguido el trayecto, estaba quieto y conmocionado. Apenas tenía una foto del ícono de la banda que parecía haber sido impresa o fotocopiada; las caras de los integrantes apenas se veían, la tinta se había corrido ligeramente y los ojos ni se les notaban. Y por haberse caído, el disco sobresalió de su carátula de plástico, mostrando sin duda alguna los típicos CDs en blanco que suelen vender en las tiendas. Y de paso, estaba escrito con rotulador «Bongós y ukeleles».

Marco me mandó aquí ¿por unos malditos discos _indie_?

Suspiré lentamente, intentando encontrar la paz interior en mí. Creo que me vendría bien un poco de la basura que aquellos haraposos hippies se estaban fumando para que los tuviera así de lunáticos.

—Connie —dije lo más calmado que pude.

—¿Sí? —inquirió el chico, batiendo nuevamente las pestañas.

Lo miré con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que él enarcó las cejas.

—De veras necesito que hagas esto por mí.

—¿Y tú qué harías por mí a cambio? —formuló haciendo crecer su trepidante sonrisa de nuevo.

Automáticamente, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Yo diría que la mantuve por mucho tiempo. Definitivamente, este _no_ es mi día.

**Yo:** "Connie ya me aceptó los CDs". _12:08am._

**Hippie cabrón: **"Oh, eso es una buena noticia". _12:10am._

**Yo: **"La estatua. Que no se te olvide". _12:10am._

**Yo: **"Me la debes después de lo que he hecho". _12:11am._

**Hippie cabrón:** "Sigo en la playa con ella en manos. ¿Qué hiciste?". _12:12am._

**Yo:** "No quiero hablar de eso". _12:13am._

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo.

Puse los ojos tan en blanco como mi exasperación pudo permitirme. Después de casi veinte minutos en una fila que avanzaba con poca rapidez, tuve que calarme los alaridos de Marla porque tenía calor. Lo peor fue que casi se desmayó y YOLO la metió dentro del carrito de compras donde se quedó dormida por un rato, hasta que un guardia de seguridad la vio y le exigió que respetara las normas.

Y ahora que estoy de primera y a punto de pagar, me vengo a dar cuenta de que la cajera es nada más y nada menos que la guasona.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, metida? —preguntó mirándome con altanería. Hoy, por cierto, cargaba la boca más roja que la primera vez que me la topé en la propia puerta de mi departamento.

Alcé la mano en la que tenía sujeta el desinfectante, como si no fuese obvio. Lo dejé en la caja mientras que la guasona lo ponía en movimiento para que llegara directamente a su mano. Mostró el código de barras en un lector infrarrojo, mostrando el precio justo en el ordenador.

—Seis con quince —afirmó la guasona, extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Busqué mi billetera en el bolso que cargaba y hurgué por la cantidad exacta que me pedía. No pude encontrar un maldito billete de un dólar y uno de cinco, y desgraciadamente no cargaba monedas para darle. Tuve que sacar uno entero de diez dólares.

—Ten, no tengo cambio.

—Yo tampoco —dijo sonriente, viéndose más guasona de lo que ya es—. ¡Siguiente!

—¡Ugh, por fin! —exclamó YOLO, dándome un empujón con sus caderas—. ¡Un año para pagar una simple cosa, y de paso que me robaste el puesto!

—Mina… —exhaló Marla, abanicándose con un folleto del supermercado que salió a buscar en una de tantas. Estaba sudando tanto que el maquillaje se le había corrido por las mejillas—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sí, Marlo. Aguántate.

Miré a la guasona una última vez. Que se quedara con el maldito cambio, tengo un hambre que me comería a Eren apenas llegara al departamento. Me sentía perro, casi babeando de la sed y el hambre que tenía y el calor sofocante del día de hoy. Cuánto me provocaba estar en la playa en estos momentos, qué envidia les tengo a Ymir y a Annie que deben estar almorzando pescado frito a orillas del mar.

Ugh, debía llegar al departamento pronto o moriría.

Tras cruzar la calle y ser casi atropellada por segunda vez en el mismo día, llegué al edificio con la lengua afuera. Estuve a punto de avanzar hacia el ascensor, hasta notar de reojo a la recepcionista que lidiaba con un muchachito como de ocho años o menos.

La mujer, de nombre Riko, apenas me vio, pareció implorarme con la mirada que la salvara del pobre chico que llevaba en manos un par de autos de juguete. La ignoré de inmediato, ya que me cae mal desde que llegué la semana pasada. Y mientras yo necesitaba un maldito botones que me ayudara con todo mi equipaje, ella literalmente se limaba las uñas.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta del ascensor y acababa de llamar a él cuando sentí un toqueteó en la parte baja de mi brazo. Me giré hacia el causante, reparando en la presencia del mismo niñito que fastidiaba a Riko. Y aunque cargaba un humor de perros desde la mañana, no pude contenerme ante ese niño, ¡se veía tan adorable!

Era moreno y me llegaba como por la cintura, además de tener unos enormes ojos negros que me miraban con curiosidad. Provocaba comérselo… y con el hambre que cargo, aún más. Aunque no sé por qué se me hace un parecido con la guasona, a pesar de que ambos serían como el agua y el aceite ya que la guasona es casi pelirroja.

—¡Ah, hola! ¡Qué lindo eres! —exclamé poniéndome a su altura para tomarle de las mejillas regordetas.

Él gruñó ante mi gesto y yo lo solté sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté todavía agachada a él.

—Gunter.

—¡Qué lindo nombre! ¿Vives aquí?

El niño asintió. Lo vi extenderme uno de sus carritos de juguete y yo puse la mano para que lo depositara, solo que no lo hizo. Me extrañó un poco, así que probé a tomarlo de sus manos, pero él no cedió.

—¡No! —dijo apartando sus pequeñas manos de las mías. Puso su carrito en el suelo y volvió a poner la mano, solo que ésta vez su dedo me estaba señalando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Muéstrame tus tetas.

Parpadeé seguidamente, mirando el dedo lascivo del engendro que me estaba señalando directamente el pecho. Levanté la mirada hacia Riko, que desde mi lugar podía verla; la perra estaba luchando por aguantar las risas.

Miré a Gunter una vez más.

—¡Aaawww, qué lindo, mocoso ingrato! —mascullé llevando una mano a su pelo, sin apiadarme en despeinarlo.

Justo entonces mi ascensor llegó, gracias a Dios.

Suficiente locura por hoy, por favor. Lo que falta es que Eren haya reunido a Annie en el departamento y se hayan puesto a hacer brujería en mi cuarto, marcando bajo mi alfombra la estrella de David.

No miento cuando digo que recé internamente antes de meter la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y seguidamente abrirla. La sala estaba más o menos acomodada tras la limpieza, pero faltaba una de las cosas más importantes, que era trapear. Estaba dudando sobre si someter a Eren a que lo hiciera, porque tiene una cara de que la va a terminar cagando si no le pongo atención a como limpia.

Soltando un suspiro y también el bolso en uno de los sillones, anuncié mi llegada.

—¡Ereeeeen!

Rápidamente, de su cuarto salió el susodicho. Tenía una cara como si hubiese corrido una maratón pues parecía cansado; seguro que en mi ausencia terminó ensuciando algo y tuvo que barrer o sacudir otra vez.

—Ten —extendí la bolsa de supermercado con el desinfectante dentro—, todo tuyo.

—No me gusta ese regalo —se quejó.

—No es un regalo —zanjé—. Me debes cuatro dólares.

—¿Por qué? —reclamó—. La casa también es tuya.

—Sí, pero la puta cajera me robó cuatro dólares y eso va por tu cuenta, porque de paso era tu noviecita.

—¿Petra? —preguntó burlón para luego burlarse.

Rodé los ojos ingresando a mi habitación. Extrañamente, todo parecía en orden, tal y como lo había dejado.

—¿Sabes qué? La casa está muy limpia, no hace falta trapear.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exhaló Eren—. Ya estaba punto de llamar a Hanna la de limpieza para que lo viniera a hacer por mí.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, me daré un baño de dos horas mientras tú prepararás el almuerzo.

—¿Qué? —volvió a cuestionar—. ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú cocinas, ¿no?

Eren soltó un enorme quejido al mismo tiempo en el que se recostaba contra el umbral de mi puerta. Lo ignoré, acercándome a mi cómoda para sacar ropa limpia, pero antes de siquiera abrir un cajón, me fijé en que la escoba estaba recostada cerca de ella en la pared.

—¿Qué hace la escoba aquí?

Noté que Eren momentáneamente se puso rígido y tenso.

—¿Acaso ensuciaste mi cuarto o algo parecido, Eren? —exigí saber.

—Pff, ni que tu ropa interior me llamara la atención para entrar en tu cuarto, Ackerman.

Fruncí el ceño y me volví hacia la escoba. Tomándola con una mano, la extendí hacia Eren, pero el movimiento medianamente brusco que provoqué terminó por hacer caer la estatuilla de arcilla que desde hacía un par de días ocupaba lugar en mi cómoda. Eren y yo nos quedamos mudos viendo los pedazos rotos en el suelo.

—Oh… —solté por lo bajo—. Pues… qué bien que se rompió, era horrible.

Con la escoba que todavía tenía en manos, barrí lo que se había roto y lo junté en un pequeño montículo cerca de mis pies.

—Eren, hazme un favor y ve a buscar la pala —le pedí, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía notar que no se movía—. ¿Eren?

Lo miré. Tenía los puños apretados y una sonrisa en su cara.

—Como ordene, mi _lady_ —sulfuró entre dientes.

¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

* * *

**Jelouuu~ *—*.**

**Todavía me pregunto por qué escribí de estos dos haciendo algo tan equis como limpiar la casa.**

**En primer lugar, agradezco a las escobas y a mi complejo-de-Levi por pasármela barriendo mi casa cuando no tengo nada más interesante qué hacer en mi fabulosa vida. Siempre que lo hago, me inspiro para **_**lo que sea**_**; gran parte de mis grandes ideas se me vienen limpiando, así que larga vida a las escobas(?). Y también (aunque ni sabe que existo aunque le pedí que hiciera gameplay de **_**Life is strange**_**) agradezco a la **_Divaza_** por inspirarme en este capítulo para Marla, por cierto; el tipo me ganó en fangirleo, es el pro.**

**En fin, lo cierto es que ese fue el capítulo, donde le otorgué un poco más de protagonismo al Erembécil *—*. Y de acuerdo a lo que he visto en sus comentarios, deseaban un encuentro entre él y una de mis nenazas, pues aquí lo tuvieron con mi adorable Connie de momento xD. Y por fin salió Gunter, ¿recuerdan que dije que su personaje era uno de los muchos que tenía reservado para Connie? ¿No recuerdan? ¡Bueno, ya les dije! Y aquí está, el mocoso pervertido (créditos a mi BF **_**Lucy**_**, que le pasó algo parecido, me lo contó y blah, blah…).**

**No tenía pensado poner a Frieda como la hermana de Eren sino más bien a Isabel Magnolia, pero es que me puse a ver unas imágenes que tengo guardadas de la Frieda en su primera aparición, cuando el fandom creía que Eren se había vuelto tránsfor(?)… y es que tenía que ser ella x_x.**

**Y, como siempre y ustedes saben, ¡mil gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan al fic! Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y seguimientos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	9. Déjà vu

—**Disclaimer****: **Si fuera dueña de **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** sería rica, famosa y les pagaría a mis amigos todos los helados que les debo. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo IX: **Déjà vu

"_Haré el bien  
todavía es la mejor manera de estar solo"  
_**—Jean Paul Sartre—**

* * *

Jadeé al detenerme, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas. Sentí la frescura del agua cayendo sobre mi nuca, provocándome un placentero escalofrío.

—¡Ymir, no desperdicies el agua! —exclamó Sasha, y seguidamente mi pequeña ducha helada terminó abruptamente.

Últimamente ando muy estresada por todo. No sabía qué tan exigentes terminarían siendo las materias que he visto hasta que reviso los planes de trabajo y siento que voy a morirme con tanta cosa encima. Apenas he hecho un par de trabajos de los mil y un que llevo pendientes. Gracias a Dios no hay tanto apuro en las entregas, pero me presiona horriblemente que sea tanta cosa a la vez. Tan solo hoy tengo tres pruebas y una tarea de Inglés que no hice por estar estudiando para lo demás.

Y por razones obvias, porque cuando me estreso parezco una ogra en plena labor de parto, mis amigas Ymir y Sasha han decidido buscar las maneras de sacarme de mi mente todos los deberes, por lo menos un rato. La única manera en la que me ha bajado el estrés lo suficiente, es haciendo ejercicio, y vaya que me venía bien, porque desde hace unas noches Eren traía combos de _Burger King_ que uno de sus ligues le obsequiaba, y hemos estado cenando de ahí.

Se supone que sigo una dieta de cenar muy ligero en las noches. Me he acostumbrado porque la vengo siguiendo desde hace un año, pero desde que el orgulloso de Eren llega a casa arrugando la cara con una bolsa de _Burger King_, debido a que su «amiguita» parece más el hombre de la relación que él al ser ella quien le invita todo, quise ayudarlo a no hacerlo sentir tan miserable comiéndome una parte de lo que trae. Y es que ahora que cortó rumbos con ella, he estado extrañando las desgraciadas comidas nocturnas que llevaba a casa.

Y pues ni modo, no puedo pagarme el gimnasio del Caribbean porque apenas me alcanzará para pagar la mitad de la renta del departamento y poner para los víveres, así que me toca salir a correr con Sasha e Ymir por las calles de Trost.

Hoy salimos a las cinco y treinta de la mañana a correr cerca de la playa. Yo fui la de la idea de hacerlo súper temprano un día de semana, para así comenzar el día activas. Apenas trotamos la primera cuadra, Ymir andaba quejándose del sueño, del hambre, del cansancio… Mientras que Sasha andaba más mandona que nunca. Fue como si una se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo y la otra con el derecho provocando una extraña onda físicatemporal que hizo que intercambiaran las personalidades. Eso o que levantarse a las 4am para alistarse les resultó fatal.

Y yo, contrario a ellas —seguramente porque tengo metido en la cabeza desde ayer que hoy me toca presentar un examen—, ando extrañamente activa.

Pero tras unas cuantas cuadras trotadas en hora y media, más dos barras de fibra en mi estómago y el sudor bañándome la frente y el pecho, ya fue suficiente. En una hora tenemos clases y debo darme una ducha tórrida para quitarme lo pegajoso del sudor.

—Estoy cansadíiisimaaa —barbotó Ymir de una forma casi gutural—. Que alguien me lleve a mi casa en avión, porque no puedo dar un solo paso más.

—¡Pero si tu casa está cerca! —dije; Ymir era la más suertuda, pues solo estamos a dos cuadras de distancia de la playa.

—Igual, ¿sabes lo que es devolverse? Qué flojera.

—Dímelo a mí —siguió Sasha dando un suspiro—. Aunque mi edificio desde este punto no está muy lejos.

Y contrario a ellas, yo estaba bastante lejos del mío. Aunque no era gran problema, pues tomé "prestado" el auto de Eren.

Luego de despedirme de mis chicas, me subí a la belleza de Fiesta 2015. No puedo creer que a Eren le dejen conducir este auto apenas cumpliendo los dieciocho este año, mientras que a Levi cuando tenía su edad apenas le permitieron comprarse una motocicleta. Era divertido ver a mi hermano montado en ella, pues al principio le había costado conducir. Actualmente, como es «el señor Hollywood» o lo que sea, tiene su propio auto, que ni sé cuál demonios es.

Cuando entré al departamento, solo se sentía la quietud. Eren debía seguir dormido porque ni siquiera el radio estaba encendido narrando las primeras noticias matutinas o estancado en una emisora de salsa. Caminando silenciosamente, deposité las llaves en el llavero y me metí en el baño para quitarme el sudor de todo el cuerpo.

Pero la ducha, en vez de relajarme como la trotada lo hizo, me angustió más por todos mis proyectos pendientes.

Terminé rápido de bañarme y dejé que el destino me escogiera la ropa y me secara el cabello sin recurrir a grandes cosas. Me puse lo primero que hallé en el clóset, mientras temblaba bajo el aire acondicionado que estaba quitándome la humedad del pelo. Todo esto mientras tenía mis cuadernos y fichas en mano y repasaba cada una de las teorías y respondía los cuestionarios que dejé pendientes de la clase de Inglés.

Hoy tampoco me preocupé más allá de ponerme polvo y delinearme las cejas. Parezco recién levantada de la cama, no bromeo. Me da igual si me encuentro a Jean por el campus y que me vea en fase espantapájaros.

Suspiré al pensar en Jean.

Supuestamente Sasha le dio mi número a Jean. Supuestamente él iba a escribirme. Y supuestamente, yo debía emocionarme y seguirle el juego. Pero _nada de eso pasó_.

O sea, Sasha sí se lo dio. Me lo ha venido jurando desde el día de la foto accidental, ¡y de eso ya ha pasado casi una semana y Jean todavía no me escribe! Si antes estaba avergonzada por lo de la caja en el medio del pasillo mi primer día de trabajo, ahora me siento patética.

"Al menos no tan patética como Eren", me decía siempre para animarme. Pues su ligue todavía seguía pagándole las cenas de _Burger King_ como el hombre de la relación.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, desde mi habitación pude escuchar cómo se abría la puerta frontina y seguidamente él soltaba un largo bostezo de camino al baño. Pues vaya que había tardado en despertarse, ¿o es que acaso yo me apuré hoy demasiado?

Tomé un respiro de todas las guías que hice en una hora tranquila anteayer en el trabajo, y salí de la habitación llevando mi teléfono conmigo hasta llegar a la cocina. Por no ser una mala compañera de piso, hoy haré el desayuno que siempre le toca hacer a Eren porque simplemente no tengo nada más que hacer, aparte de estudiar. Hoy tenía ganas de hacer panqueques, pero me llevé la desgracia de no hallar huevos por ningún lado; tampoco había pan para hacernos sándwiches, y ni siquiera leche de cartón para comer cereal.

Me tocó preparar la leche yo misma, porque no había nada más que pudiéramos comer. Solté un quejido al pensar que tendríamos que dar una visita al supermercado y que yo todavía no he cobrado mis horas de trabajo en la disquería. Pues ni modo, tendré que pedirle prestado a mi madre ésta vez.

Comiendo tranquilamente mi plato de cereal, opiné que mejor sería llamar a mi madre ahora mismo para pedirle dinero.

—¿Hola?

Me atraganté con el cereal cuando escuché una grave voz masculina responderme después de varias tonadas. Maldita sea, era Levi.

—Pásame a mamá, enano.

—Ah, eres tú mocosa.

No, qué va. Soy Miley Cyrus.

—Sí, hola a ti también —gruñí—. ¿Qué rayos haces en Shiganshina?

—¿Que ahora no puedo visitar a mi familia? —ironizó él de manera burlona, haciéndome rodar los ojos—. ¿Y tú dónde diablos estás?

—¿Estudiando? —respondí como si fuese obvio—. ¿Se te olvidó que me vine a Trost?

—Ah, cierto —suspiró él—. Lo siento, todavía se me hacía una costumbre verte correteando como una idiota en casa porque se te hacía tarde al llegar al colegio.

Me hubiese provocado una sonrisa y un alarido de cariño, pero es que a Levi como que se le ha olvidado que yo _nunca_ llegué tarde _jamás_ al colegio.

—Ja, ja —reí sarcásticamente—. ¿Podrías pasarme a mi mamá, por favor? ¿Por qué tienes tú su teléfono?

—Mamá salió al banco.

—¡Diablos!

—Hey, ¿qué son esas palabras, mocosa?

—¿Por qué no se llevó el teléfono? —inquirí ignorando su regaño. Levi suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya sabes lo paranoica que es. No le gusta ni llevarse las tarjetas de crédito a los centros comerciales porque cree que se la van a duplicar en los puntos de venta o algo por el estilo.

Suspiré. Misaki Ackerman es un caso perdido.

—¿Para qué la querías? ¿Para pedirle dinero? —mofó él, riéndose.

Me sonrojé ante su descubrimiento, pero como es él tuve que negárselo. Levi es un idiota.

—Prff, ¿quién me crees? Ya tengo trabajo y puedo pagarme todo yo solita.

—Hablando de eso, mamá me estaba diciendo que la llevara a Trost cuando me fuera de Shiganshina para que pudiéramos visitarte.

—¡NO!

Apuesto a que Levi se despegó el teléfono de la oreja por el grito. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que ambos permanecimos en silencio, yo buscando palabras para explicarle mi espanto y él quizás evaluándome sin verme.

—Err… la casa está… sucia.

Escuché el gruñido de Levi, conociendo su disgusto por la suciedad. ¡Pero qué estupidez he dicho, si por algo soy hija de Misaki y hermana de Levi y tenemos en común la maldita obsesión por la limpieza! ¡Y sigue sin ser una excusa para que no vengan a visitarme, porque, vamos, en cualquier momento puedo matarme a limpiar!

—¡Hola, Mikasta!

Solté un gritillo agudo al sentir la voz de Eren pegada a mi oído. Se rió por su ingeniosa broma mientras que a mí me dieron tres paros cardiacos seguidos porque casi dejé soltar el teléfono y lo intenté atajar entre malabares. La voz gruñona de Levi resonó cuando por fin pude tomarlo.

—¿Quién fue ese? —preguntó como si fuera el diablo, en serio. Bajó un par de octavas inclusive, haciéndose sonar más aterrador de lo que posiblemente es.

—E-el… novio de… Sasha.

Eren, que acababa de servirse un plato de cereal, me miró como si acabara de llegar Rhaegar Targaryen vestido de mendigo a decir que estaba vivo y que yo resulté ser hija suya. Lo ignoré en redondo, ahora preparándome para el contrapunteo de preguntas de Levi que se aproximaba.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿De qué religión es? ¿Vive con ustedes? ¿Te coquetea? ¿Se le conoce alguna infidelidad? ¿Es vegetariano? ¿Está Sasha al tanto de las posibilidades de que pueda tener VIH?

Silencio.

Eren también quedó en las mismas, porque cabe destacar que aunque no lo tengo en altavoz, Levi tiene un tono de voz alto y mis bocinas suenan lo suficiente como para que alguien más escuche nuestra conversación. Pero contrario a estar igual de perplejo que yo, que soy la que sabe el hermano que tiene, Eren rió tomando su plato de cereal y avanzando hacia los sillones de la sala.

—Dile a mamá que llamé.

—¡Alto, mocosa! ¡No vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!

—Adiós, Levi. Te quiero.

—¡Mika—!

Suspiré aliviada cuando por fin mi teléfono quedó en silencio. ¡Pero qué intenso en Levi, Dios mío!

Observé a Eren desde mi lugar en el mesón. Mi plato de cereal estaba ya vacío, así que lo dejé en el fregadero antes de sentarme frente a él en un sillón. Acababa de encender el televisor y estaban pasando _Steven Universe_, pero él rápidamente lo quitó y puso un canal donde estaban pasando una de esas tontas películas de autos destruyéndose que a los hombres les encantan. Y no, no era _Rápido y Furioso_, o ya me hubiera emocionado.

—Qué simpático es tu hermano.

—Y que lo digas —le respondí con sarcasmo.

—Oye, el cereal está bueno, pero pudiste hacer algo mejor para el desayuno.

Arrugué el ceño.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué íbamos a comer, agua con mantequilla? No hay ni pan.

Eren me miró perplejo antes de suspirar.

—Bueno, eso significa que tendremos que hacer una visita al supermercado.

—Genial. —Rodé los ojos; con lo mucho que tengo para pagar mi mitad de las compras de víveres.

—Te ves terrible —observó mi compañero.

—Cielos, gracias, Eren —zanjé—. No hace mucho volví de correr por la playa con Sasha e Ymir y acabo de estudiar para mi examen de hoy.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo—. Ayer hasta en la ducha te escuché caletreándote toda tu guía, ¿no te cansas? Ya se sabe que vas a tener buenas notas de aquí a tu graduación, ¿para qué matarte tanto por estudiar?

—Quiero graduarme con honores, por eso debo esforzarme lo suficiente.

—Lo que digas.

Eren observó su reloj de muñeca y yo el de mi teléfono; con todo y el tiempo que me tomé hablando por teléfono con Levi, estaba temprano, pero igual preferimos ir saliendo del edificio.

—¿Por qué las ruedas de mi auto tienen arena si ayer lo lavé? —cuestionó él ceñudo cuando bajamos al estacionamiento.

Me mordí una uña haciéndome la desentendida.

—Tal vez hubo un huracán y no nos enteramos.

Montándonos en su auto y encendiendo el aire acondicionado, Eren acarició el volante con sus manos mientras salíamos de las instalaciones del edificio.

—Oye, Eren —dije luego de un pausado silencio—. ¿Qué estudias?

Dije que debía ser una buena compañera de piso, ¿no? Pues por lo menos debería mostrarme más amigable con Eren. Y aunque ya hayamos pasado unos buenos ratos juntos desde que llegamos a Trost, todavía me quedaba esa duda en mente. Se me hace raro no ver a Eren tomando sus libros y estudiando como yo.

Raras veces lo veía en la universidad si no era en la entrada donde nos separábamos cada uno por su lado hasta que nos reencontrábamos en el estacionamiento y nos íbamos juntos al centro comercial. Y solo compartíamos una clase, la de Inglés; yo la veo por complementar mi carrera, pero no sé si Eren la estará viendo por las mismas razones o es que acaso estará estudiando idiomas y no tenía idea. Nuestro profesor, Dot Pixis, es un idiota que manda montones de tarea, pero me cae bien a pesar de todo.

Sin apartar la vista del frente, lo escuché soltar un suave suspiro.

—Ingeniería civil.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me giré abruptamente para verlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ingeniería? ¿Tú?

¡¿Pero cómo diablos…?! ¡Eren siempre había tenido las notas más regulares en física y matemáticas en todo lo que vimos de secundaria! ¿Cómo es que él estaba estudiando _ingeniería_ y _civil_ en el Caribbean College? Pues si por promedio obviamente no quedó para la carrera, tuvo que entrar de alguna forma con contactos. O haber pagado un ojo de la cara y parte de otro…

—¿Sorprendida? —bromeó, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Sasha decía que estudiabas narcotráfico y pornografía.

—Qué ideas tan bonitas tiene tu amiguita de mí —ironizó mientras yo reí.

En serio me había dejado en shock eso de que Eren estudiara Ingeniería. O sea, alguien como él no debería, o al menos no tendría el interés de estar estudiando eso. ¡Pero es que ni yo! Que siempre tuve un buen promedio, me mantuve en los más altos puestos del cuadro de honor, me gradué el último año con honores sin siquiera haberme esforzado demasiado, y ni siquiera tenía ganas de estudiar Ingeniería cuando hasta en las pruebas de aptitud académica ocupaba el primer puesto a escoger.

¿Y ahora me viene a decir Eren que estaba estudiando una carrera que era perfecta para mi índice académico? ¡Pero qué rayos le pasa al mundo!

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Todavía me pregunto por qué accedí a tomar Inglés.

Mi carrera no me lo exige, si es que pienso quedarme aquí para siempre y no buscar otros rumbos fuera del país. A mí, la verdad, me da igual mientras esté lo suficientemente lejos de casa y de Shiganshina. La idea de irme todavía más lejos me suena maravillosa, pero para ello debo saber inglés porque es el maldito idioma universal.

Y fue por eso que decidí tomar las clases. En la secundaria me defendía medianamente bien, pero venga, aquellos días sencillos los dejé atrás y sabía que me martillearían cosas más complejas. Y tuve razón.

Suspiré echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Acabamos de tener una larga clase y apuesto que Mikasa no prestó atención en ningún momento de ésta por estar estudiando para sus materias de la carrera. Qué raro que el profesor Pixis no le haya dicho nada, porque desde que vemos juntos la clase —porque a ella sí se la exigen—, tiene un fetiche con ella por hablar un fluido inglés que todo tipo-que-apenas-aprendió-a-decir-_hello_ como yo, envidiaría.

Al menos, el profesor no es tan cabrón como otros. Su dinámica se basaba en sentar juntos a un listo con uno no tan listo para que se ayuden, o por lo menos aparentar eso. Yo, por suerte, me llevé el premio mayor, a la casta; para molestia de algunos que estudiaban con ella, así como su amiguita Braus, por saber que la chica sabe defenderse en el terreno. Luego de cada lección, el profesor evaluaría intervenciones, y mientras Mikasa me dejaba decir las cosas fáciles y cortas, ella se expandía párrafos y párrafos hablando el idioma casi sin errores.

Pero hoy Mikasa me ha dejado todo a mí por estar estudiando. Y, hola, está bien, ella me hace ser casi un vago en esta clase relativamente todo el tiempo solo por destacarse. ¡Pero mi inglés parece chino, Jesucristo!

—Ms. Ackerman and Mr. Jaeger, please explain what's the edge effect***** —pidió, por supuesto, tenia que hacerlo en inglés. Gracias al cielo que entendí lo que dijo o ya me estaría volviendo loco.

Lástima que sí me estaba volviendo loco, porque pidió que explicáramos algo que mandó a investigar la semana pasada en su clase, pero yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho esa fulana investigación. Mikasa tenía que salvarnos a ambos si queríamos tener nota en esto.

Titubeé por un instante sin querer. Le di un codazo a Mikasa para que sacara su cabeza de los libros, pero ésta solo me devolvió el codazo más fuerte casi haciéndome caer de mi silla de los nervios que me atacaron.

—¡Oye! —mascullé hacia ella—. ¡Nos está hablando el profesor, tonta!

—¿Qu-qué? —balbuceó. De repente se había puesto tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Pixis nos miraba de una forma que no sabría si decir que daba miedo o qué. Estaba como analizándonos, o como si estuviera detallando la inexistente verruga en la punta de nuestras narices.

Mikasa lo miró extrañada por un segundo y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué fue lo que pidió?

—El efecto de borde, ¿sabes qué es?

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo rápidamente. A continuación, y sin sacar cuaderno alguno, ella lo expuso como si fuera una de las cosas que había estado estudiando toda la mañana—. In ecology, the edge effect is the change that occurs at the boundary of two sharply different habitats found side by side in an ecosystem; they can be of different kind*****.

Y contrario a decir «_congratulations_» o cualquier idiotez de esas que manifiestan los profesores cuando su alumno preferido supera sus expectativas, Pixis se quedó en silencio, observándonos todavía de la misma forma atemorizadora hasta que prosiguió con otro de los grupos.

—Bien hecho, Mikasta. Nos harás bajar puntos por andar con la cabeza en otra galaxia —murmuré cerca de ella.

—¿Yo? —exclamó, un poco más alto, que seguramente llegó a oídos del profesor y otros—. ¡No es mi culpa que no sepas inglés!

—Ni mía que tus absurdas y sencillas pruebas sean hoy.

—¡Claro, lo dice el ingeniero!

—Cállate, casta.

—¡No me mandes a callar, idiota!

—¡Cállense los dos! —exclamó Braus por lo bajo, sentada en su lugar detrás de nosotros.

—Hazle caso y déjame estudiar en paz, Eren —rumió mi compañera de piso, volviendo a tomar sus libros y guías.

—Como digas —declaré entre dientes, entornando los ojos.

¡Cielos, pero qué gruñona se ha puesto!

Luego de un rato, la clase terminó y pude sentir a Mikasa a mi lado, desesperada por salir volando del aula. Apenas podía con unos pocos libros, por lo que recogí los restantes de su mesa. Capté su mirada ceñuda cuando avancé con ella hacia la puerta, en espera de que la multitud se dispersara y nos dejara pasar.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda.

—De nada —ironicé—. Ten tus libros, si tanto los quieres.

—Iba a agregar que aun así gracias por llevarlos —dijo rápidamente, desviando la mirada. Pude reparar en un pequeño sonrojo en torno a sus mejillas; me cuesta negar que es adorable.

Yo solo reí ante su comentario y le propiné un ligero codazo que la hizo devolvérmelo con más dureza, como cuando estaba tratando de salvarnos el pellejo en las intervenciones. La oí reír un poco ante su atrevimiento.

Íbamos llegando a la puerta cuando entonces se nos interpone el profesor Pixis, sonriendo de una forma extraña y observándonos de una manera analizadora, así como en la clase antes de que Mikasa expusiera el efecto del borde. Estuve a punto de pedir permiso para que se apartara y nos dejara salir, cuando él habló:

—¿Ustedes son pareja?

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta y rápidamente me giré hacia Mikasa, que también imitó mi acción al unísono.

—No —maquinamos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el profesor nos mirara todavía más extraño.

—Por favor, ¿en serio quieren negarlo?

—Solo… solo nos conocemos de secundaria —contestó Mikasa por ambos. Por un momento la vi dudar, sobre si quería decir algo más.

—Vaya, no pareciera.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se habían puesto de un tono rosa, quizás ante la suposición de nuestro profesor y la idea que más o menos se haría de nosotros juntos. A mí lo único que me venía en mente era tenerla debajo de mí, gritando.

Y mientras Pixis continuaba analizándonos, sentí la desesperación de Mikasa crecer.

—Si nos disculpa, profesor…

—Claro, no se preocupen —dijo alegremente, como si pensara que queríamos irnos para besuquearnos o algo así, en vez de para ir a nuestras clases normales.

Mikasa suspiró cuando llegamos al ala de su salón; yo le devolví los libros, pues tenía que desviarme hacia el lado contrario hacia mi siguiente clase.

—Por cierto, ten las llaves de mi auto.

—¿Te irás con tu novia hoy?

—Sí —respondí con la más falsa emoción que pude. Eso la hizo reír.

—Te veo en casa después del trabajo.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Al entrar al departamento, solo pude soltar un suspiro. Normalmente las personas se sienten más cansadas cuando tienen días llenos de quehaceres, pero yo me alimento de esos días y me gusta vivirlos más que aquellos en los que no tengo nada de interesante.

La universidad estuvo aburrida, el trabajo estuvo aburrido, y qué decir de la novia. ¡Me trata como si fuera su hijo, o no sé! Admito que solo salgo con ella porque está más buena que comer con las manos, ¿pero de qué sirve tener el cuerpo, dinero y auto y no poder aprovecharlo con una mujer como ella? Creo que por eso disfruto a Petra cuando le place.

Dejando mis cosas desordenadamente en la encimera de la cocina, reparé que en la calma del departamento resonaba el televisor en un canal donde estaban pasando _My little pony_ a estas horas. Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché la irritante vocecilla de la molesta poni rosada; tan aguda y tan chillona que provocaba lanzarle un zapato en la boca para que se callara.

Me acerqué a la sala a apagarlo, pero casi ni noté a Mikasa hecha un ovillo en el sillón que daba de frente al televisor, viendo con detenimiento la serie infantil. Pues vaya, qué momento tan oportuno para burlarme de ella me ha dejado el destino.

—Entonces, ¿esto es lo que ves en lugar del porno?

Reí ante mi propio chiste, sentándome en el sofá pegado a la pared y tomando el control remoto de la mesa de vidrio para cambiar de canal.

—Déjame en paz, Eren —exigió con voz apagada, que apenas logré escuchar por tener los brazos casi cubriendo completamente su rostro, a excepción de los ojos que miraban la televisión.

Enarqué una ceja, deteniendo mis deseos iniciales de buscar algo mejor qué ver, reparando en el desánimo de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría menstruando otra vez? Pero si fue hace una semana que tenía la visita. Algo, que no tuviera que ver con la regla, debía estarle pasando.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Solo estoy cansada —alegó, bajando la mirada de su serie infantil.

En otras circunstancias me hubiese valido mierda y fin de la historia, en otros momentos pude haberla ignorado, pero hace meses, en una fiesta de graduación, no me importó acercarme a una morena llorosa y quitarle una botella de licor de la boca para salvarla de una posible y mala resaca, y aunque hoy no sucediera lo mismo, tenía el mismo presentimiento de aquella vez que algo bueno en ella no estaba bien. Y si aquella vez tuve la razón, hoy también.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es tu problema.

¿_Déjà vu_?

—Como quieras.

Y al cabo de un rato, en el que en la televisión se vio a un dragón verde y morado llevando el corazón de cristal a los aldeanos de un reino también de cristal, salvándolo así de la oscuridad eterna, escuché un suave suspiro salir de su boca, ocultándose más entre sus rodillas.

Fijándome en sus pies sobre el sillón, reparé en que usaba esos odiosos calcetines peludos. No pude evitar sonreír por un momento.

—Soy un fracaso.

"¿Y ahora por qué?", quise decir, pero me contuve. Había dicho algo parecido en la fiesta de graduación, entre tantas otras quejas sobre que su madre no la dejaba ser libre, y que yo era un idiota que haría lo que se le venía en gana. Nada falso en eso último.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella no respondió. Tuve pensado volver a preguntarle en caso de que no me hubiera escuchado, pero no quería presionarla a decirme nada. Razones tenía, digo, ni siquiera en la fiesta de graduación estaba obligada a decirme nada, y solo lo hizo estando en un estado de ebriedad, no por nada en especial. Y ahora, ni ella estaba ebria, y yo no era nadie para que me hablara de sus problemas.

Bien se lo especificamos al profesor Pixis cuando nos preguntó. Solo somos ex compañeros de clases de secundaria.

Y sin embargo, ella finalmente habló. Y debo admitir que me sorprendió su sinceridad.

—Me puse nerviosa en la prueba.

Me incliné un poco hacia ella. Ya no abrazaba sus piernas con los brazos; contrario a eso, solo las tenía cruzadas y estaba descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos, con el codo apoyado sobre uno de los brazos del sillón.

—¿Crees que reprobaste?

—No, yo nunca repruebo —dijo, frenando una risa irónica.

—Qué modesta —observé de manera sarcástica. Por fin la hice sonreír y parecía estarse relajando más—. Te entiendo.

Me miró con interés, esperando a que continuara.

—Es solo una prueba, Mikasa. Y presiona que sean largas y que ya no tengan la misma calidad de una de secundaria. Pero habrá más de esas, ¿sabes? Y más difíciles. Y tú eres muy inteligente como para solo preocuparte por una.

Esta vez la miré en silencio. En la oscuridad de la habitación, la mitad de su rostro era iluminado por la luz de la pantalla del televisor, mientras las sombras matizaban el otro lado de ella.

—Lo sé —admitió, rompiendo el contacto visual y pasándose una mano por la espesa cabellera negra—. Para ser franca, no estoy deprimida por la prueba y el resto de los trabajos que entregué hoy.

Enarqué una ceja nuevamente.

—¿Entonces?

Mikasa entornó los ojos esta vez y se inclinó más hacia mí desde el sofá.

—Está este chico que me gusta y parece que me corresponde…

Fruncí el ceño. ¿En serio? ¿_EN SERIO_? ¿Un chico?

—¿Y qué? ¿Tus expectativas sexuales superaron el tamaño de su pija? —me burlé, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por eso.

—No seas idiota, Eren —espetó—. En realidad es que una amiga le dio mi número, y bueno… no me ha escrito.

—Tal vez no tenga teléfono.

—Por favor, ¿quién no tiene un teléfono a esta edad y en esta época?

—¿Tú le diste tu número?

Mikasa bajó la mirada, y con la poca luz del televisor, pude reparar en el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Bueno, no. ¿Pero ni siquiera por eso? Solía verlo mucho en el Caribbean Mall pero desde entonces lo he visto muy poco y… y me evita.

—O tú eres la que lo evita.

—¿Yo? —se señaló—. ¡Claro que no!

—Que no se te acerque o te vea no quiere decir que te está evitando. Que lo veas tú y no te le acerques, sí puede verse como que lo evitas.

Mikasa no pareció muy segura con mi razonamiento.

—Aunque también pienso que tú, como te la pasas todo el tiempo con tus amigas, quizás a él le incomode acercársete por la misma razón.

Eso sí pareció comprenderlo.

—Pues tiene sentido. Fue Sasha quien le dio mi número. Esa—

—Perra —completé sonriente.

—Iba a decir «inoportuna», pero bueno.

Sonrió de vuelta, y ahora estaba riendo. Parecía que la había liberado por fin de su pequeña depresión.

—Solo deja la timidez y habla con él cuando lo veas. No actúes como la que quiere hacerlo su novio en ese instante; solo sé tú. Y si dices que parecía corresponderte antes, créeme, todavía lo seguirá haciendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté que asentía y soltaba un nuevo suspiro, como si con ello expulsara todo tipo de preocupaciones de su organismo.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¿Y a ti cómo te fue hoy? —Fue mi turno de preguntarle.

Eren soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se dejó recostar del sofá.

—Fue un largo día, para ser sinceros.

Y me imagino. Sé por Levi que la ingeniería no es una carrera fácil de tomar, y que había estar muy seguro y tener muchas ganas para tomarla en serio como estudio y futuramente un trabajo. Levi, contrario a mí, tomó una de sus ramas y la ejerció, por eso rápidamente se volvió el orgullo de mi madre y consiguió irse lejos y solo por su trabajo duro, algo que yo siempre he querido y le envidio.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo pude haber tomado Ingeniería. Tenía el promedio perfecto, el conocimiento perfecto en matemáticas como para saberme defender al menos los primeros meses, y hasta tenía ganas, ¿pero qué me detuvo? Yo digo que al final tuve miedo de cometer errores, de sentir la presión apabullante que tuve durante la secundaria por superarme siempre, y superar a mi hermano también, a pesar de que el último año me puse más floja y no me esforcé tanto como otras oportunidades.

Debió ser también que estaba cansada de tanto de lo mismo. Las matemáticas, aunque se me daban fáciles, me presionaban a la hora de presentar las pruebas. Y como yo solo buscaba aprobar y salir bien, sí que ponía bastante esfuerzo, aunque lo haya negado en mi último año de secundaria.

Y debió ser por eso, también, que decidí algo más sencillo para mí. Algo que no tuviera matemáticas que me estresaran, como el periodismo.

Pero luego viene Eren a decirme que está estudiando una carrera que en el fondo me gusta y que quise estudiarla una vez, y me hace pensar en todo esto una y otra vez. No quise admitírselo a Eren cuando me preguntó qué me pasaba, pero era más esto que todo lo demás.

—¿Por qué estudias Ingeniería, Eren? —inquirí de repente—. Digo, ¿en verdad te gusta?

Él me miró extrañado tras haber formulado las preguntas, pero pareció que no quería dejarlas en el aire. Se enderezó un poco más en el sofá, viendo hacia un punto inespecífico del suelo, luciendo pensativo.

—Al principio la tomé como alternativa para alejarme de mi papá, pero poco después me di cuenta de que es realmente algo que yo quiero hacer.

—¿Alejarte de tu papá? —repetí.

—Él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien —aclaró con voz amarga; parece que es algo de lo que no le guste hablar.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, antes de volver a escuchar su voz, dispuesto a contarme más al respecto aunque no se lo pedí.

—Mi papá es médico, específicamente un cirujano, al igual que lo fue mi abuelo y el padre de éste. Por tanta generación con el mismo trabajo, la familia obtuvo buenas ganancias económicas hasta el presente. Es por eso que yo, digamos, tengo lo que podría llamarse una familia adinerada. ¿El Fiesta en el que no vamos? A todo el que me ha visto en él, excepto a mis conquistas universitarias, le he dicho que es de mi hermana solo para no asumir que en realidad es mío, y que me lo regalaron el año pasado cuando obtuve mi licencia, recién salido del mercado.

Tragué saliva ante su declaración, tragándome junto a ella toda la impresión que me provocó.

—Odio ser muy presumido con lo que tengo, porque sé que de nada me serviría. Yo siempre tuve todo lo que quise, por eso no me preocupaba la escuela, porque me imaginaba que mi papá me pagaría una buena universidad al graduarme. Pero en realidad, lo que más quise, nunca lo tuve; nunca obtuve la aprobación de mi padre para no seguir con el legado de la cirugía. Él quería que siguiera sus pasos y los de mi abuelo y bisabuelo, pero yo no acepté. Yo solo quería ser yo en la vida, no otro cirujano más de la familia Jaeger.

»Mi padre se molestó por eso y, como dije, no quiso aceptar que yo no ejerciera su misma carrera. Iba a obligarme a tomarla, sin embargo, pero mi mamá intervino en el asunto y dijo que yo ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para escoger lo que quisiera. Mi padre aun así no fue muy flexible; me dejó hacer lo que me viniera en gana, pero siguió sin apoyarme ni moralmente ni económicamente. Ni pagó por mi matrícula, ni me dejó traerme el auto, ni me dio siquiera un céntimo para defenderme yo mismo.

—¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?

—Gracias a mi mamá y a mi hermana. Ellas pagaron por mi matrícula, y mi hermana dijo que se llevaría mi auto a Sina, pues ella vive y trabaja ahí; por supuesto fue una trampa para que papá se la creyera, porque de camino a Trost ella me dio el auto. Y el departamento, es de la familia, no es nada del otro mundo. —Soltó un suspiro tras admitir—. De haberme enterado antes que él no quería dejarme hacer algo que quisiera, pude haberme aplicado en los estudios así como tú y poder haber quedado por mi cuenta en una universidad, para así no tener que haber hecho que ellas hicieran nada por mí.

—Lo hicieron porque te quieren, ¿sabes? Ellas sí quieren que seas feliz haciendo lo que te gusta y esa es una de las maneras de apoyarte.

—Sí, bueno… Papá también cree que soy un niño idiota y pretencioso, que no puede vivir un día sin su dinero; pero conseguí trabajo, y heme aquí, estudiando lo que quiero y viviendo por mi propia cuenta ahora que me adapté yo solo a todo esto.

Finalmente me miró. No supe en qué instante había dejado de hacerlo, pero la amargura que había en sus ojos al iniciar el relato se desvaneció por completo, sustituyendo el mal sentimiento con una sonrisa ladina.

Creo que con esto, me doy cuenta de que Eren es más imparable e independiente de lo que me imaginé una vez. Y saber esta faceta de él me hace verlo de una manera distinta, más allá del idiota coqueto y flojo que creí conocer desde secundaria.

—Oye, ¿tienes hambre?

—Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez _Burger King_?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —ironizó sonriente, yendo a buscar la bolsa con hamburguesas y papas fritas.

—Nunca termines con ella si te va a dar estas maravillosas cenas —dije sarcástica.

—Demasiado tarde.

Lo miré acusadoramente.

—¿Terminaste con ella?

Él se encogió de hombros pegándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—¿Y aun así te dio esto?

—No tan rápido, chica. Primero esperé la cena y luego le terminé.

Abrí los ojos como platos, propinándole una patada suave en su pierna.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! Y luego dices que no te gusta que te inviten.

—Tal vez sí me gusta un poco.

Y mientras cambiaba de canal en la televisión de donde lo tenía inicialmente en Discovery Kids, sonrió con astucia y yo negué con la cabeza.

Quizás no estuve tan equivocada, después de todo.

* * *

*****Srta. Ackerman y Sr. Jaeger, por favor expliquen qué es el efecto de borde.

*****En ecología, el efecto de borde es el cambio que se produce en el límite de dos hábitats abruptamente diferentes que se hallan al lado del otro en un ecosistema; ellos pueden ser de diferentes tipos.

* * *

**Well, un capítulo medio equis después de tanto tiempo que no me dignaba a aparecer con uno nuevo, que sin embargo amé escribir en todo momento. Sorry por la tardanza :"v, la vieja excusa, ya saben… colegio, cuestiones de la promoción, empezando a ver universidades y cosas con los amigos que han consumido todo mi tiempo y han hecho que desee que el día tenga más horas ;-;. Sé que he estado bastante perdida, pero trataré de regresar, aunque no garantizo hacerlo tanto porque creo que andaré ocupada todo este diciembre con un trabajito que espero culminar bien, aunque sí prometo subir pronto un capítulo de **_DS_** :3.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho qué decir. Extraño, I know D: Nada más quiero agradecer a todas esas almas piadosas que se pasan un ratito a leer esta locura, a esos que ponen favorito, que siguen y que comentan. Son un amorsh todos, gracias *—*.**

**Cualquier cosa, sabrán que actualicé cuando vean el alerta(?). Ja, ja, nos vemos.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	10. Eso es fácil

—**Disclaimer****: **Si fuera dueña de **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** sería rica, famosa y les pagaría a mis amigos todos los helados que les debo. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo X: **Eso es fácil

"_Acepta los riesgos, toda la vida no es sino una oportunidad.  
El hombre que llega más lejos es, generalmente, el que quiere y se atreve a serlo"  
_**—Dale Carnegle—**

* * *

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Mikasta al verme salir del baño. Ella entró en él seguidamente, dándome un duro empujón con el hombro. Parecía haber estado esperando por un largo rato su turno.

Me encogí de hombros, ahorrándome las mil y un burlas que tenía para decirle. Todavía es muy temprano por la mañana como para comenzar con lo de siempre, además de que ella podría hacerme oídos sordos al estar del otro lado de la puerta, cuando disfrutaba tanto que me contestara y me devolviera las bromas con insultos.

Antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la cocina y empezar a hacer un nutritivo desayuno para degustar, el teléfono de la casa resonó, para mi extrañeza, pues no solían llamarnos mucho por acá, porque estamos en 2015 y para algo existen los teléfonos inteligentes y el _Whatsapp_.

Y como no está Mikasa cerca, que es la que suele atender siempre que llaman por acá, tuve que ir yo por él.

—¿Hola? —dije.

—¿Hola? —repitió una voz femenina, pero no era una que yo conociera. No era Petra, no era Frieda, no era Annie, ni Braus, ni Lagnar, ni Carla.

¿Tal vez alguna de mis conquistas pasadas? Lo dudo, yo nunca les di mi número de casa.

—Disculpe, ¿quién habla? —pregunté.

La mujer al otro lado hizo como si abriera la boca, pero no dijo nada al instante. Y no necesité verla para saber que lo hizo, se pudo escuchar el sonido ahogado de las palabras atascadas en su garganta. Mikasa también hace unos iguales cuando está nerviosa, lo he notado.

—Yo… debería decir lo mismo.

Silencio.

Diablos, eso fue incómodo. La mujer suena avergonzada, como si se hubiese equivocado de número de teléfono. Pude haber cortado, pero eso sería tan idiota. Y ella también pudo haberlo hecho, pero por alguna razón se quedó todavía en línea, y yo también.

A menos que…

—Ah, debes ser la madre de Mikasa, ¿no?

De nuevo pude escuchar que ahogaba palabras en la garganta, pero la otra vez sonó insegura. Ésta más parece que sonó indignada, como si no le hubiese gustado que la tuteara.

—Emm, sí. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Ah, soy Eren Jaeger. El compañero de piso.

Y una vez más, hizo ese extraño sonido con la garganta, pero no sé por qué me imaginé que tal vez era una combinación de los dos anteriores.

Ay Dios…

QUÉ CASTA.

—¿Eren? ¿Quién llamaba? —escuché a Mikasa hablarme desde el pasillo.

Miyaki, Mitaki, o como se llame la «casta mayor», estaba diciéndome algo cuando su hija también me habló. Y como quería librarme de esta situación, opté por la salida fácil. Tapé la bocina del teléfono con la mano y me dirigí a la hija.

—Tu madre.

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿MI MADR—?!

Y su alarido de terror fue cortado por otros extraños sonidos, como si acabara de caerse y rodara a su paso con varias cosas. En poco tiempo, la vi gateando hacia mí y arrancarme de la mano el teléfono.

—H-hola, mamá… Sí, ese fue Eren… _Ya sabes_… —Y el resto de lo que pude escuchar, fueron balbuceos y otras cosas inentendibles.

Los Ackerman son raros.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

_Sasha ha creado el grupo "Las chicas superpoderosas"._

_Sasha te añadió._

**Ymir: **"Qué coño es esto".

_Ymir cambió el nombre del grupo a "La gorda, la flaca y la desnutrida"._

**Yo: **"Creo que es un grupo de Whatsapp".

**Sasha: **"Síp, exactamente eso es lo que es".

**Ymir: **"Really? ¿No les basta solo con hablar en persona?".

_Sasha añadió a Christa._

**Christa:** "¡CHICAAAAS~!".

**Ymir: **"ÁNGEL".

**Ymir: **"Digo, CHRISTA~".

**Sasha: **"¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Ym?".

**Yo:** "¡Chris! ¿Cómo has estado?".

**Christa: **"Bastante bien. Stohess es grandioso y mi papi siempre nos lleva a la iglesia a mis hermanos y a mí. Ah, y me he encontrado a Armin Arlert en la universidad".

**Christa:** "¿Y ustedes cómo han estado?".

**Christa: **"Es tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes *—*".

**Christa: **_emojis de monitos, corazones, conejos_.

**Ymir:** "Ah, larga historia. Mikasa vive con Eren Jaeger y, supuestamente ella, practican el celibato. Sasha tiene un hermanastro lunático que nos regaló estatuas extrañas a cambio de una colaboración para un festival ñoño. Trabajo con Berth en una sexy shop y somos amigas de una fabulosa drag-queen y un calvito gay. Annie es gótica. Reiner idiota. Berth hermoso. Marco un hippie sin amigos. Ah, y el profesor de Inglés de la universidad shippea a Eren y a Mikasa, pero ésta anda montándole cuernos con un sexy culón de tercer semestre de arquitectura".

**Ymir:** "Sí, hemos estado muy bien".

**Christa: **_emoji consternado._

**Christa: **"¡MIKASA, POR LOS CLAVOS DE CRISTO, CÓMO PUEDES SERLE INFIEL A TU NOVIO CON OTRO CHICO!".

**Christa:** "¡JESÚS TE REPRENDA DE TODO MAL!".

**Yo:** "Pero qué coño…".

**Yo: **"Nonono, Christa. Ymir lo contó mal".

**Sasha: **"EXACTO. ¡Eren Jaeger no es su novio!".

**Yo: **"Y tampoco Jean, pero bueno…".

**Christa:** "Espera… ¿Eren Jaeger? ¿No es el que estudiaba con nosotras y tenía complejo de gigolo?".

**Sasha: **"Ese mismo".

**Christa:** _emoji consternado_.

**Christa: **"¡POR LOS DIEZ MANDAMIENTOS, MIKASA, TE HACE FALTA JESÚS!".

**Ymir: **_ha enviado una nota de voz_.

**Sasha:** _"_En serio, Ymir, ¿una grabación de tu risa descontrolada?".

**Ymir: **"ME ESTOY ORINANDO".

_Ymir cambió el nombre del grupo a "Discusión sobre el perro"._

**Christa: **"¿Perro?".

**Yo: **"Se refieren a mí".

**Sasha: **"Es nuestra mascota *—*".

**Christa: **"Mikasa, ¿cómo puedes vivir con Eren Jaeger?".

**Sasha: **"Vaya, lo mismo le pregunté yo".

**Yo: **"Necesitaba el piso y él fue amable en dejarme vivir con él. Vamos, no es para tanto".

**Yo: **"Y es un idiota, sí. Pero no es mala persona".

**Sasha: **_emoji de boca ladeada_.

**Ymir: **_emoji de sonrisa pícara._

**Christa: **_emoji consternado._

**Yo:** "Qué .-.".

**Sasha:** "Ay, no. NO".

**Christa: **"Señor todopoderoso, perdónala".

**Ymir:** "Se enamoró el perro~".

**Yo:** "Agh, no sean idiotas".

**Yo:** "Me sigue gustando Jean, genias".

**Sasha:** "¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Te escribió?".

**Yo:** "No ;-;".

**Ymir:** "Bien hecho, Sasha".

**Christa:** "¿Quién es Jean?".

**Ymir:** "El culón sensual de tercer semestre de arquitectura. Mismo al que Sasha asustó de Mikasa cuando le quiso tomar una foto disimuladamente y le salió el flash".

**Christa:** "Por los clavos de Cristo, Sasha…".

**Sasha:** "Fue un accidente xD".

**Ymir:** "Sí, y ahora lo alejaste del perro".

**Sasha:** "Oh".

**Sasha:** "Lo siento, Mikasa ;-;".

**Yo:** "Bah, no es la gran cosa".

**Yo:** "Por cierto, ¿irán al festival?".

**Ymir:** "¿Qué festival?".

**Yo:** "El Caribbean Festival, en la playa".

**Sasha:** "¿El de Marco y los hippies?".

**Ymir:** "¿Lo de «Bongós y ukeleles»? ¿Hablas en serio?".

**Yo:** "Es el próximo martes".

**Ymir: **"¿Bromeas? ¡El martes es más atravesado que mi nacimiento!".

**Sasha: **"Ese día no tenemos clases, es feriado nacional".

**Christa:** "Se oye divertido :3. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?".

**Ymir:** "Sí, cierto. Se oye divertido. Claro que puedes venir, vamos a ir".

**Christa:** "¡Yaaay!".

**Christa:** "Chicas, hablamos más tarde. Iré a la iglesia con mis hermanos".

**Christa:** _emoji de beso_.

_Christa salió._

**Sasha:** "Oigan, adivinen qué encontré e.e".

**Ymir:** "¿Un lunar en tu trasero?".

**Sasha:** "Sí, pero no es eso. Es el Ask de Jean Kirschstein e.e".

**Yo:** "PÁSAMELO".

**Ymir:** "Vaya, parece que el perrito va a acosar a su hombre :v".

Sonreí maliciosa ante el último comentario de Ymir y finalmente, cuando Sasha envió el link al grupo. Bendito sea el Ask, que dejé de usar hace como un año, pero retomaré por Jean Kirschstein.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, Mikasta! —espetó Eren, chocando juguetonamente su carrito de supermercado con el mío, casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

—¡Oye, idiota! —protesté.

—¿Andas en las nubes o qué?

Pues, prácticamente. Cuando me unen en un grupo de _Whatsapp_ con mis amigas y nos ponemos a hablar de estupideces, mi mente se desvía de los objetivos principales, eso es seguro.

Eren sonrió malicioso, empujándome con el maldito carrito solo para tomar en el lugar que estaba unas galletas de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate y relleno de chocolate, que solo faltaba que dijera en la etiqueta: «cómeme y te dejaré la cara como una pizza». Demasiada tentación para mí.

—Con un simple «permiso», basta. O pudiste haberme dicho y te las pasaba.

—No confío en tus manos de santa, Mikasta —mofó, queriendo picarme la nariz con sus dedos. Le pegué en el intento, pero él reía como un niño en una juguetería.

Suspiré. Toda la mañana estuve esperando a que mi _querida_ madre llamara por fin para pedirle dinero y hacer las compras de víveres, aguantándome las increíbles ganas de ir al baño por temor a que llamara y yo no estuviera disponible. O peor, que atendiera Eren. Cosa que pasó, irónicamente, cuando mi vejiga no pudo aguantar más.

Y cuando Eren me pasó a mi madre, la indignación en su voz por saber que estoy viviendo con un chico, resonó. Tuve que recordarle —y seguir mintiéndole— que Sasha vivía conmigo y ella y Eren son novios. La mentira más vil que me he inventado, y la única que me ha salido tan malditamente bien.

Después de que se calmara y decirle que me depositara lo suficiente para salir al supermercado, y prometerle que se los devolvería, nos despedimos, le mandé saludos a Levi —que todavía, y por alguna razón que desconozco, seguía en Shiganshina. Por último, recibí la misma advertencia que me dio antes de venirme a Trost:

—El condón es tu amigo, Mikasa. No quiero nietos tan joven.

Ugh. Mi madre es boba o se le zafa un tornillo cada día.

La más pendeja para hablar de sexo soy yo, vamos. Cómo será haciéndolo.

Me estremecí de la sola idea. Ok, sé que pronto cumpliré dieciocho y desde los nueve menstruo, pero ugh… Los temas sexuales por alguna razón me cohíben. Y esto es culpa de Misaki, por eso de que es tan correcta y anticuada, y qué decir de lo mucho que me traumó el idiota de Levi cuando quiso platicarme del sexo después de que mi madre le contó a _todo el mundo_ que su hija había «florecido».

—Ya puedes tener sexo —decía él, de veinte adorables años.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntaba yo, con lágrimas en los ojos porque creía que iba a morirme al descubrirme sangrando.

—Es lo que harás para tener bebés o que mamá te desherede si se entera que lo has hecho.

—¿Y cómo se hace?

—El pene es esto —había sostenido una banana en su mano, mientras que con la otra formó un pequeño círculo—, y la vagina es esto.

Y luego había introducido la banana y había podido notar la forzada expansión de su mano. Y como a los días, había venido su amiga de toda la vida, Hanji Zoë, queriéndome mostrar porno. Y _joder_ que lo hizo. Levi estuvo molesto con ella por días, pero pronto volvieron a juntarse; ellos son como mis chicas y yo, pero más raros.

Desde entonces, el sexo me ha perturbado —¡vamos, tenía nueve años!—, aunque ya no como antes, pues sé que algún día me tocará… _hacerlo_…

_UHH_…

Sí, como verán, soy todo lo casta que Eren dice que soy.

Pero volviendo al presente, como ya Misaki me había depositado, le dije a Eren para salir al supermercado. Le había insistido en ir al del centro comercial, pero, _oh no_, él quiso venir al de la otra cuadra, donde estaba su guasona.

Y esa es una de las razones por las que anda tan pícaro y más idiota que nunca. La guasona nos observaba desde su caja, enviándole miradas seductoras y besos en el aire que él supuestamente atrapaba.

Ugh, idiotas.

Mientras tanto, yo acá, sola, acosando al que me gusta por Ask y haciéndole preguntas en anónimo.

"**Jean, ¿es muy difícil hacer que me prestes atención de una vez?**".

Reí como colegiala imbécil mordiéndome los labios. Bajé con el dedo hacia sus otras respuestas, detallando mensajes de otras golfas que le decían lo guapo que era y lo coqueto que él respondía a todas estas. Suspiré.

Soy patética, lo sé.

Observé mi carrito. Aparentemente, tenía de todo. Incluso había optado por comprar más desinfectante, pues la última vez que vine al supermercado me llevé solo un frasco para limpiar en casa, y aunque seguro nos rendirá durante varias semanas, prefiero ser precavida y llevarme un frasco extra. Y aparte del desinfectante, había metido otras cosas de mayor necesidad, como cloro, jabón de ropa, aparte de los alimentos más necesarios. Para mí, metí verduras extra, galletas light, yogurts light, leche light y una caja de cereales con pasas para mantenerme en forma luego de venir cenando hamburguesas casi todas las noches.

—¿Faltará algo? —pregunté en voz alta, esperando a que mi compañero de piso me quitara las dudas.

—No, si llevas casi todo el césped de un jardín.

—Son espinacas, Eren.

—Venga, ¿acaso quieres desaparecer, Mikasa? —ironizó, mirándome de arriba abajo—. ¡Pero si estás en el hueso, hija!

—Eso lo dices porque eres hombre y te gustan las culonas y tetonas —bufé, mirando de soslayo a la guasona pelándole el diente.

—Razón no te falta —admitió, sonriente—. Pero tú estás bien así, ¿para qué tanto drama por una dieta? Quién entiende a las mujeres. A ti te hace falta proteínas.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, ya me había pedido una pieza extra de carne, una bolsa de granos de frijol y como tres kilos de pasta.

—Eren, ¿para qué tanta pasta?

—Haremos chicha, amiga. A ver si engordas algo.

Rodé los ojos ante lo que dijo, pero no protesté más. Quizás no me viniera tan mal alimentarme mejor en las noches, ya que usualmente —antes de que Eren comenzara a traer lo que su exnovia le daba— omitía las cenas. Durante unos quince minutos más, vagamos por los pasillos del supermercado metiendo en nuestros carritos otros artículos de primera necesidad. Eren incluso metió un vodka que encontró en la sección del bodegón y jugo de naranja para ligarlo; irá a tomar él solo, supongo.

Por un momento, me perdí de él, pero al girarme hacia el sitio donde él debería estar, por un momento creí que se había vuelto invisible con todo y el carrito con sus compras. No tuve que esforzarme mucho en buscarlo, pues era obvio que andaba chupándole la boca a la guasona.

Puse ojos de exasperación mientras arrié el carrito hacia la caja. Eren corría con la suerte de no tener a nadie tras él en la fila de pago o se estarían desesperando, pues sus compras todavía no habían sido procesadas.

Cuando me puse tras él, carraspeé fuertemente, captando la atención de ambos que separaron sus bocas finalmente. Observé los labios de Eren con pena, le habían quedado tan rojos como si hubiese estado comiéndose una chupeta de fresa. Petra, por su parte, casi se había quedado sin color en los labios. Al verme, sentí su actuación despectiva hacia mí.

—Agh, andas con ella —la escuché mascullando.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —reté, preparándome para sacar mis garras.

Eren tenía plasmada en la cara la diversión que esta situación le provocaba.

Finalmente, luego de pagar con nuestras tarjetas y tener que esperar a que Eren se despidiera de la guasona, salimos con nuestras compras directo al auto. Guardamos gran parte en el maletero y el resto en los asientos traseros.

—En serio, Eren —espeté ceñuda—. Estamos a solo una cuadra del edificio, ¿y aun así eres incapaz de caminar cargando unas simples bolsas?

—Prff, si tengo un auto, ¿para qué molestarme en caminar? —dijo, con esa imborrable y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ugh, ven acá. Me tienes estresada —dije, acercándome un poco hacia él.

Lo tomé de la barbilla e hice que se inclinara lo suficiente. Con uno de mis pulgares, presioné sus labios suavemente borrando todo rastro de labial rojo de guasona. El dedo terminó quedándome casi tan rojo como él había estado en esa zona, pero al menos el resultado fue más favorable.

Eren sonrió pícaramente.

—Si tanto quieres tocarme los labios, solo pídeme un beso y te lo daré.

Lo miré ceñuda, sintiendo el tibio escozor del rubor agolpándose en mis mejillas. Le di un empujón en el hombro, que en vez de molestarlo solo lo hizo reír.

—No seas idiota —reproché—. Si estás tan necesitado, vete con tu guasona y ya.

—Ah, ¿no te conté? Tiene novio justo ahora, así que no está muy dispuesta.

Me giré hacia él todavía con el ceño fruncido. No hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Y aun así se estaban comiendo la boca?

—¿Qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo fueron besos, Mikasta.

Rodé los ojos ante el estúpido apodo. Eren debería convertirse en fruta y madurar.

Una vibración en el bolsillo de mis jeans captó mi atención. Al instante saqué mi teléfono de su lugar y lo encendí con un par de toques hasta desplegar el cintillo de las notificaciones. Era de Ask, mierda. ¡Y era la respuesta de Jean!

Oh, por Dios… Oh, por Dios…

"**Jean, ¿es muy difícil hacer que me prestes atención de una vez?:**

No, vale. Eso es fácil".

Fácil.

FÁCIL.

¿FÁCIL? ¡Si es tan fácil ven ahora mismo y tómame!

—¿Estás bien, Mikasa? —cuestionó Eren, observándome de reojo mientras aparcaba el auto en su respectivo lugar del estacionamiento del edificio.

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado apretando los dientes con frustración. Solo atiné a soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Estoy _perfecta_.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hippie cabrón: **"¡Hey, hola!".

**Yo: **"Hey".

**Hippie cabrón: **"No se te olvida el trato con el que quedamos, ¿no?".

**Yo: **"¿Trato? ¿Cuál trato?".

**Hippie cabrón: **"De venir al Caribbean Festival el martes".

**Yo: **"Alto, yo nunca dije que iría".

**Yo: **"Creí que eran tus benditos discos indie y ya".

**Hippie cabrón: **"Pues yo siendo tú consideraría venir".

**Hippie cabrón: **"Digo, Connie ya me contó".

**Hippie cabrón: **"Fue algo interesante lo que hicieron, tengo que agregar".

**Yo: **"¿A qué hora dices que empezaba?".

El teléfono volvió a sonar una vez más, y cuando estuve a punto de lanzarlo contra la pared porque pensaba que era el hippie cabrón llamándome, abrí emocionadamente los ojos al darme cuenta de que era una persona con la que sí me gustaría hablar.

—¡Viejo! —exclamé atendiendo la llamada. Había una marcada sonrisa en mi rostro cuando escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

—Hey, olvida-amigos —respondió Armin. Sonaba despectivo, pero sabía que estaba bromeando.

—No te pongas cursi, pendejo.

Él rió, y yo lo secundé.

—Me sorprende que me llames.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho antes.

—Vamos, Armin. Por algo existe _Whatsapp_.

—Oye, ¿vas a ir a ese festival que se va a hacer allá en Trost?

Mierda, ¿él también sabía de eso? Vaya, debe tener también un hippie intenso que lo haya invitado a una cosa como tal.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero digamos que tengo qué —le dije.

—Ve. Yo voy a ir.

Enarqué las cejas ante su decisión, sonriendo socarronamente aunque no pudiera verme.

—¿Y eso? ¿Al pequeño y estudioso Armin Arlert le entró la onda universitaria de ir a fiestas y conciertos?

—Eres un cabrón —espetó, aunque sé que desde el otro lado estaba sonriendo como la dulce nena que es—. En realidad, Christa me habló de ello.

Ugh, Christa. La recuerdo de la secundaria, por supuesto; la chica es una belleza, rubia y de ojos azules, pero la caga ser tan… _ella_. Una más del clan de las amigas perras de Mikasa. Aunque no merece el título de «perra» sino el de «monja». A Reiner le gustó un tiempo, incluso a mí cuando tenía catorce, y estoy seguro de que a Armin también le debe gustar; es más, creo que estudian en la misma universidad.

—La monja —señalé con fastidio.

—Ella es genial.

—Sí, viva Jesús.

Armin rió.

—En serio, iré solo para volver a verlos. No sé casi nada de los chicos desde antes de venirme a Stohess. ¿Cómo están Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt?

—Igualitos que siempre. Annie como si fuese un alma en pena, Reiner tan marica como de costumbre y Bertholdt… siendo Bertholdt, en fase de luna de miel con Lagnar.

—¿Lagnar? —repitió—. ¿Ymir Lagnar? ¿Todavía siguen?

Y al igual que a él, a mí también me sigue costando creérmelo.

—Ya van a los cinco meses. Qué horror.

Armin rió jovialmente.

—No seas cruel. Berth es feliz, y de alguna forma lucen bien.

—Sí. El chico grande y callado con la chica perra. Se complementan. —Rodé los ojos acentuando mi sarcasmo, aunque Armin no pudiera verme.

—Oye —inició de nuevo, utilizando un tono de voz que ahora sonaba más serio—, ¿cómo te va viviendo con Mikasa Ackerman?

Ante la mención de la casta, sonreí. A decir verdad, a los únicos que les conté que viviría con Mikasa fueron Armin y Frieda. El resto se enteraron gracias a sus escandalosas amigas, y Carla y Grisha deben seguir creyendo que estoy solo.

—Es un fastidio —admití—. Me manda a limpiar cada sábado y dejar la casa como si fuese una tacita de cristal. Es tan correcta que es gracioso cuando intenta decir malas palabras o insultar. Sus amigas son un fastidio más y unas perras. Ayer tuve el placer de hablar con su madre por teléfono; ni la conozco y ya sé que debe ser hasta peor de lo que es ella.

Armin no contestó por un rato, pero sí atinó a reírse.

—Suena como que se llevan bien.

—En realidad —afirmé—. Al principio no negaré que la quería en casa como salida fácil, pero he estado disfrutando de su compañía, aunque no sea exactamente la que acostumbro. No sé, me recuerda un poco a Frieda.

—Ah, Eren, no has cambiado nada —suspiró mi amigo—. Pues, ya quiero que sea martes. Será divertido encontrarnos un rato antes de la reunión navideña de la promoción.

—¿Reunión navideña? —repetí.

—¿Reiner no te ha dicho? Están planeando hacer la primera reunión de la promoción en diciembre por las navidades, y creo que hasta planean un intercambio y esas cosas. Suena genial, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, lo que digas.

Armin pareció comprender; no dijo nada más.

—¿Nos veremos en el festival entonces? —dije.

—Cuenta con ello, galán.

—Adiós, dulzura.

Escuché la puerta del departamento abrirse en el momento en que corté el teléfono. Vi a Mikasa entrando con una bolsa de pan, soltando varios y pesados suspiros mientras intentaba controlar las notificaciones entrantes en su teléfono.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado, Eren —sulfuró sarcásticamente colocando el pan sobre el mesón de la cocina-comedor.

—¿Me pediste que lo hiciera, acaso?

—¡Es tu deber como compañero de piso hacerlo! —decretó entornando los ojos mientras se acercaba hacia la sala, sentándose justo en el sofá frente a mí.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¡Yo!

—Pues lo siento, _milady_ —chamullé entre bostezos—. Por cierto, ¿qué harás el martes?

La vi encogerse de hombros mientras abrazaba un cojín.

—No sé si sabes, pero habrá un festival en la playa. Y estaba planeando en ir con las chicas —afirmó.

—Oh, entonces también irás.

—¿También? —repitió observándome analíticamente.

—Sí, Marco me quiere ahí y no quería estar yo solo rodeado de hippies frikis.

—Espera, ¿Marco? ¿Marco Bodt? ¿De cuándo acá ustedes son amigos?

Abrí la boca dispuesto a responderle su duda, pero instantáneamente la cerré. Mierda, no iba a decirle que el hippie cabrón me estaba mandando a hacerle favores para que pudiera darme la estatuilla endemoniada que luego la casta vino a romper, y que todavía sigo en deuda con él y debo asistir a ese tonto festival.

—Prff, Mikasa. Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí. ¡Por cierto…! —me apresuré a cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal te va con tu chico? ¿Has hablado con él?

Volvió a suspirar, enterrando la cara en el cojín que tenía en brazos.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡ESO ES FÁCIL, VALE! —gritó Ymir, apretujándonos contra la multitud del festival apenas llegamos. Estallaba en carcajadas luego de contarles mi penosa situación con el Ask de Jean mientras que Sasha trataba de sujetársele del brazo porque iba a caerse de tanto reír.

—¡Ymir, cállate! —rogué entre dientes, temerosa de creer en la posibilidad de que Jean se encontrara cerca. Por algo son amigos, según dijo Sasha.

—Oh vamos, si nos oye, ¿de verdad crees que piense que nos estemos refiriendo a él? —razonó Ymir, recostándose de una valla metálica propia de las que hay en conciertos.

—El pensamiento de los mortales es tan sorprendente como absurdo —citó Annie con su espectral tono. Cargaba una sombrilla consigo para protegerse del sol cual vampira.

Mentalmente, lancé mis monedas de la suerte al aire rogando que, si Jean estaba en la playa, no hubiese escuchado los aullidos burlescos de Ymir. Podría preocuparme menos de no ser porque hay tanto silencio entre el bajo bullicio de las voces que ni siquiera parece un festival de música. La tarima está montada, las cornetas y plantas puestas junto con micrófonos y artilugios de iluminación que prometen quedar mejor de lo que Marco nos hacía ver. Pero no había ni una mísera melodía puesta, ni siquiera de radio.

—Con mi gran experiencia de conciertos a los que he ido, como el show de Barnie sobre hielo, sé que por lo menos debería haber musiquita preliminar —expresó Sasha, luego de que finalmente se calmara de su ronda de carcajadas.

—Eso díselo a tu hermano el raro —objetó Annie—. ¿Me hicieron salir de casa con pleno sol vespertino para que no haya nada?

—Ah, vamos, den una oportunidad a todo el asunto —defendí—. Pronto comenzará.

—Ugh, ¿dónde diablos estará Christa? —urgió Ymir.

—¡Hola, preciosas! —saludó Reiner, apareciéndose tras nosotras de repente y abrazando a su novia.

—Dije Christa, no un rubio llorón —se quejó la de pecas.

—¿Qué? ¿Christa Renz vendrá? —inquirió con sorpresa—. ¡Vaya, no la vemos desde la fiesta de graduación!

Notamos cómo Annie lo miró desafiante, por el rabillo del ojo. Todo el dramón de secundaria en los primeros instantes de su relación, en 7mo año, tenía incluido a Christa. A Reiner le gustaba Annie, a Annie Reiner, así que empezaron a salir juntos. Solo que hubo momentos en los que Reiner se dejó llevar por los encantos de nuestra dulce Christa, la cual le explicaba biología para aquel entonces. Así que Annie y Reiner terminaron, eso dejó repercusiones en Reiner, y tras la graduación volvieron.

Y Annie parecía no poder olvidar nada del pasado.

—Dilo por ti, hijo —prosiguió Sasha.

—¡Qué emoción que venga! Creo que Armin también lo hará —exclamó felizmente el rubio.

Annie se soltó de su agarre, aproximando peligrosamente el filo de la sombrilla a la nariz de Reiner.

—Ojalá te vea baboseando por ella y juro que te clavaré esto en un testículo —amenazó. Hasta a nosotras se nos puso la piel de gallina.

—L-lo que tú digas, angelito.

El «angelito» quedó tranquilo mientras su desdichado «santo» intentaba darle pequeñas muestras de afecto.

—Hey, es muy temprano para andar boicoteándole la existencia a Reiner, Annie —calmó Bertholdt, llegando hasta nosotras y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza a Annie como si fuera una dulce e inocente niña. Pronto, se acercó hacia Ymir para abrazarla por detrás y plantarle un beso en el hombro que su blusa sin mangas dejaba al aire.

Quise suspirar. Este ambiente rodeado de tanto amor me enferma. Al menos Sasha se compadece conmigo porque está igual de sola que yo.

—¡SASHITAAAA! —exclamó una voz conocida.

—¡CONNIEEEEE! —secundó mi amiga, recibiendo en brazos a mi jefe de la disquería y alzándolo en el aire como si fuese una reina de belleza.

—¿De cuándo acá hay tanto amor? —exigí perpleja, que hasta Annie que es Annie soltó una risa frenada.

—Desde que Sashita es mi socia en el crimen —respondió Connie, todavía rodeando a Sasha con un brazo—. Siempre está ahí para mí cuando necesito recargas de energía en _Criminal Case_.

Y mientras tanto yo aquí, lamentándome por Jean y sus estúpidas respuestas del Ask. Es que quisiera encontrármelo finalmente y proceder con lo que me dijo Eren, hablarle. Claro, si es que no me arrepiento a último momento de hacerlo por temor a quedar como una idiota desesperada.

—¡CHICAAAAAS! —chilló Christa cuando nos vio mientras se apartaba entre la multitud con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarnos.

Ymir fue la primera en llegar con ella, soltándose de los brazos de Bertholdt. Sasha y yo le seguimos por detrás e hicimos casi una bolita de arrumacos.

—¡Cuánta falta me hacen en Stohess! —dijo cuando nos soltamos—. Deberían ir para allá alguna vez. La casa de mi papá es grande.

Y como estábamos libres de nuestros propios brazos y Christa procedió a saludar al resto, me fijé en dos personas más que la habían estado siguiendo al llegar. El primero era Armin Arlert, un ex compañero de secundaria, junto a Eren.

—Hey —me saludó él apenas llegó hacia donde estábamos. Armin venía a su lado—, ya conoces a Armin.

—Sí, claro. Te recuerdo de la secundaria.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es vivir con Eren? —inquirió con curiosidad en su expresión simpática, haciéndome reír.

—Sinceramente, no me quejo demasiado.

—Claro, si tú eres prácticamente la comandante de _mi_ departamento —se quejó Eren.

—¿Estudias en Stohess, no? —formulé a Armin ignorando a Eren en redondo.

—Así es, Arqueología en la Universidad de Stohess.

—Vaya, grandiosa carrera.

—Mis notas me ayudaron a conseguir la beca —afirmó humildemente, con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que se llevarán bien. Ambos son aburridos —replicó Eren.

—Mikasa —intervino Sasha llegando hacia nosotros—. Ah, hola Armin, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Sasha.

—Oh, vaya, pero miren lo que trajeron las olas del mar. Un aguamala —dijo Eren, burlándose de Sasha, la cual a fijarse que él estaba aquí, gruñó.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? —insté.

—Ah sí, ¿quieres acompañarme a buscar a Marco y decirle que nos consiga bebidas para todos?

—Está bien, ¿dónde estará?

—Justo lo acabo de ver por allá. —Sasha señaló con su dedo hacia una sección aproximada a la tarima cerca de unas enormes cornetas de sonido, donde, en efecto, él se encontraba y…

Ay, no…

Jean está con él, hablando.

NOOOO.

—¡Hey, eso es fá—! —gritó Ymir cuando se fijó en él en la lejanía, justo cuando la entrecorté para mi suerte con una mano.

—¡Con más razón aún! —dijo Sasha tomándome del brazo—. ¡Ven conmigo!

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

A excepción de la perra entrometida de Sasha y de Mikasa, las chicas se habían hecho a un lado y ahora estaban hablando con Connie Springer, cosa a la cual yo intentaba huir. Era tiempo de hombres ahora, y vaya que nos estaba haciendo falta a los cuatro volvernos a reunir de esta forma, incluso cuando habláramos de puras tonterías como ahora mismo.

—¿Y entonces? —Reiner enarcó las cejas con picardía, mientras le daba suaves codazos a Armin en las costillas.

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo Armin, frunciendo el ceño con expresión confusa.

—No te hagas el santo, pequeñín —siguió el rubio musculoso, ahora mirándonos con complicidad—. Quién te viera, Armin Arlert.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Vamos, estudias con Christa Lenz, ¿no es así?

—No. Bueno, sí… Compartimos la clase de inglés. Ella estudia una carrera diferente —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya, no pierdes oportunidad —opinó Berth, seguido de una carcajada de Reiner.

Yo permanecí en silencio, compadeciéndome de Armin que tenía una cara de que no sabía de qué rayos hablaban estos dos. No sabía si reír por burlarme, o llorar de la pena.

Annie rápidamente se unió a nosotros; Reiner la abrazó ligeramente de la cintura. Detallé entre sus manos, con los dedos llenos de anillos, el mango de… ¿eso era una sombrilla? ¿Y ahora ésta se cree Mary Poppins o qué?

—¿De qué hablan, ineptos? —preguntó ella, con su característica y empalagosa dulzura para con nosotros.

—De que Armin ya ha florecido.

Annie lo miró de arriba abajo, antes de hacer una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa cargada de un satírico sarcasmo.

—Eso no se lo cree ni él —soltó, cruzándose de brazos, todavía con una mano en el mango de la sombrilla—. Como sea, hagan como que están hablando de algo más interesante que la falsa virilidad de Armin y me tienen muy metida en ello.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Armin.

—¿Huyendo de Connie? —me burlé de ella, echando un vistazo rápido hacia Ymir, Christa y el tipo que se supone que es jefe de Mikasa en la disquería.

Annie asintió, entornando los ojos, que se le vieron enormes al ponerlos en blanco, y más con la cantidad de delineador en el párpado superior.

—Demasiadas niñerías rosas para mi gusto.

—Volviendo a la discusión sobre Armin, ¿a cuántas chicas ya te has pegado, pequeño bastardo? —insinuó Reiner, sonriendo de esa forma socarrona una vez más.

—No te creas, quizás disfruta más la compañía de Manuela —secundé entre risas.

—¿Quién es Manuela? —inquirió Armin con inocencia.

Los cuatro lo miramos como si no estuviera hablando en serio, pero vaya que sí. Este chico todavía seguía siendo un pan de Dios en todos los sentidos.

—Amigo, ¿en serio? —cuestioné.

—Oye, no me culpes por mantenerme íntegro y centrado en mis estudios como meta primordial.

—Entonces, ¿ni siquiera Christa?

—Es virgen, Reiner. Ríndete —espetó Annie, ceñuda ante las insistencias de su novio por estarle sonsacando sucios secretos.

—Vamos, chicos —intervino Berth, como todo mediador—. Armin tiene sus razones, y es mejor andar con la mente fría y pensando en el futuro vocacional que en procrearse constantemente.

—Lo dice el que todos los fines de semana no duerme por andar follando con su fiera Ymir —insinuó Reiner—. Cualquiera cae en esa faceta de inocentón, Bertholdt.

El moreno se sonrojó a más no poder. Seguía siendo el más tímido de los cinco, de todos modos. Aunque le ganó a Armin y terminó siendo más fiera de lo que aparentaba.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Mira tú, no te me pierdas —llegó diciéndole Sasha a Marco, enrollando un brazo en el suyo de manera cariñosa; clara forma de atrapar al que quiere pedir un favor—. Oye, ¿puedes traernos bebidas a todos? Ya que conoces a la gente de acá, pueda que te rebajen el combo, o hasta te lo den gratis.

—¿Dónde están ustedes?

—Justo allá. —Sasha señaló nuestro lugar, justo por encima de mi hombro.

Sentí la mirada de Jean sobre mí una vez Sasha quiso hacerme notar con esa cruel indirecta. Mi corazón empezó a martillear en mi pecho ante el nerviosismo que todo esto me causaba. Ya no solo me sentía patética por estar acá, sino culpable de pensamiento por saber que me rebajé al nivel del _stalker_ por andar viendo su perfil de Ask y estarle haciendo preguntas en anonimato.

Por un instante, miré a Jean y éste sostuvo mi mirada hasta que ladeó una sonrisa. Sentí mi cara arder ante la visión de lo guapo que es, por el amor de Dios.

—Ah, él es Jean —lo presentó Marco, dándose cuenta quizás de que hubo un aterrador e incómodo silencio de miradas intercambiadas—. Jean, ésta es mi hermanastra, Sasha, y su amiga, Mikasa.

—Sí —soltó Sasha, junto a una risita nerviosa—. Ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos antes.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Marco, extrañado, más para su hermana que para su amigo.

Jean hizo intento de abrir la boca y responder por todos, pero Sasha rápidamente intervino.

—Oye, Marquito, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar esas bebidas de una vez? Sabes lo bestial que se pone Ymir si no toma antes de que empiece la acción.

Sasha lo tomó con más firmeza del brazo, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

—Ah… Bueno —accedió Marco antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. No le quedó más remedio, en garras de Sasha.

Y ahora Jean y yo estamos solos. Genial… creo que voy a vomitar.

Recordé las palabras de Eren que me alentaron aquella noche tras un largo día de exámenes y entregas de trabajos. Él tenía razón todo este tiempo, tenía que hablarle. Entre conversaciones civilizadas se puede llegar a un acuerdo y solucionar variadas clases de problemas. Era sencillo, solo tenía que abrir la boca.

Y cuando me digné a hacerlo, un estruendoso sonido me llegó hasta la punta del tímpano, casi dejándome sorda con mis pensamientos. Me eché hacia un lado del impulso, incluso Jean lo hizo. Por fin habían activado las cornetas y la música resonaba en todo su esplendor.

—¡Maldición, eso está muy alto! —grité por encima de la música.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Jean, o eso creo que hizo, porque me estaba haciendo unas señas de que no me entendía nada.

—¡Que está muy alto!

—Ah, sí.

El bullicio enloquecedor se hizo presente. Muchos tenían las manos alzadas hacia el cielo como si el sol vespertino hiciera que la emoción drenara de ellos. Pronto, el animador del festival se ubicó en el centro de la tarima, saludando como una reina de belleza y lanzando sonoros besos por el micrófono.

Era Marla. Mierda…

—¡MI GENTEEEE!

Y la multitud aulló como si fuera una celebridad. Aunque no dudo que lo sea, Marla debe ser bastante reconocida por ser dueña de la peluquería, e incluso de la sexy shop en la que trabajan Ymir y Bertholdt. ¿Y quién no reconocería a Marla con esa vestimenta de apretados leggins que parecían leotardos, ese exuberante y perfecto maquillaje, las botas de combate y las blusas de corsé que apretaba a su figura? Hasta una forastera como yo la reconocía.

Desde nuestro lugar, justo frente a las cornetas que retumbaban en todo mi organismo como vibraciones, observé el sitio que habíamos reclamado entre la multitud. Todos mis amigos y ex compañeros de secundaria se encontraban allí. Ymir y Sasha —la cual, o había regresado hasta el grupo con las bebidas, o se le había escapado a Marco del deber— le gritaban a Marla un montón de alaridos de apoyo como si fueran sus fans. Connie se había montado encima de los hombros de Reiner y le devolvía con pasión los besos que Marla lanzaba al público; incluso, con mi poco enfoque de visión, pareciera como si Connie estuviera llorando de la emoción por ver a Marla, como si ésta fuera Bruce/Caitlin Jenner o alguien por el estilo.

—¡Oye! —le grité a Jean—. ¿No quieres irte hacia donde estamos?

—¡¿Qué?!

Como ya estaba harta de gritar, lo tomé de la muñeca y lo alejé del escándalo que se reproducía por las cornetas que teníamos casi pegadas a los oídos. Nos situamos algo cerca de donde nuestro grupo escogió estar, ya que no quería que mis inoportunas amigas y Eren estuvieran molestándome. Ya me estaba costando demasiado poder mirarlo a los ojos sin desviar la mirada en menos de diez segundos.

Y henos aquí, donde nuestras voces se oyen mejor en los oídos del otro, donde los mensajes se decodifican con mayor facilidad. Es el momento, Mikasa; ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Oye… mi amiga Sasha me contó que te dio mi número.

—Así es. Aquí lo tengo —afirmó, señalando su teléfono en manos.

Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ME ESCRIBES, IDIOTA.

—Oh, bien.

Debería ganar el premio a mejor disimuladora de pensamientos.

—¿Y por qué…? Emm… ah… Tú no—

—¿Por qué no te escribo?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante el hecho de que completara lo que de mi boca no quería salir.

—S-sí —asentí, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Chasqueé la lengua reprimiendo un bufido—. Si es por Sasha, oye, sé que mi amiga Sasha puede ser algo molesta como una espinilla en el trasero—

ESO SONÓ HORRIBLE.

—D-digo, como… como un chicle al zapato, sí.

Mejor.

—Pero ella es una buena persona… Es como toda amiga, ya sabes, que te molesta con el que te gus— DIGO, que… que te avergüenza con la sociedad… Bueno, no, pero… —suspiré, resignada—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Mis piernas, que flaqueaban de los nervios, hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder dar un simple paso dispuesta a correr a refugiarme entre Sasha, Ymir y Christa y llorar en sus hombros.

—Oye, oye. No te vayas —dijo Jean, impidiendo mi espontánea huida de la escena, observándome con esos ojos ambarinos de príncipe.

Las ganas de vomitar aumentaron.

—Tu amiga me cayó muy bien, al contrario de lo que dices, me pareció muy graciosa —convino, sonriente—. En realidad, no te escribía porque… —soltó un suspiro—, como ya tienes novio, y eso…

Parpadeé varias veces seguidas preguntándome si lo que acababa de escuchar eran cosas mías, o en realidad Jean las había dicho.

—¿Novio? —repetí.

—Sí, Marco me dijo. Tienes un novio, ¿no? Por eso me daba tanto corte de nota escribirte.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no tengo novio! —exclamé, sin importarme cuán desesperada sonó mi declaración—. ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

—Pero hace un rato te vi hablando con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Con el rubio, bajito?

—No, el otro chico que estaba con él. El castaño.

Ya va.

Detenlo.

Aguarda.

…

Bien, ahora sí.

_THE HEEEEELL?!_

—¿EREN?

No, _nononono_, cómo rayos va a ser mi novio. Para nada. No. Simplemente no. NO.

—Nooo, él no es mi novio. Por Dios…

—Bueno, también lo suponía ya que los veía muy juntos en la universidad.

—¡Pero él no es mi novio, en serio! É-él prácticamente moriría por Sasha. Sí. Está _loco_ por ella. La ama.

—Ah… —Jean sonrió, llevándose una mano al cabello—. Entonces no te escribí por idiota.

—Pues, algo así —repuse tratando de sonar lo menos discorde posible.

Mierda. ¡Pero qué cosas tan raras me pasan a mí! ¡Parezco sacada de una mala comedia romántica!

Jean y yo nos quedamos callados un rato más, en el momento justo en que Marla anunciaba a «Bongós y ukeleles» en el escenario, y estos empezaban a tocar ese tipo de música que parecía propia de una secta demoníaca. Pude detallar a Marco, inspirado como un fanático en un concierto de rock, junto al resto del grupo.

—Oye… —inició Jean, haciendo que volviera mi vista a él—. La verdad es que desde que te vi aquel día que nos tropezamos, me pareciste muy bonita. Y… no sé si quieras, ya sabes, salir alguna vez.

La mona alocada de mi interior comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a tirar el sostén de copa al suelo mientras bailaba sobre él como una desquiciada. No puedo creer que me esté pidiendo que salgamos. ¡Creo que ahora sí quiero vomitar en serio!

—Claro —respondí sonriente, disimulando la increíble emoción que siento en realidad.

Jean volvió a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, despeinando los mechones cenicientos mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro de príncipe. Por Dios, provoca comérselo ahora mismo.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, con intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que la pequeña osadía del momento me estaba queriendo permitir. Pero me detuve en el momento que escuché un grito en la corta lejanía, proveniente de la garganta de Ymir.

—¡ESO ES FÁCIIIIIIL, VALEEEE!

Y, tenías razón, Jean. Fue tan fácil como solo hablar.

Mientras «Bongós y ukeleles» seguía tocando, me traje a Jean con el grupo y le presenté al resto de mis amigos y ex compañeros. Al momento de presentarle a Eren, fue ligeramente incómodo a mi parecer, ya que yo era la única que todavía tenía esa incertidumbre respecto a por qué diablos nos hicieron pasar por pareja, mientras que Eren eran ignorante de este asunto. Si tan solo se enterara, seguro reiría por horas.

En plena inspiración de Marco, lo tomé del chaleco estampado y lo aparté ligeramente del grupo cuando otra banda se anunció y se puso a tocar. Él me miró con esa expresión de paz que siempre cargaba, mientras que mi creciente curiosidad por fin colmó.

—Oye, ¿por qué le dijiste a Jean que Eren y yo éramos novios?

—Um, pensé que lo eran.

Sí, claro. Porque Eren y yo andamos profiriéndonos amor el uno por el otro cada maldito día.

—Además, él me dijo que lo eran.

Mierda. Esa sí que no me la esperaba.

Observé de nuevo al grupo cuando regresamos. Ya no tenía nada más qué decirle a Marco. Annie acababa de soltar su sombrilla cuando el ocaso se vio en el horizonte, uniéndose al compás de la música. Ymir andaba pegada a Berth, de vez en cuando arrimándose a Connie y a Sasha, que bailaban alocadamente en una extraña pareja. Christa se encontraba dando pequeños pasos al no querer derramar la bebida de sus manos, mientras Armin a su lado se hallaba en las mismas, enviándole discretas sonrisas. Marco se le había unido a Sasha y Connie; Jean iba tras él. Y Reiner y Eren, parecían unos payasos, unos que no dejaban de disfrutar del momento como si fuera el último de todos.

No sé qué diablos pensaba yo en el momento de la graduación, despreocupándome si dejaría de ver a estos idiotas para siempre. Menos mal que no fue así, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfruto estando con todos ellos.

Eren me miró, y al instante me guiñó un ojo. Sentí un ligero sonrojo crecer por mis mejillas, recordando lo que Marco me había dicho.

Pero, ¿acaso no fue algo predecible? Todos sabemos cómo es Eren. Solo le gusta jugar. Y sé que quería jugar conmigo durante nuestro primer tiempo como compañeros de piso.

Quizás solo estoy siendo dramática.

Sonreí ante su mirada, acercándome más hacia ellos para acompañarlos a bailar.

* * *

**Amo demasiado a mi Mikasa más de lo que la odio, así que pensé que finalmente debería hacerla feliz en vez de avergonzarla. Aunque eso último es inevitable xD.**

**¡Oigan, sé que los que me leen en **_DS_** tienen ciertas repercusiones a Sasha y creen que acá es una perra desgraciada, como Eren dice! Eso y que, realmente, gracias a ella, Jean no le escribió nunca a Mikasa. No, chicos xD, la culpa de que Jean no le escribiera a Mikasa siempre la tuvo Eren. JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Se acuerdan de cuando le dijo a Marco que él y Mikasa eran novios, que vivían juntos y que no quería exteriorizar a grandes voces sobre su relación porque Eren decía que Sasha estaba enamorada de él? Pues ya ven qué consecuencias ha traído, chicos. MENTIR ES MALO :3.**

**Bieeeen, todos saben que lamento la tardanza, en serio u.u. Yo expliqué más o menos mis razones de ausencia en el capítulo anterior, así que tengo excusa xD. Siento que voy súper retrasada con **_DdS_** porque, ¡sorpresa!, planeé un capítulo especial de navidad, que por cierto es el que le sigue a éste, pero ya estamos en febrero de 2016 XDDD.**

**Así que, equis, YOLO. Lo voy a subir así no estemos en las fechas. Y prepárense, porque será más pronto de lo que creen. Se lo merecen por mi tardanza y por ser tan fieles lectores, los quiero :3.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este extraño capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, seguimientos y todo lo demás, son adorables *—*. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**

* * *

_Dedicado a mi __**Lucy**__; porque #EsoEsFácilVale, chama.  
Y a mi imotto, __**Maki**__; a la que le debo muchos de mis fangirleos._


	11. Secret Santa

—**Disclaimer****: **Si fuera dueña de **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** sería rica, famosa y les pagaría a mis amigos todos los helados que les debo. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo XI: **Secret Santa

"_Lo escencial es invisible ante nuestros ojos__"  
_**—****El principito****—**

* * *

_Reiner ha creado el grupo "Promo 104"._

_Reiner te añadió._

**Reiner:** "Qué onda chicos :D".

**Ymir: **"¿Es que EN SERIO no les basta con vernos las caras todos los días?".

**Número desconocido:** "¡Hola chicooos!". ~_Thomas Wagner_.

**Con el que vivo:** "¡Thomas, pensé que habías muerto!".

**Número desconocido:** "El mal nunca muere". ~_Franz_.

**Número desconocido:** emoji de diablo sonriente. ~_Franz_.

**Sasha:** "Vamos, Ymir. Apuesto que ustedes en su casa deben encontrarse en habitaciones diferentes en este momento".

**Berth:** "Tiene razón. Estoy en la cocina y mis queridos compañeros de piso no quieren ayudar ¬¬".

**Reiner:** "¡Estoy muy ocupado administrando este grupo, Berth!".

**Ymir:** "Y yo calentando la cama para más tarde mientras veo una maratón de Orphan Black. ¿Ves que hacemos cosas importantes, amor?".

**Annie:** "Yo estoy en plena ducha".

**Annie:** "Mierda, Reiner, ¿no puedes ser menos oportuno?".

**Número desconocido:** "Chicos, no me presten atención si escribo cosas raras". ~_Hanna_.

**Número desconocido:** "Estoy de niñera y los niños toman mi teléfono para jugar". ~_Hanna_.

**Número desconocido:** "¡HANNAAAAA 3!". ~_Franz_.

**Número desconocido:** "¡FRAAAAAANZ 3". ~_Hanna_.

**Ymir:** "AGH, NO EMPIECEN".

**Reiner:** "No se preocupen, seré breve".

**Reiner:** "Estamos planeando la primera reunión de la promoción ¡para estas navidades!".

**Reiner:** "Y yo, como el ex delegado que soy, tenía el deber de avisarles**. **La reunión sería el 25 de diciembre, ya que cada uno estaríamos ocupados con nuestras propias familias en Nochebuena. Y en el colegio, como cada promoción recién graduada celebra. Será en el patio central, donde encenderemos la fogata tradicional".

**Reiner:** "Estoy emocionado".

**Reiner:** _emoji lloroso_.

**Ymir:** "Eres un marica".

**Ymir:** "Bien, chicos. Ya lo dijo, ya lo saben, ya nos vamos".

**Sasha:** "¡Ymir, espera!".

**Sasha:** "Quiero decir algo, Sr. Ex Delegado".

**Reiner:** "Tiene la palabra, dama".

**Sasha:** "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido para la reunión de la promo?".

**Sasha:** "Como, no sé, ¿un intercambio de amigos secretos?".

**Armin:** "Hola, me gusta la idea ;)".

**Christa:** "¡Sísísí, hagámoslo!".

**Yo:** "Suena bien, ¿pero cuándo se sortearían los nombres? La mayoría preferimos comprar los regalos en la ciudad que en el pueblo. Y apuesto que la mayoría nos fuimos de Shiganshina a estudiar".

**Número desconocido:** "Dilo por ti, Ackerman. Yo tengo año sabático". ~_Hanna_.

**Yo:** "Bueno… cómo sea. He ahí la cuestión también, estamos muy distanciados, a pesar de que debemos ser mayoría en Trost".

**Reiner:** "Interesante".

**Christa:** "¡Exacto! ¡No nos dejen por fuera solo por vivir en otra ciudad!".

**Christa:** _emoji lloroso_.

**Berth:** "Conozco varios programas por computadora que nos podrían ayudar en el sorteo".

**Ymir:** "Alto, yo no voy a dejar que una máquina interceda por mis derechos".

**Armin:** "Sería más o menos igual. Quien haga las gestiones por la computadora, sabrá quién le toca a quién".

**Con el que vivo:** "Bueno, genios, hagan una cosa más sencilla. Ya que supongo que todos quieren comprar regalos de la ciudad, porque en Shiganshina no hay mucho qué escoger, entonces pídanle a un alma piadosa que escoja los amigos secretos. Y solo él y uno mismo sabrá quién le tocará".

**Sasha:** "Por fin piensas con la cabeza que tienes sobre el cuello, imbécil".

**Con el que vivo:** "Cállate, idiota. Tú nunca hubieses dicho nada igual".

**Sasha:** "¡A quién llamas idiota, cabrón! ¡Ubícate!".

**Con el que vivo:** "A la burra que me contestó, pendeja".

**Yo:** "¡Oigan, no peleen!".

**Ymir:** "Exacto. Todavía mis palomitas no están listas para ver la acción, tengan consideración".

_Sasha está escribiendo…_

**Yo:** "Llegas a seguirle la pelea, Sasha, y juro que te patearé en una teta".

**Reiner:** "Veeee".

**Con el que vivo:** "Veeee".

**Ymir:** "Veeee".

**Número desconocido:** "Veeee". ~_Thomas Wagner_.

**Número desconocido:** _emoji de oveja_. ~_Franz_.

**Annie:** "¿Y es que ustedes tienen complejo de ovejas o qué?".

**Christa:** "Emm, chicos… ¿podríamos seguir con el tema del amigo secreto u.u?".

**Yo:** "Por favor".

**Armin:** "Creo que la idea de Eren no está mal".

**Armin:** "¿Quién podría ser esa persona que nos ayude?".

**Número desconocido: **"Hknkfjdlmsdfj". ~_Hanna_.

**Ymir:** "WTF, Hanna?".

**Número desconocido:** "No le presten atención. Anda con sus sobrinos". ~_Franz_.

**Número desconocido: **_nota de voz_. ~_Hanna_.

**Christa:** "Pobre Hanna. A esos niños les hace falta Dios".

**Reiner:** "Siguiendo con el tema, debería ser alguien más o menos callado, o por lo menos que sepamos que no revelará el amigo secreto del otro".

**Ymir:** "Este papel le quedaría perfecto a ustedes los de Stohess".

**Christa:** "¡Pero yo quiero participar :(!".

**Armin: **"Lo haremos. Somos una promoción todavía".

**Con el que vivo:** "¿Y qué le pasó a Braus? ¿Se picó por lo de antes?".

**Sasha:** "Tus palabras ineptas no afectan mi moral, imbécil".

**Ymir:** "Quítate tú que llegó la caballota, la perra, la diva, la potra~".

**Número desconocido:** "Veeee, Eren". ~_Thomas Wagner_.

**Número desconocido:** "Kknfdkbavlsnkjbfjks". ~_Hanna_.

**Número desconocido:** "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT". ~_Franz_.

**Yo:** "Dejen de darles cuerda, por Dios .-.".

**Christa:** "¿Qué tal si le decimos al profesor Zackley?".

**Ymir:** "¿El viejo que nos daba Historia? ¿Todavía vive?".

**Berth:** "Ymir, no seas insolente".

**Ymir:** _emoji de carcajada_.

**Armin:** "Es una opción. ¿Alguien tiene su número?". _Ayer a las 7:09 pm._

**Armin:** "Oigan con un simple «no» bastaba -_-". _Ayer a las 8:30 pm._

**Número desconocido:** "Lnkdjnhbfhvboioiinl nsln". ~_Hanna_.

**Annie:** "¿Qué tal el hermano raro de Sasha?".

**Reiner:** "Es una buena idea, angelito".

**Reiner:** _emoji de corazón_.

**Reiner:** _emoji de beso_.

**Con el que vivo:** "POR FAVOR, REINER. NO AQUÍ".

_Reiner añadió a Marco_.

**Marco:** "¿Promo 104?".

**Marco:** "Pero si la mía fue la 103".

_Sasha ha cambiado el asunto a "Promo 104 y Marco"_.

**Ymir:** "Mira, hippie, este es el asunto. Vamos a hacer un amigo secreto y necesitamos que tú seas el mediador".

**Reiner:** "Exactamente. Tú serás quien decida quién le regalará a quién. Para que sea más al azar, lo puedes hacer por el método antiguo, o sea, papelitos. Y en chat privado le dirás a cada quién su amigo secreto".

**Sasha:** "Y por supuesto no puedes decirle nada a nadie sobre quién le tocó a quién. ¿Entendiste?".

**Marco:** "Vale".

**Sasha:** _imagen_.

**Sasha: **"Esa es la nómina con los nombres de todos. Todavía tengo una copia de la secundaria".

**Reiner: **"Y yo ;-;".

**Marco: **"¿Quién es el nombre tachado?".

**Con el que vivo: **"Yo".

**Con el que vivo:** "Y luego no quieren pelea".

**Número desconocido:** "Veeee". ~_Thomas Wagner_.

**Número desconocido:** "Akjbsdbi". ~_Hanna_.

**Número desconocido:** "Veeee". ~_Franz_.

**Annie:** "AGH, SUPÉRENLO". _Ayer a las 9:11._

Y como quedamos, hoy Marco me pasó por Whatsapp una imagen de un papelito con el nombre de mi amigo secreto.

¿Que quién es? No lo voy a decir. Es secreto, esa es la idea, duh.

Ya estamos en diciembre, y dentro de unos días la universidad dará vacaciones por las fechas navideñas. Me sigue costando un poco acostumbrarme a que ya no estoy en la secundaria, y que mis vacaciones no resultan en las mismas fechas. No puedo creer que sea 15 de diciembre y todavía tengo clases hasta el viernes 18. Normalmente la primera semana del mes ya no iba más a la escuela porque no me quedaban materias pendientes, ni necesitaba créditos extra para algunas, y sobre todo con mi pereza del último año.

Las cosas con Jean han ido viento en popa. Se la ha pasado conmigo en la mayoría de los almuerzos en la universidad y más tarde en el Caribbean entre los recesos por nuestros empleos. Se la lleva bien con mis amigas y con los chicos, aunque no anda demasiado con ellos porque siempre andan con Eren. Algo me dice que no le agrada que supuestamente viva junto a él y Sasha, ni por todas las mentiras que digo sobre que se profieren amor eterno.

Pero con todo y las salidas, todavía no somos novios formalmente. Siendo otras chicas, me sentiría frustrada, pero como soy la implacable Mikasa Ackerman, me siento bien como estamos. Apenas hay pequeños abrazos, uno que otro beso en la mejilla, roces tiernos y espontáneos… Llámennos bobos, pero todavía no nos hemos dado siquiera un beso real. Y el tema me viene como el sexo, con ese sentimiento extraño.

Mierda, si Eren me escuchara se reiría como loco en mi cara.

Todo me tiene sin cuidado, pero no menos emocionada. No puedo creer que por fin esté saliendo con el príncipe culón y que me haya correspondido en atracción. Tengo la certeza de que el año que viene entrando será próspero.

En otros instantes, y siendo sincera, no espero para llegar a casa y darle un golpe en el brazo a Levi, porque se está poniendo más viejo y el idiota no busca maneras de casarse y tener hijos, ni siquiera una novia. Misaki le está rogando desde los últimos tres años que se ponga las pilas, y eso que todavía le falta un año más para llegar a los 30. Eso tiene a Levi verde, otra de las razones de por qué suele distanciarse tanto de Shiganshina y la familia; lo veíamos sobre todo para las épocas de Navidad, y uno que otro verano que nos sacaba de viaje.

Lo admito, Misaki es estresante, pero venga, hermano, ¿ni una novia se te conoce? Por algo digo que el idiota es metrosexual, quizás hasta gay y teme que nuestra madre le reprenda sus preferencias. Conociendo a Misaki, es capaz de todo; ¡pero es que ni el padre de Christa, que es pastor, es tan intenso como mamá!

Solté un bostezo mientras me tomaba el batido de mi cena. Sé que tengo todavía bastante comida de mi parte para poder hacerme mis merecidas cenas y así «nutrirme», como dice Eren que me hace falta; pero hoy ha sido un día duro tanto en la universidad como en el trabajo. Después del festival de la playa, fue increíble la cantidad de gente que fue a la disquería a pedir música de «Bongós y ukeleles». A los primeros que llegaban, les dije que no teníamos disco alguno de ellos, hasta que llegó Connie y me reprendió diciendo que sí teníamos su música desde hacía un tiempo. Me sorprendió ver que solo eran discos en blanco con canciones, grabadas como lo haría cualquier principiante con un micrófono barato.

Me duele un poco la espalda por haber estado haciendo limpieza de estantes en el trabajo. Aparte de soportar las filas de fanáticos adquiriendo los nuevos álbumes de sus ídolos, tuve que desempolvar cada pequeño rincón del establecimiento. No debería andar quejándome demasiado, de todos modos; Connie es muy buen jefe, es como mi hermana perdida, se la lleva de maravilla con mis amigas, deja que me ausente por unos minutos los días que no hay mucha clientela, no me hace trabajar los fines de semana ni me descuenta las horas matutinas, y me paga bien.

Tarareé la siguiente canción que sonó del repertorio de Eren. Tiene su equipo de música encendido, con un volumen tan alto que se escucha por todo el departamento. Yo miraba sin realmente ver la televisión desde uno de los taburetes del mesón de la cocina, más pendiente de mis propios pensamientos y la tarea terminada que de otra cosa. Eché un vistazo al pasillo de las habitaciones, notando que la puerta del cuarto de Eren seguía abierta desde que llegamos y se metió dentro a escuchar su música.

Aburrida como estaba, decidí ir a molestarlo un rato. Me posicioné en el marco de su puerta, observando qué hacía. Estaba frente a su laptop en el escritorio, tecleando unas cosas y luego apuntado otras en su libreta; claramente hacía tarea. En menos de un minuto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su territorio.

—Hey.

—Hey.

Evalué el perímetro. Piso extrañamente inmaculado, cama hecha, sin rastros de ropa interior tirada por ahí… Bien, puedo pasar.

Llegué directo a la cama, dejándome caer de pecho sobre ella. Eren tiene mejores sábanas que yo, completamente acolchadas que provocaría vivir en ellas, y claramente más cálidas. No debe pasar frío ni en las noches como yo, que me arropo hasta con tres frazadas para poder mantenerme fresca y cálida al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tarea? —pregunté lo obvio, no acostumbrada a tanto silencio por parte de mi compañero de piso.

—Ajá.

Casi parece gente normal. No es la primera vez que veo a Eren enfrascado en sus tareas de la universidad, pero sí una de las pocas en las que lo veo tan inmiscuido en ellas que no anda pendiente de lo que pueda pasar a su alrededor.

Suspiré al escuchar una canción de Linkin Park. Nunca me gustó esa banda.

—Oye, me preguntaba cómo te ibas a regresar a Shiganshina, si te vas en tu auto o algo por el estilo —solté un tema de conversación—. No es que quiera pasarme de fresca e irme contigo. Sasha ya me ofreció un lugar en el auto de Marco…

Noté que Eren detuvo su deber y se volvió hacia mi dirección sin mirarme exactamente.

—¿Sabes? Yo… —dubitó unos segundos—. Creo que no voy a regresar a Shiganshina estas Navidades.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Por qué no?

Eren suspiró, pausando su lista de reproducción. La casa entera quedó sucumbida en el silencio.

—No quiero ver a papá. Me quedaré adelantando materias.

—Eren…

Me pasé una mano por la cara, pensando que esto mismo debe ser lo que suele debatirse Levi cuando sabe que le toca ir a visitarnos. Él odia oírle la lengua a Misaki con su interminable parlamento sobre que debería ser un hombre y buscarse una novia. Eren tiene problemas con su padre, no por las mismas razones que Levi las tiene con Misaki —que, vistas desde un punto, son hasta más leves—, pero deben sentirse relativamente igual.

—Sé que no es mi asunto, ¿pero vas a sacrificar las fechas navideñas estando lejos de tu familia, solo por los conflictos que tienes con tu padre? Ya me has dicho que adoras a tu madre y a tu hermana, por lo que supongo que te harán mucha falta quedándote aquí.

Él siguió en silencio.

—La Navidad es una época para compartir y pasarla con los que más quieres. Estar acá, solo, lamentándote por los pleitos con tu padre solo te lastimará.

»Quizás hasta, por ser Navidad, tu padre se ablande un poco contigo.

En todo el rato que mantuvimos la conversación, lo vi sonreír. Era una sonrisa burlona y cálida, como si recordara algo gracioso del pasado.

—No creo, Grisha Jaeger ni siquiera demuestra sentimientos. —Esta vez rió, tallándose los ojos cansados por haberlos tenido frente al monitor se su laptop por mucho rato—. Recuerdo una vez en la secundaria, cuando ya habíamos salido de clases en la tarde y yo andaba con Armin, que le conté que había aplazado Física en el trimestre. Él soltó el volante por un momento y aplaudió una sola vez, y tenía la cara más seria del mundo, como un agente del FBI o qué se yo. Fue completamente extraño, que hasta Armin estaba aguantando las ganas de reír después. Al rato me preguntó si me había quedado alguna otra materia, le dije que no, y me felicitó sin demostrar emoción alguna. La tarde más rara que pasamos con mi papá.

Su historia tenía el menor sentido que la mía con las cuestiones de sexualidad, pero aun así me hizo gracia. Me levanté de su cama, dispuesta a irme a mi habitación a dormir; me sentía cansada, después de todo.

Vi a Eren levantarse de su silla de escritorio y seguirme hasta posarse en el marco de mi puerta una vez yo entré a mi habitación. Él me sonrió.

—Voy a ir.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Más te vale —le espeté dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo—. No vas a perderte la reunión de la promo, ¿verdad?

—Ni lo creas —sentenció dirigiéndose de nuevo a su morada.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Hogar, dulce hogar —cité en un susurro una vez me bajé del auto de Marco.

Sasha, frente a mí, soltó un suspiro igual de desesperado que el mío cuando ya no podía soportar tener que escuchar en todo el viaje, los bongós y ukeleles del CD de la banda sonando a todo lo que daba.

—Ugh, odio viajar —bufó, dirigiéndose hacia el maletero del auto para ayudarme a bajar mis cosas.

Rápidamente pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta de mi casa abrirse y ver a mi mamá hecha un torrencial de sentimientos cuando vio que ya había llegado.

—¡Bebéeeeeee! —chilló directo en mi tímpano cuando me abrazó.

Le devolví el abrazo, sonriendo entre sus brazos. Misaki era tan pequeña que no parecía una mujer de su edad; es unos centímetros más baja que yo, pero sigue siendo más alta que Levi. A mi hermano le tocó ser el marginado de los malos genes Ackerman, pobrecito.

—¡Sashita! —exclamó una vez me soltó y vio a mi amiga. Misaki corrió a abrazarla; siempre ha adorado a Sasha y a Christa como si fueran sus hijas, de la pobre Ymir no piensa igual.

—¡Tía Misaki, también la extrañé!

—Queridas, ¿cómo les ha ido? —preguntó, impaciente, pero se dirigió sobre todo hacia Sasha—. ¿Qué tal te va con tu novio?

Sasha frunció el ceño y sonrió confundida al mismo tiempo, intercambiando miradas conmigo.

COÑO…

Olvidé preparar a Sasha para esto. Mierdamierdamierda…

—Les va muuuy bien, mamá —contesté por ella, sonriendo como el Gato Risón, seguramente.

—¡Me alegro tanto! Eso de que vivieran con un chico me tenía preocupada, pero me dice Mikasa que ustedes dos se quieren mucho; hace que suene como una buena persona.

—Claro, mamá. Eren es la octava maravilla del mundo, y con Sasha solo falta que le pida matrimonio.

Sasha abrió los ojos como platos, observándome como si estuviera loca por decir eso. Al instante yo la abracé, simulando una complicidad entre amigas. Misaki seguía siendo tan ingenua que no se dio cuenta de que la ignorancia de mi mejor amiga me estaba haciendo meter la pata más a fondo.

A mamá estaba que se le salían las lágrimas de felicidad por lo que acababa de decir. Me va a llevar el diablo por esto, lo sé.

—Agh, ¿adónde rayos se metió ese holgazán? —masculló Misaki—. ¡LEVIIII, TU HERMANA LLEGÓ!

No hubo respuesta desde dentro de la casa, cosa que frustró a mi madre, haciéndola suspirar.

—Nos vemos pronto, querida —se despidió de Sasha—. Y mucha suerte con ese Eren, ¿ok?

Pellizqué a Sasha en una nalga para que disimulara.

—Claro, tía. Je…

Cuando Misaki entró a la casa llevándose mi maleta de viaje, Sasha me encaró.

—Mikasa Phoebe Ackerman, explícame ya mismo en qué diablos me metiste.

—Larga historia, Sasha. Larga historia. Solo haz de cuenta frente a mi mamá que tú, Eren y yo vivimos juntos y que ustedes no tienen razón alguna para quererse matar mutuamente. Hazlo por mí si quieres que siga estudiando en Trost.

Sasha suspiró.

—Bien —soltó entre un bufido—. ¿Pero por qué rayos en la historia tienen que emparejarme con Eren Jaeger?

—Porque de otra forma no me hubiese dejado ir a vivir en Trost inicialmente, y menos sola con un chico. Creería que Eren quiere aprovecharse de mí o qué se yo.

—Genial, en tu historia es entonces de mí de quien se aprovecha.

—Agh, pareces mi madre.

—¡Y razón tengo! ¡Hasta yo estoy preocupada por eso con Jaeger, y soy tu mejor amiga!

—¡No me vengas con tu tiquismiquis, Sasha Braus, si no te quisiste mudar conmigo!

—Oh, vamos. Ya Marco ya me tenía piso, no iba a negármele.

—Como sea —sentencié haciendo un brusco movimiento con los brazos—. Ya llevo cinco meses engañando a mi familia con que vivo contigo y Eren, así que, te lo pido por el delineado de Marla, Sasha, no lo arruines.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Te recuerdo quién les enviaba fotos de Levi semidesnudo a ti y a Ymir?

Bufido.

—¿Y quién les pasaba los exámenes de matemáticas resueltos por _Whatsapp_?

Bufido.

—¿Te recuerdo quién te enseñó a usar un tampón en octavo, aquel día que la regla se te adelantó, y que tuvo que prestarte un pantalón extra que tenía en su casillero de los vestidores?

—¡Mikasaaaa, no me recuerdes eso!

—¡Entonces échame una mano con esta, por favor!

—Bieeen —gruñó—. Las cosas que hago por ti.

—Gracias, por esas razones te quiero. —La abracé—. Te escribo al rato.

—Cuenta con ello.

En poco tiempo, Sasha y Marco abandonaron mi calle desviándose por otra ruta para llegar a su destino. Solté un suspiro aliviado, antes de oír una voz detrás de mí que me heló la sangre.

—¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban ustedes dos?

Me giré al instante para encontrarme a mi hermano mayor apoyado en una de las columnas de mi casa.

Ay no… Espero que no haya oído nada o estoy frita.

—N-nada —respondí, cruzándome de brazos.

Levi frunció el ceño, imitando mi acción reciente. Tragué saliva sintiendo como si me observara objetivamente.

—¿Y es que tú no piensas saludarme, hermana?

Ante su comentario, me relajé y sonreí. Este enano no dejaba de ser un idiota.

—Sí, Levi. También te extrañé.

—Idiota —masculló, alzando una mano que llegó a mi cabello, despeinándomelo al instante.

—¿Qué tal Hollywood? —pregunté sarcásticamente; Levi se la pasa viajando tanto por su trabajo que ya ni sé adónde rayos llega a parar la mayoría del tiempo.

—Maravilloso —sonrió socarronamente, provocándome con eso; sabe cuánto me gusta viajar y cuánto daría porque me llevara con él al exterior—. ¿Qué tal los estudios, mocosa?

—Igual que siempre.

—¿Cómo es eso que les enviabas fotos a tus amigas de mí?

Debido a su repentina pregunta, me sonrojé a más no poder. ¡Este enano endemoniado había estado escuchándome!

—¡Es malo espiar las conversaciones ajenas!

—Ah, ¿pero no es malo invadir la integridad personal de tu hermano mayor para complacer a tus amiguitas, verdad?

—¡Estábamos en séptimo con las hormonas a flor de piel, Levi! ¡Supéralo! —objeté—. En aquel tiempo eras más alto que nosotras y Sasha e Ymir te creían guapo.

Levi me miró ceñudo ante mi comentario, a lo que yo atiné a reír, más para suavizar el ambiente y hacerme de cuenta de que no había escuchado más allá de mi discusión con Sasha. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que ya habíamos entrado a casa, entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera evaluándome.

—¿Qué? —cuestioné.

Él estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando de repente un gritillo de emoción se coló directo en mi tímpano, provocándome casi un paro cardíaco por el susto.

—¡MIKKIIIIIII!

Y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de girarme hacia la procedencia de esa voz cuando ya tenía encima de mí a la amiga loca de mi hermano mayor, mientras papá se encontraba observando la escena por detrás de nosotras, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa serena. Entonces notaba sus semejanzas con Marco, ya que papá era tan amor y paz y «lo que tu madre diga».

—Ya suéltala, Cuatro Ojos. Le pegarás tus piojos —demandó Levi.

Hanji me soltó para luego saltarle a Levi. Lo rodeó por detrás con sus brazos, tal cual koala. Esto es extraño. Demasiado. ¿Por qué Levi no la aparta en vez de quedarse de brazos cruzados sin protestar siquiera?

—A que no sabes, Mikki —me dijo Hanji—. Tú hermano por fin se resignó a pedirme ser su novia.

Desde algún lugar de la casa, escuché el grito emocionado de mi madre. Me huele a próxima boda, sabiendo cómo es mamá. Misaki es como esas señoras estancadas de la época pasada, que ya anda planeando mandar a hacer la ropita de los bebés luego de que los novios tuvieran su primera cita.

Mientras tanto, yo y mi shock. Hace unos días andaba diciendo que Levi se va a volver un viejo solterón, y ahora me salen con estas. ¡Y con Hanji Zoë! ¿Cómo diablos no lo vi venir? Se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo y trabajan de lo mismo.

Mierda…

—Di algo, mocosa. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Parpadeé reperidas vecws para salir de mi repentina consternación, sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacia ellos.

—¿Cuándo se casan?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡HANNAAAAAA!

—¡FRAAAAAAANZ!

—¡TE EXTRAÑÉEEE!

—¡Y YO A TIIII!

Con cierta inquietud observé a mis ex compañeros de clase darse arrumacos en pleno patio del colegio. Acababa de comer pastel de los veintinueve años de Levi cuando sus amigos de toda la vida —Erwin, Mike y Hanji— le dijeron para ir a la discoteca y dejarme de paso en la escuela. Bufé cuando decidieron ir sin mí, hasta que Levi me recordó, muy a mi pesar, que sigo siendo menor de edad. Maldito enano.

Y ya en plena entrada me encuentro con la ronda de saludos y abrazos apretados que los compañeros de la promo andaban dándonos a cada uno. Los únicos medio normales éramos los que vivíamos en Trost, porque apenas llegó Christa, Ymir se abalanzó sobre ella y luego ellas sobre Sasha y yo. Y, bueno, las parejitas como Franz y Hanna, Reiner y Annie y Berth e Ymir andaban como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos.

Si Jean hubiese estudiado conmigo, apuesto que yo estaría así y peor. Aunque siendo sincera, no me veo siendo una cursi alocada como Hanna en las relaciones.

—¡Oh, Hanna! —Franz exclamó por lo alto, casi gritando como fanática en un concierto de One Direction—. ¡Muchas gracias por el regalo!

—¿Ya se están entregando los regalos de amigo secreto? —pregunté al ver que en las manos de Franz había un portarretratos con el marco completamente decorado con brillantina, y en el centro una foto de él y Hanna abrazados.

—No creo que Hanna haya sido el amigo secreto de Franz —objetó Sasha—. Sería demasiada casualidad que los amigos secretos toquen entre las parejitas.

—¿Ustedes ya entregaron los suyos? —inquirió Christa esta vez.

—Yo ni siquiera he visto a mi amigo secreto —dije.

—Vamos, chicas, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Es momento de encender la fogata —intervino Reiner, rodeándonos tras nosotras con sus grandes brazos—. Por cierto, Sasha, feliz navidad.

Sobre la cabeza de mi amiga, se asomó un obsequio envuelto, no, arrugado con papel de regalo y cinta adhesiva en todas partes. Parecía una obra de caridad entregada de mala gana.

—¡Qué es! ¡Qué es! —chilló, como una niña cualquiera al ver los regalos de Santa bajo el árbol. En poco tiempo, el grandioso envoltorio de Reiner ya no existía—. ¿Un cupón para comer todo lo que quiera en el lujoso Papa's Grill de Trost?

—Boba, el regalo fue el portarretratos —observó Ymir, detallando lo que llevaba enmarcando el cupón. Pero era demasiado tarde para dar argumentos; ya Sasha estaba sobre Reiner profiriéndole amor eterno.

—¡GRACIAS, GRANDULÓN! ¡SOÑÉ TODA MI VIDA COMER EN PAPA'S GRILL!

Annie se acercó hacia nosotros sosteniendo su regalo de amigo secreto en una cajita negra, observando amenazadoramente a Reiner dándole vueltas en el aire a Sasha. Había visto a Annie comprar en la disquería "_There is a hell, believe me I've seen it. There is a heaven, let's keep a secret_" de Bring Me The Horizon. Supuse que era para ella misma, ya que le encanta el deathcore, pero por el tamaño de la cajita que traía, quizás me haya equivocado.

—Feliz navidad, Christa —dijo en lo que vio a la pequeña rubia jugueteando con los filos de su bolsa de regalo.

Mierda… Christa va a mandarla a exorcizar…

—Oh, gracias, Annie —contestó ella, ciertamente algo dubitativa.

Ya todos conocíamos cómo era Annie con sus gustos para dar regalos. A mí incluso me dio un collar con una pata de gato una vez. _Uhh_…

Ymir, ya que todo a ella se le hace irónicamente gracioso, estaba que se orinaba en su mismo sitio por su ronda de carcajadas. Sasha, que ya estaba en el suelo luego de que Reiner la soltara, me miró; mentalmente nos compadecimos de la pobre Christa, y todos los gritos guturales que le tocaría escuchar.

—Ah, por cierto —añadió Ymir, una vez se calmó y limpió una lagrimilla del ojo—. Feliz navidad, Annie. Cuando lo vi, supe que te gustaría.

Seguidamente, se sacó del bolsillo de sus ceñidos vaqueros, un encendedor plateado, con una inscripción tallada de un león. Ymir ni siquiera se había molestado en envolverlo, pero pareció que a Annie no le importó ese detalle cuando le quitó el objeto y lo observó más de cerca. Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro, mientras encendió una pequeña llama al girar la ruedilla.

—Lo usaré hoy mismo —dijo, caminando hacia la intensa llama de la fogata en el medio del patio.

Es una tradición colegial que, para la primera reunión de las promociones recién graduadas, se celebrase en el instituto, encendiendo una hoguera que conmemoraría el momento. Conozco de muchas anteriores promociones que celebraban las reuniones en plena Navidad, como nosotros; así aprovecharían el fuego para encender también fuegos artificiales.

Seguimos a Annie, sentándonos en unas sillas próximas al fuego. Ymir estaba emocionada, ya sosteniendo un vaso que contenía su primer trago de la noche. Bertholdt rápidamente se nos unió, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ymir, después de darle a Reiner su obsequio.

—¡Berth, feliz navidad! —exclamó Christa.

—Gracias, pequeña —contestó el más alto, abrazándola. Se veían adorablemente extraños, siendo Christa del tamaño de una hormiga y él un rascacielos.

La música sonaba estruendosamente, haciendo que Sasha a mi lado se contoneara como una oruga.

—¡Estuviera Connie acá! —suspiró—. Él sí que baila mejor que una garota.

—¿Por qué no vas a bailar con Thomas? —inquirió Annie con burla, observándolo a lo lejos competir contra otra ex compañera para ver quién twerkeaba mejor.

Sasha se estremeció de solo observarlo.

Y riendo por sus ocurrencias, fue que vi a Eren llegar junto a Armin. Ya se me hacía extraño no haberlo visto antes.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Armin cuando se llegó hacia nosotros—. Ah, por cierto. Feliz navidad, Ymir.

Armin extendió su mano para darle a mi amiga una pequeña cajita.

—Vaya. Gracias, chico virgen.

Un ligero rubor se extendió por las mejillas del rubio, mientras se pasó por la cabeza la mano que acababa de sostener la cajita de Ymir.

Observé la bolsa de regalo en mi mano, que había estado llevando desde mi llegada. Me encogí de hombros. Ya creo que deben saber quién es mi amigo secreto.

—Feliz navidad, Armin. Espero que te guste.

Armin tomó la bolsa, sacando de ella un libro de ciencia ficción que, cuando lo vi en la librería en la que trabaja Annie, pensé que al rubio le gustaría. Sé que le gusta leer, así que, ¿por qué no?

—Muchas gracias, Mikasa. Hoy mismo lo leeré —dijo, sonriendo.

Noté que Eren no se nos había unido al darme cuenta de que Armin se sentó entre Reiner y Bertholdt para conversar con ellos. Mi compañero de piso se había ido automáticamente hacia Thomas y el resto de nuestros ex compañeros, seguramente buscando al que sería su amigo secreto.

Rápidamente, Sasha nos obligó a bailar a todos. Reiner caegaba consigo una botella de vodka mientras andaba de brazos cruzados con la pelirroja, la cual cargaba una naranjada en su otra mano. Annie fue una de las primeras que se tomó un trago hasta el fondo, compitiendo con Ymir y luego burlándose de los vagos intentos de Armin por competir contra Bertholdt, mientras que Ymir luchaba por hacer que Christa tomara algo más que vino y agua.

Eren se hallaba cerca, bailando con una chica que había sifo su exnovia. Ella lucía esperanzada de espaldas a él, mientras su trasero rozaba su entrepierna. Ilusa.

Franz y Hanna parecían estar bailando la canción lenta que sonó en la fiesta de graduación, mientras que Thomas se subió a una silla a intentar superar a Ymir en twerking. No sé por qué pienso que si estuvieran Connie y Marla acá, les ganarían a todos.

Christa pronto se volvió loca cuando por fin se dignó a tomar algo y ligó. Se subió incluso a una de las cornetas mientras Ymir —la que no es alcahuete, no, qué va— la apoyaba.

Y entre bailes descontrolados y varios chupitos de los vasos de los demás, llegué a parar frente a Eren, el cual me tomó de las caderas y me acercó más a él. La música sonaba alta donde estábamos; las cornetas, con Christa encima, no se encontraban muy lejos.

Lo vi reírse. Mi nariz chocaba con su barbilla antes de levantar la mirada hacia él. Su expresión era socarrona, como si se burlara de mí o algo por el estilo.

—¿Cuál es la risa, tonto?

—Hace casi un año, tú en las fiestas de la promo apenas te parabas a bailar un par de veces. Y ahora no lo dejas de hacer.

—En aquel entonces andaba con una pereza existencial.

—Eso o que Trost te cambió.

Sus manos subieron hacia mi cintura. Las mías de entrelazaron por detrás de su cuello.

—Ni siquiera salimos. Al festival y ya.

—Querrás decir que no salías. Yo me perdía los sábados por la noche y tú apenas te fijabas.

—Me ponía a adelantar materias.

—Nunca dejarás de ser una cerebrito, ¿verdad, casta?

—¡Oye, idiota! —rumió Sasha, llegándonos por detrás. Me separé al instante de Eren cuando mi amiga se nos interpuso y lo tomó de un brazo; creo que le estaba clavando las uñas—. Tenemos una seria conversación pendiente.

Suspiré desde mi lugar. Algo me dice que Sasha iba a protestarle por lo de vivir conmigo y todo el rollo en el que los involucré frente a mi familia. Lo irónico es que Eren no tiene idea de que lo empaté con Sasha, ni del resto de la historia; ya se lo explicaré luego.

Annie comenzó a encender varitas chispeantes con su nuevo encendedor mientras Reiner y Bertholdt comenzaban a organizar los fuegos artificiales frente a la hoguera para encenderlos.

Eso me hace recordar que mi amigo secreto todavía no aparece. Somos una promoción grande y la mayoría de nuestros candidatos quedaron entre los amigos del grupo. Y digo «mayoría» en vez de «todos» porque no sé dónde estará el mío.

Sé de unos pocos que no vinieron a la reunión por estar pasando las fiestas fuera del pueblo o de la nación. Sería el colmo que yo, la más pendeja, haya figurado como amiga secreta de uno de ellos. Sé que lo más importante de esta reunión y de la dinámica fue compartir y haber podido pasar un rato genial con los amigos y ex compañeros, pero me gustaría haber recibido un regalo como los demás.

Mis amigos se arrimaron hacia los dos más altos de la promo, en espera de que fuecen lanzadas las luces de bengala. Me aparté ligeramente, apoyándome en una pared próxima a la entrada que llevaba a uno de los pasillos del colegio. Pronto vi a Eren, escapándose quizás de las garras de Sasha, acercarse a mí.

—¿Y esa cara larga? —me preguntó.

—Mi amigo secreto se olvidó de mí. Genial, ¿no?

Eren rodó los ojos, apoyándose en la pared, a mi lado.

—Gran cosa. Todo esto es algo tonto.

—¿Tú tampoco recibiste regalo?

—Sí lo hice —afirmó, sacándose de su bolsillo de su chaqueta un pato de goma.

—¿Quieén rayos te dio eso?

—Adivina —dijo con falsa emoción—. Tu amiguita Braus.

Sinceramente, no pude evitar reírme ante eso.

—La verdad me da igual también —añadí—. La estoy pasando bien, con eso me basta en esta navidad.

Me miró como si no me creyera.

—Lo que tú digas, casta.

—Ya dejemos de hablar de mí. —Me giré hacia él, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. —Se encogió de hombros—. No me quejo de nada. Papá se ha portado bien conmigo, evade, no me discute y no dice soy un bueno para nada. Aunque creo que todo esto es gracias a la influencia de Frieda.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondí con sinceridad; Eren ladeó una pequeña sonrisa, observando el espectáculo en la hoguera que todavía no daba inicio.

Me fijé en la bufanda roja que llevaba atada al cuello. Cuando llegó y cuando estábamos bailando, no recuerdo haberlo visto con ella.

—¿Y esa bufanda? —pregunté, desatándosela un poco—. ¿No tienes calor?

—La cargaba antes de venirme y quise ponérmela otra vez —contestó—. Este fue un regalo de Frieda, cuando éramos más pequeños. Me gusta mucho, pero jamás la uso. Así que pensé que alguien más debería tenerlo.

—¿Ese es tu regalo de amigo secreto?

Eren asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué esperas para dárselo?

Frente a la hoguera, Reiner gritó tan alto que pudo haberse escuchado en Sina. Casi me da un susto pensando que una luz de bengala le explotó en la mano o algo por el estilo, pero las risas pronto fueron las que llenaron el ambiente mientras el primer fuego artificial salía disparado hacia el cielo. Una hermosa combinación de colores se dibujó en el firmamento; la euforia de mis amigos y compañeros era inmensa.

Iba a correr hacia ellos, emocionada por el momento, pero sentí la mano de Eren tomando la mía, impidiendo que me fuera. Lo miré fulminante, antes de que él se quitara la bufanda de su cuello y la enrollara en el mío de una forma tan torpe que gran parte de ella terminó en mi cara.

—Feliz navidad, casta. Casi me olvidaba de él.

Y él se fue, dejándome las palabras en la boca, sin siquiera dejarme procesar el momento, sin dejarme darle las gracias. Nada. Al llegar a la altura del resto del grupo, se giró hacia mi lugar y sonrió, de esa forma tan estúpida que tiene, como un gato.

Arreglando mejor en mi cuello la bufanda, corrí junto al resto. Sasha, Ymie, Chris y Annie me esperaban con chispitas en manos, dándome unas. Las alzamos hacia el cielo observando el espectáculo de las luces de bengala junto a ellas.

Y por un momento, todo pareció mágico.

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior no se los dije porque tenía ganas de hacerlo en este: ¡feliz navidad y año nuevo retrasados :3!**

**Tenía esta idea para el capítulo desde que inventé el fic. Así que espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial de Navidad fuera de sus fechas xD. Lo bueno fue que no tardé tanto en subirlo después del capítulo anterior *—*.**

**En fin, quería decirles un par de cositas…**

**La primera es que ¡hemos llegado a los 100 reviews, chicos! De verdas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo lo demás. Me hacen feliz y no saben cuánto. Jamás me vi escribiendo algo que pasase siquiera de 20 reviews, la verdad; llegar a 100 es… radicalmente genial :3.**

**Lo segundo, es que hemos llegado a una etapa de la historia en la que, para mí, es como si hubiera finalizado un arco de ésta. No se preocupen, que no es el final; ahora es que queda para más, pero luego de los primeros meses de convivencia entre Eren y Mikasa, se viene (finalmente) el 2016 junto a nuevas vivencias y locuras en Trost. Y les tengo una sorpresa más; como se habrán fijado, todo este capítulo estuvo bajo el punto de vista de Mikasa, y la mayor parte del primer arco también. Pues cuando empiece el segundo arco, la mayor parte de los hechos serán narrados por Eren *—*. Sé que algunos han querido que él narrase más, así que, ya les quedará por leer de él.**

**Lo tercero (sí, hay tercero) es más o menos una mala noticia. Y es que no voy a actualizar el segundo arco de la historia en un tiempo. Sí, sí, deben estar perdiendo la fe en la humanidad en este momento. Si yo de por sí tardo, con decirles esto deben estar imaginándose sin actualización por un año. NO D: no voy a dejar que pase eso, lo juro.**

**Mis nuevas razones de desaparición se deben a que, **_Dear Stranger_**, mi otro fic Eremika, está en su etapa cumbre, a tan solo unos capítulos de terminar. Los que me leen ahí, ya sabían eso, se los había mencionado. Pero acá añadiré que voy a tomarme todo mi poco tiempo libre para escribir únicamente **_DS_** hasta que lo finalice. Pero descuiden, que luego de eso, **_DdS_** volverá con más acción :3.**

**Y repito, no dejaré que pase demasiado tiempo de esto. Lo juro.**

**Gracias por haber leído, chicos. ¡Ya nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	12. El demonio titánico

**Disclaimer | **Nope, **_Shingeki no Kyojin_** no es mío. Todos sus derechos están reservados al gran _Isayama Hajime_.

* * *

Frunzo el ceño de la confusión viendo directamente hacia los ojos verdes de la persona frente a mí. Verdes, como la piedra esmeralda, con un toque casi azulado tal cual una aguamarina; enormes como los orbes de un gato, con un filo felino y unas pupilas bien negras en las que podía ver reflejada mi expresión constipada.

Su cabello castaño achocolatado, mucho más largo de lo que imaginé ver. Y no podía faltar esa sonrisa. La sonrisa destiladora de ácido sulfúrico, que ya veo que es de familia. Detrás de ella, Eren la tiene sujetada de un brazo intentando mantenerla quieta.

—Oh, ya veo —dice la chica subiendo y bajando la barbilla, estudiándome con la mirada. Luego de eso gira ligeramente para hacer caer uno de sus largos mechones de cabello hacia atrás—. Tú eres la chica de la bufanda.

—_Frieda_ —repite Eren, quizás por tercera vez—, cierra la puta boca.

* * *

**Departamento de Soltero  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**•**  
**•**

**Capítulo 12 ● **El demonio titánico

"_Es tu cómplice, tu compañera en la medianoche,  
alguien que sabe cuándo sonríes, aun en la oscuridad.  
Es tu mentora, tu abogado defensor y hasta tu psicóloga.  
Otras veces… es la razón por la que quisieras ser hija única"  
_**—Barbara Alpert—**

* * *

Maldita Shiganshina. Maldito auto. Malditas tres horas de viaje. Malditas canciones que solo Frieda y el diablo conocen. Maldito destino que me hizo hermano menor. Maldita Frieda.

—¿Quieres parar ya? —me quejo. Ha estado cantando como los charros desde que salimos de Trost y me tiene al borde de la locura.

—¡Ay pequeñín, pero qué aguafiestas eres! —exclama echándome un rápido vistazo para luego despeinarme con todo el atrevimiento del que tiene derecho por ser ella.

Sí, el demonio titánico y espinilla en el culo cuyo nombre es capaz de destruir una ciudad entera si lo pronuncias en Noche de Brujas, que según los escritos ancestrales es legal y genéticamente mi hermana. Frieda Alicia Jaeger, veinticuatro años biológicos y cinco psicológicos.

—¡Avanza más rápido, viejo! —grita a través de la ventana abierta hacia una vieja camioneta destartalada que iba frente a nosotros en carretera.

Yo solo rogaba que ese viejo que manejaba no fuera líder de alguna banda criminal y nos terminara secuestrando a mí y a mi hermana gracias a las imprudencias de ésta.

Frieda, todavía con la cabeza afuera, ríe escandalosamente dejando volar con la brisa su larguísimo cabello que le llegaba hasta las caderas. La última vez que la vi, hace como cinco meses antes de mudarme a Trost, Frieda llevaba el cabello por la cintura y se moría del calor en Shiganshina.

Pero ella ha estado viajando debido a su trabajo. La loca es científica —una gran combinación de su personalidad con la vocación— y a mediados de noviembre estuvo en Alemania ejerciendo de asistente en un proyecto farmacéutico. Se podrán imaginar cómo estuvo papá al enterarse de que la muñequita de casa tuvo semejante puesto.

Y ahora, es pleno diciembre. La empresa le dio vacaciones a Frieda hace poco y estuvo aguardando en Sina hasta que yo finalizara los exámenes de mitad de semestre. Mikasa se fue por su parte hace unos días con la estúpida de Braus y su hermano el raro; Reiner, Annie, Berth y su novia machorra se fueron juntos en la camioneta de Reiner; y por el lado de Armin, ya él estaba en casa desde ayer.

Solo quedaba yo. Frieda tomó un avión hasta Trost para «recogerme», y lo digo de esa manera porque yo solo tuve que darle las llaves de mi auto y ella manejaría hasta casa manteniendo la vil mentira en la que vive papá sobre que mi auto lo tenía Frieda en Sina.

Una mentira que me va a tener estresado los siguientes días en casa, porque ya no puedo tomar un paseo en mi propio auto sin que Frieda sea mi chofer.

Y mi hermanita… vamos, la amo, ¡pero es la reina de la molestia, jode más que una espinilla en el culo!

Y no sé en dónde le quedó el rol de «hermana mayor responsable» porque cómo le encanta sacar la cabeza por la ventana y gritar como si fuera prófuga de un crimen y manejara a través de las calles áridas de Nevada tal cual en las películas de cine. Por mi parte, al menos tengo el cinturón de seguridad y un par de caramelos Tic-Tac que calman mi ansiedad. Ah, y el raciocinio, por supuesto, algo de lo que carece mi hermana.

Después de tres trepidantes horas, llegamos con las cabezas vueltas un nido de pájaros a casa. Frieda estaciona el auto en el garaje; puedo distinguir solo un auto más de los cuatro que nos pertenecen, el Volvo de mi madre. La camioneta de mi padre y el deportivo de Frieda no estaban, el último se hallaba aparcado en el edificio donde mi hermana vive y el otro lo debe cargar el Dr. Jaeger con él.

Suelto el aire contenido al salir del garaje y observar mi casa. Las ventanas están pulcras y el jardín bien cuidado, donde unas sirvientas con tijeras cortan los arbustos más frondosos. Me encantaría poder alardear sobre que mi madre mantenía la casa así, pero estoy plenamente consciente de que ella se dedica más a la cocina y a atender la tienda de Frieda que a la limpieza de su hogar.

Carla. Cuánto la extrañaba.

Frieda toma rumbo a casa tras arreglarse el pelo que lo tenía tal cual un escobillón. La sigo por detrás entrando desde la puerta trasera. La música de salsa del equipo de la sala se escucha en cada rincón, y ya me podía imaginar yo quién estaba ahí.

Carla bailaba con toda la soltura del mundo ella sola mientras una de las chicas de limpieza pasaba la aspiradora por la alfombra. De repente, mi madre la toma de las manos, deteniendo la acción de la empleada, y comienza a zarandearla de un lado a otro hasta que esta agarra ritmo y le sigue brevemente hasta después soltarse y seguir con su labor en otra habitación.

Es entonces que mamá nos ve entrar a la sala y apaga la música.

—¡Mis chiquitos! —exclama corriendo hacia nosotros. Mi madre es delgada, pero tiene unos brazos tan fuertes que podría estrangular un oso, y técnicamente ni yo ni Frieda somos uno.

Al recuperar el aire después del apretado abrazo, viene con ella la ronda de besos. Primero me toma a mí de la cara y recorre con sus labios cada parte de ella, lo mismo hace con Frieda quien sonríe emocionada.

—¡Te extrañé mucho, madre! —chilla.

—Y no se imaginan cuánto los extrañé yo a ambos —conviene mientras nos da largas miradas de dicha a los dos—. ¡Oh, cuando su padre los vea! Están enormes, más altos. Ay, Eren, ¡pero mira qué flaco estás!

Frunzo el ceño y me miro. ¿Flaco? No puedo estar flaco, ¡por algo como!

—Eso es porque te hacía falta mamá y una buena dosis de comida. ¿Tienes hambre, chiquito? ¿Desayunaron?

—Mamá, estoy bien —afirmo—. Comimos en el camino.

—Ahora van a merendar en casa, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta a cada ofrecimiento de comida, ¿ok? Debo alimentar a mis pollitos.

—Ugh, _mamá_ —me quejo. Odio que nos llame «pollitos», pero a Frieda le hace gracia. A Frieda todo le hace gracia.

—Ahora vuelvo. ¿Qué esperan para ponerse cómodos? Deben estar cansados.

—¿Papá dónde está? —pregunta Frieda antes de que mamá se vaya a la cocina.

—En la clínica atendiendo unas cirugías. No se preocupen, estará en casa más seguido ya que la próxima semana toma vacaciones.

Carla sonríe, mirándome sobre todo a mí en un intento de calmar mis nervios, para luego irse a través de los pasillos en dirección a la cocina. Ella nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡estoy preocupado! Sería la primera vez en cinco meses que vería a mi papá tras haber terminado de discutir sobre mi futuro.

Siento un peso sobre mis hombros y me doy cuenta al girarme que Frieda me tiene abrazado con un brazo. Ella sonríe con gentileza, aunque la curva de sus labios se me hizo semejante a la picardía de un gato, y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos, pequeñín. Tenemos muuucho por desempacar.

—¿Qué has traído de Alemania?

—Ni te imaginas. La abuela te mandó un montón de chucherías que vas a gozar, aunque me comí la mitad de una barra de chocolate en el avión.

—¡Frieda! —me quejo. No veo a mi abuelita desde la graduación, siempre suele venir en verano pues en invierno se la va a pasar en Las Vegas con el abuelo.

Ella ríe.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. ¡Por cieeeerrrrtoooo!

—¿Ahora qué?

Veo la socarronería dibujarse en los profundos ojos verde agua de mi hermana mientras forma una sonrisa peligrosa. Oh no, la mirada del demonio titánico no, por favor.

—Frieda quiere jugar —dice con intenciones, moviendo frenéticamente con sus dedos.

—No, Frieda —me quejo—. Acabamos de llegar.

—A Frieda no le importa.

Su sonrisa se expande. Da un salto en el escalón en el que se encontraba y se acerca a mí.

—¡Anda, pequeñín! —ruega—. ¡Será divertido!

Ruedo los ojos. No puedo evitar pensar que extrañé mucho estos momentos con mi hermana, así que me quito la sensatez de la cara y le guiño un ojo. Frieda suelta una risita emocionada y se va corriendo de puntillas por la sala hasta cruzar al pasillo; la acompaño, siguiéndola por detrás con el mismo sigilo.

En el patio, el grupo de chicas del servicio todavía cortaban los arbustos. Frieda me dirige una última mirada cómplice antes de llevar una mano al interruptor. Asiento con la cabeza, siento mis mejillas picar por mantener la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y justo cuando Frieda pasa el interruptor, se activan los rociadores de jardín.

Las chicas gritan. Una de ellas, quien estaba subida a una escalerilla de tres peldaños, se cae del susto soltando las tijeras. Frieda y yo corremos antes de ser descubiertos y ya en las escaleras de la sala nos descojonamos de la risa.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**

Suelto un sonoro suspiro a la vez que paso mis manos por cada sección de mi cara, me tallo los ojos y me miro en el espejo una vez más. Frieda estaba detrás de mí, observándome con una sonrisa.

—Te ves horrible, pequeñín.

La miro a través del reflejo de manera infanticida. Claramente no estoy de humor para los chistes idiotas de Frieda.

—Nadie te preguntó, engendro. Ya vete de mi cuarto.

—¿Y perderme todo el show que se aproxima? No, mi amor. Este será un momento memorable, así que tengo que presenciarlo todo.

—Frieda, coño, lo que más necesito es relajarme y no estás ayudando.

Mi hermana se ríe, recostándose de mi cama a su vez que come unos cuantos cuadritos del chocolate que la abuela me ha mandado desde Alemania. He tenido que darle unos cuantos de manera de soborno para que no me molestara, pero veo que no ha funcionado y más bien me ha timado.

—Ay vamos, ni que mi papá te fuera a comer.

Noto un par de pliegues bajo mis ojos. Podría jurar que los mismos no estaban ahí hace unas noches atrás. No sé si es que el adelanto de anteproyecto, los exámenes parciales y el desvelo me los han sacado, o que todo este asunto que me lleva rondando por la cabeza desde antes de venirme a casa me tiene al borde del estrés.

Es que no estamos hablando de cualquier demonio, estamos hablando de Grisha Jeager. Papá todavía ha de creer que soy el niñito mimado que fui hace un año, pero no es así. Pude defenderme muy bien estando solo en Trost y consiguiendo mi propio dinero.

Esta sería la primera vez que vería a papá en lo que va de la segunda mitad del año, incluso a mis chicas las había visto por Skype. Y también sería la primera vez en tanto tiempo que le dirigiría la palabra.

Un sonido de campana. Me giro en dirección a mi cama y noto a Frieda con mi teléfono en manos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tienes tú eso? —exijo acercándome a ella para quitarle mi celular.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Estaba en medio de una partida de _Candy Crush_, no la cierres!

Miro la pantalla para corroborar su palabra y la pillo en medio del menú de conversaciones de Whatsapp.

—Ya veo que estabas jugando bastante, bruja endemoniada.

—Ah vamos, no fui yo. Abriste la notificación por accidente cuando me quitaste el teléfono. ¿Puedes prestármelo?

La ignoro en redondo revisando cada una de las conversaciones recientes. Aparentemente todo está en orden, así que el demonio titánico parece haber dicho la verdad. Abro el mensaje recibido hace un minuto, es de Bertholdt.

**Berth:** "Fiesta en mi casa el 30 de diciembre por la noche".

Sonrío interesado. Ese día es su cumpleaños.

**Eren:** "Allí estaré".

**Berth:** "Tráete a Mikasa, jajaja".

Frunzo el ceño ante el mensaje con posible carácter de broma. Lo cierto es que desde que les conté a estos cabrones que iba a vivir con la casta, no han parado de burlarse de ello. Habían pausado el fastidio, pero los conozco muy bien y estoy consciente de que en cualquier momento detonarían la bomba para joderme, como ahora.

**Eren:** "¿No prefieres mejor una botella?".

**Berth:** "Jajaja, por supuesto".

**Berth:** "Le dije a Ymir que le avisara".

**Eren:** "Te tienen jalado, grandote".

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de café y automáticamente Frieda lo toma.

—Oye —me dice encendiéndolo; siento su mirada gatuna sobre mí junto a la sonrisa endemoniada—, ¿quién es Mikasa?

—Maldita bruja chismosa, dame acá.

Frieda logra esquivar mi mano, alzando la suya con mi celular. Me acomodo sobre el colchón para alcanzarla, pero Frieda ha sido más ágil y entre risas pasa por debajo de mí hasta bajarse de la cama y correr hasta la puerta.

—¡Ven y tómalo, pequeñín!

Suelto un gruñido y me levanto en su dirección. Frieda vuelve a reír como la bruja que es y huye de la habitación corriendo a través de los pasillos, yo no me quedo atrás y la persigo hasta las escaleras. En el trayecto, Frieda casi hace caer a una de las criadas que va pasando la aspiradora por la alfombra del pasillo. Logro distinguir el vaivén de su pelo marrón mientras corría a través de la sala directo a la puerta del recibidor.

Justo cuando la tenía cerca, ambos nos detenemos en medio del lugar por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me quedo de piedra, olvidándome completamente del asunto de mi teléfono y que Frieda lo cargaba. Frente a nosotros, Grisha Jaeger se encontraba observándonos con su típico semblante de seriedad impreso en el rostro.

—¡Papi! —Frieda exclama, corriendo a abrazarlo como lo hubiese hecho veinte años atrás. Papá la abraza y le acaricia el cabello.

—Hola, muñequita.

Grisha me observa, aun sin soltar a mí hermana. Siento los miembros tensos en lo que Frieda se separa de él y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos, como si me estuviera diciendo que me acercara a ellos. Inspiro el aire suficiente y acorto la distancia. Papá me estudia tras sus lentes, de arriba abajo.

—Hola… papá —suelto, llevándome una mano a la nuca.

Él tarda en responderme, hasta que abre ligeramente sus brazos y se acerca a mí.

—Hola, Eren —corresponde, dándome un abrazo. No es el más afectuoso del mundo, pero algo es algo.

—Eh, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? —pregunto en lo que me suelta.

—Riguroso, un paciente murió.

Me quedo tenso en mi lugar. Papá suena tan frío como el tacto de su bisturí, algo típico de los doctores que a lo largo de sus carreras han visto de todo un poco. Debe ser normal, digo, para un cirujano de emergencias que hayan pacientes que no se salven, lo que tampoco deja de ser duro.

—Vaya, seguro estuvo muy mal —comenta Frieda, queriendo ahuyentar el silencio—. ¡Cómo sea! Papi, la abuela te manda a decir que no seas tan duro con el pequeñín.

Y lo viene a decir justo ahora que estoy frente a ellos. ¿Es que Frieda no puede ser menos imprudente?

Papá me mira por un instante tras el parlamento de mi hermana, entonces suelta un suave suspiro.

—Has de estar cansado, hijo.

—Un poco.

Frunce el ceño.

—Estás flaco.

¡Ay por favor, otro más que lo dice!

—Ya le he dicho que le hizo falta su madre —interviene Carla, llegando desde la sala. Le planta un beso a mi padre en los labios y posa una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él, ahora mirándonos a Frieda y a mí—. La cena ya está lista, mis chiquitos.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**

Aunque las cosas siguen extrañas entre papá y yo, al menos me alivia que no se haya puesto como un imbécil al igual que tiempo atrás. La cena de ayer se llevó a cabo tranquilamente. Durante todo el rato Frieda la salvó hablando de sus aventuras en Alemania, sobre que conoció a un científico con el que trabajó y que tuvieron su no-sé-qué —palabras de ella— y un par de besos de por medio.

Papá, aunque algo disgustado de que su «niña» estuviera mezclando lo personal con el trabajo, la felicitó por lo que estaban logrando en Alemania. Carla, por su parte, a cada rato me preguntaba qué tal me iba con los estudios, si en mi trabajo me trataban bien y si tenía novia. Omití detalles sobre la chica con la que estuve saliendo, la que me pagaba casi todo como si yo fuera la dama; también evité hablar de Petra y del montón de chicas con las que estuve de pasada.

Más tarde esa noche, antes de encerrarme en mi cuarto a hablar con los idiotas de mis amigos, Frieda entró a mi alcoba.

—Oye, pequeñín —saludó sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

—¿Qué quieres, bruja?

—Anda, no seas así con tu hermana mayor. Apuesto que me extrañaste muuucho como yo a ti —simuló dándome un abrazo. La alejé entre quejidos y me dispuse a atenderla rápido para poder quedarme en paz—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo mañana a la boutique de mamá?

—Agh, qué fastidio.

—¡Andaaa!

Había mirado mi teléfono con la conversación abierta en un chat grupal con mis amigos y entonces se me ocurrió invitarlos al centro comercial a pasar el rato. Si esa era la única manera de hacer a mi hermana feliz, por lo menos no quería aburrirme.

—Bien, iré.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Frieda, dando pequeños aplausos.

Después de avisarles a mis amigos, me quedé un rato pensando en la cena mientras mi hermana, con su propio teléfono en manos, navegaba por las redes sociales.

—Fri.

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres novia del científico?

Frieda se quedó un momento en silencio y luego estalló en risas, moviendo los pies en el aire frenéticamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —exclamó riendo—. Frieda es liberal, no tiene novios; tiene _amigos_.

Me quedé de piedra un instante sopesando las palabras de mi hermana, ¿pero cómo ésta bruja vejestoria puede decir tan desenvueltamente que no quiere comprometerse? Aunque, viéndolo desde un punto, ya veo por qué nos señalan para decirnos que somos idénticos.

Me reí con ella hasta soltar lágrimas. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Ya es de mañana y yo tengo una pereza que no juega carritos. Frieda ha venido especialmente a levantarme con un ataque de cosquillas matutinas, y mientras yo la he insultado y le he dado patadas en el pecho para que me dejara en paz, ella me ha recordado que le prometí acompañarla a la boutique de mamá.

Al bajar hasta la sala, la veo acomodándose el cabello en una cola de caballo alta mientras se abanica con un cojín.

—¡Diablos, pero qué calor hace! —se queja, levantándose cuando me ve para llegar hacia mí.

—Frieda, pero si tienes más pelo que un poni. ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé, ¿alguna hazaña del clima, menos calentamiento global? Se supone que hay gente reciclando por doquier, ¿por qué no hay cambios ecológicos? —espeta, poniéndose sus lentes de sol. La sigo hasta el recibidor mientras se acerca a un cofre encima de una mesa auxiliar, ese es el sitio donde solemos guardar las llaves de los autos en casa.

—Espera —la detengo en lo que la veo tomar mi llavero. Sonrío socarrón sacando otro juego de llaves del cofre, ella imita mi mueca y hace una risa maliciosa.

Corremos tan rápido como podemos mientras mi hermana me permite tomar el asiento del conductor. Saco la camioneta del garaje en retroceso de manera fugaz pero precisa, teniendo demasiado cuidado de chocar con algo o ya estaríamos muertos.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre y el rostro normalmente inexpresivo de papá ahora parece un poema manuscrito de la indignación. Frieda ha bajado el vidrio de su ventana y le envía una sonrisa de inocencia al viejo. Mientras arranco la camioneta sin esperar a que mi padre llegara para darnos un sermón, reímos como desquiciados.

Ya en la esquina de la cuadra, escuchamos un grito.

—_¡FRIEDAAAAA, EREEEEEEN!_

Mi hermana me mira orgullosa por la broma y chocamos palmas. Como los viejos buenos tiempos.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Ereeeen.

Levanto la cara de las revistas de supermodelos que rodean toda la mesa de la caja en busca de la voz que me llama. Frieda aparece desde uno de los pasillos de vestidos cargando con dos prendas del departamento, una blanca y una azul. La clienta que estaba atendiendo se acerca con cautela por detrás de ella.

—¿Cuál crees que es mejor? —pregunta mi hermana, señalando a la mujer interesada.

Enarco una ceja y observo ambos vestidos, son exactamente la misma cosa solo que de distintos colores.

—¿El azul?

—Te dije que él tiene buen gusto —dice Frieda hacia la dama, quien se ha llevado un dedo a los labios—. Venga por acá, la llevaré al probador para que lo vea por usted misma.

Me quedo solo una vez más con varias clientas frente a mí observando tacones y pantimedias. Suelto un suspiro volviendo mi aburrida visión al catálogo sobre la mesa de caja, lo que siempre suelo hacer cada vez que Frieda me trae para acá. Aunque no será por mucho tiempo, pues Reiner me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que viene en camino.

Sonrío un poco más aliviado y en eso vuelvo a ver a Frieda llegar hacia mí. Tenía una mueca que abarcaba toda su cara, emocionada como una niña a la que le han dado un dulce.

—¡Ya tengo mi look perfecto para la víspera! —exclama.

—¿Y entonces?

—¡Ay no seas odioso, pequeñín! Voy a verme divina y eso es todo.

—Te felicito —digo desinteresadamente—. Por cierto, Fri, mis amigos vendrán al centro comercial y me reuniré con ellos.

—¿Afuera?

—Obviamente, en la feria de comidas.

Frieda arrugó el labio.

—No lo creo.

—Ah no, te lo estoy notificando.

—Muy gracioso, hermanito. Pero te necesito en la caja mientras yo atiendo a las clientas.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¡Ay Frieda, te la pasabas atendiendo sola la tienda!

—No estaba sola, estaba con las empleadas de mamá que ahora están de vacaciones porque el viernes es Navidad.

Pongo ojos de exasperación mientras gruño. Geniaaal, ahora tendría que quedarme en chicalandia con pedrería, medias y tacones frente a mí.

—¿Al menos les puedo decir que vengan y se queden acá?

—Claro. —Se encoge de hombros, para luego mirarme con expresión sombría y susurrarme—: Solo no espíen a las clientas mientras se cambian, por favor.

Sonrío de forma inocente mientras ella regresa a la sección de probadores, donde tiene a unas tres clientas esperando opinión y ayuda con los cierres de los vestidos. Tomo mi celular y escribo un corto mensaje a mis amigos, avisando que se llegaran directamente a la boutique de mamá.

Unos quince minutos después, la campanilla de la puerta suena y Reiner aparece a través de ella. Me mira detrás de la mesa de pago y extiendo una mano para chocarlas.

—Qué onda, hermano —me dice.

Lo invito a pasar detrás del mostrador, donde ya he dispuesto tres puffs que tomé prestados de la sección de zapatería de la tienda. Ahora las clientas se debatían por turnos entre solo dos puffs para probarse tacones, pobres ilusas.

Reiner y yo nos miramos las caras sin decir nada; desde la altura de mi taburete, él parece uno de los siete enanos y eso que por años ha sido el muchacho más alto de la promoción, después de Bertholdt.

—¿Qué cuentas? —me pregunta, en un intento absurdo de «romper el hielo».

Sonrío y me inclino en su dirección apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas.

—Le robé el auto a papá.

Reiner frunce el ceño y abre la boca formando una sonrisa. Se lleva una mano a la cara de forma pensativa.

—Espera… —Me mira atento, sabiendo que solo me atrevo a gastar bromas en casa cuando no estoy solo—. ¿No me digas que Frieda está aquí?

—Bingo.

—¡Oh por diooooossss! —chilla.

Unas cuantas señoras se han girado en nuestra dirección, sonrío incómodamente de manera que vuelvan a lo que hacían y no se preocuparan de mi amigo el idiota. Me vuelvo una vez más hacia Reiner.

—Baja la voz, pendejo —le susurro.

—¡Pero es que no me lo creo! —exclama—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresaba?

—Te lo estoy diciendo, sabelotodo.

—¡Pero antes, Capitán Obvio!

—Loco, relájate. Llegamos ayer.

—¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¡Vamos a tu casa!

—¿Para qué? —arrugo los labios.

—¡Para verla, pendejo!

—Ella está aquí conmigo, imbécil.

Reiner abre los ojos como platos mientras se pone de pie intentando por todos los medios contener la euforia. Maldición, ¿para qué le dije?

—¡¿Está aquí?!

—Que sí, coño. ¡Baja la voz!

—¡Eren, dime que aún puedo salir con ella!

—¿Cómo que «aún», mierda? ¡Nunca dije que pudieras salir con ella!

Y justo en medio de nuestra discusión, la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda suena y Armin aparece por ella, mirándonos entre perplejo y expectante. Lo he invitado a pasar justo en lo que Reiner se pone a gritar de pie.

—Reiner, ¿dónde dejas a Annie? —inquiere Armin.

—Oh, cierto… tengo novia.

El ánimo de Reiner ha decrecido de manera crítica, se ha puesto tan serio como nunca en su vida lo fue mientras vuelve a tomar asiento.

—Eres una plasta de mierda, Reiner —digo.

—No loco, ¿cómo crees? Soy de una sola, mi ángel.

—Aja, luego te dicen Frieda y te vuelves loco —señala Armin.

Reiner hace una mueca radiante.

—¡Es que ella siempre ha sido mi amor platónico!

Suspiro, este Reiner no cambia.

—Pero hablando en serio, se me hace raro estar en Shiganshina y pensar que Annie y yo estamos juntos otra vez.

—Tercer año te dio muy duro, Reiner —acotó Armin, soltando un suspiro.

—Es que todavía me acuerdo de las tardes llorando por Annie, loco. Todo tercer año la pasé así, yo pensaba que nunca me iba a perdonar.

—¿Y en la fiesta de Eren pensaste así?

Por un momento, sentí la mirada azulina de Armin encima de mí, todo socarrón. Del tiro creo que se me bajó el azúcar, porque me he puesto frío como un témpano de hielo mientras mi estómago se revuelve.

Ese día es uno de los que prefiero borrar de mi mente. Cumplí dieciséis un día sábado, conveniente para hacer una fiesta alocada. Carla me dio permiso porque justo esa noche papá tenía turno nocturno en el hospital, sin embargo no se quedó a supervisar por si rompíamos algo y prefirió irse a casa del tío Hannes y ponerse a chismear con su cuñada como usualmente lo suelen hacer. Ellos viven a solo unas casas de la nuestra. Por lo tanto yo estaba a cargo, pues Frieda en aquel entonces estaba a un año de graduarse de químico en Trost.

No sé por qué demonios yo había invitado a media división superior del colegio. Todo tercer año, los de mi promo entonces, estaban ahí lógicamente; pero había invitado también a casi todo cuarto año y quinto año también. Recuerdo que había un par de chicas de quinto año que me atraían y que invité a varios solo para que ellas tuvieran la excusa perfecta de venir.

Por dios, si yo era un niño desquiciado entonces mis amigos aún más. Reiner se llevó una reserva de licores que aún podríamos tener hoy en día, al igual que Bertholdt. Thomas y Franz que también habían ido se llevaron unas chicas de segundo año que yo ni conocía. La música estaba altísima, las horas pasaron. Fue entonces que Reiner todo borracho vio a la monja de Christina Renz bailando y tuvo un flechazo instantáneo por ella, ya a mí me había gustado ella en segundo año. Desde ese día Annie y Reiner terminaron y estuvieron peleados hasta inicios de cuarto año, para luego volver a ser la pareja feliz poco antes de graduarnos.

El resto no lo quieren saber, de verdad que no.

Al final terminamos todos tan vueltos mierda que todavía hoy tenemos repercusiones. Y qué decir de mí…

NOOOO, NO AHORA POR FAVOR.

—Agh, superen ese endemoniado día —ruego arrugando la cara.

—Loco, yo vomité como un muérgano. Más nunca ligo.

—Ya veremos a Reiner abrazando dos botellas de whisky y ron en mi fiesta —interviene Bertholdt, observándonos atentamente apoyado en el mostrador.

—Berth, ¿cuándo llegaste? —me extraño, pero lo invito a pasar seguidamente.

—Hace poco.

—Berth es silencioso como un ninja, ni siquiera sonó la campana —dice Reiner.

—Qué raro que no andas con tu machorra —ironizo.

—Ymir salió con su hermana hoy, no recuerdo a dónde iban —contesta.

—Locos —inquiero—, ¿quién creen que es más sometido, Bertholdt con Ymir o Reiner con Annie?

Armin y yo soltamos una carcajada viendo las caras de nuestros dos amigos, entre estar ofendidos y tener ganas de reírse. Al final es Bertholdt quien nos sigue las risas y por último Reiner no puede evitarlo. Al menos se ríen de sí mismos, saben que son unos malditos sometidos.

—La verdad, ustedes no conocen cómo es Ymir en realidad —defiende Berth, sin embargo.

Alzo las cejas con picardía, mientras Reiner se mofa de Bertholdt y le da unos codazos.

—No, lo que no saben es cómo se vive con esa loca —dice Reiner—. Esa tipa es uno más de nosotros, fuera de juego. Un macho más.

—Así la quiero —expresa Berth.

—¡Ya quiero que sea tu fiesta, viejo! —anticipa Reiner con emoción—. No tomo desde el feriado en la playa, loco. Estoy seco.

—Por cierto —prosigue Bertholdt—, ¿en lo que llegué hablaban de los dulces dieciséis de Eren?

Pongo ojos en blanco, deseando que pararan con este tema del infierno.

—Berth, cabrón, ahí fue que te enamoraste de Ymir —se burla Reiner.

—Nah, nos empezamos a juntar que es distinto.

—Nada —siguió mofándose Reiner—, el flechazo.

—Sí —se ríe Armin— y después de eso Sasha y Eren se llevaron mal.

—¡Annie, mi niña azucarada, te extrañé tanto! —exclamo al ver a Annie entrar a la tienda. He salido incluso de la mesa de la caja y la he abrazado alzándola del suelo.

Annie ha comenzado a gruñir.

—Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame —exige rígida como una roca. La obedezco antes de lamentarlo con uno de sus golpes y ella se aleja de mí, manteniendo la distancia. Ha observado el lugar con reconcomio, debido a la cantidad de colores femeninos que ella jamás usaría por ser vampira—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? Me enferma.

Annie. Tan dulce y cariñosa como de costumbre.

—¡Ángel! —profiere Reiner yendo también a alzarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Reiner, bájame! —chilla Annie con el ceño fruncido, casi a punto de mandarlo al infierno.

Por su parte, Reiner la achucha más que yo por derecho propio, pero como Annie odia las demostraciones afectivas y sobre todo los abrazos, le ha propinado un golpe en la cabeza. Al final Reiner la ha bajado y ella ha venido a sentarse con nosotros, precisamente entre su novio y Berth, a falta de otro puff.

—Oye, si ya nuestro Berthito será mayor de edad —tercia Annie dándole un codazo al chico alto.

—¡Hasta que por fin! —exclamo.

—¿No pudiste nacer menos atravesado? 30 de diciembre, por dios.

—Al menos no es domingo, así que irás lo quieras o no, rubia.

—¿Y piensas que iba a perderme tu florecimiento, Bertholdt? —espeta socarrona. En eso alza el cuello y ve a Armin—. Pero miren lo que trajo Stohess.

—También te extrañé, Annie —replica Armin.

—Y a todas estas —secunda Reiner de manera pícara—, ¿cómo te ha ido en Stohess, Armin?

Armin suspira, viendo por donde va el tema.

—No, Reiner, no he follado.

Todos nos quejamos.

—¡Anda ya, eres mayor que Bertholdt y eres el más virgen de todos! —me quejo.

—Ya déjenlo, babosos. Que haga lo que le da la gana —lo defiende Annie.

—Yo creo que más sometido es Reiner —aporta Armin.

—¡Wow, y miren quien lo dice! —expreso con interés hacia el rubio.

—Es que estamos hablando de Annie, Eren. ¿No es obvio?

Annie parpadea y mira molesta a Reiner.

—¿De qué se supone que me perdí?

—De nada, Anita —repone el chico grande con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah claro, como estaban entre hombres ahora ya no dicen nada frente a mí. Malditos idiotas —se queja Annie cruzándose de brazos.

—Relájate Annie, es muy temprano para empezar a odiarnos —dice Berth recostándose mejor en su puff.

—Es muy difícil no odiarlos si Armin ahora se la pasa con _Christa_. —Annie pone ojos de exasperación.

—¡Veeeerga, Armin! —exclama Reiner—. ¿Y cómo va ese plan?

—No sé de qué rayos hablan.

—No me vengas con esas, que nos lo vive contando a nosotras —reclama Annie, para luego verlo con ojos de rendija—. Eres un idiota, ya ni nos hablas.

—Nos tiene en el olvido —secundo a Annie.

—Eso es cruel, Armin. Tú eras mi compadre —lloriquea Reiner.

—¡Bueno ya, dejen el melodrama! —suelta Armin—. Ustedes no tienen por qué enterarse siempre de lo que pasa en mi vida íntima.

—¡Pero quéee! —brama Reiner, seguido de Bertholdt quien hasta se incorpora de su puff. Yo observo sonriente y atentamente todo el asunto—. ¡Miren al niño Armin, ya creció y se hace el loco!

—¡Nonono, déjense de idioteces! —demanda rojo como un tomate—. ¡No es lo que piensan!

—Ay por favor, Armin. Ya Christa nos ha dicho que se la pasan juntos —expone Annie.

—Vale, no es mentira. La ayudo con inglés.

—¡¿Y qué más?!

—Pues eso… No me vean con esa cara, les estoy diciendo que somos amigos.

—Ah pues, si lo pones así —señalo, haciendo que Armin me fulmine con la mirada. Él sabe a qué me refiero, nosotros nos entendemos.

—¿Se imaginan que Eren repita lo de su fiesta de dieciséis en la fiesta de Bertholdt? —contraataca.

—¡Coño! ¿Quieren olvidar ya eso, por favor?

En ese momento, Frieda pasa cerca de nosotros trayendo a las mujeres que atendía en los probadores y a otro par que se acababa de medir tacones y venían a pagar.

—¡Hola, niños! Pero vaya, qué grandes están —los saluda, viéndolos por encima del mostrador.

—Frieda, qué sorpresa —dice Annie—. Ya estás vieja.

—Se lo digo todos los días —contribuyo a su acotación mientras mi hermana nos ve con ojos de rendija.

—Hermanito, hazme el favor de cobrarles a estas damas. Iré a atender la sección de zapatería.

—Sí, sí. Como sea.

Tomo el vestido azul de la misma mujer por la que Frieda me pidió opinión y paso el lector infrarrojo por la etiqueta para registrar el precio. Frunzo el ceño al ver todo lo que debía gastar por una simple pieza de tela.

—Locos, tengo hambre —escucho a Bertholdt hablar mientras yo hago mi trabajo.

—Ve a comprar algo, pues. La feria está arriba —dice Annie.

Me giro momentáneamente hacia mis amigos cuando le facturo la compra a la señora. Bertholdt acaba de sacar su billetera del bolsillo.

—¿Alguno quiere ir conmigo?

Solo faltaron los grillos cantando de fondo para hacerle de cuenta a Bertholdt su solitario recorrido.

—Oigan, un «no» bastaba, ¿eh?

—Cómprame algo —pide Annie—. Debes tener dinero ahí, te pago luego.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Ya va, ¿cuánto tienes?

—No sé, Annie. ¿Qué vas a querer?

—¡Pero déjame ver!

—¡Anneliese, no!

Escucho un forcejeo a mi lado hasta que entonces Reiner comienza a reír alto. Mientras la factura de la segunda clienta está saliendo de la máquina, me volteo en dirección a mis amigos y reparo en un puñado de preservativos dispersos en el suelo.

Annie sonríe maliciosamente de oreja a oreja mientras Bertholdt tiene la cara tan roja como un tomate a su vez que se dispone a recoger sus condones. Armin, aunque se está riendo está avergonzado, ¡y más yo que estoy atendiendo a las clientas!

Me vuelvo hacia la mujer frente a mí. Ella está tan consternada como ha de ser mientras me arranca la factura de las manos, seguramente ha salido susurrando un montón de cosas sobre la juventud de hoy en día.

—Miren, cuerda de maricones, ¿quieren no hacer tanto escándalo? —les exijo en un susurro amenazante, inclinado hacia ellos.

—¡Anneliese, dame eso! —reivindica Bertholdt hacia el último preservativo que le faltaba, ignorándome olímpicamente.

Apenado, me vuelvo a la siguiente clienta que viene a pagar por unos zapatos.

—Eh, discúlpelos. Tienen problemas.

—Ten, Armin —escucho a Annie decir—. Aprende de Bertholdt, que carga los suyos para emergencias.

—¡Veee, Armin! —chilla Reiner.

—Gracias por comprar en Carla's Boutique, que tenga un lindo día —digo rápidamente nervioso hacia la clienta que acabo de facturar.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Hermano. Eren, despierta.

Gruño ante la voz gutural del demonio titánico sobre mí, intentando sacarme del maravilloso mundo de mis sueños como por quinta vez en toda la hora. Me abrazo más a mi almohada y me volteo, ignorándola en redondo.

—Por dios, Eren. Son las tres de la tarde.

Vuelvo a refunfuñar y abro uno de mis ojos. Ahí estaba Frieda, cruzada de brazos y observándome como si acabara de perder la fe en mí, se le nota que casi se rinde conmigo desde las veces anteriores.

—Ay, Fri. Déjame dormir un poco más.

—Hermanito, mamá te tiene abajo un poco de sopa para que se te pase esa cruda que cargas.

—No es cruda, Frieda. Es trasnocho, ¿crees que voy a embriagarme con vino y ponche? Prff.

—Cómo sea. —Se encoge de hombros, caminando hasta la puerta—. Ah, por cierto. Armin llamó a la casa y yo lo atendí. Dijo que te ha estado llamando desde la mañana y le conté que todavía seguías dormido. En fin, llamó para preguntar si podías recogerlo para llegar juntos a la escuela esta noche. Tuve que decirle que estás castigado y yo tengo tu auto, pero le dije que lo recogeríamos, ¿está bien? Por cierto… —Se crispa, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Ha llegado hasta mi cama de nuevo, dándome un apretado abrazo—. ¡Feliz navidaaaad, pequeñíiiin!

Parpadeo tres veces seguidas.

¿Escuela? ¿Esta noche? ¿Navidad?

El reencuentro… ¡Mierda! ¡El amigo secreto!

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Niño! —Frieda me da un manotazo suave en los labios—. ¿Con esa boca me pides dinero?

—Feliz navidad para ti también, hermana, o lo que sea. ¡Necesito que me lleves ya mismo a la boutique de mamá!

Frieda me miró extrañada, para luego darme un empujón por el hombro.

—¡Al menos anda a cepillarte, tonto! —me reprende.

—¿Me llavarás?

Frieda suspira.

—No lo haré, Eren.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Puedes hacerlo, anda!

—Que no.

—¿Es porque no he dicho «por favor»? Coño, está bien. ¿Me llevarías, por favor?

—Eren—

—¡Frieda, qué te cuesta!

—¡Mucho! —exclama por lo alto—. No podemos ir, hermano. Es 25 de diciembre, el centro comercial está cerrado.

—Pero mamá tienes las llaves de la boutique.

—¿Y qué? No sirve de nada si no tenemos la llave del edificio.

Me llevo una mano a la cara. Joder.

—¿Cuál es tu urgencia, pequeñín? No me digas que quieres volver a trabajar.

—No seas tonta —digo en un suspiro—. Es que no recordaba que hoy teníamos intercambio de amigos secretos en el primer reencuentro de todos.

Frieda alza las cejas. Rápidamente frunce el ceño y me da un zape en la frente.

—Tú eres idiota, ¿no pudiste acordarte todos estos días que fuimos a la tienda?

—_Au_ —me quejo.

—Me imagino que es una chica a la que vas a regalarle, ¿no?

Asiento, poniéndome de pie en dirección al baño. Frieda se apoya de la puerta una vez la dejo afuera.

—Pues… podrías darle algo mío.

—Ni lo creas —declaro—. Tienes demasiadas cosas raras, hermana.

—¡Oye, al menos te puedo asegurar que algo le puede gustar!

—Realmente preferiría darle otra cosa. Por eso pensaba en ir a la boutique y tomar cualquier par de aretes que luego le pagaría a mamá.

—¿Aretes? —la oigo chistar un «¡prff!»—. ¿No puedes pensar en algo menos cliché que unos aretes?

Abro la puerta del baño para mirarla antes de cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara.

—¿Alguna idea mejor?

—Solo un par de preguntas. —Siento su mirada, idéntica a la mía, fija en mí—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Mi compañera.

—Querrás decir ex compañera.

Por un momento siento un frío en mi nuca, un poco de agua ha salpicado hasta ahí. Carraspeo levemente, precisamente para no tener más problemas con mi familia les he omitido a todos el hecho de que dejé que una chica viviera conmigo. Ellos piensan que estoy solo en Trost, pero no es así.

Al menos tengo salida fácil de este asunto y no la he cagado.

—Ah no, vemos clase de inglés juntos en la universidad —reparo escupiendo sobre el lavabo.

—Ya veo —dice Frieda de forma pensativa—. Se puede decir entonces que suelen pasársela juntos.

¿Algo así como todos los días? Ja, si supieras, hermana.

—Así es.

—¿Te gusta?

Me ahogo haciendo gárgaras con el enjuague bucal, por lo que he tenido que escupirlo y toser repetidas veces para calmar la picazón de mi garganta. A través del espejo, veo a Frieda, está sonriéndome de forma interesada.

—Claro que no, bruja.

—Ah, ¿pero no es tu _amiga_?

—No esa clase de _amiga_. Es algo como Annie, solo que con menos confianza.

—Pero a ti te gustó Annie.

—¡Frieda! —bramo—. ¡Tenía ocho años!

—Y no paraste de hablar todo un mes de lo lindo que tenía el cabello, me acuerdo.

Gruño observándola con ojos de rendija. Maldita bruja titánica.

—¿Así que amiga de verdad, eh?

—¿Acaso no puedo tener ahora?

—No es eso, me extraña.

Me seco la cara luego de lavármela y salgo por fin del baño. Noto que mi cama está arreglada, con las sábanas estiradas. Frieda debió estar tan fastidiada que seguro se puso a recogerla.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —suspiro.

—¿Qué tal si almuerzas y luego hablamos de eso? —propone, tomándome de la mano para llevarme al comedor.

Durante todo el rato soplando las cucharadas de mi sopa caliente, Frieda me ha dicho que lo ideal para regalarle a Mikasa a estas alturas sería algo que yo mismo hiciera, casi me hace reír. ¿Holaaa? Seré ingeniero, no diseñador.

En mi habitación nuevamente me vuelvo loco. Mientras Frieda está sentada en mi cama, yo me he puesto a sacar cada pequeña cosa insignificante que pudiera darle. Desde unos juguetitos de acción hasta mi propia ropa.

—Oye, si le das esto ella puede hacerse un bonito vestido —informa Frieda estirando uno de mis suéteres—. He visto tutoriales en Pinterest.

—Ni lo sueñes, ese me lo dio Hannes.

Frieda baja las manos con el suéter, directo a su regazo.

—Como si lo usaras mucho.

—Hija, vivo en el pleno calor de toda Erdia. Shiganshina es un hervidero y Trost un sauna, ¿qué esperabas?

—¡Anda, pero es que ni cuando viajas a Sina ni cuando vamos a Alemania a casa de la abuela te lo pones!

—¿Quién dice que no? ¿Has visto mi Instagram acaso? ¡Tengo un montón de fotos con él!

—Ya pues, piensa en otra cosa para darle a tu amiguita.

Suspiro.

—Se llama Mikasa.

Frieda dobla la cabeza.

—Qué nombre tan curioso.

—Es asiático, genia.

—Por eso lo digo. ¡Cielos! Pero hoy ya ni se te puede hablar —se queja, cruzándose de brazos.

Frunzo el ceño estudiando unos collares y pulseras que tenía. Ninguno de ellos luce como un regalo que pudiera darle a una amiga en un intercambio de amigos secretos en navidad. Me vuelvo a mi clóset, desesperado por encontrar algo decente que no diga «je, lo siento, me olvidé del intercambio. ¡Pero toma, feliz navidad!» como una enorme marquesina brillante.

Entrecierro los ojos al captar una prenda de color rojo en una de mis gavetas. La saco y la observo con atención, se trata de una bufanda.

—¡Aww! ¿Aún la tienes? —pregunta Frieda, llegando hacia mí. Se ha apoyado en mi hombro mientras vuelvo a doblar la bufanda.

—Obviamente, bruja —contesto. La verdad es que todo lo que me regala Frieda, lo atesoro. La bufanda es una de esas cosas, siempre me ha gustado.

—Recuerdo la vez que la dejaste afuera porque se la pusiste a un muñeco de nieve. —Frieda ríe—. Te iba a matar si llegaba algún loquito y la robaba.

—Ja, pero no pasó así —sonrío. Las navidades en casa de la abuela siempre me la pasaba haciendo muñecos de nieve, incluso ahora con dieciocho años me apetece hacer uno—. Creo que ya sé qué le daré a Mikasa.

—¿El suéter? Te dije que era una excelente opción.

—No. —Miro la prenda en mis manos—. Le daré esto.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilla mi hermana—. ¡Oh no, no, no y no! ¡Pasé noches sin dormir cuidando que alguien se la robara a los muñecos de nieve! ¿Y ahora pretendes regalársela a una chica?

—Ay, no exageres. Ya no la uso tanto, tengo otras bufandas.

Frieda parece dolida por mi comentario.

—¡¿Estás despreciando mi bufanda?!

Ruedo los ojos. Genial, ¿para qué hablé?

—Al contrario, hermana. Quiero que alguien le sepa dar mejor uso que yo.

Frieda frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Cielos, te gusta esta chica.

—Coño, que no —exclamo—. Es una amiga.

—Aja. —Frieda sonríe de forma gentil. Me quita la bufanda de las manos y la desdobla, observándola con cariño—. Más le vale que le guste o me voy a enojar.

—Le gustará —afirmo, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Lo sé.

—Hmm juju, la «chica de la bufanda» —escucho que balbucea dirigiéndose a la puerta de mi cuarto—. Muero por conocerla.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Mi amooor! —chilla mi madre con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y las mías mientras me achucha en sus brazos—. Mi chiquito, mi vida, mi niño; cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Aliméntate bien, mira que te hacía falta proteínas.

Sigo cuestionando lo de estar flaco porque siempre trato de mantenerme en forma, aparte de que como bastante. Sin embargo, no es tiempo de estarle refutando cosas a mamá. Me siento nostálgico debido a la despedida; los días de vacaciones se han pasado volando y ya el lunes tenía clases otra vez. Frieda y yo debíamos irnos.

Carla, sin soltarme todavía, me acompaña hasta el auto —el mío, esta vez— mientras que Frieda es cargada cual niña pequeña de los brazos de papá. Mi hermana se ha puesto a llorar sin querer soltarlo, pero lo ha tenido que hacer para venir con mamá.

—¡Mi princesa! —exclama Carla abriendo los brazos. Frieda de un salto se guinda de ella.

Miro a papá sonreírme apenado. Aunque seguimos sin ser los mejores amigos, al menos hemos podido llevarnos bien todos estos días. Eso me anima un poco, incluso ahora tengo permiso para usar mi propio auto. De por sí ya lo hacía, bajo la mentira de que Frieda era quien lo tenía, pero igual me emocionó que haya dicho eso. Quiere decir que está confiando un poco más en mí.

Grisha extiende los brazos y yo me acerco a él para corresponderle el abrazo. Me ha dado unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda hasta que nos separamos y me despeina levemente el cabello.

—Cuídate, hijo.

—Lo haré, papá.

—¡Andando, pequeñín! —exclama Frieda con ánimos un poco más repuestos, sosteniendo en sus manos las llaves de mi auto. Aunque ya tengo el permiso de usarlo, ella es la mayor, es la supuesta responsable entre los dos y es ella quien manejará hasta Trost.

Me subo al copiloto volviendo a recibir los besos de Carla por toda mi cara. Tanto mi hermana como yo bajamos los vidrios, ella porque quiere volar el cabello como cuando vinimos, y yo solo porque quiero ver a mis padres hasta desaparecer de Shiganshina.

Vemos que papá entra a casa nuevamente, pues se le hacía tarde para ir al hospital y aún tenía que recoger su bata. Frieda y yo sonreímos y enciende el auto. En menos de un minuto, escuchamos un grito.

—_¡FRIEDAAAAA, EREEEEEEEN!_

Papá se asoma desde la ventana de la habitación con su bata rosa de médico y es entonces que Frieda y yo nos descojonamos de la risa. Ella intenta arrancar lo más rápido que puede antes de ver a papá en la acera reclamarnos por nuestra broma infantil.

Carla suspira y niega con la cabeza. Mi hermana le tira besos y arrancamos el auto. Justo en ese momento, papá había llegado. Lo único que le quedó fue despedirnos con la mano al igual que mamá.

De camino a Trost, Frieda de nuevo se vuelve loca. Toca el claxon varias veces, les grita a ancianos en camionetas destartaladas y saca la cabeza por la ventana dejando volar el cabello. Decir que llegamos despeinados a Trost es poco. Frieda incluso ha tenido que sacar su laca para el cabello de su bolso para peinárselo con las manos.

Titan Plaza. Suspiro en medio del estacionamiento de mi departamento. Mikasa me había dicho en la fiesta de Bertholdt que vendría entre el sábado y el domingo, y hoy es sábado, por lo tanto espero que no esté aquí.

Escucho un bostezo proveniente de Frieda, quien ha bajado una de sus maletas.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

Frieda me mira como si fuera obvio.

—Duh hermano, me quedaré aquí hasta mañana, ¿qué esperabas?

Abro los ojos como platos.

—Aguarda… ¿tu vuelo no era hoy?

—No, bobo. Te dije que es mañana, ¡es que ya ni me escuchas cuando te hablo!

Cierro los ojos con pesadez. Listo, he visto mi perdición. Así no esté Mikasa, Frieda entrará a su cuarto y verá sus fotos, sus cuadros, su pequeña cartelera de corcho en la que tenía colgado el horario… Y me preguntaría qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

Y tendría que darle explicaciones, de todos modos.

Inspiro hondo mientras pasamos al ascensor. Frieda está tranquila y sonriente, observando los numeritos del panel con atención a medida que cambiaban.

—Fri, tengo algo que decirte.

Mientras ella rueda la maleta a través del pasillo, trato de ser breve.

—Resulta que hay una chica viviendo conmigo.

Frieda se vuelve a mí, estupefacta.

—¡¿Cómo es la verga?! —exclama.

Siento un frío correr por mi nuca cuando abro la boca para hablar, pero en este mismo instante la puerta del departamento se abre y detrás de ella se encuentra mi compañera de piso. Ella frunce el ceño y nos mira detenidamente, de uno a otro.

—Hola… Eren —dice ella—. ¿Y ella es…?

—La dueña de este departamento, por derecho —señala mi hermana.

—Frieda —mascullo.

Mikasa la mira confusa, entonces se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Es tu hermana?

—Frieda Alicia Jaeger, un placer —se presenta extendiendo la mano. No veo buenas intenciones en el rostro de mi hermana, por lo que la hago bajar el brazo—. No sabía que mi hermano tenía chicas en el apartamento.

—Basta, Frieda…

—Espera, ella iba a decirme su nombre. Hay que ser educados, ¿no lo crees, pequeñín?

—¡Frieda!

Mikasa carraspea, entonces vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Lo siento, eh… Pasen.

—Gracias, dulzura. Al menos es amable.

—Mikasa —me dirijo lentamente a mi compañera—, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí?

Frieda me mira con los ojos bien abiertos aun cuando yo la sujeto, entonces se vuelve a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa-Frieda, no, la sonrisa-Jaeger.

—Oh, ya veo —dice subiendo y bajando la barbilla. Se ha echado uno de sus largos mechones hacia atrás—. Tú eres la chica de la bufanda.

—_Frieda_ —repito su nombre nuevamente de manera amordazadora, viendo ahora otras intenciones en el rostro de mi hermana—, cierra la puta boca.

* * *

**¡Feliz año a todos, mis amores!**

**Desde hace rato había estado prometiendo volver, y no se me ocurrió mejor forma que con otro especial. Y, por supuesto, debo anunciar de una vez que ¡acá comienza oficialmente la ****segunda temporada/segundo arco**** de **_Departamento de soltero_**!**

**Estoy muy feliz por toda la recepción que ha tenido este fic a lo largo del tiempo. Ya mi pequeño va a tener dos años ;-; pero esto apenas está empezando. Y aprovechando que tengo todavía libertad antes de entrar a estudiar, voy a estar subiendo lo más seguido que pueda.**

**Por cierto, he estado editando la redacción de los capítulos anteriores, pues no estaba muy conforme y quise aprovechar para poner verbos en presente; aun me faltan los últimos cuatro pero ya iré haciéndolos.**

**En serio, agradezco a todos sus comentarios, seguimientos, favoritos tanto aquí como en **_**Wattpad**_**. Son unos amores :3.**

**Y vale, es tiempo de hablar un poco de este capítulo xD. Desde que mencioné que la hermana de Eren no es otra más que mi Frieda, he querido dedicarle un capítulo y antier nada más se me ocurrió hacer este. ¡En serio, no lo tenía planeado! Pero lo vi tan conveniente dado las fechas, que podría ser una continuación del especial de navidad del año pasado y a su vez de una el comienzo del nuevo arco. Y como dije que iba a ser de ahora en adelante, desde el punto de vista de Eren durante casi todo el capítulo.**

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado y que la hayan pasado bien en estas fechas. Una vez más, disculpen la tardanza pero ya había explicado que me dedicaría a **_Dear stranger_** hasta terminarlo, y así fue, aunque técnicamente aún no lo acabo por culpa de la inspiración y la escuela.**

**Y ahora sí, ¡nos vemos muy pronto, mis amores!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


End file.
